Designing characters
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: The lives of the characters surrounding the women of Atlanta.
1. Chapter 1 It runs in the family

**In the very first episode, we are introduced to Ted Shivley, Mary Jo's ex-husband.**

**He was engaged to Suzanne for a very ****short**** time, reason being, he was slime of **

**the universe. Ray Don was the slime maggot that tried to pick up Julia, Mary Jo **

**and Charlene in a restaurant. How do these first two characters meet?**

Ted Shivley could not believe it. He was divorced for the third time, he was alone. His children couldn't stand to be around him anymore, all he had was his practice and that was dwindling . What was wrong with him?

Ted sat down on a bar stool and ordered a whiskey and when the bartender came to give it to him, Ted just blurted out his sob story,

"I'm divorced, I should be happy but I'm not. I feel like I got nothing. I don't really have anything to drink to so I might as well get drunk"

The bartender sees Ted pick up the shot of drink and pour it down his throat like a child taking bad medicine and the bartender says,

"You think you got it bad? See that guy over there?"

He points to a seventy five year old man with silver gray hair and wrinkled skin like a old leather bag and he says,

"That guy has been coming in here for fifteen years and can't get a girl to give him anything but a slap in the face."

The bartender leaves and Ted looks at the other man then Ted happily yells out,

"Hey, Uncle Ray!"

**A/N-So now we know where Ted got his slime from.**


	2. Chapter 2 A time in history

**A/N—On 'Beauty pageant', the 2****nd**** show, there was some characters on there such as Marjorie, the friend she was gossiping with and others but if you remember that show, what was really the character was Julia's speech "The Night the Lights went out in Georgia". That speech moved on its own and I saw a reunion show on the women one time where Dixie Carter said one speech has been recited in more gay bars . It may have but its never been recited on here so this is my take.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own the show 'Designing women'. That glory belongs to Harry Thompson and Linda Bloodworth-Thompson.**

_Summary—A security camera in that dressing room must have been there , because all of Georgia knows Julia's speech and the humiliating moment of Marjorie Lee Winick._

_It just so happens that a 'play' of sorts is going on._

The actor playing Julia gracefully gets up from the dressing table and goes and closes to door to keep 'Marjorie Lee' in and she walks to her and asks her in a tongue that 's lace with graceful poison and asks,

"Aren't you Marjorie Lee Winick, the current Miss Georgia World?"

The snippy blenched blond says,

"Why, yes, I am" "I'm Julia Sugarbaker, Suzanne Sugarbaker's sister, I couldn't help but overhearing part of your conversation" "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was listening"

Marjorie starts to leave when Julia stops her and says,

"Yes and I gather from you comments there is a couple of other things you don't know, Marjorie, for example, you probably don't know that Suzanne is the only contestant in Georgia pageant history to sweep every category except congeniality. That is not something the women in my family aspire to anyway…"

Marjorie keeps trying to get away and saying,

"But…." "Or when she walked down t he runway in her swimsuit, five contestants dropped out on the spot or when she emerged from the isolation booth to answer the question, "What would you do to prevent war?", she spoke so eloquently of patriotism, battlefields and diamond tiaras that grown men wept and you probably didn't know Suzanne wasn't just any Miss Georgia, she was **the** Miss Georgia! She just didn't just twirl just a baton, that baton _was on fire! And when she threw that baton into the air, it flew higher, further, faster than any baton has ever flown before!_ And hitting a transformer and showering the darkened arena with sparks and when it finally did come down Marjorie, my sister caught that baton! And twelve thousand people jumped to their feet for over 16 and one half minutes of thunderous ovation and flames illuminated her tear stained face!."

Marjorie keeps backing up and trying to stop Julia, but to no avail and she only continues,

"And that Marjorie, just so you will know and your children will someday know, is the _**Night the lights went out in Georgia!"**_

Marjorie finally weakly says,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Julia straightens up and says,

"Now, you do…."

All of a sudden, they hear a massive thunder of applause coming from that very room and three judges, one young man and 2 women clap and one woman in a flowing beige dress with short brown hair says,

"I was there that day that this happened and **this** is the best play that has ever happened to recapture that moment! You nearly forget that you are in a "gay" bar and not at some theater, what is your name?"

The actor clears his throat then says.

"I'm Princess Georgia" "Well, Miss Princess Georgia, that is the best acting I have ever seen!"

Just then the young man speaks up and says,

"I'm Quinton Shively and I am the producer at the community theater and I say that it the best performance ever of a moment in history!  You are great! Wouldn't you say Marjorie?"

Marjorie sits there in a black funk thinking,

'_Don't they remember that it was my most humiliating experience? Only to be replayed on these so called 'actors'!'_

_She quickly smiles like a snake in the grass and says,_

"Oh yes, I agree"

Everybody in the room continues to clap for Princess Georgia.

**A/N—The first female judge in the story was Debbie Hammond who I think was Marjorie's friend she was gossiping with. I might have her name wrong. **

**Well, how did I do?**


	3. Chapter 3 Boyd

**A/N-Boyd was the character in the third show, 'Design House'. Boyd had built a house and Suzanne was spending the night when it caught on fire.**

**This is about Boyd, it might not be as exciting as the first two, but it lets you in on the character of Boyd.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of the show 'Designing women' or the characters really, I just...**_**'play'.**_

Boyd had got his first set of building blocks at age five from his grandmother then he got some Lincoln logs.

He loved to build houses of all kinds. His mother didn't mind, it kept him out of emergency rooms.

His dad had a little trouble with it, he wanted his son to be more rugged than to just build houses.

When he was 13, he started to get bored with his obsession of building houses but one day in the school library, he was building one of his houses and started to take it down when a pretty young 13 year old girl comes up to Boyd and asks,

"Is this yours?"

He looks at her and his heart young heart almost stops, for she is the cutest thing this side of the delta line! _ She's_ asking _him_ about his houses?

He manages to stutter out,

"Y, yes, it's mine, um, aren't you the new girl?"

She smiles just as sweet as the sun as it falls on the grass and she says,

"Yes, my name's Jessie and I ain't never seen anything like this, I can't believe you did it all by yourself!" "Yes, I did but I'm not finished, would you like to see me finish?" "Oh yes, I would!"

So Boyd finishes and he went on to receive awards and become a architect . All because of building blocks and Lincoln logs.

Well, girls had a thing to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4 A Bitter memory

**A/N-This is really a hard one to write. The 4th show according to my computer online season information telling me about the show is about Mason, Charlene's date from 'A Big Affair'. Mason was big, okay, BIG but how did he get that way?**

**Hankies may be needed.**

I have always had a weight problem, I knew that. I got through elementary and jr. high with snickering behind my back. In high school, it was more hurtful but I survived.

Now, I was in college, people were more mature or so I thought.

I was going down this long hallway in my college dorm. Nobody was around and I though that strange.

Suddenly a boy appeared and I breathed easier. It was Rich, the only skinny boy who became my friend or what I thought was my friend.

He looked nervous…scared as I remember so I asked him what was wrong. He said "Nothing" and looked around like a mouse looking for a cat that might jump out.

Rich said to let's go on down to our room which was at the end of the hall. When I turned around, I felt a slight brush but I turned around and didn't see anything.

Rich said he didn't see anything and urged me on down the hall.

In the middle of the hallway on the left and right, were two hallways entry ways, and suddenly I was grabbed and I heard laughter. Rich looked like a mouse caught in a trap and I knew he had set me up.

I recognized from Delta Gamma U. A fraternity that Rich would give his eyeteeth for and I guess he did.

They drugged me to my room and yanked all my clothes off but my briefs and threw me on the bed and tied my wrists up with leather belts. They then found honey in my pantry and poured it on me and everything else they could find.

Mason stops remembering and goes and pours himself a glass of Sherry and gulps it down then says,

"May they rot in hell"

**A/N—If any grammar mistakes is made, I'm sorry, I'm trying to improve with help of a special person but I still make them.**


	5. Chapter 5 Baseball in the park

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but after Mason, I figured we needed to lighten up and this is what I came up with for Mary Jo and J.D. Mary Jo and J.D. just had their first date and this is what came after a few weeks later. **

**Please review!**

After that disastrous first date and J.D. thinking that he had to be some kind of macho

Jerk, things became much easier and free flowing.

They had a fabulous dinner and went to watch a wonderful comedy movie.

Now, they were in a beautiful park and just playing a game of baseball with each other.

Mary Jo could see why J. D. was just a scout and not a baseball player.

J.D. was trying to play, he wasn't faking but….baseball bats and J. D. Shalkelford do not go together.

Mary Jo threw the ball to J. D., he hit the ball all right but the bat flew out of his hand and just happened to hit a man who was jogging by. He said he wouldn't sue if J.D. wouldn't put a bat in his hand again.

So then they just tossed the ball between each other.

Mary Jo found out that J.D. couldn't catch a ball if it was a big as the all the barns in Georgia and she has several black and blue memories of that day.

They finally went over and collapsed on a big old plaid blanket and she picked out a beautiful red apple out of a picnic basket and handed it to J.D and said with laughter in her voice,

"Let's never do this again"

J.D. laughs until tears comes to his eyes and says,

"Okay. Just a walk around the park"

She lays down next to him and says,

"That sounds better to me"

**Sand ~N~ Sable—Did I do okay?**


	6. Chapter 6 The Spider

**A/N-Okay, I know I got a few teenage readers out there. So WARNING! This story will border on PG-13. This chapter is about Julia's son Payne ex-girlfriend Primrose. The college teacher he brought home and our mother bear Julia found out that Primrose 'had' one of her students about every semester so let's just see how she does it.**

Primrose was taking her morning bath, it was very important to her. The bath was filled with lavender scent that she let entrance her body.

She blew a line of bubbles away and laughed as how the burst one by one. She stood up and let the water out, letting it escape down the drain.

She got a fluffy yellow towel and dried off. She put the towel around her body and went into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

She carefully picked out her clothes. A 100% per cent silk snow white blouse and brown skirt with a slit high up the sides for her own purpose. It didn't matter that it was really to high for a college teacher, Primrose could make up her own rules.

She fixed her hair and put on matching jewelry then got her purse and a small bit of blue berry muffin and went to work.

The day went on normally until high noon.

Primrose got her books and papers and went to the _student_ library. No big deal really but why didn't she go to the teacher's lounge or stay secluded in her class?

So she sat down, everything properly scattered about as she was taking care of matters.

She sat back with a book and acted busy as male and females students passed by her wondering. And when a particular student with brown hair and a innocent face came by, Primrose coughed, almost 'dropped' her book on the hard wood floor of the library; caught the attention of the naive student and when he was looking at her. She opened up her legs to a certain point where no one else could see. The boy could tell she wasn't wearing panties.

She didn't out and out right show him her private place but it was enough to get a college boy to thinking.

She invited him to sit down and she told him her name. She wasn't his teacher so could he come by her place? ( Said the spider to the fly )

And so that was how Primrose spent the first days of a new semester. Trapping young boys.


	7. Chapter 7 Bewitching Women

**A/N-This one might be considered boring. I don't know, this little chapter stems from Perky's Visit. Perky is Julia and Suzanne's mother who was in the nursing home and that's where she met Bernice. She will become a regular character later on.**

**The girls called them up and invited them to a thanksgiving dinner and the women were thankful because it was so **_**boring**_** in the nursing home but how boring was it?**

**Also, I can't recall if they ever mentioned the name of the nursing home so I'm just going to make up up. Please forgive me.**

Life at Great oak nursing home was, well, not so great. Oh, the home itself was fascinating. It was a actual old grand plantation that the new owners had graciously turned into a nursing home for Atlanta's best.

Perky was the best and everybody knew that and so was her friend Bernice, and she best not hear of anyone saying otherwise.

She made a otherwise drab day not seem so...ordinary.

But otherwise, the days at this grand nursing home...well, the staff thought that throwing little kid like birthday parties for each person was a highlight of the day.

They had a hairdresser come every week and that was something to look forward to.

So Perky had her hair done and it was just right so she happily went back to her room that she shared with Bernice.

Bernice was sitting in her chair and drinking some kind of drink in a coffee cup that fooled the staff but not her!

Bernice looked at her friend and she said,

"Oh, Perky! Come on, it's almost 3 o'clock" "Oh yes, time for '_Bewitched'"_

Bernice's face lights up and she clicks on the remote control then says,

"Yes, I don't know why I love that show" "Hmm, maybe it's because you look like one of the stars" "Who? Elizabeth Montgomery? Yes, she does remind me of myself when I was younger, I was quite a beauty under that big top"

Perky snickers to herself and sits down and watches and they laugh and giggle through the show then after it is over the phone rings and Perky answers then after about five minutes of happily chatting, she hangs up and says to her roommate,

"Bernice, things are looking up! That was my daughter Julia, she called to invite us to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and a nice, young man named Anthony will pick us up"

"Oh, good! About time we got out of here! This place is boring on Thanksgiving. Do you know what they did last year?"

Perky shakes her head and Bernice says,

"They got us a turkey all right but they pulled it apart! Do you know what it's like to eat a boneless bird, boring!"

They go quiet as they each think on something then Bernice says,

"I do hope this Anthony won't be black"

**A/N-If you read between the lines, you'll see a glimpse of a future story I will do when I finish this delightful series.**

**By the way, why do you think not many people write for the series? You can't say it's a old show, it's just about as old as the Golden Girls !**


	8. Chapter 8 The first sight

**A/N-This chapter comes from the show 'I do, I Don't', the show that introduces Reese Watson to us. Didn't it make you mad that here they was celebrating their 6 month anniversary when we didn't even see them meeting or what? So this is my little tale of that meeting.**

**I'm going to have this take place about a year and a half before that fateful dinner. I'm not sure if Julia and her late husband knew of mister Reese Watson and his late wife so if I'm wrong in writing it this way, I apologize.**

Mister Reese Watson was sitting at the country club and in a well stuffed and fashionable chair for the musty country club. A waiter came by with a small glass of whiskey for mister Watson.

He was sitting back and thinking about his coming to Atlanta. He had come from Montgomery, Alabama about a year ago after his wife had passed. Mary Alice.

She was a little woman, almost bird like and she loved to shop! She loved it so much that you could say she was a professional shopper, whatever that was.

So Reese didn't think there would ever be another woman in his life like little quiet Mary Alice. That is…

Reese had just put the whiskey down his throat when he heard a loud crash coming from the other room and a shrill scream and he got up to go running to see was it was and when he got there he saw a young waiter on his knees picking up ice cubes and there was a young woman in her late 20's, early 30's with coal black hair with a look of shock and anger on her face, mixed with a bit of embarrassment and she screams,

"Get me a lawyer! I'm going to sue!"

Just then he hears a sharp 'Suzanne!' and he turns his head slightly to the right and he sees a woman of in her 40's making a beeline for the woman and she says,

"You don't see over a obvious accident!, it's not even that noticeable! Just calm down, wipe it off and go take the dress to the dry cleaners in the morning!"

Suzanne looks down and picks the dress up and shows it to her sister. A tiny stream of champagne running down the skirt line and she screams,

"Not that noticeable! It's huge! The Atlantic ocean is smaller!"

Julia rolls her eyes then goes to the waiter and sees that he has picked everything up then assures him his job is okay then shoos him off to the kitchen and Julia turns around and grabs her overwrought sister by the arm and says,

"Let's go Suzanne" "Where to?" "The bathroom so I can show you that this isn't a disaster! Atlanta won't burn down because of this! Life does go on!"

Suzanne pouts like a little child and lets her older sister take her into the bathroom and all the while, Reese stands there with his mouth a slight ajar.

He just turns and goes and sits down all filled with thoughts of Julia and her hellfire ways.

Out loud, he says to himself,

"Whoo, I got to meet that woman"


	9. Chapter 9 A end to Ed

**A/N-On this episode, Mason left for Japan and in 3 weeks, Charlene met Ed. A man she had 'chemistry' with but never did sleep with. Later, she found out he was married.**

**Charlene also bought up how one woman used PMS as a defense for some woman who committed murder. Hmmm, how can I combine these?**

Ed was sitting in his newly furnished bedroom that she had done as a surprise.

The bed was a king size antique with dark polish and four posts and the furnishings were as if for a king. The walls were painted in a soft brown. Made the room manly.

He felt like a heel.

He knew he didn't love his wife. He had thought he loved Charlene but she wasn't it.

He didn't want a divorce. He couldn't have a divorce.

But before he even got his next thought out, he heard his wife's voice,

"Ed!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed and she came in and asked him right off the bat,

"Ed, who was that blond woman I saw you with today at the restaurant?"

Ed was thinking, 'Uh oh'

"Honey, that was nothing, she was just a….."

Ed didn't get to finish that sentence because his wife turned around, grabbed a pair of regular house scissors and stabbed him dead. He died on a light colored, thick plush carpet that was just put down.

Ed's wife claimed that she had just found out her husband was sneaking around her from a detective she had hired and that the day she killed him was the first day of her cycle.

**A/N—Maybe every man in America should pay for his wife to have a hysterectomy after their first baby! ~giggles~**

**Happy belated birthday Dr. Michaela Quinn.**


	10. Chapter 10 Why be mature?

**A/N-'The Slumber Party' was when Claudia, Mary Jo's daughter had a slumber party and Mary Jo got the girls to help chaperon.**

**This is the first time we saw Claudia and Quinton. Here's what I think may have happened after the party.**

The next morning Claudia comes up from the basement in her pajamas and housecoat and she sees her little brother sitting at the breakfast table and in a sulking mood.

His little cheeks puffed out and a bowl of cereal in front of him getting soggy. Claudia looks at her mother and her friends sleeping on the floor, she sighs and goes to her brother and asks,

"What's wrong with you?"

He looks at her then says,

"Mom wouldn't let me wear my alligator suit to bed"

Claudia sits down and pours herself a bowl of cereal in a empty bowl there and says,

"Is that all? Well, it would have been awfully hard to sleep in Quinton. You have to grow up and be mature like me"

He becomes quiet and thinks for a few minutes then asks,

"Didn't you have your slumber party last night?" "Yes, I did"

She pours herself some milk in the bowl and then her little brother asks with all the seriousness of a 6 year old,

"Isn't a slumber party supposed to be fun? I didn't hear you girls saying or doing anything" "That's because we just ate pizza and watched a movie then went to bed. That's mature"

She takes a bite of her fruit loops and he says,

"That's boring! That sounds like something old people would do! Mom had more fun at hers!"

He gets up and leaves for his room then Claudia gets up and goes over and sees her mother sleeping soundly with her friends . Claudia then remembers how she overheard some of her friends last night saying how boring the party was and she looks at her mother and her friends again. She then gets down on the floor and shakes her mother and when her mother looks at her through blurry, sleep filled eyes, Claudia then asks,

"Mom! Can I have another slumber party next week, please! Please!"


	11. Chapter 11 Shadow

**A/N-This chapter comes from New Years Daze. The girls were all gathered for New Years eve date. Julia's canceled out, Suzanne had a old geezer. Mary Jo had J. D. and Charlene had Shadow a undercover agent that they thought was a prisoner. So this is about Shadow.**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of the Designing women, that honor belongs to Linda Bloodworth Thomspon and ex-spouse. I think they are ex's.**

**Also I do not own anything of 'The Shadow' That right belongs to Walter B. Gibson.**

**Also, I want to apologize, in the last chapter, I said that, that was the first time we saw Mary Jo's kids. WRONG! We first saw them in Beauty Pageant. And my 2****nd**** chapter was on Julia's speech at the beauty pageant. I am forgetful, sorry.**

'_Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The shadow knows._

That is the catch phrase from a old radio show and comic.

Stephan had modeled his life after that. He became known as Shadow from elementary school to now.

He had even dangerously broken up a narcotics ring at his college that he had to leave and go straight into the FBI.

The only problem was his wife's favorite color scheme was black and white and now when she went into the bedroom she couldn't _find him!_

Maybe he can hire those designers where Charlene used to work.

**A/N—I don't think Stephan was Shadow's name on the show, this is my name I gave him.**


	12. Chapter 12 Nobody  trusts him

**A/N-I'll be honest, this one had me stumped! There was so many characters on this one, 'Old Spouses Never die' but then a idea slowly came to me like molasses coming on to a plate of pancakes. Dr. Mitchell was the doctor who told Charlene not to worry about the lump in her breast and the thugs worked for Mr. BB, a man who wanted $ 5000 dollars from Anthony. Let's see what I can do with these characters.**

"This is absurd!"

Doctor James Mitchell was upset,_ very upset._

Ever since _that_ woman filed her suit with the board of medicine, he lost his jobs.

He was on the staff of three hospitals but all that meant nothing now. All he could do was be the medical doctor for this common street thug, Mr. BB.

He had several men working for him, one was named Otis and the others, he couldn't remember, didn't want to remember. This was all so humiliating!

Those thugs, Otis and the one other would never leave him alone! It was like they didn't trust him!

Just then he heard a racket as he was writing this down in his memoirs, he ran out into the hall and Mr. BB had fell down the flight of stairs and when he was falling, his legs sprawled out and knocked over a statue of a Roman soldier holding a sharp spear.

A large gash was on Mr. BB's leg from the bottom of his knee to his ankle.

James Mitchell had Otis and the other one pick up the gangster and take him to the living room and laid him on the couch, Doctor Mitchell tore the rest of the pants leg away to get a better look and when he saw it, he told Otis to go get his black doctor bag from his room, he knew he needed to clean the wound.

After he cleaned it better he saw that actually there was some more dirt and a small piece of glass from the statue in his leg. He would have to do a small operation and he knew that there was NO way BB would go to a fully equipped hospital, he _hated_ hospitals with a passion! That was the sole reason he got Mitchell to be his doctor.

He would have to do this the old school way.

"Otis, put this over his face"

Suspiciously, Otis asked,

"Why?" "So he'll be asleep when I cut into him to clean his wound, I don't think he won't to be awake while I poke in there"

Otis silently signals for the other man who helped Otis to watch over the doctor with a glaring eagle eye.

Nobody trusts him.

**A/N—I know this might not be the greatest but I wanted to make that doctor's life as miserable as I could. How did I do?**


	13. Chapter 13 Sex and Death

**A/N-Today's chapter is about Monette. Charlene's childhood friend who became a prostitute and she had at least two male clients that went unnamed who tried to purchase Julia and Suzanne. I will name them. I am going all the way with the 'T' theme, if this offends anybody, don't read!**

**I know Monette was in at least two more episodes and apparently she stayed a **

**prostitute but in my version…just read. ( evil laugh )**

Monette was thinking about what Charlene's friends had said and she was thinking about it._ Very hard._

So she had called up tow of her favorite clients because she had thought she would go out with a BANG and not a whisper.

To be honest, this did take some talking to Frank and James ( if that was their real names ) but it was relatively easy.

So when they opened the door, they saw a completely desirable woman in a spring green lingerie set.

She crooked her finger and got them both up the stairs with the men panting like dogs.

The men both took turns taking her outfit off. NOTHING like this had ever happened to them and both their hearts were racing. Monette felt a thrill and even more when she put her three way handcuffs on them.

They made it to the bed and they did things that , well, the headboard of the bed can be replaced.

After they were finished, they all laid back on the bed trying to get their breath and Monette asked James,

"How did you like it?"

James can't speak only slowly gather his breath and smile. So Monette turns to Frank and asks,

"How did you enjoy it?"

Frank doesn't answer so James says,

"He's probably asleep. He falls asleep on the job all the time"

Monette smiles and winks so she goes to poke him and says,

"Come on, get up. We need to get dressed"

She hits him and he still doesn't move. _Something's wrong._

"Come on James, it's time to get up!"

He won't wake up so Frank goes to check his breath then stands up and says in shock,

"He's dead"

Monette looks in horror .


	14. Chapter 14 Paul gets Justice

**A/N-I have been wanting to do this one since I realized this chapter, 'And Justice for Paul' was coming up.**

**Chapter will contain violence.**

_Bam! __**Thud!**_

_Kick to the ribs!_

_Crash!_

_Blood drips._

Shirt is torn open and something happens but Paul thankfully passes out and he doesn't know it.

Paul is now sitting in the medical office of Georgia state prison for the 7th time since he came here.

It always happens to the new guys AND he was blond and good looking. Looked like he belonged on a ad selling lollipops...doesn't help.

Paul reached up with his good hand and felt the blood which felt cold to the touch coming down and he looked around the sterile doctors office and saw a silver towel dispenser on the wall. Got down off the table with a considerable bit of pain but walked over there and saw himself.

He looked like he should be in a horror movie. His right eye was swollen, blood coming down from his hairline, lip cut.

How did he get here?

Oh yes, those _bitc..._

**A/N-Nonviolent reviews will be accepted.**


	15. Chapter 15 Shannon & Harrison

**A/N-I didn't get this done yesterday thanks to other things happening. But anyway, this chapter is about 'Reese's Friend'. A sexy new woman named Shannon works at the law firm where Reese works and Reese keeps canceling dates with Julia because of work so Julia gets so jealous that she calls off the relationship and goes to the ball at the country club with a male escort she hires named Harrison Wright.**

**Let's see what happens with Miss Shannon and Harrison later.**

Several days later, after the end of a long day, the last thing Shannon Gibbs wanted to do is work but she was the one who bugged her boss to let her do more case work. To actually be a lawyer and not a figure head.

So she was called to defend someone named Harrison Wright….why did that name sound familiar?

So she went into court with a sigh and she got to the defense table and sat her briefcase down and to her right came in the defendant and she saw him,

_Oh. _

Her body went on alert in mere seconds but she quickly composed herself just as the judge came in the room an the persecution and the bailiff shouts out,

"All rise for Judge Kramer!"

The judge comes up then says,

"Be seated. What is the defendant charged with?"

A nervous young 24 year old says,

"Um, Adam Bentley for the persecution your honor, Mister Wright is charged with breech of contract"

A overly, plump woman from the audience stands up and shouts out in a screechy

voice,

"He didn't do his job!"

Harrison says back,

"I did so! You just expected too much!"

Judge Kramer pounds her gravel then says,

"Mister Bentley, Miss Gibbs please control both your client and outbursts from the audience. I take it this is the person filing the complaint?"

The woman proudly stands up and says,

"Yes ma'am. I'm Lucy Carmichael. I'm the one who hired him to do a job and he didn't do it!"

Harrison whispers something in Shannon's ear and she then speaks up and says,

"I am Shannon Gibbs, attorney for mister Wright. Mister Wright is a paid escort. Mrs. Carmichael hired him to escort her to a art function last night. Mr. Wright came, picked her up, escorted her to the function then took her home. As far as I can see, he fulfilled his duties. Mrs. Carmichael just expected 'a little something extra' which would then cause Mr. Wright to break the law"

The judge looks at the child prosecutor and the hefty woman filing the case and asks,

"Please come forth Mrs. Carmichael. Is this true, did he take you to the function?" "Well, yes but…" "Then I see no laws broken. The charges are dropped. And mister Bentley, you might want to try speaking a syllable for your clients next time"

She bangs the gravel and Mrs. Carmichael turns and glares at the boy prosecutor

And Shannon and Harrison look at each other and smile then he asks,

"Would you want to go for drinks?"

She closes her briefcase then says with a sly smile,

"I would like that"

**A/N—And the rest is imagination! I'm sorry this chapter is longer, I just felt I had to really write it out.**


	16. Chapter 16 Bandini Mountain

**A/N-Oh, I couldn't wait to do this one. On the show, 'Nashville Bound', our sweet Charlene got naively conned by this guy, Gaylon King who said he would make her a 'star' and Charlene's entire family was there, the parents are Norvelle and Iona Frazier, if you can name me all of Charlene's entire set of siblings, you get the next chapter dedicated to you!**

**Let's see what happens to Gaylon.**

**Disclaimer—Any references from the Walton's is used for the sole purpose of this story. I don't own the great show.**

Everybody was in bed in the huge house but it was filled with love even then/

"Goodnight maw, goodnight paw"

Then you heard a sweet mother's voice saying,

"Goodnight John Boy. Goodnight Ellen. Goodnight….."

The curtains were drawn and a rouse of thunder erupted in the theater And Charlene's entire family starting with Norvelle "Bud" Frazier and Ione Frazier came out and took a bow for the thundering standing ovation.

A few minutes later, they all came out congratulating each other and Charlene comes running up and she says,

"Oh, you guys were great! I don't know how to thank you for doing this, we were in such a bind!"

Norvelle says,

"Shucks Charlene, it was fun and helping your little group with your friends was no problem. I think we all enjoyed ourselves on this visit with you"

Everybody says,

"Yes!"

As they talk some more amongst themselves, a blast from the ugly past comes in the form of Gaylon King. Older and still dressed just as cheesy and he says,

"Howdy all"

Charlene turns around and her eyes go wide and she asks him,

"Gaylon! What are you doing here?"

He points to the audience and says,

"I was just out there watching and I'm no longer a music manager, I manage actors and actress's now. And that performance was the best! I can make you guys stars just like Reba McIntrye. I got her that job on 'Reba' by the way. Now, all I need from each of you is a $ 1000, what do you say?"

They all look at each other and nod their heads.

Later, we see all of the Frazier's with Gaylon on top of a snow topped mountain just behind the community theater and the two oldest Frazier boys are holding Gaylon upside down on the mountain and with the help of Anthony and his friend, Reggie Mack from the Atlanta Falcons, they have built a end zone.

Norvelle says,

"Now you boys be sure to get him all the way down to the end zone!"

Gaylon sees his life flash before his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 Dear Little One

**A/N-This story might be a little longer, I felt it necessary, this chapter is based off of 'Oh, Susannah'. Suzanne fostered a little child and became emotionally attached to her. I hope this chapter reflects that same emotion.**

Suzanne, Mary Jo, and Charlene had on lovely evening dresses and they were going to sit down in their seats in the auditorium. They had to keep saying, "Excuse me" and "I'm sorry" to people who had to stand up but when they got to their seats, Mary Jo asks Suzanne,

"Who sent you these tickets Suzanne?"

She looks around and says,

"I don't know, maybe Julia got them before she died. Or maybe somebody from the pageant days, but Mrs. America? Why that one?"

Mary Jo shakes her head and Charlene says,

"Did I tell you guys that Olivia has picked her college?"

Mary Jo and Suzanne roll their eyes and Mary Jo says,

"Yes, Charlene. About a million times"

Charlene says,

"I'm sorry guys I'm just so excited that she choose Atlanta"

Suzanne waves her off then says,

"Look, there's Marjorie Lee Winick. I wonder why she keeps her head down in public?"

Charlene turns her head and says,

"Probably because of that local newscast, people still talk about it today and it resurfaced when Julia died"

Suzanne makes a face then says,

"Well, whatever. She looks awful, she looks like a dog and there's that friend of hers. They both look like two escaped convicts."

Mary Jo and Charlene smile in amusement then the lights dim and a man comes out and announces what the show is about and then he comes to say,

"And representing the state of Alabama tonight is Li Sing Main!"

Li Sing comes out waving to the crowds in a beautiful rose colored evening dress and Suzanne catches her breath and reaches out for Charlene's hand who being Charlene, tries not to cry.

The announcer comes to her and asks,

"Mrs. Main, is there anything you would like to say to the crowd tonight?"

"Well, there is one very special person I would like to thank for encouraging me and becoming my friend when I needed it. She was Miss. Georgia World of 1977, Suzanne Sugarbaker. I hope she's here"

Suzanne looks around and asks Mary Jo,

"Do you have any paper on you? I'll take anything, a scrap of your grocery list even"

Mary Jo hands her a pen and paper and she quickly writes 'I'm here' and traces down a usher and gives it to him and gives him specific instructions who to take it to. Suzanne sits down and the all three watch the rest of the evening in the ups and downs of the ladies.

When Li Sing comes back out in the talent portion, she sings a melody of great southern classics and Suzanne claps the loudest at the end.

Finally, the time comes for them to announce the winner and Suzanne whispers to Charlene,

"If they don't choose Li Sing, why, I'll go down and hunt them like a dog if I have to and make them regret not choosing her"

Charlene worries because she knows it is true. She is Suzanne Sugarbaker after all.

The announcer says,

"The winner of the Mrs. Universe pageant of 2010 is Mrs. Li Sing Main!"

Suzanne claps, cries and laughs.

{

Later, after a wonderful evening, Suzanne comes home still humming the songs her foster daughter sang tonight and as she gets out the keys, she looks down and sees a package on her doorstep.

"For me? They must have delivered it while I was gone"

She unlocks the door and throws her coat on the couch then sits down and opens it.

After digging through papers, she finally comes to the contents of the package.

It's a picture of Li Sing holding a 8 month old baby girl and in the background of the baby girls crib is a pillow that says 'Dear Little one, I wish you two things. To give you roots, to give you wings'

Suzanne sniffles then she notices a button on the frame and she punches it and she hears Li Sing singing,

'_Oh, Susanna'_

She clutches the picture and runs upstairs.

**A/N-The pillow was Suzanne's and she gave it to Li Sing while she had her.**


	18. Chapter 18 Charlene's Dream

**A/N-This chapter is based of 'Mary Jo's dad dates Charlene' , in the same episode, Charlene bought this poster of a local fireman and dubbed him the best looking man left in America' and talked about her daydream of him coming in her room and rescuing her. Well, this will be about that dream.**

**It might not be the best but enjoy.**

_'Twas the night before she went to design house,_

_a sexy creature came into her dream;_

_Her stocking were thrown off with care, _

_As he came closer there;_

_They were both in bed, _

_while visions of passion fire danced in their head._

_All he had around his neck was a 'kerchief and Charlene had her cap._

_There was no 'long winter's nap'_

_When in bed, there arose such a clatter,_

_they broke the bed springs, that was the matter._

_Then away to the window he flew like a flash, hurried open the shutters._

_The light of the moon on my breast made my skin looked like snow,_

_Gave him thoughts of lust! Then was to my eyes appeared was a fire truck and 8 tiny men._

_They were calling,_

_'Tom! Tom! We need you here!_

_A fire is running rapid!'_

_They whistled and shouted and called him by name;_

_He turned to me and said,_

_"Charlene, I must go. I must do my duty to fight a fire that is on a porch, on a wall! Now I must dash away! Dash away all!"_

_When he left my dream, I awoke with a start!_

_Then realized the 'best looking man left in America had flown._

_And in the twinkle of the night,_

_she heard the whine of a fire engine and she smiled._

_I knew he was out there keeping us all right._

**A/N-Please be kind for I did with all my little might!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Start of the Tate's

**A/N-On the episode, 'Seams of a Marriage', we were introduced to some very wacky characters named Shelby and Sissy Tate. The last we saw of these two they were shooting various items in their living room with the girls running off for their lives.**

**I'm going to try something different with these characters. Where did Shelby and Sissy get their craziness? One time they had taken Julia to New Orleans for a lobster dinner so if ya'll have read my profile page, I just couldn't pass up a chance to tie New Orleans in this.**

**Please do not be offended by anything in this chapter, I wrote it in here for story purposes.**

_The year is 1860-New Orleans, Louisiana._

A young man who looks very much like a younger version of Shelby Tate comes out with anger in his eyes on the edge of his land in New Orleans.

On the other side is a cute as a button young woman with golden yellow hair in a pretty little bun and a black woman a few years older than her standing with her

And they look at the man coming and he says.

"This is Tate land! Ya'll get off! Do ya'll hear?"

Angrily the girl stamps her foot and says,

"I will not! This is my land! My father is off in the war and I'm here to protect it! And protect it I will!"

The man stomps closer and closer and the young lady nods her head and several black men come out with guns pointing to the young man and he stomps and says,

"My name is Shelby Tate and I say this is our land! You cut off our water supply! You had no right!"

She tells him,

"Oh, pish-posh! I did no such thing! "

He yells back,

"Then how is it that our water was running fine a few hours ago and now there is nothing but a thin , bare string of water?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Maybe you have one of those silly old voodoo curses on you. I have to go back home, it is almost time for to get ready to go the ball. And if I were you, I wouldn't move a little old foot or my men will blast it off for you"

He simmers in anger while she gets back in her wagon and the wagon drives away.

{

The pretty female slave asks her mistress,

"Miss Ashley, do we un know what caused the wa'ter to go off at master Tate's?"

Ashley shrugs her shoulders in a small roll then says,

"No, I don't Marquette but it wasn't us! I'll swear to that on a stack of Bibles!"

Marquette then says,

"I hoping there won't be no trouble from that there Mister Tate. He looks like he don't take bad new easy" "Oh, pish posh Marquette, you worry too much. But I bet he won't listen to the warnings of a little old' southern lady so I'll just have to do something I'm afraid"

The black woman looks at her with her eyes wide in fear then asks her,

"Be careful ma'am, don't be bringing no harm to yourself"

She just smiles and says,

"It won't be anything bad Marquette, now, let's get ready for this ball, it just might be the last with this war lingering on"

Marquette goes to get her dressed while Ashley consider what to do.

{

Much later that same night, Ashley tiptoes into Shelby's porch and looks around then slowly and carefully opens the French doors to his room, looks around and sees his pants hanging over a chair and Shelby sleeping in the bed, not far away and she pulls out a small bag from the pocket of her dress and she opens the bag and picks up his trousers and opens them and then turns the bag over his pants and empties the contents in.

She snickers quietly then puts the pants down and walks back out the way she came in.

{

A few days later, Shelby comes roaring on Ashley's estate while Ashley sits on the porch sipping tea and Shelby gets off his horse and comes stomping up to her and he says,

"You did it! You vixen!"

With wide eyes to make her appear more innocent she says,

"What ever are you talking about Mister Tate?""

He looks around and says through gritted teeth,

"You came and put those lady bath powders in my trousers! I was itching for days! You knew I was allergic!"

She says,

"I did not! I would no such thing! I am a lady mister Tate"

He throws back his head and says,

"Ha! I say to that! You just stay away from my land!"

She takes a sip of her tea then says,

"Did you ever get water back on your land Mister Tate?"

He gets back on his horse then says,

"Yes, you just remember to stay off Tate land"

She makes a clicking sound with her tongue as he rides off.

[

Later that night, Shelby sneaks into Ashley's room with a pair of scissors and very carefully tiptoes as quiet as he can be to her bed. He picks up a heavy portion of her hair and SNIPS! He leaves with the hair in hand and silently congratulating himself.

{

The next morning, Ashley rides up to his house sidesaddle and he comes out and says,

"I thought I told you to never come on this land Miss!"

She looks at him and huffs then says,

"I am here to redeem my honor! You cut my hair last night and left me in ruins!"

She turns and shows him her shorn hair and he tries to keep himself from busting and he says,

"What makes you think I did that? Surly, you must have enemies other than I !"

Enraged, she screams back,

"No one would dare have the nerve you did! You sir, are no gentleman! I shall repay you for this!"

He laughs then says,

"As I said, it was not me dear lady, so how can you repay me when I did not do this?"

She stomps her feet then says,

"I know you did!"

She gets back up on her horse then rides away and a black man comes up to Shelby and says,

"I'd be careful Master Tate, I don't think you should be fooling around with that one. She has the temper of a mean 'gator!"

Shelby laughs then says,

"Don't worry Jonathon, don't you worry"

Jonathon leaves off with Shelby still laughing.

{

What do you think happens? Ashley sneaks in to Shelby's barn and pours honey all over the saddle she saw him riding in the other day.

_And the beat goes on—_

Endless irritating pranks come back and forth from the both until one day….

Ashley is walking over her land enjoying the day when Shelby comes running to her and apparently not in a very good mood.

She looks at him and she casually asks,

"Why, what ever is the problem Mister Tate?"

He points a finger at her and says,

"You know very well the problem! You, you have somehow got all my hens to quit laying! Replaced them with those old things that should go to a chicken mill someplace!"

She turns to walk away and this time he runs over to her and grabs her and turns her around and she looks at him in horror then says,

"How dare you touch me!"

He yells back,

"I dare plenty!"

She screams,

"My men will shoot you!" "Then where are they?" He asks her,

She sees a big mud puddle directly behind him and she pushes him down in it and she tries to run away but he gets up quickly and grabs her and swings her in the mud puddle and she screams and throws mud at him.

The slaves of both of them gather on top of the ridges and watch in amazement.

Shelby reaches down and gets mud to throw at her so she gets up and goes and pulls him back into the mud, she slips and falls back in and they continue fighting then suddenly they stop and slowly kiss.

One of the male slaves says,

"And they call us crazy"

Ashley and Shelby just start laughing with each other.


	20. Chapter 20 Extra Innings

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'Grand Slam, thank you Ma'am'. Suzanne's second ex-husband, Jack Dent, wrote a book about his personal life and he put in a chapter about his so called sexual experiences. Which we find out later were lies to make himself look good to the public. So what was Jack really like?**

Jack Dent loved baseball, there was no doubt about that. He loved it since he five years old and for the longest time it was just a sport to have enjoyment and get exercise without having to do all those stupid jumping jacks and what ever else those teachers had us do in gym.

But when he got into high school, he started noticing how the girls just got excited over watching him play. It even got him a date for the junior and senior proms and the girls got even more excited when he got baseball player of the year.

Baseball then even opened more doors for him, he became the star of the Atlanta Braves and he even met his beautiful ex-wife because of it.

She became Miss Georgia World and she was asked to pitch the first ball as a game of the Braves….that was the most feeble pitch that he had ever seen, old ladies do better than that! He had laughed until he his side ached. But she was beautiful! Down to the bone beautiful.

After the pitch, she went to go sit in the stands and during the 2nd inning of the game, Jack had hit the ball and had landed in her lap! So Jack went to go apologize personally and after that was history.

They were married for two full years, everybody wonders how Jack and Suzanne kept from killing each other while they were married and even what was the greater wonder was how Jack remained so dogged faithful to her the whole time.

But after they divorced, Jack had more women and did things more than his book ever mentioned!

But my only question is…._how_ do you do that on skis?

**From the unauthorized biography of Jack Dent by Sand ~n~ Sable.**


	21. Chapter 21 A lesson to be learned

**A/N-On 'Bachelor Suite' -The girls had a client, Hence Winchester who kept hitting on Mary Jo. J.D. came in and rescued Mary Jo at the end! Yah!**

**This show also introduced J.D.'s children-Burt, Hannah and Rex.**

**Read and enjoy.**

Time does what it seems to do to all things, it seemed to dull Mary Jo's memory of the former client known as Hence Winchester.

J.D. and Mary Jo are in the living room enjoying their quiet time together on the couch and snuggling and drinking lemonade.

But the quiet time is soon interrupted by the noise coming from the basement and they look at each other in confusion and they get up to go investigate. They open the door and they see Burt pushing Hannah around and righteous anger comes to J.D. and he says,

"Hey! What's going on? Don't be pushing your sister around like that!"

Hannah looks up at him and says,

"Don't worry daddy. We're playing!"

He looks in confusion and Quinton comes along with Rex in tow and he says,

"Yes! We're making a movie and I'm the director because that's what I'm going to be when I grow up! And Rex is my assistant!"

J.D. and Mary Jo smile at each other and sit back and relax and J.D. asks them,

"So? What's this play about?" "You daddy!"

J.D. looks shocked and surprised and he asks,

"Me?"

"Yes! Burt is playing Hence, that mean man who tried to make Mary Jo keep working for him and how you rescued her!"

J.D. and Mary Jo look at each other and smile and Mary Jo asks,

"Well, who's playing J.D.?"

Just then Claudia comes out with her hair hiding under a baseball cap and she has on boys clothes and she says,

"I am."

Mary Jo laughs and asks,

"You are?"

Claudia shrugs her shoulders then says,

"There's no one else and I am bigger and stronger than these guys"

Mary Jo then says,

"Well, let's not be too rough on Hence…it's been some time, he could have changed by now…ti…."

Just then a newscast comes on and the reporter says,

"This is Linda Jackson of KLAX news in Atlanta, Georgia. We bring you this bulletin of a dangerous situation going on at _'Hot Rocks'_ nightclub. A man who has been identified as Hence Winchester has just been beat by this man….'Dangerous' Bob Phillips…."

Just then a huge, muscle bound man comes out being led by police and he screams into a microphone that's shoved into his face,

"I told him! I told him to stay away from my woman and he wouldn't listen! Now he's going to pay!"

A beautiful long legged brunette woman comes up behind him and she says,

"I also told that creep to leave me alone! And he just wouldn't! Now he knows that when a woman says NO she means it! I gave him the broken jaw!"

The police lead them away then you see a guy who is obviously Hence under a sheet on a gurney being put into a ambulance. His face is swollen and he is in a neck brace and the reporter asks the EMT,

"How is Mister Winchester?" "Well, this guy is lucky to be alive, he'll be eating out of a tube for a good long time I can tell you that…I got to go."

They load Hence up into the ambulance and roar off for the hospital and the reporter says;

"This is Linda Jackson reporting live from _'Hot Rocks'_…."

J.D. clicks it off and Mary Jo says curtly,

"I guess he didn't change…give it all you got kids!"

They jump up and down while J.D. and Mary Jo leave.

**A/N—I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**This was the last of season one. On to season 2!**


	22. Chapter 22  Homes and Garden

**A/N-On a '101 ways to decorate a gas station', we met Eldon Ashcroft IV. Let's see what has happened to Eldon.**

**At least according to Sand N Sable.**

The door to where the girls work and Julia lives opens and the girls see Eldon Ashcroft IV stands there giving his little shy smile.

Charlene, of coarse, jumps up when she sees him and says,

"Eldon!"

Suzanne rolls her eyes and Julia punches her in the back. Mary Jo just smiles and she asks,

"Eldon, what are you doing here?"

He tells them,

"Well, it must be my year for winning contests, I just won a Home & Gardens one to redo my entire garden "

All the girls say congratulations, well, Suzanne just mumbles it and Julia asks,

"What are you doing here Eldon?"

He looks around then says,

"Well, one thing they asked is we take pictures with people who have inspired us and well, I chose you girls"

All the girls look in awe at each other and Charlene asks,

"Us?"

Eldon shakes his head and says,

"Yes, well, it was you girls who helped me get my spirits up when you redecorated my place and it has started my life rolling"

Everybody smiles ( Suzanne just gives a half moon smile ) and he says,

"I have recently started doing a writing course. I guess you could say **O. Henry** inspired me there but I can't have my picture made with him"

Charlene tears up and Julia asks,

"We would be honored to have our picture made with you. Just let us know when and where"

He smiles and after he leaves, Suzanne says,

"We'll I didn't want to say anything in front of him but I think he meant he was inspired by me the most"

Charlene says,

"Suzanne, how can you say that?"

Suzanne throws up her hand and says,

"I'm sorry but look around you, we got one widow, one divorcee' and a nobody. I'm the one who was a beauty queen; how can you not be inspired by that?"

Everybody looks at each other then Mary Jo says,

"I can be inspired to hit and run"

Julia says,

"We are all going to have our picture made with him and that's it!"

Suzanne just rolls her eyes and says in all innocence,

"Well, can't you all just stand around me looking at me adoringly ?"

Julia looks around then says,

"No, because that would look STUPID! And what you just said is stupid enough!"

Julia marches back to her desk and goes back to work.

{

A week later, the girls in their best work dresses stand around Eldon who is beaming from ear to ear in a garden filled with beautiful plants and flowers. Julia quickly places a book of **O. Henry** in his arms just as the picture is shot.

**A/N-For those who may not know, O. Henry is a real author who wrote 'The Gift of the Maji' and other short stories.**


	23. Chapter 23 Peter and Tammy

**A/N-In the episode, 'Ted and Tammy', we are introduced to the soon to be new Mrs. Shively. I couldn't find the episode on Youtube so I just had to go by what my Designing Women directory told me.**

**Anthony had also got a credit card and at one point I assume he had some deliveries made to the house where they work. **

**I don't know if these two characters ever did meet but I thought it might be interesting to show them this way. Suzanne described Tammy as a want to be Queen Bee so I though it only natural to put them this way.**

Peter was sitting in his apartment thinking about his girlfriend Tammy. How perfect she was, how she loved him.

She was a tall woman with red lips, blue eyes and luxurious brown hair.

Everybody else tried to tell him what kind of person she was but he just couldn't believe that about her, she was too good.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Tammy. She looked so gorgeous in her blue sundress. She went over to Peter, gave him a hug and told him,

"Peter, I can't see you anymore"

His heart drops and he asks,

"Why?"

She looks around and she says,

"Peter, I met somebody else…"

Peter falls on the couch in shock and she continues her blabber,

"Oh, Peter. He's a doctor and well…he can give me all I need"

He looks up at her with tears in his eyes and says,

"B-but what about me?"

With puppy dog eyes and a small amount of sincerity in her voice she says,

"Oh, Peter, you are a nice enough man but Ted can give me things a woman like me dreams of. Vacations abroad, mink coats, eating at fancy restaurants, all of that.

He can do so much more than a delivery man! I'm sorry Peter but I need him and all the things he can do for me"

She gives him a peck on the cheek then leaves in a overly dramatic way then after she closes the door, he just sits there in a dumbfounded way then finally he says in a loud voice to really nobody,

"You are just like they said! A **NO GOOD HARLOT TRAMP!" **

He picks up her picture and throws it to the wall.

**A/N-I gave Peter his name. Don't know if they actually named him on the show or not.**


	24. Chapter 24 Savannah

**A/N-On the show, 'Anthony Jr.', Anthony was going with this high society girl and the mother liked him but the father didn't so he had a woman and a baby come and claim that Anthony was the father to break them up.**

Savannah did marry one of those 'serious' men that her father bought around.

Joshua Carrington. He was rich, handsome and a gentleman to the eyes. But that's all it was….to the eyes.

He courted Savannah in the right manner, all the ways of the old south. And they got married on the grounds of Savannah's home.

And they had a perfect honeymoon in Jamaica. But then after the honeymoon, things changed. Slowly, at first.

Joshua got more possessive, demanding. His jealously stirred.

At first, it was just shoves, small bruises from a fall. But then Savannah made the mistake of being of smiling too brightly to Joshua's cousin and things got worse.

All Joshua could see was that he was failing, losing a marriage. Joshua can't lose, he couldn't be a failure.

One day, Savannah showed up at her daddy's house with a split lip, a swollen eye and bruised cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25 He's not the right person

**A/N-To me this is a very delicate one-'Killing all the right people' was about a young man with AIDS who came to the women and asked them to decorate a room to be used as a funeral for people who die of AIDS. Imogene Salinger was one rude client of the design firm who announced that to her at least that disease had one thing going for it, it was killing all the right people.**

**This is my take of what happened to Imogene.**

Imogene was now a woman growing into her golden years with grace. Everything in her life was perfect, she had a beautiful old southern home, a powerful, rich husband and beautiful children. Nothing could go wrong as she slipped into old age ( with the help of plastic surgeons ).

Imogene was sitting out on the beautiful patio, surrounded by plants and flowers of all kinds. She was sitting in her white iron patio chair sipping mint Julep tea and all was right in her world. Until…

Her grandson came out to see her, you could see a nervous, scared look on his face.

Imogene looked at him and her face brightened and she said,

"Eric! How good to see you!"

He says,

"Hi Grandma"

She then notices the look on his face and she says,

"What's wrong? You have that look, I know something's wrong"

He tries to smile but it fades and he just says,

"I'm dying Grandma, I have AIDS"

Her smile fades and she puts down the glass and she says,

"Is this some kind of joke?"

He sighs then says,

"No, it's not Grandma" "B, b, but you are not gay"

He looks shocked then in a normal voice says.

"No, I'm not. My wife cheated on me with some guy she picked up in a bar"

She stands up and walks around the patio then says,

"Surely there must be something they can do. Drugs! Drugs, I heard they are doing excellent work with drugs these days"

He tells her,

"They are but my body had rejected them all, this is some kind of new aggressive strand"

She then remembers that time long ago when she told Julia Sugarbaker,

'_It's killing all the right people'_

_Eric is not the right person! No! this is wrong!'_

Imogene breaks down crying while Eric stands there watching.


	26. Chapter 26 Weirdness

**A/N-I think it's time for some humor, don't you? On the show 'Half an air bubble off', we were introduced to Lamar Tyson. A man who wanted Mary Jo to design a halter to for the fire hydrant in front of their house. He also met Bernice and the two hit it off...Twilight Zone theme going on here.**

**So I'm going to give you a glimpse into a story I'm going to write later about Bernice after this is over...this might explain what happened to mister Tyson.**

"I don't care to talk about it anymore! Charlene! What you are saying is absolutely crazy!" said Julia as she sat down on the couch in the design firm. The girls had just come back from another one of those sanity hearings that her niece keeps insisting to have on Bernice, hoping to get her in and take hold of Bernice's money.

"I'm not suggesting anything Julia, but it does explain a lot with Bernice. Remember, Mister Tyson? Well, the last time anyone saw him, he and Bernice went for a walk in the park and well…nobody saw him after that"

Mary Jo says as she sits down in her chair at her desk,

"Yes, well, knowing Mister Tyson; he probably just bought a ticket to the moon that some guy sold him on the street and is at NASA right now arguing about it!"

Suzanne and everybody looks at each other and giggles about it. Charlene then says,

"I know it's crazy guys, but I wish we knew something, this is weird"

Julia stands up and goes to her desk and says,

"Let's just not talk about it anymore Charlene. This is crazy, insane talk and if you keep talking about it, we're going to put you in a home! And I'll be the first one to sign the papers!"

Julia puts on her glasses and tries to go back to work as the rest of the girls do.

**A/N—Well, what do you think? Are you curious to what happened to Mister Tyson?**

**( Evil laughter from Sand N Sable ) Just wait.**


	27. Chapter 27 Dash Goff

**A/N-'Dash Goff, The Writer' was about Suzanne's ex-husband who was a writer who came to town after his book was rejected. The girls took him in to help him in their own little way. When he left, Suzanne said that she thought he was going to write a new book and she would be in it. This is my story of Dash and what happens after.**

Julia, Suzanne, Charlene and Mary Jo all go into a book store together and look around then Suzanne says in her flippant manner,

"I don't know why we came in here! The only men who come in here are nerds or intellectuals "

Charlene asks her,

"Are you saying that Dash is a nerd?"

Suzanne gives a evil smile then says,

"No….but he is so intellectual, that's one of the reasons we broke up"

Julia looks at her and says in her cool Julia tone,

"Suzanne, if I were you, I wouldn't throw that argument out too much, it makes you look well, like a bubble head"

Suzanne rolls her eyes then says,

"Well, I'm sorry! But there's no mirrors in here! How can I make sure my beauty doesn't fade? My hair may need straightening and I won't know it!"

Mary Jo says,

"Go find a Snow White book, I think they are starting to make the mirror out of little tin foils.

Charlene giggles and Suzanne goes off somewhere in a huff.

Mary Jo then asks Julia,

"What are we looking for Julia?"

Julia answers and says,

"I don't know. I just feel like reading something. I guess I'll know it when I see it"

They walk around the huge book store then Charlene sees something and she calls Julia and Mary Jo over ,

"Julia, Mary Jo; come here"

They go over and look what Charlene sees and Julia looks around then sees Suzanne and goes over and gets her attention and beckons her over. She points to what they all see….a huge picture cardboard cutout of a book that is titled **Rebel Mothers by Dash Goff-# 1 on New York Times bestseller. A book of the south, about 4 southern**

**Women who rebel against their times and help a slave escape to the North by using all their different talents together.**

A picture of the 4 women look remarkably like Julia, Suzanne, Mary Jo and Charlene.

The slave looks somewhat like Anthony.

Suzanne grins and says,

"I said I was going to be in it"

Julia looks at Charlene and Mary Jo then says,

"We are all in it. You don't get that honor alone"

The girls stand around looking at the cardboard cutout then Julia says,

"I think I know what I want now"


	28. Chapter 28 Sheffield

**A/N-I have thought and thought about this one. 'Heart Attacks', it's the show where Reese's old law school buddy comes for a visit and when they are arm wrestling, Reese has a heart attack.**

**Sheffield Carter was a entertainment lawyer and a braggart. I don't know why, I kept seeing the show 'I love Lucy' in this one so read and enjoy.**

Sheffield Carter was in his office, sitting in his chair but not turned around to his desk, he was turned around and watching a old episode of 'I Love Lucy'.

A man opens the door and he rolls his eyes when he sees what Sheffield is doing and he says,

"Sheffield! You got to get over this! You have been like this ever since you got back from Atlanta. All you do around here is watch old reruns of that show!"

Sheffield turns around in his chair and says,

"It's entertaining. We're entertainment lawyers, it goes hand in hand"

The man walks over and clicks off the television and says,

"What goes hand in hand is work and if you don't get to it, the partners will have no choice but to fire you"

Sheffield and the other man begin to argue about how Sheffield is acting then a young woman knocks on the door and she says,

"Mister Carter?"

Sheffield says,

"Joni, not now"

She says,

"I'm sorry Mister Carter but I thought you might want me to bring him in"

He asks,

"Who?"

She steps aside and in comes…Kirk Douglas.

**A/N—Kirk Douglas was one of the people that Sheffield was bragging about knowing.**


	29. Chapter 29 Nerds

**A/N-I'm so sorry! I have been trying to get a story ready for a contest and whew, it's not easy, mind you. Anyway, I'm on a break for awhile and I wanted to jot this one down. This one is about the episode, 'Cruising'. The girls went on a cruise to decorate a ship and they met Trevor ( Ugh ) the best looking man on the ship who always got the women and of coarse on the ship, he and Suzanne met up. She fell in love with him and he later went after Mary Jo.**

**They also met Howard, a short man with a chronic nose bleed. Hmmm, what can I do with this?**

Howard stepped onto the ship and sighed. He had been fortunate to find a doctor to fix his nose bleed but who was he kidding? He was still short. Yeah, he had lost weight but no one would really notice him, they never did. Always that Trevor. Why did he even come? Because hope springs eternal.

Howard sat himself down in the overstuffed chair in the ship's main lounge to rest a bit before going to find his room. He started to get up when he heard these girls squeal and he looked around to see the source and the girls were running to him! One blond haired girl said, "Howard! We were hoping you would come!"

He looked at her with his mouth slightly ajar and he said, "Me?"

A black haired girl behind him in a tight black dress says, "Of coarse! We heard that you got your nosebleed stopped and we couldn't wait to come!"

He looks confused and asks, "Me?"

The girls laugh and the black haired girl says, "Of coarse, silly."

He smiles then asks, "Well, why didn't you say anything before?"

Both the girls look slightly embarrassed then the blond says, "Well, we just didn't like being around all that blood but now! Oh, promise us that you will dance with us tonight!"

He smiles and says, "I will" "Come with us to the deck Howard" One of the girls ask.

He looks at his luggage then says, "Just let me go put my luggage in my room" "Oh, let us come with you!" The girls squeal.

Howard smiles and says,

"Of coarse, come on"

Meanwhile over at the bar, Trevor stands there with a drink in his hand and he says to the bartender, "I don't understand, I'm always the most handsome on this cruise, what are they doing with him? He's the same, just that waterfall nosebleed has stopped"

The bartender looks at him and says, "Haven't you heard? Nerds are the IN thing"

Trevor just keeps drinking and watching.


	30. Chapter 30 August 6, 1914

**A/N-On the episode, 'I'll be Seeing you', was when we were introduced to Bill Stillfiled. Charlene couldn't believe that her friends weren't playing a joke on her by Bill being a Colonel so she kept calling the Air Force base to see if he was real, Bill made up a joke that backfired when Charlene had a weird WW 2 dream. **

**This is my story to show how things turned out for Bill and Charlene after that joke.**

**THERE WILL BE NO LAUGH TRACK IN THIS ONE.**

Charlene and Bill were walking through a cemetery in somewhere outside of Atlanta. The cemetery was old and forgotten with leaves blowing...grass overgrown.

Charlene had her arm wrapped up in Bill's as they were walking down a row of graves and then Charlene asked,

"Why are we here Bill?"

He looks at her quickly then back at the graves and says,

"I really don't know, after I told General Macy that stupid joke that I played on you. He gave me this name of this cemetery and told me to come…wouldn't tell me why"

After turning and going down another row, Charlene suddenly stops. Bill notices and she says,

"Bill?" "Yes?" He asks.

Charlene motions for him to look at a headstone and his eyes go out. The military issued headstone reads-_Colonel William (Bill ) Stielfield_.

Charlene asks,

"You are not playing another joke….are you?"

He says,

"No" "I didn't think you were" She tells him.

He then says,

"Look at the date"

She does and it says-_'Born December 8__th__, 1884—Died August 6__th__, 1914._

Bill then says,

"He died ten days after the war started , he must have been some of the first ones killed"

They both go in silence looking at the headstone and a streak of tears comes from

Charlene's eyes and Bill steps back and gives him a military salute.

**A/N—If you would, imagine Taps being played in the background.**


	31. Chapter 31 Doug Latrine, did you say?

**A/N-I'm sorry, I have been busy and to be honest, this one had me stumped...for awhile...on the show, 'Howard, the date'. Howard came back ( from the cruise ) to find Mary Jo and through feeling sorry for Howard, all four girls were his date for his high school reunion. One man named Doug Latrill came and introduced himself and started right off making fun of Howard, Mary Jo fixed that quickly fixed that right off by asking him did he say his named was Latrine? So I came up with this little bit. Please read and enjoy. I know that in the 80's, the age range to join the army was night as high as it is now, but use your imagination.**

Doug was fuming. Those women that were with Howard for the reunion had implied that his life was boring. Maybe it was but not anymore.

Doug had joined the army so his life was sure to be full of adventure ! Desert Storm was over with but he had been shipped to the desert He was sure he would have plenty to do.

"Latrill!"

Doug turned around and a man that he recognized as a major in his unit was coming. He did a military salute and stayed in position until the man until he saluted back then he said,

"Latrill, are you ready to do your service to the U.S. government?" "Yes sir, Major Stuart! Yes sir!" "Good! Here!"

He hands him a heavy duty shovel then says,

"Get going! They need you!"

Doug was confused then he asks,

"Uh, sir?"

The Major was getting irritated and said,

"It's a shovel Latrill, do you not know that?"

Doug was taken aback and said,

"Yes sir, I know but…."

The Major points with his thumb back to some guys already working, doing jobs then he says,

"They need help building so get over there!" "Yes sir, may I ask what we are building?"

The Major looks at him and says,

"The latrine"

Doug was left thinking to himself as he turned to go to work,

'_Yes, my life will be an adventure' _Sarcastically thought Doug.

**Reviews, good or not?**


	32. Chapter 32 Helen Van Patterson Patton

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'Stranded'. Anthony and Suzanne got stuck in a hotel room in Tennessee and at first the hotel manager wouldn't let him stay in because he and Suzanne wasn't married but she did later because it was SO COLD! **

**Suzanne tried to get her to forget that she signed in as Suzanne Sugarbaker and to remember the name 'Helen Van Patterson Patton', Suzanne's arch enemy in the pageant circuit. As far as I know, they never physically described Helen so her physical body will be my description but the name belongs to the producers and writers of Designing Women.**

_A few weeks later in that same hotel in Tennessee, a tall, red headed woman in her early 30's walks in with a black man about her same age._

The woman saunters up to the front desk and rings the bell and the hotel manager comes out and she asks,

"May I help you?"

The young woman smirks and says,

"We would like a room please"

The hotel manager asks,

"Just one?"

The woman looks at the man with her and she says in a evil smile,

"One is all we'll need, we're on our honeymoon"

The woman signs the book and the manager looks at the one piece of luggage that he holds and the female manager asks,

"You're on a honeymoon and you only have one piece of luggage?"

The woman looks down at it then says,

"Well, when you are on a honeymoon, you don't really need a lot. Toodle-oo"

The woman gives a weak little wave and her and the black man go up the stairs to the rooms and the manager turns the sign in book around and looks at the name and it says-_'Helen Van Patterson Patton' _and the manager thinks,

'_Now, where have I heard that name before? And it was just recently…..what was it?'_

She then remembers Suzanne trying to convince her to remember the name instead of hers and she says, "Ohhhh"

She closes the book and just goes on about her business.

[

A few hours later, the manager knocks on the door and she opens it and comes in and says,

"I'm sorry to come in like this but we have had some complaints about the noise and…."

She stops when she sees a nude Helen and a equally nude man asleep in the chair, half empty and empty bottles of champagne and whiskey around, the bed in a mess and she sees a obscene shaped vibrator laying in the middle of the bed.

She runs out and slams the door shut. She falls against the wall and closes her eyes tight then says,

"I did not see that. I did not see that. I did not see that…"

Even though she leaves and does her work the rest of the day, she just mutters,

"I did not see that" all day long.


	33. Chapter 33 A Jailhouse Christmas

**A/N-On the episode, 'I'll be home for Christmas', Suzanne had hired a store Santa to play a joke on Anthony and Charlene and the Santa robbed Mary Jo on Christmas Eve! They caught the crook and he's in prison, what happened to the evil Santa?**

**Hmmm, dark theme. I don't think they named this 'Santa'. I did. The name is my creation, not the character, he belongs to Linda Bloodworth-Thompson and CBS.**

The cell door opens and in walks Santa. He wasn't there to give presents or spread joy.

His real name is Steve De Lurch, he was a bum and he knew it, stealing from kids on Christmas day but he couldn't help it, he felt if he couldn't be happy, why should other people? He then noticed how the song _'Rockin' around the Christmas tree' _was playing over the speakers and throughout the jail, the powers that be was trying to throw _some_ Christmas spirit in this hellhole.

The doors closed and he heard this metallic _**clang**_. That sound was enough to get the joy out of anybody.

Steve started to sit down on one of the lower bunks when he heard this voice,

"Hey, Santa"

The voice was dark and moody, Steve felt a hard tingle go down his spine.

He looked up and he saw a BIG black man, about 6 foot seven inches. He had a blue scarf tied around his head, and he was slowly walking to him and talking in a even voice,

"Why are you in here, did you kick some elves?"

Steve's heart started pounding and he said, "N-no….I,I…"

The big man says,

"I'll tell you what I think, I think you knocked off a house…"

He leans in and whispers,

"On Christmas Eve…." (His voice then goes into a normal tone ) "…And I think that stinks" Steve just tries to mutter, 'Well, I just felt like I deserved…" The big man growls, "Even I wouldn't do that"

Steve gulps then asks,

"Well, what are you in here for?"

He puts his hand on the wall and says,

"Assault and battery but I just say I beat the pulp out of a piece of garbage"

Beads of sweat came out on Steve's brow and he thought _'This won't end good!'_

Steve asks nervously,

"What are you going to do?'

The man smirks and he just says,

"Nickel, what do you think we should do?"

Steve watches some huge feet with motorcycle boots on, hit the floor with a thud and he looks up and sees a bigger white man than the man standing before him but more bigger in muscle than height, and he has a beard and he says,

"Merry Christmas to me"

Steve doesn't remember much after that.


	34. Chapter 34 Work to Honor

**A/N-This is my sequel to August 6,1914 and my salute to Veteran's day.**

**In my chapter August 6, 1914, Bill and Charlene had just discovered a old, run down cemetery on the outskirts of Atlanta that was rundown, needed fixing up and let's see what happens in this story.**

Colonel Bill Stillfiled stood in the middle of the cemetery with his unit and on one part of the large place was a group of men mowing grass, raking old leaves, pruning grass and generally just giving richness and dignity back to a place that was a final resting place for many a soul and a soldier who gave his life in a long ago war.

Bill was giving his men some orders on what to do when Charlene said,

"Bill?"

He turns around and he sees his beautiful girlfriend, her friends from the designing firm and Anthony who he had only met briefly.

"Charlene!" They hug and he asks,

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

Charlene looks at her friends and says,

"Well, we heard what you and your troop was doing and we wanted to come and do our part. Is that okay?"

Bill beams with pride and he says,

"Of coarse. My men are down here but this cemetery is so big that all the help you can do is appreciated."

Julia says, "We bought rakes and a lawnmower"

Anthony says,

"I'll go get the lawnmower"

He does and Mary Jo hands out the rakes and after a while of everybody working , Anthony points out to Julia, Suzanne taking a dust cloth and half heartily cleaning the tombstones. Julia goes over to her and asks,

"Suzanne! What are you doing?"

Suzanne looks at her and says,

"I am cleaning the headstones Julia. They are incredibly dusty and grimy! Besides, you guys are doing a good job, I don't see why I need to be doing that; besides, I might break a nail"

Red blood rushes to Julia's face and she says,

"Oh, I will do more than that! You get a some gloves and a rake and get cracking! Mary Jo!"

Mary Jo silently hands Suzanne a rake and Charlene hands her some gloves and Suzanne makes a face but does what her sister has ordered her to do.

**{**

Later, that day everybody stands back and admires their work. The cemetery is clean. No leaves are piled up in the corners of the fence or covering the graves. Vases are picked up and put back on appropriate graves.

And like Suzanne wanted, the headstones are free of dust and grime.

The grass is sharply mowed and trimmed.

Suzanne then says,

"I know I didn't want to do this in the beginning but I really feel good about all of this now"

Julia adds, "I know I do" Everybody agrees then a man in uniform comes and Bill turns around and says,

"General Macy!"

The General and Bill exchange salutes then Macy says,

"I came to see your work Bill and I must say I am proud. Proud as a newborn poppa"

Bill smiles and says,

"Thank you sir. My men did a lot of work but so did these ladies and this man. May I introduce to you Julia Sugarbaker, her sister Suzanne. Mary Jo Shively and Charlene Frazier. This is also Anthony Boueviea."

General Macy shakes all their hands then he says,

"I also bought something for today Colonel"

Bill says,

"Today?"

General Macy then tells them,

"Didn't you all remember? Today is Veteran's day"

They all look at each other in shock and the General has some people bring a huge heart shaped wreath in blood red roses and all of Bill's troops come over Colonel Bill Sheffield's grave and General Macy says,

"We give out thanks to this soldier who gave all for us back in World War 2."

All the soldiers give a salute while Anthony and the bunch stand by proudly for doing their work.

**A/N I'm not sure if I spelled Anthony's last name right or not, if not, please forgive me.**


	35. Chapter 35 Use those manners!

**A/N-This one is about T. Tommy Reed, a former cellmate of Anthony's that made his life extra miserable during his 'unfortunate incarceration'. Anthony said at one time T. Tommy had checked out a book on proper etiquette manners and had **

**stabbed a inmate for serving him from the wrong side, don't you just wish they had shown that scene?**

Tommy had done some thinking and he knew that when he got out, he had to do something different than what he was doing, he had to get sophisticated and charming to scam those people and maybe not get sent back here, to jail. So he had come to the prison library and he was searching for just the right book.

He was in the adult non fiction and he got to thinking….he remembered hearing that _Emily Post_ wrote some books…..he looked and looked until he came to the _P's_, _Pa….Po! Bingo! He had found it!_ He checked the book, really two books on etiquette. The librarian looked at him strange but quit under the glare of T. Tommy. T. Tommy then took the books back to his cell and somehow he got to reading more and more and actually enjoying the books! He had even started practicing some of what he was learning in the books, such as opening the doors for 'ladies', saying thank you, which fork to use for what. But the prison only had one type of fork, but he would give a encouraging talk to the warden.

[

One day, he was in line with the rest of society's rejects, waiting for food. He went to go sit down at the table and he was happily eating the reasonably good food they gave them. This inmate was coming down asking the guys if anybody wanted seconds of this or that, Yeah, T. Tommy wanted some more mashed potatoes so he asked the guy for some.

That poor boy didn't read _Emily Post_ so he had served T. Tommy from the wrong side….T. Tommy didn't take that too kindly to the boy doing that so to teach him a lesson, he had stabbed him in the right side to remember.

The boy lived and T. Tommy had served 5 months in solitary confinement but it was worth it because when he got out, _Emily Post _was the most read and checked out book that library had seen in months!


	36. Chapter 36 Thanksgiving Memories

**A/N-This is based off of 'Second Time Around'. Bill had broken up with Charlene because he felt guilty loving someone after his wife had died. Bill's first wife was named Nancy and according to the show, they were married 6 years, 6 months**

**and 4 days. They never did say exactly when she died so I made a day up.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the story of 'Designing women or the character of Bill.**

**The details I will give to Bill's late wife is of my own creation.**

It was Thanksgiving day and Bill was going flying. Charlene didn't even ask questions...she knew, she and Julia had done a little research and found out that Nancy, Bill's late wife had died on Thanksgiving. She had wanted Bill to come over for thanksgiving lunch but she understood.

They were at the airport and she walked with Bill to the plane and had kissed him, he turned and got in the plane without too many words. He had started the plane and backed out then his plane rose up in the blue sky.

Tears were on Charlene's face. She waved to him then went home to fix lunch with Mary Jo and the girls.

{

Bill was in the endless blue sky that had very few clouds for that day. Flying was a easy as breathing so he reveled in the memories.

He and Nancy had meet over flying lessons, shortly before he had joined the Air Force, he had gone to take lessons and in the class was this little red headed woman who caught his eye.

She had been fiesty and asked a lot of questions but those questions only helped the class. Nobody knew it but her grandfather had been a pilot for World War 2 and she was determined to get her license for him.

Bill had asked her out, didn't really think anything would come of it but he didn't ever want to be without her!

He had finally asked her to marry him and she said "Yes" very simply, as a matter of fact.

They had got married in the summer. Went flying to their honeymoon.

They tried to have kids but...maybe it was for the best...Nancy was diagnosed with breast cancer and she died a year after that. On Thankgiving day.

Bill wondered, what did he have to be thankful after that?

Nothing. Until...

Bill was up there all afternoon, alone in the blue encompassed silence.

{

The door opened to Julia's house, they were gathering there because it was just big enough for all of them. Suzanne couldn't or wouldn't cook and her maid was off for the day.

Bill came in and Charlene smiled, she ran over and hugged him and she said,

"You are just in time, we are about to sit down to leftovers"

Bill smiled and said, "That's the best part of Thanksgiving, isn't it? The leftovers?"

Anthony said, "Yeah, it just seemed like we just ate. Went into a food coma for four hours and woke up hungry again"

They all laughed and Julia said, "We all said earlier what we are thankful for this day. Would you like to say something Bill?"

He looked around the room then said, slowly at first, "I'm thankful to have been married to Nancy...and now, to have Charlene"

Tears were flowing down Charlene's cheeks. Mary Jo grabbed J.D.'s hand and Julia and Suzanne smiled at each other. Anthony finally felt like he was in a family then Julia said, "Well, everybody, eat!"

There was no leftovers for he next day.


	37. Chapter 37 Favorite Uncles

**A/N-In this episode, we were introduced to Julia and Suzanne's half-brother, Clayton. He had a nervous breakdown after his wife had a affair with his best friend. We only saw him in this one episode, I don't know why. He became a comic at the end of the show so I'm having a little fun with this.**

**I'm also going to crossover with the Golden Girls, Blanche's brother who was also named Clayton will be in here. Yes, this will be slash ( gay theme ) so if you don't want to read, don't read!**

Clayton Hollingsworth was at a loss, his husband of only a year had just left him. He didn't leave by choice, he was killed in the line of duty.

He was walking in a daze and he didn't know exactly where he was, he just came in this nightclub, the place had bright lights, not like the other dark clubs he used to go to.

He noticed the stage with the microphone up there and when the waiter came over to take his order, he had ordered a neat scotch and asked the waiter what was going on and he told him that it was comic night and a popular comedian was coming on. Clayton was delighted, he needed some comedy in his life right now, he just hoped he was a good comic.

The lights went dim as soon as the waiter bought his drink over and a spotlight came on and a man came out and introduced a man coming out named Clayton Sugarbaker.

He recognized the man now, he was the most popular comic in Georgia, he had won the local 'Funniest Man in Georgia' and became a overnight sensation.

He was a cross of Jeff Foxworthy and Bill Crosby, he never was really vulgar in his act and Clayton Hollingsworth liked that.

When it was over Clayton noticed that he did feel better in a way and had barely even touched his scotch. When he went out, he noticed on the sign with Clayton Sugarbaker's picture that he was booked for 3 months so…

Almost every night for 3 months he came. He had spoken to Clayton Sugarbaker briefly but then one night…..

Clayton Hollingsworth was sitting at his usual table…in the back of the room, not far from the bar and Clayton Sugarbaker came over there after his act. He asked, "May I sit down?" Clayton H. looked up and he said, "Yes, of coarse"

Clayton S. did and cleared his throat and said, "My time here will end in 2 weeks and I want to thank you for coming here just about every night'

Clayton H. shook his head and said, "You're welcome. I enjoyed coming, you've been a delight"

Clayton S. wondered to himself, _'Why was he doing this? He wasn't gay…..but…..'_

So they talked liked that for the rest of the night, until closing time. And for the next two weeks then one night when Clayton Sugarbaker walked his new _'friend'_ home, something happened and they shared a goodnight kiss.

A year later, they had a 'commitment ceremony' and they were together the rest of their lives.

_In the present, Suzanne Sugarbaker closed a photo album and put her arm around a little girl and said,_

"That is the story of how your uncles got together Sonya"

Sonya looks at her then asks, "Commitment ceremony? They never did marry?"

Suzanne looks at her niece then says, "No honey, Georgia never has made it legal for gays to marry"

Sonya looks at her aunt then sits back and studies the photos of her favorite uncles.

**A/N—Sonya is my own creation. She may be Peyton's daughter, I don't know. His wife was pregnant last I know. I hoped you enjoyed the story.**


	38. Chapter 38  PANIC

**A/N-On this little chapter, 'There's Some Black People Coming to Dinner', Claudia wants to go to the dance with a black boy and his dad won't let them but he winds up letting them if Mary Jo will be his date.**

**He said something in that show about that sometimes ' He will be the only black face in a sea of 500 whites' , that's what gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**In this story, Kyle is getting married. Read the rest to find out the story.**

Sheila was getting married and she was getting married to Kyle Jarvis. The most handsome man she has ever known.

Her heart was pounding, her nerves were rattled but she knew this was the best decision she has ever made. She was all dressed in her lily white dress, tiny flowers in her hair and her hair was in a princess upsweep do. So she decided to carefully and quietly go down and look at the guests forming downstairs from the balcony.

She carefully opens the door and looks around and didn't see a soul so she took off for the open balcony , she could hear the organ playing various tunes until she appeared and then play _'Here comes the Bride'._

She got down and looks down and she smiled as she saw Kyle's Aunt Marvis coming in then came in his twin cousins, Mark and Mike then…..she realized….there was no one from her side.

She was a orphan and that is one of the things she loves about Kyle's family. It's SO big! And they just took her in, the little white girl from Alabama….white!

_PANIC!_ I'm the only white girl in this church! Marvis, the twins…Kyle! Matthew! I'm the only white….!

Just then she heard someone say her name, "Sheila?" She physically jumps with her heart and she turns around to face Matthew, Kyle's father. His kind voice asks, "Are you ready?"

She looks at the father figure of her life for the past 4 years with his gentle, chocolate brown eyes, his tender smile and she thinks of her Kyle, the spitting image of his father and she asks, "You sure you don't mind playing double duty? Being the father of the bride and giving me away?"

He takes her hand and pats it gently then says proudly, "It will be my honor"

The panic is gone and Sheila is going to become Mrs. Kyle Jarvis.


	39. Chapter 39 The Children of Wilmont

**A/N-I'm sorry I have taken so long to write this new chapter, I've been going through a lot of emotional upheavals in my life.**

**Please keep a friend of mine in your prayers, her name is Kim Piltcher, she is in the hospital with a nervous breakdown and I'm full of guilt wondering if I have been the friend I should have been to her.**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Wilmont Oliver, Suzanne got engaged to him in one episode, Julia reffered to him as being a '150 years old!' He has 4 childen that never married, just stand around and maim each other until the old man dies' Let's met the Oliver's.**

One bright and sunny day, Roland wheeled Wilmont Oliver out to the patio to enjoy the warm sunshine and the slight breeze in the air. Wilmont sniffed the air and said to his butler, "I smell something stale in the air, do you smell it Roland?" Roland knew to humor the rich, old man even tho he didn't smell anything. This man did pay for his apartment and bills.

"I smell something sir but it's only slightly irritating to me" Roland gives a grunt then says, "I'll have that new gardener look at it, probaly a skunk somewhere"

Roland rolls his eyes then thinks, _'He means, I'll look for the skunk...he fired the gardener yesterday'_

Just then Wilmont's 4 grown children, Dorothy June, the oldest child being followed by Dexter and Everertt and Donna Abigail. They look around and Dexter who looks like a class one nerd, goes and puts up a target on a wooden fencepole then Wilmont says to his butler, "Looks like another practice session for Dorothy June"

Dorothy hits a few practice rounds and she hits the target everytime and her brother always picks the target up and puts it back but on the 4th time, the target falls down and Dexter picks it up and Dorothy June loads her slingshot and Donna says, "Dorothy, he's still standing there" Dorothy looks at her sister then says, "I know what I'm doing"

She moves her arms a few centimeters and throws her shot hitting her brother squarely in his left eye. He screams and asks, "Didn't you see me there?" "I'm sorry brother, the sun blinded me"

Dexter continues to roll around and scream and Roland asks his boss, "Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Wilmont sighs then says, "I suppose we must..." Roland picks up the cordless phone to call then Wilmont says, "They just don't know, I only left a hundred thousand to them each, the rest goes to the state of Georgia. This whole state is in a mess" Roland smiles and talks to the 911 operator.

**A/N-Well? Please, read and review. Be kind!**


	40. Chapter 40 Winners

**A/N-Well, I'm back, it's been a loooooong time I know. For the first 3 months of the year, I was in a bad depression and then it took me a long time to get back to doing things I love like even cooking. And I have so many stories that need tending to and I got a new one going on 'Little House' section and I had to do good research on this one! It's after the episode 'High Rollers', Suzanne had lost all her money thanks to Mr. Ray Don so she, Charlene and Anthony went to Las Vegas and Suzanne went from 11 hundred to 39 thousand!**

**I tried to get the little chant that she learned from her maid, if I didn't get it just right, please forgive me! Whew! one of my longest A/N notes! Enjoy the story!**

The couple who were with Suzanne when she was playing roulette and made fun of her for saying her 'Consequla' chant were now the ones down on thier luck, homeless and nearly penniless. They had $200 dollars within them both and the husband had convinced his wife, Nevada to go to the same casino and try their luck.

Nevada had to borrow a dress from somebody because she had to sell all her clothes and she walked in a little embarressed even tho nobody knew her or cared. They looked around trying to decide where to go so they decided on the roulette table but just before they got there, Nevada remembered something, she tugged on her husband's 2nd hand jacket and at first he wasn't convinced but Nevada convinced him that it wouldn't hurt so he shurgged his shoulders and they went and laid down $50 but before they man rolled the wheel, they took a breath and shouted, "Consequela, consequla, bemolala, bama-nama, femola, me- mynona, CONSEQILA!"

Everybody stared at them but they doubled their money! They kept going until they got 50 thousand dollars!

The Pit Boss cried but who cares? Nevada and Alex Robinson weren't sleeping in a box tonight and they both got brand new clothes.

All of this because of a maid from Georgia.


	41. Chapter 41 Pig farm

**'The Incridelbly elite, bona fide blue Blood Beaumont Driving club' was about Suzanne and Julia getting into this social club, well, Suzanne wanted in it way more than Julia but they didn't want Suzanne because of her pet pig Noel and how she won all those beauty crowns. I thought on it and came up with this twist, I hope you like it!**

After the diaster of the Beaumont Driving club, Suzanne felt like she needed a vacation, so she went to the Bahamas and being Suzanne, she found a vacation spot for Noel, her pig. A PIG FARM in the upper part of Georgia! That woman actually thought that she, Noel, a beautiful pig like herself would actually like going to a pig farm and and roll around in ugh, wet dirt!

It wasn't like Noel could tell her no, so she went...very unhappily. Charlene tried to tell her that she didn't think Noel wanted to go but Suzanne just dismissed it with a wave of that beauty hand. That man Anthony took her up to the pig farm and the other pigs greeted her in a friendly way. She wasn't being mean to them but she just kept to herself and a few days later when she was looking around the farm, she found a old hand mirror buried under some loose dirt.

At least she could look at her beautiful self and make sure her pink skin stayed beautiful. The other pigs tried to get her to join them in that...yuck, MUD but she said a friendly 'No, thank you''. Even pigs have manners thank you. She knew they were making fun of her for not getting in the mud and looking at herself at all times in the mirror and wearing her diamond necklace but never mind them! They were silly in that brown mud! Didn't they know how tacky they were?

One day Noel got herself on the fence and she thought it was a perfect spot for her to look down on those lowly pigs and make fun of them! It was working for awhile, she would gloat and look at herself in the mirror but then...it happened! She should have really known it would happen, she fell in that old, brown mud!

But really...after fussing and squealing for awhile, she found that it felt good! It was soft on her skin especially after the hot Georgia sun! She found that the other female pigs were actually nice, really. Especially 3 of them who reminded her of some other ladies...who was they?

A few days later, that man Anthony came and got her and even tho she squealed protests, she went back to Atlanta. Suzanne was glad to see her and even commented how healthy she looked and patted herself on the back. Charlene looked at Noel and said that 'Yes, she seemed healthy and somewhat relaxed but she knew something was bothering Noel' Charlene seemed to have a mind of a animal.

Now Noel had her own 'Incredibly elite, blue blooded pig farm'.


	42. Chapter 42 Snakes

**A/N and warnings!-'How Great Thou Art' was the next great episode in the 7 or 8 great seasons of this show on CBS. It was about Charlene being hurt by her minister, Reverend Nunn who didn't believe in women preachers. I don't mean to make fun anybody's belief's or faith, I just plan on giving a twist to Revered Nunn.**

**This chapter will also deal with snake handlers, there is a small section of Pentecostal religion that practices it, use wisdom and ignore this practice! Now, on with the story.**

Revered Nunn was upset. His congregation of 9-10 years decided to kick him out, they said his views had got to be too fanatical and to demanding. He was taking himself a vacation, up into the northwest corner of Georgia's beautiful woods, to lose himself in God's wonderful creation and and clear his mind.

One morning, he decided to get up and go for a long walk in the forest, he came across a little church in the woods*****-**Holiness Church of Jesus***, he knew it to be of that Pentecostal religion...he realized it was Sunday and he should be in church so he figured, why not? He was mildly interested anyway. He went in and sat down, after a lively 'musical session' of singing songs to God, he realized that a WOMAN preacher was getting up! He started to get up to leave but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Her name was Sister Lora Hunt and her words were strong and every word had truth in them and he wanted to here more to his surprise. Then something happened that should have made him get up and RUN but...he stayed and came back every Wednesday and Sunday that he could, he found out more about this woman preacher and the snakes. She strongly believed in the words of Mark 16: 17-18 and Luke 10:19.

The more he heard her speak and he studied under her, the more he believed himself! He was a long way from what he was then one Sunday, he held the snake himself for hours with no harm! He found out that this woman didn't want to preach but she felt the Lord told her to continue her late husband's ministry and since they had no children...

He and the Sister became closer and closer as time went on and their faith grew and they were married. He took over as preacher of that church and it shocked everyone when 6 years, 6 months and 6 days later they both died of a rattlesnake bite.

**A/N-The 666 reference is from Revelation 13: 17-18**

**Again, I am from a Pentecostal background but I DO NOT recommend this snake practice.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to 'Designing Women' or to the name of 'Holiness Church of Jesus'. There might be a name of a church as that but the name is not something I own.**


	43. Chapter 43 Phooey

**On the next episode called 'Ted-bare' , Anthony and Quint had a little talk, Anthony trying to discourage Quint from swearing. The talk took place in a soda shop. This will story will rotate around that talk and place instead of a guest character.**

Quinton was having his next birthday party at the same soda shop that Anthony took him to that day when they had their talk about profanity. The soda shop had added a few video games and other great toys for kids to play with, everybody was having fun doing various things. One boy was playing a video game and when things didn't go his way and they game ended with a 'Vrmmmmmm' and a loud voice that said 'GAME OVER'.

The boy let out a loud 'S**T'! Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy and Anthony and all the Designing women team was there and even Ted sat at another booth was in shock. Quinton looked hard at the boy then ran over and pushed the boy and shouted, "No cussing at my party!" The boy looks in shock at Quinton then asks, "What the..."

Quinton interrupts his 'friend' then says, "I told you Mark! I don't want you cussing at my party! It makes you stupid!" The boy Mark looks around at his other friends and a little girl says, "Yeah , quit it, I'm tired of it, I hear enough of it at home" All of his friends say together, "Yeah!"

Julia, Charlene, Suzanne and Mary Jo all look at each other in surprise and Anthony beams with pride and even the waitress who originally waited on Quinton and Anthony that day smiles. Ted doesn't know of Anthony's and Quinton's talk but he smiles at pride of his son. The boy Mark just goes to a table and slumps in defeat and Quinton and all the kids go back to playing like nothing happened.

Happy birthday Quinton.

**A/N-The reason I call this chapter 'Phooy' is that Anthony told him instead of cussing, he says 'Phooy'**


	44. Chapter 44 Did the romance continue?

**On 'Reservations for 8', there was no particular guests stars as it was all the couples and I thought and thought and came up with this pleasent little chapter. Please read and review.**

_**Julia and Reese-**_

It was the next day around noon time and Julia was alone and she tried not to show it but she was afraid that Reese was still upset over that silly argument that the girls and the guys had the day before. She looked all around the place and couldn't find him so she decided to go back to the cabin and just wait, he most likely just took a good long walk to think things over. So it was to her surprise when she opened the door and there was Reese dressed as handsome as he could be in a soft brown turtleneck sweater and he was standing next to a elegant table with a setting for two on it. A single rose in the center of the table, soft jazz music playing in the background and a smile starts on her lips and ends in a huge one, she goes over and kisses him on the lips and she says, "I was afraid you were mad" .

He looks at her in shock and says, "Because of yesterday? No...I just thought this dinner would show you I wasn't...I hope that it doesn't offend you" She smiles and slowly says, "No" He pulls out a chair and she sits down and he goes to sit down and he pours them each a glass of champagne then gives her a glass and he gives a glass to her then he says, "To us...may we always be together Julia Sugarbaker" After clinking their glasses, Julia reaches her body across the table and kisses him and softy says, "Amen to that"

All you hear is the soft music in the background after that.

_**Charlene and Bill-**_

Charlene and Bill were sitting in front of a roaring fire in the main lodge of the resort. Bill kisses her hair then says in a low voice, "I hope you don't mind, I think Reese wanted the cabin for something special for him and Julia" Charlene says, "No, I don't mind" He asks her, "Are you sure you don't mind us just being here instead of skiing?"

She smiles then says, "To tell you the truth , I've never been skiing in my life, I just like the snow" They both share a small laugh then Elvis Presley's _'Love me Tender'_ comes on the lodge's speakers and she asks, "Did you ask for that?" He looks at her with love in his eyes and asks, "What? The song, no but it's perfect for now" She gives him a small kiss then says, "You don't get tired of hearing my favorites do you?" He looks at her then says, "No, because you are my favorite" She looks at him with tears in her eyes then rests her head on his chest and they just watch the fire.

_**Mary Jo and J.D.-**_

Mary Jo and J.D. were walking hand in and down a winding path around the lodge and cabins and Mary Jo sees a small poinsettia coming out of the ground and she bends over to get a closer look when J.D. picks up some snow and rubs in through his hands and lets it drip down Mary Jo's back! She instantly starts shivering and she yells out, "J.D.!" He laughs and she picks up and makes herself a snowball and throws it at him and he says, "Okay, if that's what you want to do!" He gets himself his own snowball and throws it at her then runs a few steps away and she throws another one and when he throws another one, it lands in her hair and she falls down laughing with him then he says, "I love you" She looks at him and says back "I love you too" . After they share a kiss, they both make snow angels.

_**Suzanne and Dash-**_

Suzanne and Dash were waiting to get on the ski lift, they were the third couple in line. They get in the lift with no problem but halfway up, the ski lift stops and Suzanne hollers out, "Oh great! We're stuck! Now what are we supposed to do?"

Dash looks around then says, "Well, I could give you this" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a yellow rose he made out of pad paper and Suzanne smiles and reads on the note that's hanging on it-_'To my favorite ex-wife'_ She looks at him and says in a voice like a giggly child, "I'm your only ex-wife" He smiles and says, "That's why you're my favorite" They laugh and she puts her arm in his and they wait for the lift to start but now, there's no hurry.

**'Reservations for 8 ' was the last show of season 2! I can't wait to start on season 3!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	45. Chapter 45 Au Pair

**A/N-In 'Reservations for 12 plus Ursula' is when all the women plus 3 of the men and Reese's grandchildren and Mary Jo's went to Florida and they hired a nanny ( au pair) to help them take care of the kids, they talked to one OLD woman that they didn't hire but they did hire Ursula. This is the cute little story of the old woman and later Ursula.**

A couple in their early 30's were trying to relax at a beautiful condo in Florida, the only problem was they had 10 year old wild twin boys. So they decided they would try and hire a au pair to help them out, the hotel they were staying at said they would send over some people and they did. The first few people either the parents didn't like or the boys but then a frail, old woman came in and introduced herself as Mrs. Walker.

Tim ( the eldest of the twin boys...by two minutes) says to his brother, "She's perfect, let's get mom and dad to hire her" "Yeah" The boys say at the top of their little lungs, "Hire her mom! We like her" The mother smiles and she says, "I do to...Mrs. Walker, you're hired" Mrs. Walker gives her bland smile then says, "Fine, I'll just go back to my hotel room and get my things and come back" The boys smile evil at each other and little imaginary horns come on thier heads.

{

It didn't take long for Mrs. Walker to receive the switch tricks ( one twin switching for the other ), pranks of summer frogs in her bed, shaving cream in her old lady shoes and complete disrespect for your elders. One day Mrs. Walker fell asleep in her chair and the boys came up with a WONDERFUL idea, they tied her up and next would have been a little fire on the ropes ( a idea they got from watching a magician show ) but just then the door opened and in walked a blond haired woman with...big boom booms!

The boys looked at her in shock and awe and Tim asks, "Who are you?" She smiles and says, "My name is Ursula, your parents hired me to be your new nanny...I hope you don't mind" The boys look at each other and say in unison, "Heck, no!" Ursula looks at the tied up sleeping Mrs. Walker and she tenderly says, "What are you boys doing?"

The twins look at each other then one says, "We were just trying out a trick but it failed, let's untie her brother" Ursula looks at them and says, "I think that's best, then when she leaves we'll all go down to the beach" "Yeah!"

The boys quickly untie her then around the corner of the room, the mother says, "We should have got her first thing, at least she is handling them" She doesn't hear a word from her husband so she looks up and she sees his jaw has dropped and eyes is glued to the nanny and she says, "At least it's only 3 more days...sigh"

**A/N-Many thanks to Dr. Micheal Quinn for this fab idea! I was really stuck, you go girl!**


	46. Chapter 46 Overheard words

**A/N-On this show, 'The Candidate', I must admit had me stumped for a few days. Julia tried to run against him and lost. The character in here will be of my own creation and I disclaim all rights to the show 'Designing Women'.**

Supervisor William Brickett was running for office again, and this was another race against another woman. Rose Waters. She was a beautiful woman with honey brown hair, creamy skin and crystal blue eyes. She wore glasses but it only accented her beauty, Supervisor Brickett thought he would run over this tall, beautiful woman like a lawn mower as he had done Julia Sugarbaker with only a few bumps but this woman...was different.

Julia had her own style and opinions that somehow rubbed people the wrong way in the last election but Mrs. Waters was different. She was popular with the people as school board president but honestly, the people wasn't sure about her being in a more politically important office as Supervisor of Commissions. Supervisor Brickett was really ahead of his opponent in almost every way until one day...one very bad day for him.

It was the day of the big debate and it was being televised all over the state of Georgia. William Bickett was almost clubbing Rose , she was standing up for herself and her party's viewpoint but Bickett's booming voice was overpowering her and some thought she was a mouse but then...

They both walked out in the hallway for a break when William asked her why she wasn't saying more, Rose answered, "I'm getting my view across" He just scoffed and said, "What view? Even I can see that you are getting squashed by me" She just looked at him and says, "You see what you want to see Brickett" He laughs and says, "Even I see how you are sitting back and saying nothing, nothing of value that could win this election! That's fine by me, letting these dumb hicks just see that they should vote for me. Why, I'm the best damn thing for these state and those yokels who didn't see it before, sure see it now. I already ran clean over one p***y woman and I'm going to do the same to you!"

Just then they hear the sounds of a cordless microphone making it's sound and Bickett knew his words were recorded and heard by all of Georgia.

A few days later, the caption in bold print was **'Waters beats Brickett in Landslide'.**

Rose knew that less words were best.

**A/N-I don't think this was my best work but please review!**


	47. Chapter 47 Elvis

**A/N-I am so looking forward to writing this chapter! This chapter is based on the episode 'E.P. Phone home'. Charlene had convinced the gang to go to Graceland and while there they met all kinds of characters, one in particular was a lonely truck driver named Vern. That's who this chapter will revolve around.**

Out on the grounds of the grand wide place known as Graceland, the home of the King of rock n' roll, Elvis Presley, they were having a all night dance in his honor, not a marathon but a dance, a social occasion for his fans to get together. Vern was there and he didn't really know why he was certainly a fan of Elvis but this all night dance was not for him. He was about to leave when he saw her, he didn't know why seeing her made him think of somebody else that he couldn't think of but...she was a tall woman with auburn hair that was flowing, high cheekbones, killer brown eyes and she was dressed like a lady.

She got up from her seat and walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Vern got up and went over and with his heart beating, he cleared his throat and the woman turned and looked at him, smiled friendly enough and asked, "Can I help you?" Vern looked down at his feet like a first grade boy and then says, "Well, I don't know , something tells me that I would like to get to know you ...my seat is over there if you would like to come talk" She looks over to where Vern is pointing to and she gets her shot of drink from the bartender then turn to go with Vern to his seat and they go to sit down then Vern says, "Well, the first thing I need to do is ask you your name" She smiles sweetly then says, "Michaela" She then asks him, "May I ask yours?" He takes a gulp of his drink then says, "Vern" They spend the next hour talking about this, that and nothing.

He then asks her, "Can I ask why you are a Elvis fan? I mean, why do you like him?" She just smiles and she listens to a Elvis song playing-'Love me'

_Treat me like a fool, treat me mean and cruel but love me._

She asks him, "Do you hear that song?" He listens then says, "Yes, it is a beautiful song" "I was born in September of 1956 when he recorded that song, my mother played it nearly every night of my childhood...I guess I just grew up with Elvis "

_Wring my faithful heart, tear it all apart but love me_

He then asks her, "Would you like to dance?" She smiles and says, "I would love to"

He gets up and takes her delicate hand and they go to the dance floor and all he hears is the song...and his heartbeat.

_If you ever go, darling, I'll be oh, so lonely. I'll be sad & blue crying over you dear only._

He then remembers who she reminds him of...the woman named Julia who kindly helped him steer clear of that reporter and went with him to a bar to just have a friendly chat...but it doesn't matter, Michaela is there with him.

_I would beg and steal just to feel your heart beating close to mine._

_If you ever go, darling, I'll be oh, so lonely. I'll be sad & blue crying over you, dear only_

_Well, if you go darling, I'll be oh, so lonely, I'll be sad & blue , beggin' on knees, all I ask is please, please love me-oh yeah'_

Vern doesn't remember to much of the rest of the night, he just remembers they talked together until dawn...just talking and listening to Elvis music.

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to this beautiful song by Elvis or any of his songs!**

**I firmly say this is the ultimate beautiful song by him, I love it more than 'Love me Tender' but you hardly ever hear it on anything. Shame.**


	48. Chapter 48 A Little Story

**This will be another crossover chapter-Richard Bull who played Nels on 'Little House'. He played a character on Designing Women named Everett Anders, he was a man who had proposed to Bernice, the only problem was Everett proposed to every woman he meets! So...please read and enjoy. And review!**

Everett was 4 generations removed from his grandfather Nels Olson but he was very close to him, at least in spirit. He was told that Nels had died at least 2 days after he was born but there was plenty of letters describing his life with his wife Harriet and it was told that after she died of T.B.; Nels had went a little wild with the freedom and he had warned every male born in his family after that from grand children to great grandchildren and on that to be wary of women who hen peck.

Maybe that was why Everett loved women but he could not see a life with any of them. He proposed to them out of habit then he left them, he gathered that there was a stream of women who wanted to see him hang but then...one day they stopped taken him seriously but then he moved from the cold state of Minnesota to Atlanta, Georgia and a woman named Bernice Clifton accepted his proposal!

His friend Bert got him out of that one...he dodged a bullet on that one, he would have rather have eaten dirt than be married to that one!

**A/N-This was my 2nd draft on this piece of work, I did one but wasn't comfortable with it. The last line about eating dirt comes from the episode 'Getting married and Eating dirt'. A reporter from New York actually said that people from the south actually eats dirt!**


	49. Chapter 49 Bigblessings?

**On the next episode, 'Big Haas and Little Falsies', Mary Jo had inherited a large sum of money from her Uncle and she was contemplating getting larger breasts and at one time; Mary Jo and Julia went to a bar for Mary Jo to 'try' them out...there was two nameless men that tried to pick the ladies up, a nameless bartender and one other man who bought them a drink. I will give them all names for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to 'Designing Women'. The names I give to these characters are of my own creation and do not belong to the show or the writers.**

Josh remembers the day he picked up the newspaper and he saw it _'__** Local Atlanta College is asking for volunteers on Vaigra experiment. **_**More on page 3...'**

So that's why they were here, in line for this experiment. Not that he or Kevin needed it but something was going on, Josh couldn't understand why, he was so handsome and debonair And Kevin was good looking also, he attracted the women but he always was losing them so maybe this would help his buddy ( deep down Josh was hoping it would help him .

He saw the bartender from that bar that he and Kevin went to , what was his name? George...I guess everybody needs help getting those chicks with their big breasts and long legs in bed and there was Alex...it says that this experiment will help 3 out of 4 men...I hope it helps them, he sure didn't need it. He was very well equipped in that love department.

[

A few days later, Josh received a letter in the mail along with his buddies...they were all accepted so Josh expected it to be the same when he opened his letter but damn...they turned him down! They said...his dick wasn't wasn't big enough to do a experiment on? He ought to march right down there and show everybody! He ought to...

**A/N-I don't know if you can be turned down for a college experiment or not, I just wanted to throw it in to embarrass my character, Josh. He He, I don't think Josh ever fully recovered from this lack of respect to his...blessed ability.**


	50. Chapter 50 Snob

**A/N-This chapter is based on the episode 'Hard hats and Lovers', Suzanne had convinced Charlene that she and Bill needed to date other people, so when Charlene convinced Bill of what they needed to do, he dated a woman named Mimi Hollingsworth and Charlene had a date named Randy Pennington. A short, little man so please read and review.**

Everybody said that Mimi Hollingsworth was a snob so she set out to prove them wrong, so she married Randy Pennington, a short and little Micky Rooney of a man.

They had a beautiful wedding at the country club and it even made the society news in the Atlanta paper and they went on a wonderful cruise for the honeymoon...so what if she wanted to hide every time they met somebody outside of Atlanta?

So one day two years after they were married, they were on a trip to Los Angelas, she and Randy were in a beautiful five star hotel and Randy asked her, "Mimi, are you ashamed of me?" She just looked at him strangely then batted those beautiful long eyelashes ( even though one eye was false ) and she smiled and said in a high tone, "Why no Randy, what ever made you think that?" He shrugged his shoulders and they kissed in the middle of the hallway then she looked up and saw a man and woman coming and she said, "Randy, go on now; there's some important people I know"

He didn't need to meet them so it was a absolute shock to her when two weeks after that he sent her divorce papers! Oh well, she met and married a delightful man named J. Benton Stonecipher...too bad he was as ugly as those women in New York City.

**J. Benton Stonecipher was Suzanne's 3rd husband, it just so happens that this was the ONLY episode she mentioned him so I couldn't resist throwing his name in this chapter! Please read and review.**


	51. Chapter 51 Smurfs

**A/N-With the recent movie out, I just couldn't resist this one! On 'Curtains', this episode was about the Sugarbakers ordering some curtains from a company that has went on strike, after working in the company itself trying to get the curtains done for the job, they meet a woman who actually works in the horrid conditions and the boss, Mister Emrey.**

**Charlene mentions that she has two brothers and 1 sister who works in the ink factory back home and they worked in blue and when they came home they looked like 'Smurfs' so...**

_Fa la la la, la la la!_

The Smurfs were singing and being a absolute delight at the birthday party! Margaret Cho was so happy, she was grateful were she was because she remembered where she came from. Horrible conditions were she was unfairly made to work. A factory making curtains in Atlanta, Georgia. But now she was the proud owner of a birthday shop in Georgia! It was a true American dream.

Margaret was watching all her actors play the parts of the smurfs. Brainy Smurf came running to Poppa Smurf and was shouting, " Poppa Smurf! Poppa Smurf! The rainbow is disappearing in the sky! It's only half there!'...

Just then Margaret heard a voice calling her, "Mom!" Margaret turned around to see her daughter Deborah come running to her and they hug and Deborah says, "Oh Mom! I'm so glad to see the business doing so well!" Margaret beams then says, "I am too. I was remembering where I was before this business" Deborah starts remembering herself then asks, "Mom, what ever happened to that factory?" Margaret tells her, "After the Sugarbaker ladies quit their account, the factory wound up closing" Deborah thinks on that then asks another question, "So what happened to that mean man? Emphry?"

Margaret smiles then says correcting her daughter, "Emrey...he had to find work elsewhere..." "Where" Margaret slowly looks over at the actor playing Poppa Smurf and slowly Deborah realizes it is the man who tried to rule over her mother and she smiles and Margaret says, "I may have to fire him, he not a nice Poppa Smurf"

Everybody can see the anger in 'Poppa Smurf'.

**A/N-Margaret's last name is my creation, She didn't have one on the show as Margaret's daughter. The rest belongs to 'Designing women' and the characters of the Smurfs belong to NBC. NOT Me. Sigh.**


	52. Chapter 52 Egos vs  Wild

**A/N-On the next episode, 'The Wilderness Experience' was a great show with Bernice buying herself and the girls a wilderness survival course and they met two women, Big Edie and Micky Jr. They were both ego manics, especially Big Edie! So this chapter is about them and their egos.**

Shortly after their last experience in the Georgia woods, Edie and Mickey Jr. were both sure that they were ready to tackle the swamps of Louisiana. They found a course like they one they took and rode a greyhound bus to a small Cajun town then walked to a swamp and the girls went their separate ways, convinced that they could handle things on thier own.

By the time Edie and Micky Jr. got to the middle of the swamp where ever they started out, it was bedtime so Edie just set out to get some natural strings from the swamp that she assumed would be strong enough so she twisted it all together and made her a hammock and tied it up between two old but strong swamp trees with moss growing in and around...a hour after she laid down, the 'hammock' fell apart and she fell in the water.

She was so confident that nothing would go wrong that she didn't bring a change of clothes so she had to get build a fire to dry her clothes by...at least it kept away the mosquitoes.

Mickey Jr. had a bit of better luck, her hammock didn't fall apart until the middle of the night and she didn't fall into the swamp but she did fall on land and twisted her ankle.

Both were hungry by breakfast time so Edie made a homemade craw fish trap and she happily put it in the water then went back to wait at her small fire, at least her underwear was dry...Mickey Jr. had a least bought a change of underwear.

Mickey Jr. realized that she would have trouble catching any big game for breakfast but she was in luck, a non venomous snake passed by so she got out her survival knife and threw it down squarely on the snake's head, cut it off and knew you could eat this type of snake raw so she did , she thought of chicken and fish at the same time.

Back at Edie's she didn't have any luck going, there was no craw fish by 9 o'clock she took out for another part of the swamp, at least the rest of her clothes were dry. By three thirty, she had fell in a mud hole, almost got her leg bit off by a alligator , built a raft from parts of a old hunting shed that time had forgot in the backwoods but she didn't put enough wood on the raft so she fell in the swamp river again!

Mickey Jr's day was going a bit better, at least she was able to get food from a nutra rat. By nightfall, Big Edie decided to go to sleep, maybe the next day would be better, she made her bed out of huge broken stick this time and she got moss to make her mattress...only thing was she used moss from the floor of the ground and not the arms of the trees so they were full of unseen chiggers.

Mickey Jr. had at least found a another broken down abandoned hunter's shed to sleep in so things were better for her. By noon the next day, both women were beaten, battered and sore from Louisiana swamps and they NEVER wanted to come back!

So when they finally reached their destination to leave, and when they met up, Mickey Jr. asked her how did she do? She said, "NO problem, I can't wait to do this again!" Mickey Jr. smiled and said , "Me too, this was easy"

This was the first meeting of the big , fat liars club.

**A/N-How did I do?**


	53. Chapter 53 Who did I Influence?

**A/N-On this next episode, 'Tyrone', Anthony became a big brother to a boy. He was a little con artist who in the end betrayed Anthony and the girls but Anthony swore he would stand by Tyrone, let's see how things ended up for the both of them. The show didn't give Tyrone a last name, I will.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own the rights of Designing Women .  
**

_'If you have influenced the life of a child, you have done something worthy of your life'-speaker unknown_

Anthony had just read that in a Atlanta newspaper and he put it down then said to himself, "Whose life have I influenced?" and went to the bedroom that he shared with his wife of 30 years and he got ready to go to a awards banquet that was being held for one of his law partners for 29 years in the law field.

Perfect, perfect for the mood he felt. Anthony and his wife had no children so there was no influence there and he was a corporate lawyer, he really had no influence there.

So he and is wife went to another glitzy, glamour awards banquet, his mood was even lower and his friends and family tried to make things better for him but then...three days later, it happened. He got news of another awards/ retirement banquet but this was the strange part, the letter didn't even tell him who it was for! So he was going to a banquet in somebody's honor and didn't even know who.

And it was so sudden! That very night! His wife begged off because of a headache so Anthony went alone and all dressed up. He got there and sat at a large table and was listening to the usual speech by the senior partner of the law firm he worked at then he heard the words, "And here to give this special honor to a very special man who is far more influential than he would give himself credit for is...TRYONE MASTERS!"

That quickly caught Anthony's attention and he snapped his head up and asked,"What?" Just then Tyrone comes out with tears down his face and Anthony gets up and they go hug and slap each others back with amazing applause in the room. Tyrone breaks away wiping his tears and he says, "Man, I've been wanting to thank you in person for all that you have done for me and your boss, mister Chapman gave me the opportunity! You have been so AMAZING in my life man, you don't even know! I don't like to say it much but I'm one of the top ten real estate developers in the country...I have a great wife who's expecting our first child and if that child is a boy, his name will be Anthony! You have given me a amazing, great life and I owe it all to you man!" Anthony just stands there crying and Tyrone says, "This whole banquet it for you and you alone...you are the greatest!"

There is not a dry eye in the room as Anthony realizes he was a great influence on a child.

**A/N-Reviews are accepted.**


	54. Chapter 54 The Cat's Meow

**A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'Mr. Bailey', the ladies were starting a job for a old lady when she suddenly died and Mr. Bailey, her cat, was her heir.**

**Joe Hale, a local pharmacist eventually took the cat in and this chapter tells the 'tale' of what happened later.**

Shortly after taking Mr. Bailey in, Joe Hale and his wife took their 4 cats in the RV and went on vacation to the Grand Canyon. And it was a hard, long trip but when they got there and checked in where they were staying at a campground near the Canyon, both Joe and his wife got out to stretch their legs and they let all the cats out and being cats, they were exploring the land of place which was mostly rocks, tumbleweeds and cactus's.

Mr. Bailey decided the place was his without anybody telling him otherwise so he went over to a flat rock and laid down and let the sun warm his furry body. He looked so majestic laying in the sun that when the owner of the place saw it, instead of shooing the cat off, he got his camera out and took a quick picture then after that...history was made.

The owner loved the picture so much that he got it published on a visitor's pamphlet and then he was noticed again in Hollywood, he did a star's cat role in a movie with the latest star then he did a cat's calendar!

When he finally got back to Atlanta, a parade was given in Mr. Bailey's honor and Joe Hale and his wife were able to retire in comfort, they dearly loved Mrs. Whitehead's cat but they knew if it wasn't for him, they could not afford to retire!

Six months later when Mr. Bailey finally passed on...he had a grand pet funeral that Atlanta had never seen! Mr. Bailey had a special cat's meow that was all his own.


	55. Chapter 55 Nieces and sisters

**A/ N-This chapter is based on 'The Naked Truth'. Suzanne's and Julia's nieces came to visit them ( both played by Dixie Carter's real life daughters ) and in the meantime, they took a job of a old friend of Julia's who turned out to have a um, nudist colony so let's just rate this chapter...T?**

**Read and enjoy.**

Julia and Suzanne were sitting in Julia's living room, both with exhausted looks on their faces mixed with a little of aged shock then Charlene and Mary Jo come in laughing with each other as old friends do and they see Julia and her sister on the couch and Charlene says, "We didn't expect you two back so soon, how was the trip?"

Julia sighs then says, "Well, we were able to get a flight back a little early so we took it...let's just say the trip was a little bit of a shock" Suzanne looks at her sister then says, "A shock? More like a jolt!" She looks up at Charlene and Mary Jo and says, "You know when you go to the dentist and you are supposed to just in there for a cleaning but he then says you need your tooth pulled...like that. Of coarse, I don't know what it's like but I'm sure you both do" Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other then sit down and Charlene asks, "What happened? Didn't you have a good time with Camila and Jennifer?"

Julia sighs then says, "Oh yes, we did. It was just...a experience Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other in puzzlement then Mary Jo asks, "What do you mean?" Suzanne then says, "Well, do you remember when we did that job years ago for Tom Keicherside that friend of Julia's at that nudist colony?" Mary Jo says , "How could we forget? we've never had a job like that since" Charlene then says, "I don't think I even saw one over in Europe, I guess because they let it all hang out all the time so they don't even bother with a group. I mean they..." Julia then says out, "Charlene!" Charlene squirms in her seat and says, "I'm sorry" Mary Jo then asks, "So what happened?"

Julia then says, "Well, the girls picked us up at the airport and everything was fine. They were showing us some sights around Biloxi then we went to this place that was beautiful, we thought it was a resort and it was...of sorts" Charlene asks, "What do you mean?" Suzanne then says, "It was a colony, a nudist colony" Mary Jo and Charlene's eyes go WIDE and they both ask, "WHAT?" Suzanne just shakes her head and Mary Jo asks, "How did they tell you?"

Julia says, "At first we thought, everybody was just out swimming or whatever but Camilla explained that everybody was at lunch and I asked her how did she know? She then proceeded to explain to me that we were, in fact, at a nudist colony like Tom's. We thought they were playing a joke until later, when we met them after we, Suzanne and I had unpacked and rested, Camilla and Jennifer came down in..." Suzanne says, "Their birthday suits" Julia raises her voice a bit and says, "Suzanne, you know I hate that!" Her sister calmly says, "I don't care Julia, that's what they were in! They had NOTHING on but a pair of earrings, beautiful earrings by the way, I think they were Shawtrz" "That doesn't matter! and it isn't the point!" Julia gets up and goes to pour herself a cup of coffee and Charlene asks, "Well, how was the rest of the trip? you didn't enjoy yourselves at all?" Julia answers her, "Oh, it was a lovely trip...once you got over the shock"

Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other and Julia sees the questions in their minds then asks, "What is it?" Charlene gets up and goes over to her then asks, "Well...Mary Jo and I were wondering..." "Yes?" "Did you and Suzanne...go nude?" "NO, I did not!" Suzanne then says, "Julia, tell the truth" "Well, I didn't until the last night, I got to thinking I will never see these people again so..." Mary Jo asks, "Suzanne?" Suzanne smiles and says, "Well..." Charlene and Mary Jo laugh and Charlene says, "You did? I can't belive it!" "Well, I got to thinking, I got some prized jewels I wanted everybody to see before I left Mississippi. At least they know what Georgia raises...a prime crop" Julia pours her coffee in her cup then says to her sister, "Suzanne, I hate to inform you but I also have a good crop as it were" "Yes, Julia but everybody knows I'm the crop most wanted" "You do not! Suzanne, I would like to tell you!..."

Mary Jo and Charlene slowly and quietly leave Sugarbakers while the sisters battle ( again )

**A/N- Please read and review**


	56. Chapter 56 June Bells

**A / N-This chapter is based on the episode "The Junies'. Charlene went to work at this company, Lady June...they called themselves 'Bells', that's the reason for the chapter's name. There was actually a male lady June bell so...they never did give that particular character a last name so I did.**

Libby Coker was in trouble. She never thought this would happen to her but it did. She was being sued as well as Lady June cleaning products...she could lose her status as a orchid as well as being a bell! NO amount of sugar coating was going to get her out of this so she used her head. She went to Rodger Braddish, the only male Lady June Bell who was also a lawyer.

He came to her rescue quickly because it was a stupid reason to sue the company anyway...who in thier right mind uses a cleaning product as hair spray?

Roger argued it before a judge and even the judge was having to stifle laughter from himself as he read the verdict. The sugar and honey started flowing from each of them as soon as the court let out but when Libby's husband died of a sudden heart attack, Roger stood with Libby like a true friend which surprised a lot of people but a true friendship was born and within two years later, they got married and Roger became the official lawyer for Lady June products while Libby kept getting spokes person of the year.

Everybody said they were the perfect couple.

**A/N-I don't know if it's my best chapter...there is some chapter you are eager to write and others like my Smurf chapter , I couldn't wait! But please read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	57. Chapter 57 A Class Act

**A/N-This chapter is based of 'One sees, the other doesn't'. About a blind man who is a client of the firm and asks Suzanne for a date, he was played by the great Tom Sullivan.**

Tom was back in South Carolina and his very first night back he had gone to a FANTASTIC symphony and the orchestra was playing such GLORIOUS music that it felt like what heaven should feel and sound like to Tom.

During intermission, Tom went outside in the lobby following the walls when suddenly he felt himself running into something...he heard the soft voice of a woman say, "Oh!" He also felt something short, sharp and metallic that he ran into so he straightens himself then said, "I'm sorry" The woman says, "That's all right, I'm fine" Tom then says, "I usually have someone escort me around but tonight I didn't feel like it, I wanted to enjoy the concert without someone saying, "Look out for that, look out for this but I guess I should have" The woman then says, "I'm the same way...I try to stay out of everybody's way being in a wheelchair" Tom asks, "It was a wheelchair I ran into? I'm glad, I was afraid it was a really short vendor machine and candy would be spilled all over the lobby"

The young woman laughs like a gold falling in the rain and she says, "My name is Katherine Sterling" She sticks her hand out to Tom and he shakes it then they hear a tinkling ringing meaning for them to go back in and he says, "Should we go back in together?" She smiles then says, "I would like that...Oh, by the way, my name is Tom Hedgecock" "Well, hello Mr. Hedgecock" He can feel her smile and the go back in and listen to beautiful classical music played in all forms...relaxing harp music...piano and guitar...a classical version of country music here and there and a one more final harp music selection for the night.

After it's all over, everybody leaves and then Tom asks Katherine in the lobby, "Would you like to go for cocktails and possibly a late supper?" She then says, "I would like that, I didn't eat before I left for here, I was almost late" "Then let's go" says Tom.

And so begins the romance of Tom and Katherine...

**A/N-I really wanted to do this one earlier but I sprained my ankle last Sunday after church so...but here it is! My classical piece! Please review!**


	58. Chapter 58 Country boy

**A/N-This chapter is based off of the episode 'Odell', Charlene's brother came to town with a girl named Sissy to get married despite the family feud going on in the family so this is about Odell's life after then.**

**Please read chapter 16 to fully understand this one.**

After Charlene had called and asked the family to play 'The Waltons', the acting bug had bit Odell. He didn't do anything big and that suited him fine...he wasn't so desperate as to fall for that guy who tried to con his sister Charlene years ago and he considered himself one of the luckiest guys around he had his wife Sissy, the children they had together and a good job that helped them.

He started off slow in this new career of his, he kept his job back in Popular Bluff until his career started popping...he was mostly wanted for extras in Country videos but that was fine with him...he was just a ol' Country boy from Missouri.

Sissy's father wasn't impressed with his son in law until he made a country video 20 years later with Josh Turner.

**A/ N-The mention of Josh Turner does not belong to me, he belongs to the world.**


	59. Chapter 59 Bad Moon Rising

**A/N-This chapter is based off of the episode, 'Full Moon', uh, Julia had done a fashion show and didn't wear underwear under her dress and she uh, mooned the auidance and Mary Jo's daughter was dating a guy named Ben and that night, under a full moon, they went looking for them. They were arressted and this chapter is about Ben and the sergant. The show didn't give Ben a last name that I know of and they didn't name the sergant so what comes of their names is my own little invention, not the show.**

10 years later, Ben Eccles had finished high school, college and had also just finished the police academy and for his first duty, he was put on night duty and Sergant Simpson went up to Ben and asked him, "Well, Ben, are you ready for your first night duty?" Ben who is clearly nervous and has to take a deep breath then says, "Yes sir"

Sergent Simpson goes over to his desk and picks up some papers then says, "Just be careful out there" Ben says, "Yes sir, thank you sir". Simpson looks around then says, "You do know that there's a full moon tonight" Ben looks at him quizzicallly then asks, "Sir?" Simpson smiles and picks up some folders then says, "A full moon..." He sits down then says, "Ever since about 10 years ago...some women were arressted on a night of a full moon...one of them had a pig...ever since then I took close attention to how night's of full moon; the crazies really come out. You'll see, it's true...oh, I know some don't think that's true but I have been doing some studies and well, you'll see" Ben thinks on that then thinks he just better agree then says, "Yes sir" and Simpson says, "You might not think it's true but you'll see"

**{**

Later that night, about 11 o'clock, Ben is in his patrol car with his partner and they share a box of doughnuts when the radio crackles on and a 911 operator tells them where they need to go to and Ben asks, "WHERE?" She repeats it and Ben looks at his partner and they go.

10 minutes later, they open a door with their guns cocked and ready and they see a room full of people down on the floor with blood running all over their faces and down from their mouths and they look like zombies and they have either dead or live squirming RATS in thier hands and Ben looks around in amazment. A HUGE sewer rat in in a cage and he looks at his partner and sighs.

{

A few hours later, they are called to a neighborhood where a angry person is met outside on the lawn in his green pajamas and Ben asks, "Where is the disturbance sir?" The man angerily scoffs then says, "It's more than a disturbance, it's a stupid, downright menace but he's over here" Ben and his partner go around the corner of the house and Ben holds up a flashlight and it shines on a scrutched over man covered in boy hair and baying at the moon. Ben's eyes POP out.

{

Another few hours later, Ben and his partner are going thorough a building and they are being as quiet as they can be but then his partner steps on a board and they next thing they know, the hallway is flooded with dogs of all shapes and sizes, all breeds, pure and mutt barking and yapping and knocking over Ben and his partner and Ben screams, "How did this happen?" His parntner yells out, "This is a research lab at this college...somebody must have let them loose" The next thing they see and hear is men and women running down the hallway in the opposite direction and they look at each other and then run off after them.

{

Later at the police station, Ben comes in and he flops down in a chair and Sergant Simpson walks by , smiles then says, "What happened?" Ben looks up at him then says, "I won't ever doubt you on the full moon myth...let me tell you" Ben relates the whole nightmare of a story to him as the full moon goes to the other side of the world and the morning sun comes up.

**A/N-Please read and review.**

**Let me clarify, these stories as well as the 'The life of the Golden charcters' are BASED on the shows of Designing Women and Golden Girls. I actually got a review from someone complaining that she has never seen these epidodes! **


	60. Chapter 60 Tovah

**A/ N-I'm really careful with this chapter, this episode was about Charlene's psyhic, Tova. Please read and review..**

Tova was giving a reading to a man not more than two weeks after she last saw Charlene over at Julia's house/ design firm. They were sitting at a table in Tova's kitchen and she was giving a tea cup reading. After the man stirred the cup, Tova was concentrating on a vision coming to her and then what she finally saw startled her and she loudly gasped and jumped in her chair and the man asked, "What's wrong?"

After a few seconds, she looks up at the man then says, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all"

The man says, "I know something is, I can tell by your reaction." She shakes her head, "Oh, it's just that I wasn't getting a reading is all, that rarely happens. I'm sorry but you better leave" "Well, what do I owe you?" "Oh, nothing...I couldn't get anything so you don't have to pay" "Well, that hardly seems fair" "Oh, don't worry"

She gets up to shoo him out quickly and he tries to protest but Tova finally gets the door closed, she starts breathing hard and she goes over to the cup...closes her eyes and picks up the cup then opens her eyes and looks...a little demon smiles at her and slowly disappears...she drops the cup and it shatters in a million pieces.

**{**

Six months later, Tova went to a church called **'His amazing Grace' **and he laid hands on her and prayed the spirit of witchcraft out of her. It took two or three times but the man of God laid hands on her and prayed-'You demon of witchcraft! I say in the HOLY name of Jesus almighty, you come out of her!'. Many people in Atlanta saw a black cloud in the shape of a...thing come out of her soul and her physical being as well as her spiritual being sighed in a great relief.

**{**

A year later, the physical difference as well as her very soul was different and even her kitchen was different. The very table she sat at and gave her readings were gone...someone said they saw a fire going one night in Tovah's back yard and they even swear they heard demonic screams coming from the fire. And in the place was a gold table with strong gold table legs with crosses on them and in the middle of the table was a beautiful, ornate cross and it had a glass tabletop and Tovah held weekly Bible studies there. She studied the spirit of Demonlogy and taught people about it but you knew that didn't you?

Revelations 21: 8

**A/N-Torah is a Biblical name meaning 'To teach', thanks to Ultimatelaurafan for helping me and my favorite Doctor reader!**


	61. Chapter 61 Family Traditions

**A/ N-This chapter is based off of the episode, 'The Engagement', where Charlene and Bill finally got engaged and he took her back to Virginia to meet his very prim and proper Aunt Phobe and mother. At the end of the episode she talked about the traditions of her family so this little ditty will deal with the traditions of the Fraziers vs. Stillfields.**

Since the the Fraizers were such a large family, they all woke up early on Sunday morning to get ready for church, momma Fraiser made the one big breakfast-fresh ham that the family slaughtered during the week, scrambled eggs from their own chickens, big old country biscuits and fresh orange juice. To have such a big family breakfast on Sunday morning was a **tradition. **After they had all finished eating and momma Fraizer and her girls had helped her wash the dishes, they all went to the First Baptist Freedom Rest church and then after church, they all went swimming at the local watering hole if it was summer, if it was fall and winter, they would just bundle up and go walking or hunting or just being together.

Sometimes they would listen to the radio or if they saved their money, they would go to the movies for that week, because it was a a tradition to be together at the end of a long week. And when they got home, Momma would make Sunday supper of fried chicken, rice and gravy with macaroni and cheese and they would join hands and pray. And then they would all get a bowl of vanilla or chocolate ice cream and go out on the porch and listen to the chirping of the crickets...the perfect ending to a family **tradition** for the week.

{

In the Stillfield household on Sunday morning...the traditions were vastly different, each person from Bill to his Aunt Phobe to his father and mother...they woke up and had breakfast in bed..by themselves. Except for Bill's mother and father who just shared a peck on the cheek and Sunday paper. They then put on their less formal clothes and met up in the large den of the house and listened to their own private and special recordings of Orchestra recordings.

They did go to a very large Methodist church in Virginia but the church was so large that they hardly ever saw one another. On the afternoon's of Sundays, they would get together and drive out to the country but there was no talking, just listening to more recordings of music then they would end up at the horse races then when they got home, they would get dressed in formal attaire and just when the servants got finished setting the table, Mrs. Stillfield would go and sit down and admire perfection of the table.

As the evening ended, they would listen to a recording of some classic book, everything from _'Catcher in the Rye', 'Moby Dick', 'Little Women' _and some others.

They each said a stiff goodbye then left each other for the night.

{

When Charlene and Bill got married they decided to start their own tradition of love.

**A/N-Please read and review.**


	62. Chapter 62 A Royal part of the Family

**A/N-This chapter is based on "Come on and Marry me, Bill". Charlene's whole family was in there this time and I think you will be pleased ( I hope ) with this and there may a little bit of myself in this, tell me what you think it is.**

One day Charlene comes in with a very happy face on and she sits down by Mary Jo and Suzanne asks, "What is it Charlene? Are you going to Europe again? Or is your hillbilly family coming back to town?" Julia shrills out, "Suzanne!" "Just asking" says her sister. Charlene goes on to say, "Neither one, after I got back from Europe and saw all those old, old families it just got me interested in it...not that I haven't met old family's over here, yours is a old family but somehow being over there..." Julia then says, "Charlene, tell us the story" Charlene looks like a scolded little girl then says, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited...I just came back from a man named Tommy Bonner, he's a incredible genelogist, you know, people who look into the history of families. Bill and I hired him as soon as we got back from Europe and guess what he has found?"

Suzanne then says, "Don't tell me, you found your family in some backwoods slave who belonged to somebody and that explains your need to do everything!" Julia stands up and screams, "Suzanne!" Anthony looks around then says, "Let me say Suzanne, I would not be saying that...I heard about some of the white owners from back then and well, that famous great-great-great grandfather of the carriage company might be the father of a grandfather of a car company here in Atlanta" Everybody smiles and snickers at Suzanne and Julia says, "I for one would be proud of that Suzanne and it just might explain somethings about you" Suzanne looks around then asks, "Like what?" Julia picks up a pile of design books and goes to sit down then says, "Well, like that little chant you give when you go into the bathroom" Anthony snickers then Suzanne says, "It's not a chant, it's a beautician prayer that my maid taught me" Everybody shakes their head like 'Yeah, right' then Julia says, "Go on Charlene without going past Christmas"

"Well, he has found that my family on my mother's side...she was a Hogg as you know but further back in her family..." Suzanne says, "Just tell us Charlene" "Well, it's still kinda sketchy how but my family is related to the Waltons!" They all look at each other then Charlene says, "Oh, come on! You don't know? The Waltons, they did a t.v. series on them back in the 70's!" Anthony then says, "Oh yes, I remember watching the show back before my unfortunate incarnation days...Julia, this wasn't just a show, it was a real show about a real family back in the depression days. It showed how a large family like Charlene's that survived those days" Julia says, "That sounds really intreresting" Suzanne says, "Oh great, a show about hillbilly's that Charlene is related too" This time Charlene stands up for herself then says, "Suzanne, it's not just about a show, it's..." A look of elation comes on her face then says, "It's a show about t.v. royalty" Mary Jo says, "I only saw the show a few times growing up because of dance recitals, Brownie meetings and so forth but it was very good" Julia then says, "I would like to see it" Charlene then says, "Let's go rent some DVD girls and watch it at my house...oh, please" Julia smiles then says, "Why not, let's go" Charlene turns to Anthony and says, "You come too Anthony , please?" He smiles and says, "Why not?" Charlene then says, "I wish Bernice was alive to come to this, she would love it"

Mary Jo says, "We'll do it in her honor, come on...here we come Walton Mountains" "Well, I might as well come and see what this honkey tonk hillbilly thing is about"

They all go out the door to the nearest DVD rental place.

**Please read and review! I could use some love**


	63. Chapter 63 A Picture of Sleaze

**A/N-This is based off the episode, 'The Women of Atlanta', Charlene convinced the gang to have a photographer take pictures of them which he really wanted...something next to Playboy and Julia ranted to him to 'Suck pearls!'**

**Didn't you ever wonder about the pictures of the women as the show starts how they got there? This is my interesting take on them. Charlene had also got a bunch of 'I Love Lucy' videos in that the girls were watching in the end so you can imagine that theme song with this episode.**

The latest show of I Love Lucy was going off as the girls sat around the television set in Julia's living room upstairs and they hear the door opening and closing downstairs and Anthony calling, "Julia! Mary Jo! Charlene!" Charlene says, "We're up here Anthony!" They hear him coming up the stairs and Suzanne asks, "Why didn't he say my name?" Julia sighs and looks over at her sister and says, "Suzanne, Anthony doesn't need to say your name with every breath he has, if he did the man would run out of the very thing that helps him live!" Suzanne rolls her eyes then Anthony comes in the room and says, "I'm sorry ladies to interrupt your 'I Love Lucy' love-a-thon but I thought you would be intersted in these..." He holds up a thick manila envelope and he says, "These are the pictures from Estelle"

Mary Jo and and Charlene jump up and go get them and Charlene says, "I can't believe we got them this quick, it's only been two weeks!" Mary Jo says, "Things move quickly these days Charlene, why, we might get them one day in a hour!" They go over and put them on a glass table and spread them out and Suzanne smiles and says with a high tone in her voice, "Look how my pictures shine over everybody else's" Everybody looks at her then Julia says, "They don't look any more better than anybody else's Suzanne so shut up" Suzanne gives a hearty 'hmph' and Mary Jo says, "Now this is what good, classy pictures are supposed to be...they say decorator and also show the fun in us all" Julia smiles then says, "I have to agree Mary Jo" Mary Jo then says, "Julia, I know it's not the publicity we wanted but how about we take at least one copy of each of the pictures and this one with us all...and take them down to the newspapers?" "I agree...Charlene, can you do that for us in the morning?" Charlene beams then says, "I would love to...now , can we get back to watching 'I love Lucy?"

Julia and company smile then Mary Jo says, "Sure...come on Anthony" "Oh, this is great, the next show is the one with Tennessee Ernie Ford!" They all go to sit down to watch the great comedy while the pictures shine on the glass table with happy faces. And Mary Jo asks, "I wonder what ever happened to the sleazeball photographer Dewitt?" Everybody looks at each other . At that same time in Las Angeles, working at a seafood restaurant in the kitchen is Dewitt, the sleazy photographer who is hot and sweaty and shucking oysters. A fellow worker comes and he wipes the sweat off his forehead and he says in a heavy Spanish accent, "So, Dewitt, you said you were a famous photographer, what are you doing here? Working in here, at this restaurant?" Dewitt puts down his shucking tool then sneers then says, "They said I was losing my touch" "Who's we?" Dewitt looks around then says, "All these head guys who publish my pictures"

He picks up a oyster and shucks it and he gets a pearl and he smiles a leery smile then says to his co-worker, "Maybe my luck is turning" Just then another man comes in, a man in a three peice suit and he sees the pearl then goes over and grabs it away from Dewitt then in a shocked voice, Dewitt says, "Hey, I thought you said we could keep whatever pearl we find" The man who is clearly the boss, says, "Normally, that's true but we have a important customer and she comes clearly first" The boss picks up a hand towel and wipes the pearl off then turns and goes out and Dewitt and the sweaty co-worker goes to the kitchen doors and looks out and Dewitt's mouth drops open.

He sees his former employee, Estelle in the best of clothes and the most sparkling of jewels and he goes up to her and she holds out her hand and he puts the brand new pearl in her palm then kisses her hand and leads her to a table.

**A/N-Please Review!**


	64. Chapter 64 NO

**A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'Stand & Fight'. Mary Jo was mugged and she tried to take a safety class but she was so terrified until the very end. She defended herself against the design firm's own client! D. P. LeBoof! But he was proud of her and Gail Forrester was the blind instructor.**

**Quinton wasn't in this episode but I'm putting him in my chapter. Please read and enjoy! ( Maybe you can learn something )**

Quinton an his mother Mary Jo comes on a movie set and she asks her son, "Quinton, are you sure we are supposed to be here?" He looks around then says, "Yes, I got a phone call from a secretary of a man named D. P. LeBoof and she said to meet him here" She grabs his arm and asks, "Did you say D.P. LeBoof?" He shakes his head then says, "Yes, why?" She tells him, "He was our client over 20 something years ago...he, he was the man I almost attacked when I thought he was going to mug me...he understood. I just can't believe he called you!" "I am also"

A few minutes later, mister LeBoof comes in the room and Mary Jo says, "Mister LeBoof! This is a surprise!" He looks at Mary Jo in shock then says, "Miss Shivley? Well, I certainly didn't know he was your son, I never made the connection" She smiles and says, "Yes, this is my son, Quinton Shively, Quinton, mister D. P. LeBoof"

He shakes Quinton's hand and says, "Nice to meet you young man" "Quinton sir, please call me Quinton" "Okay Quinton, this is what I would like to do, women's safety has always been a issue with me...

The man pauses for a moment then says in a sad tone, "My wife was mugged and murdered a few years ago...she never learned how to take care of herself and I want to show women how to do this, that they can...Ellen never thought she could and I want to do this for her and I heard about you Quinton, about how you are a up and coming producer/director in the Atlanta area and I believe you can do this for me" Quinton proudly smiles then says, "I will certainly do my best for you Mister LeBoof"

"D.P. please and to help you, I have hired the best person I found...Mrs. Forrester"

The blind instructor who taught Mary Jo's class comes out with her cane and Mary Jo exclaims, "Gail!" "Mary Jo, is that you?" Mary Jo runs over and hugs her then says, "I am so happy to see you!" "This is a surprise reunion !" "It certainly is !" D.P. says, "You know each other?" Mary Jo looks at him then says, "Gail taught my class...she's the one who helped me realize that I can help myself and...it was when I 'protected' myself against you" "Oh" They all laugh then Quinton asks, "When should we get started?" D.P. then says, "As soon as possible?" "Okay then, let's start in the morning, around 9 back here?" Everybody shakes their heads and Quinton helps Gail leave the studio and D.P. says to Mary Jo, "Um, well, how have you been doing since I last saw you Miss Shively?" "Well, I am still the head designer at Sugarbaker's, in fact...I don't know if you heard but Mrs. Sugarbaker, Julia died last year so I took over. We're still a small design firm but we're the best" He smiles and escorts her out of the building and says, "I'm sorry to hear about that, I really liked her...um, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you when you were all in New Orleans all those years ago" She shakes her head in embarressment then says, "Well, we, except for Julia, got a little drunk during that night so I don't think it would have been a memorable visit" "Ha, New Orleans has that effect on people"

She laughs and he says as they step outside in the fresh night air, "I'll hope I can see you in the morning" She says, "I hope so too" They shake hands then he turns to go to his car and Mary Jo smiles and walks off.

{

Three days later, Quinton exclaims, "Three days and we can't find anybody!" Mary Jo brings her son a cup of coffee and says, "Calm down Quinton, there's got to be somebody out there" He takes the cup and says, " Every person we find that can do self defense either is uncontrollably giggly being on t.v. or can't do what they say they can do!" Just then Gail comes in with a tall, blond amazon woman then she says, "Quinton, I hope you don't mind but I bought Charlene here" Mary Jo chokes on her coffee then asks, "Charlene?" Gail says, "Yes, Charlene Deerfield, she's the new instructor down at the center...I haven't bought her around because she didn't think she could do this on t.v. but I convinced her that she can" Quinton smiles then says, "Well, Miss Deerfield, just get yourself ready and show us what you can do" "Yes sir"

They leave to go to get ready then Mary Jo asks, "Did you hear her name?" Quinton says, "Yes, Charlene...she's a co-worker of yours?" "And my best friend" Quinton sits back and says, "I'm telling you momma, there is so much on this safety show that makes it all come together" She smiles and Quinton says, "And Mister Leboof, I think he likes you" Mary Jo blushes and says, "Oh, come on" "No, I can tell. A boy can tell about a man after his momma" She drinks her coffee and watches Gail and Charlene come out and she gets in position to show the what she can do.

{

A month later, Charlene Stillfield, Suzanne, Mary Jo, D.P. LeBoof and a slew of other people are watching what Quinton hopes will be a national self defense T.V. show. In the film, Charlene Deerfield says, "I would like to ask everybody to please empty their purse's belongings on the table in front of you" The women look at each other but they do it and Charlene asks, "Okay ladies, please tell me how you could use each item in your purse as a weapon?" The women look at each other then one young black woman says, "Well, the keys are obvious just use them to scratch the devil out of the guy" Charlene shakes her head yes then another girl says, "What about this, just a lollipop?" Charlene takes it and turns it around and she calls, "Bob?" A man comes out in a thick suit with duck tape over it and a huge football helmet on and Charlene goes over and thrusts it hard at the soft of his throat then says, "Any questions?" Another woman picks up a infant teething rings then asks, "What about this?" Charlene just as easily goes over, slips it over two fingers and throws her fist in Bob's face and another woman says, "What if all you have is a Ipad or cell phone?" Charlene shrugs her shoulders then says, "Throw it at him" The woman looks shocked and says, "I'm still paying for that!" Charlene asks, "Would you rather pay with your life?"

The women look at each other and Suzanne says to Charlene Stillfield, "I still say a old fashioned pistol works better" Charlene and Mary Jo say, "Shhhh!" Charlene Deefield says, "And if you don't have anything, you have your fingernails, use them to scratch his eyes, his skin, anything that will make him stop" Another woman raises her hand then asks, "Should we yell?" Charlene says, "Yes, at the top of your lungs, even harder than that if you can and what do you yell?" One woman says, "NO!" Charlene shakes her hand and smiles then says, "Yes, that's good. Or 911, sadly just yelling rape doesn't always get it. Studies have shown that saying fire, **FIRE** is even better, now let me demostrate physically what we can do"

They all watch Charlene Deerfield beat the crap out of Bob, the "mugger".

{

After the viewing is over, everybody goes to congrayulate Charlene Deerfield and Quinton for a excellent job and D.P. goes over to Mary Jo and he says, "That was a good show, your son did a fantastic job" "Thank you" D.P. nervously looks around then asks, "Can I buy you a drink?" She smiles then says, "Drinks are free here but you can get me one" He smiles and goes to the table and gets some lemonade then comes back and he asks for them to go sit at a table and talk. Mary Jo looks back at her friends and her son and everybody shares a knowing smile as the blossoming of a new friendship begins to unknown places.

**A/N-Earlier was a reference to a show the girls did later in the season when they go to New Orleans, I'll deal with that one later. After all I'm a Louisana girl!**

**Please review. And please remember safety rules.**


	65. Chapter 65 Reggie Mack's last gift

**A/N-This chapter is based off 'The last Humorusly Dressed Bellboy in America', Suzanne's accountant who ran off with her money or as they say 'absconded' with it. Reggie Mac is quite a character so I wanted to come up with the perfect or near perfect chapter, let me know what you think!**

**In the episode, Reggie Mac convinced Suzanne that he bought a circus for her and was going to have her taken to the circus in style...pulled by a golden coach and 8 horses. But the police got involved...so please, read and enjoy.**

One day at the design firm, everybody was doing various things, Charlene was at her desk, Mary Jo was working on some designs. Julia was on the phone and Suzanne was on the couch as she has always been since time began it seems like. The front door is left open to let fresh air that the early fall brings. Then Suzanne says, "I just don't know why Anthony had to become a lawyer at that...firm" Julia hangs up the phone then says, "I told you Suzanne, Anthony only works a few days a week at the firm, the rest of the time he is here." Suzanna shakes her head then says, "I know but it just doesn't seem natural Anthony not being here"

Mary Jo looks up and says, "You're just not happy he's not here to do your beck and call" Suzanne pouts then says, "No, it's just that Anthony was...well, my buddy here, we could say and do things I can't with you all" Charlene smiles and says, "Yes, it did seem like you too had your own little code" Julia then says, "Don't worry Suzanne, your playmate will be back tomorrow and things will get back to normal" Suzanne looks at her sister and Julia says, "Having said that, I'm not sure what normal is"

Just then a police officer strolls in with a huge package in his hands then he says, "Excuse me, is there a Suzanne Sugerbaker here?" Suzanne looks up then says, "That's me" He looks at her then says, "I thought I recognized you...didn't I have to give you a ticket and call animal patrol here once?" Suzanne looks around the room and says, "Out of all the years of being a cop and he sees who knows what...murders, robbers and who knows what and he remembers calling animal control on me" He says, "Well, it's hard to forget a lady like you" She smiles and says, "Oh, well..." Julia then says, "You can put that package down there" He puts it on the coffee table and Julia comes to him and he says, "We don't normally deliver things like this but it was requested from a man's will so...I'll leave you ladies now" The officer leaves then Charlene hops up and says, "What is it?" Suzanne says, "I don't know Charlene, I just got it" Charlene reads the name on it and she says, "It's from Reggie Mac! Suzanne! You remember! Your accountant who took all your money and Mary Jo and I found him at a hotel singing very badly I might add then when you tried to have him arrested, he made bail and tried to tell you he bought a circus then that night..."

Suzanne looks at everybody then says, "Yes, I remember Charlene...boy, all those years in Europe didn't change you a bit did it?" Mary Jo says, "And than God for that but I must admit, I am curious, what is this from Reggie Mac?" Suzanne says, "I don't know but I guess since it was a last request I guess I ought to see" Julia says, "I'd be careful if I were you, knowing Reggie Mac, there's NO telling what might happen just opening the package" "Oh Julia, please" Charlene gets some scissors and very carefully starts cutting it open and they all see a box with filled with layers of papers and bubble wrap. They all look at each other in silence then put the papers on the floor then very carefully take out a very delicate but perfect hand made piece of art!

Suzanne in her powder blue dress standing beside a golden carriage with 8 horses and behind it is her 'circus' with the golden lady trapeze in the air...the little clowns...the strongman and a few animals like a white tiger, elephants and one monkey then Charlene says, "Suzanne, this had to take hundreds, if not thousands of hours to make and it's just PERFECT!" Mary Jo then says, "Here's a letter, you want me to read it?"

Suzanne quietly shakes her head then Mary Jo reads, "Dear Suzanne, I hope you got my package. This is my gift to you, I got it in India from a family who specializes in this by the time you get this, I will be dead, I contracted some deadly virus here in Bombay and I wanted you to always remember what I tried to give you"

Everybody looks in shock then they look back at the gift and a mist comes over Suzanne's eyes and she hears circus music in her mind and her sister sees her little sister become a child again and she cries. Charlene and Mary Jo remain silent.

**A/N-I know I go back and forth between the life and death of Julia but she had to have a life in between then end of the show and dying didn't she?**


	66. Chapter 66 Terry Wilder

**A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'Julia Drives over the First Admendment'. In the show, Julia keeps running down a news stand that puts up a offensive poster advertising a magazine and Charlene and Suzanne go to talk to the publisher who turns out to be a woman. So this is my take on what happens to Ms. Terry Wilder.**

Terry was excited. She was getting ready to go out on the first date she had in months! She was to meet him at a seafood restaurant. She spent time getting herself ready in a lovely blue outfit and she did her hair and makeup carefully. She got in her car and drove to herself to meet him.

She got to a restaurant and looked for a man in a crisp, brown three piece suit with a beautiful red rose on his lapel for identification and when she saw him, she wasn't disappointed...he had premature gray hair, he was very handsome with steel gray eyes, a sharp nose and a generous smile that was so addictive that she couldn't help but smile back. She strolled herself up to meet him and she asked, "Kenneth Masters?"

He looked at the slim brunette and smiled then said, "Terry Wilder?" She smiles back and extends her hand and says, "Yes, I'm glad to meet you" "So am I...care to go in? Our table is waiting for us" "Yes, I'm so hungry"

They go down the boardwalk to the high class restaurant, go in and sit down, the waitress comes over and they both order water with the start of their meals. Then they try to get comfortable and they start asking each other questions to get to know each other.

She clears her throat then asks, "So, Kenneth, what is it that you do?" He looks down at the table rather quickly then at her and says, "I was one of the lucky ones, I'm already retried...I make pretty good from selling my business" "Oh, and what was that?" She asks and he says, "I did a very good buiness at selling police uniforms and equipment...a officer I knew retired and he bought the business at a pretty price"

She smiles and they talk some more about him then he asks her, "Well, you have asked about me but what about you? What do you do?" She tells him, "Well, I run a magazine" He raises his eyebrows and asks, "Oh, what magazine is it?" She then says, "Well, some seem to have a problem with it...my magazine is 'Man about Town"

His voice raises up and his eyes pop out then he asks, "It is?" She shakes her head then says, "Yes, some people can't understand a woman running a magazine like that but I'm of a firm belief that a woman can run a magazine with it being anything" He shakes his head firmly and says, "Yes ma'am" The waitress comes and they order delicious food and the rest of the evening goes smoothly...until later.

[

Later they night, they walk on a nearby beach in Atlanta and he turns to kiss her, which she finds very nice. They break the kiss after a few minutes and she takes her shoes off before the waves hit and she throws them up on the shore. The soft sound of the beach relaxes her and she trusts him more. He kisses her again but this time with a little more force. She shrugs it off as him just getting more into her so she takes his hand and they go up the beach until they walk into the darkness and he grabs her and turns her to kiss him again and this time he tongues her. she steps back and says, "Why did you do that?" "Oh, I just wanted you to get a taste of me"

She clears her throat then says, "Well, we will as we get to know each other" He shakes his head and takes her hand and they walk more on the beach and they talk then he grabs her again then she screams and he says, "We did get to know each other" She slaps him and says, "How dare you!" He smiles evil then says, "I dare a lot...I was thinking with a woman like you publishing that guy magazine, you wouldn't have a problem with this and taking off your clothes on the beach" She looks back at him in shock then says, "I just took off my shoes!" She tries to break and run but he just catches her as she falls in the water and she tries to fight back but the man on top of her is stronger and he rips open her blouse and finishes his evil deed.

**A/N-I watched this show two times on 'You Tube' because of this touch subject.**

**This was also the last episode of this season. On to season 4! **

**Read and review please. Sand n' Sable**


	67. Chapter 67 Newspapers tells

**A/N-On the first episode of season 5! It was 'The Proxy pig and the Great Pretenders', Mary Jo had a friend of hers come to visit her that showed her rich upbringing to her and Mary Jo pretended to be rich in a client's house and oh, Noel ran away from Suzanne also, see how I play that in at the end**

Mary Jo had asked Charlene to go back with her to Franklin, Kentucky for the funeral of her cousins. Mary Jo and Charlene are packing to go back home when Mary Jo says,

"Thank you Charlene for coming with me back home, I didn't want to come alone...the kids didn't really know this cousin so I left them with a sitter and that's going to cost me a fortune" Charlene smiles and picks up a newspaper and asks, "How close were you to this cousin?" Mary Jo opens up the suitcase then says, "Well, we were really close when I was growing up but as we grew up and when I got married and settled in Atlanta, we just kinda drifted away" Charlene opens the newspaper and says, "That just happens with time, you just drift away, changes happen over the years..." Charlene opens up the paper then when she gets to the 3rd page, her eyes bulge open and she asks her friend, "Charlene, do you remember that friend of yours, Belva McPhearson?" Mary Jo rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, I do ad she wasn't a friend Charlene, far from it! Anyway, what's going on? Did her husband strike a oil well?"

Charlene just keeps reading and says, "No, he left her and she's penniless!" Mary Jo asks in shocked surprise, "What?" She walks over and Charlene reads the words the newspaper says, "Dan and Belva McPhearson's estate is going up for auction since the couple filed bankruptcy because Dan McPhearson was stealing money from his own company!" Mary Jo's eyes keep popping out and she says, "Keep going on!" Charlene then says, "That's all it says, except that the auction is today" She puts down the paper and Mary Jo slowly walks back over to the suitcase and says, "Well, she got what she deserves" "Yes, she did...you don't want to go over there , do you Mary Jo?" Mary Jo looks at her then says, "No, that would be childish, to rub her nose in it, don't you think?" Charlene looks around the room then says, "Yes, childish" Mary Jo folds a shirt and puts it in the suitcase then says, "Would you go with me?" "Yes, where does she live?" "Over on the big hill in the well to do section of town, I'll drive"

{

Mary Jo and Charlene step into a large house with almost all the furniture gone and what is there is covered up and Belva comes out from someplace and sees her 'friend' and turns red and straightens up then says, "Oh Mary Jo...Charlene...what are you doing here?" Mary Jo says, "I had to come back home for a funeral of a cousin of mine and I thought I would drop in" Embarrassed. Belva clears her throat then she says, "Well, we're a little busy right now, I just told Dan than I was sick and tired of all of this..." She waves her hands then says in a disgusted voice, "Stuff so I said, "Let's have a estate sale" Mary Jo and Charlene say, "Oh"

Just then a man comes in and he says, "We're getting ready to have the auction now ma'am, you don't have to be there, I know it hurts seeing things go like that" She mumbles, "Thank you" He leaves and Mary Jo asks, "Auction?" Belva tries to say, "Yeah, well, you haven't lived back here in a long time and that's what we call it..."

Mary Jo then says, "We saw the article" Belva lets out a big sigh of relief then says, "At least I don't have to pretend anymore" Belva goes to sit down in the only couch left in the living room and Mary Jo asks then asks, "What happened Belva?" Belva shakes her head and starts to cry then says, "I don't know...Dan has been stealing from his own company for years and it just caught up with him" "But why?" Mary Jo asks, "I don't know, well, yes, I do. Dan is a gambler and it just got the best of him"

Mary Jo says, "I'm sorry Belva" Belva smiles then says, "No, you are not Mary Jo, you're thinking I got what I deserved" Mary Jo looks at Charlene then says, "Well, I am sorry Belva but just let me ask...why did you treat me so mean when we were growing up?" Belva thinks about that then says, "I don't know...I was so rich and it just felt natural to show it off..." She looks around the says, "I now know what it feels like in a small way Mary Jo, can you ever forgive me?" Mary Jo thinks for a minute then says, "Yes, of coarse Belva" They hug then Mary Jo gets up to leave then Belva asks, "How are you getting home?" "Oh, we came in my car" Says Mary Jo. "Oh, I love to fly but you can't afford the tickets" Charlene smiles at Mary Jo and Mary Jo says, "But neither can you Belva dear" They all seperate in smiles.

[

Some time later Mary Jo and Charlene stop at a gas station in upper Georgia and after coming out of the bathroom, Charlene goes over to a newspaper stand and buys a newspaper and opens it up and starts to read then Mary Jo comes over and says, "What is this about you and newspapers? You want to collect them to put around the baby crib?" Charlene smiles and says, "Did you get the gas?" "Yes, I got to go pay for it then we'll go" Mary Jo starts to go in the gas station when Charlene grabs her and says, "Look Mary Jo" Mary Jo asks, "What ? You found another friend of mine?" She pulls her over and shows her the picture and Mary Jo says, "Noel!" Charlene asks her, "Do you think it's her?" Mary Jo looks at her then she says, "Do you know of another pig who has pierce ears? what does the article say?" Charlene reads it, "A matter of particular interest happened at Silver Springs Animal resort, a pig that the owner, Mister Thomas Jones said was there as a 'client' a few years ago but this time just showed up. Mister Jones said that it was like the pig ran away and knew exactly where to come too. He claims he has no memory or records of who the former client was to tell him/her that the pig is here so it looks like the new pig has a home'

Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other and Mary Jo then says, "I'm going to go pay for the gas" Charlene shakes her head then says, "I'm going to go wait in the car"

Not another word is made of the pig.

**A/N-Reviews please.**


	68. Chapter 68 A friend

**'A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'One night with you', a dying man requests to spend the night with Julia, he had a crush on her in school. They did have a date and the song in the background was 'I only have eyes for you' by the Flamingos. Give it a listen. And imagine the song in the background of this story.**

_**'So wise, so young, they say do never live long'-Shakespeare**_

Julia sat in a chair at the funeral home in the window and she watched the sun come down on her and Shakespeare's line about death came to her, _'So wise, so young, they say do never live long'_ came to her. She got with such grace that it seemed to flow out of her, she went into the room that had the body of Donald Stillman in it and she looked at the rather oddly handsome gentleman who had the look of peace and love on his face.

She was remembering the past 3 weeks...the first night she was with Donald, at first the evening started out in worried tension, since she coudln't remember him from high school and he was out with her for the first time in...anytime. But things proceeded rather nicely after that evening. She remembered getting to know him by his gentle words, his reading of literature to...just being with him. She never did _sleep_ with him for that would go to far because of her relationship with Reese. But they did stay up all that night being in each other's arms as they were dancing and talking.

She walked over to the window and looked out and she remembered the song, _'I only have eyes for you'_, she lightly swayed to it and she thought about the rest of the time they spent together. The days walking and riding bikes in the park, the dinner they had where she introduced Donald and Reese...after that Reese didn't really mind her spending her time with Donald but she knew that if Reese wasn't in the picture, she had to admit...

She even went to the doctor one time with Donald and the doctor told them that Donald was in his final,_ final_ stages and that he should be in a hospital but Donald also insisted that no, he wanted to spend his last days and nights spent in fun and laughter.

So they were to go to the opera and he had even arranged for a limousine to pick them up that night and Julia had noticed Donald's breathing was...different. The limo stopped in front of the opera house and the driver got out to open the door and Julia first got out in her dark blue dress with pearls that she wore that very first night with Donald. She turned and looked back in the limo, expecting for Donald to come out but he was slumped over in death.

A tear came down her eye and she turned and said to the driver, "We won't be going to the opera" The driver looks confused then asks, "Why?" Julia sighs then says, "Mister Stillman just died...I suppose we are to go to the hospital as silly as it is" So Julia sighs and gets back in and the driver goes to the front of the car to drive them to the hospital.

And that leads to today, Julia had been there for her friend in the last days of his life and now she is for his first days of death. She had watched people come and bring in flowers, says a few words of kindness then leave. She slowly realized that they thought of her as his widow...the widow Stillman, a honor she would proudly wear if she was, but she wasn't.

She heard him come in and she turned to see him...her man, Reese Watson. He came and stopped at Donald's coffin and then shook his head in a slight tip then turns and goes to Julia and asks, "How are you?" She sighs then says, "I'm fine, I've been watching them bring flowers in memory. Exchanging words of kindness and whatever with his co-workers, several distant members of family and just being here"

He sighs and hugs her then carefully asks her, "Are you sorry you are here?" She thinks about that then says, "No, because it has taught me something, several things in fact" He asks, "And what is that?" She thinks on it then says, "First that I'm a better friend to people than I thought and that..." She puts her arms around his neck then says, "I'm blessed and thankful to have you Mister Watson" He laughs and kisses her forehead then asks, "Are you ready to go Mrs. Sugarbaker?" She shakes her head then goes over to Donald's coffin, looks at him and leans over and whispers, "I'll be back"

She gets up and goes to Reese and they walk out but she remembers the song, _"I'll be seeing you'._

**A/N-Please read & review.**


	69. Chapter 69 Celebration

**A/N-This chapter is based off, 'There she is'. Suzanne was to give up her Miss Georgia crown to a Donna Jo Carnes, a big, mean ol' country girl as our beauty girl says. It was also the last episode to have Monette...they never did explain her absence, I hate that so this chapter with includes what happens to Monette with Donna Jo.**

Julia, Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne were sitting in a resturant with a man made waterfall flowing down in a pool of large, smooth rocks and soft, smoothing music in the background and of coarse, Suzanne sits in her robe, sash and crown that she just "won" back. The all hold up a glass of excellant champagne and Charlene says,

"Oh, I wish Bernice was here to celebrate this with us" Suzanne has a mile wide smile on her face and she says, "Yes, I would love to celebrate with everybody! Even that fruitcake!" Julia says, "Suzanne" while shaking her head then Mary Jo starts to say,

"To Suzanne, the..." Just then Monette, Charlene's hooker friend comes over and Charlene asks, "Monette, what are you doing here?" They all look up at her and she says, "I've come to say goodbye Charlene...and to all of you" They all look up at her in shock and Charlene finally asks, "What? where are you going Monette?" She looks at her friend and smiles and says, "It's Monica Charlene, I'm going back to Popular Bluff...I'm giving up the business".

All their mouths drop open in shock and Charlene pulls up a empty chair from the table behind them and signals for Monica to sit down and she does then says, "I have been wanting to quit for awhile but..." She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I had to have money, I did put a lot in that house and well, I just sold it for twice as much as I paid for it" Charlene puts her hand to her mouth then says, "I'm going to miss you Monica but I am so glad you are going home! Now listen, you are going to have to give me your address so I can write you when the baby comes!" Monica smiles then says, "Of coarse, I can't wait!" Julia then asks, "Monica?" Monica looks at her then Julia asks, "How did you know we where here?" Monica smiles then says, "Well, this is Charlene's favorite restaurant, 'The Waterfall's Edge' and I just had a feeling and when I came in and saw Suzanne in her crown...I knew I came to the right place" They all smile and Suzanne says, "We're celebrating" Charlene then goes into one of her long explantions, "Well, they wanted to take Suzanne's crown because they thought they made a mistake and give it to some woman named Donna Jo Carson but it turned out that Suzanne really did win it because Donna Jo slept with the judge and you know that's against the rules so Suzanne is still Miss Georgia World!" Charlene claps her hands and Monica says, "Uh Huh" Everyody else smiles and snickers.

Julia picks up the champange glass and says, "Well, to Suzanne for still being Miss Georgia World and to Monica for...giving up a old life and trying something new"

Suzanne then asks in her childish way, "Do I have to share my toast with the ex happy hooker?" Julia kicks her under the table and says, "Suzanne!" Just then Mary Jo says to everybody, "Look!" She points over at a tall, chubby redheaded woman who is arguing with a skinny , little man compared to her and Monica asks, "Who is that?" Mary Jo says, "Donna Jo, the woman who almost got Suzanne's crown...looks like she is arguing with her husband over something" Charlene asks, "What was his name? Lyle?" Mary Jo says, "I think so, I guess they are arguing over her ways of trying to win the title"

Donna Jo and her husband are standing next to the opening of a water ride inside the resturant then the very next secound she turns to walk away but walks in a wrong way and falls in the water! Lyle being her husband, jumps in after her and all the women laugh and drink some more champagne.

**A/N-Charlene is drinking sparkling apple juice of coarse and 'The Waterfall's Edge' is based after my favorite resturant, can you guess?**

**Monica was Monette's name before she became a hooker.**


	70. Chapter 70 Dream from Little House

**A/N-This is based of of a 'Nightmare from Hee Haw', the girls and the guys went for a vacation in the woods and met up with a bunch of...well, mean ol' rednecks and this well, will be about them. **

Earlier that afternoon, way before our girls met up with Daddy Jones and boys, daddy Jones was on his front porch smoking on his pipe and deep in thought and his boys, Junior, Rupert and Nubs are horsing around and you can tell that they are sweaty and dirty and Junior asks, "We just finished building the hog pen daddy, we can go get those big ol' hogs that Mister Hickory is givin' us daddy" Daddy Jones takes a smoke off his pipe then says, "That's good" Nubs then asks, "What's the matter daddy? You didn't even come down once to the hog pen, you've just been here smokin' that there pipe and with that funny look on your face"

He just smiles at his sons and puts down his pipe then says, "Aw, I was just thinkin' bout my granddaddy sons, sure do miss that man, wish you boys got to meet him" Junior then says, "Daddy, why don't you tell us 'bout where the family comes from"

His brother looks at him then says, "We come from here brother". Junior then says to his brother, "No, I meant where all the Jones's from why back come from, I did hear that granddaddy did come from someplace before he died 'fore I was born" Daddy Jones says, "Rupert, go get me that book under the table in the hallway for me" He says, "Sure daddy"

Daddy Jones then goes on to say, "I was told that we come from Minnesota, you know, that cold state up north, in fact I hear a lot of families from up there have settled down here...guess all that cold ran people down here" Rupert then comes out with a book, hands it to Daddy Jones who opens it up, goes through some pages then comes to a old tin photograph and picks it up and shows it to the boys then he says, "This here is my grandaddy, Emmett Jones, he's the one that came down here and settled in this part of the country" Nub says, "Why daddy, he looks like you" Daddy Jones looks at the photograph and laughs then says, "That there he does, fact is, a lot of us Jones men look alike" The boys look at each other then one of them says, "We don't daddy" Daddy Jones sits back, looks at his boys then says, "I said, "A lot of us ", no all, now just sit back and listen to this here story before I take each of you over my knee"

The boys hush up and Daddy Jones sits back and says, "Fact is, our last name should be Lamb, not Jones and I'll tell you why" The boys look confused and daddy Jones picks up a old letter then says, "His grandaddy was named Houston Lamb is what it says in this here letter and other family things...the story that goes through the family is that Houston was working as a janitor at a school for the blind when the state came in and took over. That meant new teachers, new people but there was one somebody that Houston already knew but she didn't know he was going to be there and neither did she" The boys look at each other and all ask, "What?" Daddy sits back and a picture of Houston comes in his mind as he tells the long history of the family.

"From what's been said, Houston was a man in his 60's, near 70 and still alone but one day...a woman of pure beauty, a tall woman with strawberry blond hair that was turning gray came walking in and Houston was up in his room talking with the new owners of the place...(Houston talks ) "All I want to know Mister Layman, is will I be able to stay on at this here place taking care of all that this here place needs? I've been doing it for a long time now" The a short, little man in a sharp three piece suit of that day walks around and says, "I don't see why not, it's just that I've been wanting to talk to you about staying in a room downstairs. With so many kids coming in, we need the room Mister Lamb" Houston smiles and says, "Shoot, is that all? That room will be more than fine for me and it's Houston, you call me Houston from now on, you hear?" Mister Layman smiles then says, "Let's go see that room" Houston grabs his little hat and they go out and down the stairs and opens the doors and in comes several ladies, young and old and the first lady asks, "Mister Layman?"

He looks at the lady in a pretty calico top and gray skirt and she says, "I'm Mrs. Rosewood and these are the rest of the ladies here to be teachers for the blind students that will be coming" She points to them and says, "Miss Bonner, Mrs. Flaxton and Miss Ghyllis and there is one more woman coming..." Suddenly, a tall woman with greying blond hair comes in and she says, "This is Miss Jones" Houston looks at the lovely woman who is also in her sixties and his mouth almost falls open and so does hers.

A few hours later as the night falls, Miss Jones steps into Houston's room and she sees him smoking his pipe and without even looking at her, he says, "Frances". She smiles and goes on in and sits down in a chair then says simply, "Houston" . Uncomfortable silence passes between them then he says, "It's been a long time Frances" She gets up and goes to look out the window and looks at her reflection and says, "45 years since I told you I couldn't marry you" He thinks about that then he asks, "Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I was scared". More silence falls between them for a loooong time then he finally says, "I would have helped you get over the scare" She smiles then when she turns to leave, he finally asks her, "Did you ever get married?" She shakes her head and softly says, "No" She then leaves and he smiles and continues to smoke.

As the days go on , Houston and Frances dance around each other, getting to know each other all over again then one day as the wind starts to turn cool, Houston goes to pick up Frances at the house she is renting, knocks on the door and she opens the door and smiles at him and he feels as if the sun shines on him and he remembers his hat and he says, "I know I'm a little early Frances, I'm hoping you won't mind but..." She interrupts him then says, "Please come in Houston, you can sit down in the chair, I just have to get my shawl and books together" She turns and quickly walks to her room to get her things and she says while walking, "I appreciate this Houston, I really do. I hate that you have to come get me for work each morning but this house was the only house within school distance for me to rent but it's also so far!" "Oh, it's no problem, no problem, shucks, gives me a chance to excersise that horse mr. Layman has" She smiles and puts on her shawl then says, "That was nice of him" They smile at each other and she starts to pick up her books when a knock comes on her door, they look at each other and she says, "Come in"

In comes a man in his mid forties and he says, "Ma?" She looks shocked and runs to him and says, "Emmett!" She throws her arms around him and then she looks at Houston and she says, "Oh, this is my son Emmett, Emmett, this is Houston Lamb. He takes care of things at the blind school" Emmett and Houston shake hands and Houston says, "Pleased to meet you son" "Likewise" says Emmett then Frances asks, "What are you doing here, I thought you were still in Tracy" Emmett smiles then says, "Well, I was thinking of settling down here next to you Ma" She smiles then says, "That's my boy, always thinking of his maw" He smiles and hugs her again then says, "Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know I was in town mom, I got to go to work, I got a job down at the blacksmith shop in town" Frances smiles then says, "Come back tonight for supper Emmett" He gives her a hug then leaves and Frances turns back to Houston.

A short while later, she is sitting in the buggy with Houston and they are quiet then he finally asks her, "I thought you said you didn't get married" She looks down at her shoes then says, "I didn't...Emmett's your son" He quickly makes the horse stop and looks at her then asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" She sighs then says, "I tried, but you left town shortly before I found out, I tried to find you but I couldn't so I moved away so I wouldn't shame maw and paw and...I told everybody in every town I went to that Emmett's father died in a train accident"

Silence falls back between them and the only noise they hear is the wheels from the buggy turning as they get closer to town. Then he finally asks her, "Are you going to tell him about me?" She looks around at the birds in the air flying and the passing green trees then she says in a soft voice, "Yes, I think it's time...both of us meeting here and you finally meeting your son, I think the signs are telling me that it's time...do you want to come tonight?" He thinks on that for a moment then he says, "Naw, I think you and him should have dinner together after being apart for so long and you tell him" She shakes her head yes and they come into town and see children going to school and people going to work in the town of Sleepy Eye.

Back in time with Daddy Jones and his boys, they ask, "Well, daddy, did Emmett and his daddy ever met up?" Daddy Jones then says, "Yes, Frances told him that very night..." Daddy Jones pictures the meeting but doesn't hear any words...and he keeps talking, "Emmett didn't know what to think at first and Houston gave him time but a few weeks later, they met up finally and with tears in his eyes, Emmett finally gave his daddy a hug. From what those there papers say, Houston and Frances finally got married a few months later and stayed together for 15 years until they died together . Some parts of the family say that Emmett found them in bed holding hands when they died, don't know if that's true or not but I would like to think so"

They all sit around in quiet then Daddy Jones asks, "What have you boys learned from this story?" Nub takes a breath then says, "Well, I'm glad that great grandaddy didn't take the Lamb name or we would be called those 'Mary had a little Lamb boys" His brothers snickers and Daddy Jones smiles and rubs his knees then says, "So am I...what say you boys that we all go into town to get something to eat and see some pretty girls?" "Yeah!"

The hillbilly family runs and goes and gets in the family farm truck not knowing that they will meet up with the women and men from Atlanta to start the nightmare from Hee Haw.

**A/N-A few personal facts are in this story, my name, my paternal's grandfather's name**


	71. Chapter 71 Lita's life

**This chapter is based off 'The Girlfriend', Anthony had a very pushy girlfriend in this episode who pushed him to become more than he was and our ladies sure didn't like her! What happens to her? You'll see!**

Lita was tired. She had just come from one of her committee meetings. She was down in at the local coffee shop taking a latte when she saw him. He was a handsome man, a tall man, about 6'2", chocolate brown eyes that you could melt in and he had the essence of success about him but she carefully noticed that he was a little down. So she got her latte and just went over to his table, she put her drink down, and put out her hand and said, "Hello, My name is Lita Ford" . He looks up and sees her , more surprised by her...strong presence but he responds by saying, "Jon Wright"

She sits down by him and she says in a kind tone, "I hope you don't mind me saying this but, you do seem a little down" He looks at some papers and at her then say, "It's these papers I have, I have been doing research on, well, how candy trends are going in certain parts of the worlds, various countries and even right here in America and from what I see there is something I would like to get on the ground floor of but well, I just don't know if I can do it"

Lita glances down at the papers then up at him then asks, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your background in this?" Humility comes on his face and he says, "Well, um, I have a strong background in in baking, I went to a world first class school in baking in France and I run several very successful shops here in Atlanta and I just feel this candy research that I have been doing is a very good one" She then asks, "Then what's the problem?" He looks unsure of himself then says, "Well, it's just that I'm just a baker, I don't really know that I can do this"

With power in her voice, she says, "Sure you can, just look at all this you did! You're not just a baker, you're a business man! Look at what all you have done! You did your research and you're thinking! why a lot of people just jump into things like perfume trends, car trends all type of things that have failed but you did your research and from what all you have got I think you got a sure thing going!"

The more she kept talking, the more she studied his looks and how handsome he was, how smooth and like black pudding his skin seemed...and not only that he was smart and logical in his thinking and sure of himself, even if she had to give him a pep talk.

After that day, Lita and Jon started spending more and more time together the more they got along and became more comfortable with one another. Lita herself saw the ground floor of the business going off and at first things were slow but every few months and especially around Halloween, the business would increase. And several years after they first met, Jon proposed to Lita. She tried to be level headed about it but when it came down to it, she just loved him.

At their high style wedding that put Atlanta on their heels, Lita and Jon passed out for wedding favors, the candy that made them famous. **Bug candy**...the lollipop scorpions were their biggest seller. Lita Ford-Wright was now the bug lady.

**A/N-Anthony had put on his card that if he didn't finish a job, he would eat a bug. At the end of the show, the girls bought him a bug to eat! Lol, so I couldn't resist somehow tying it in. I hope you enjoyed!**


	72. Chapter 72 The Survivng Girl

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'The Rowdy Girls', Charlene's cousin, Mavis and her family moved to Atlanta ( she was also pregnant ) and Charlene, Mary Jo, Suzanne and Julia were taking dance lessons from her and Charlene found out her cousin was being a victim of domestic abuse.**

**WARNING-This chapter will contain violence against women, I'll try not to be heavy with it but I'm putting this warning out anyway.**

After the talent comptition, Mavis and her girls went home with Charlene and Bill.

Bill opened the door and in they came, a stream of women and girls, each holding a bag and when they get in, they are all silent then Bill says to the girls, "I'll show you girls where you are going to sleep, come on" The girls follow him then Mavis and Charlene are in the living room by themselves and tears fall from Mavis's eyes and she says, "I don't know how to thank you Charlene" Charlene grabs her cousin and hugs her then says, "You don't have to say thank you Mavis, I'm happy to do this"

They turn to go sit down on the couch and Mavis asks, "What if...he comes...here?" Charlene looks around the room then says, "I doubt he will, he knows how strong Bill is, how protective he is...he's not going to try anything here and tomorrow we will all sit down and figure out a way to get you and the girls to a safe place" Mavis goes quiet then says, "Charlene...I don't think I remember what safe is...safe was back in Popular Bluff with momma and daddy...my girls have never known safe, all they know is daddy slapping mom across the room" Charlene smiles then says softly, "They will again, it will take time but they will" They go silent and Mavis puts her head on Charlene's chest.

Some hours later, at just about five o'clock, somebody starts beating on the door and yelling, "Mavis!" Bill, Charlene, Mavis and the girls come out. Charlene gets a worried look on her and the girls start whimpering and Mavis cries...Bill goes to answer the door and a drunken, angry man comes in and he says, "Where is she? where is that bitch?" Bill then steps up and says, "Now listen, you don't have any right..." Dan just pushes himself past Bill and Mavis jumps and the girls scream, "Daddy!" Mavis says, "Dan, just calm down, you're in somebody else's home and..." He doesn't listen to a word she says and he just grabs her already hurt wrist and she squeals and cries some more and he says in a cruel tone, "You're coming home where you belong and the girls!" Ginny steps up and boldly says to her dad, "We're not coming home daddy! You scare us!" He backhands his daughter and Mavis runs straight for the door and Bill says, "Charlene, call the police!"

Bill tries to grab Dan as he races after Mavis, Bill tears the sleeve off of Dan's jacket, Dan makes it to the door, sees Mavis running down the steps and he looks around and sees a wooden chair, picks it up and throws it straight at Mavis, it hits her square in the back and she falls down the rest of the steps and lands on the hard concrete of the parking lot. Bill runs to the door and says, "Never mind about the police, call an ambulance!" They all look at Mavis as she lays there and Charlene calls the E.M.T.'s.

{

The sun cracks its light over Atlanta shortly after six that morning and Charlene, Bill and the girls wait in the waiting room for word of Mavis, one of the girls have her head in Charlene's lap and the doctor comes in the room and asks, "Family of Mavis Madling?" Charlene speaks up and says, "I'm her cousin" The girls wake up out of their sleepy state and all of them look at the doctor and he says, "Mrs. Madling will be just fine" Everybody in the room but the doctor gives a collective sigh of relief then Charlene asks, "What about the baby?" That time the doctor instantly frowns then says in a sad voice, "I'm sorry, we couldn't save him" He turns to leave and Charlene sits down and so do the girls and the little one who had her head in Charlene's lap puts it back and they all think about Mavis.

{

A few days later, Mavis sits on the couch at Bill & Charlene's apartment and she's deep in thought with a sad look on her face and she remembers the slaps, the punches...the sheer brutality her husband has gave her through the years. And she remembers the faces of each of her girls then Charlene comes in the room, sees her cousin and watches her then softly says, "Mavis?" It takes a few minutes but Mavis comes out of her memories then says, "Huh, oh, I'm sorry Charlene" Charlene waves it away then says, "There's nothing to be sorry for" Mavis tries to smile then says, "Yes there is Charlene, I bought all this upheavel in your lives and we don't know when Dan will be back..." Charlene interrupts her then says, "He won't be back, Bill got that restraining order against him" Mavis then says, "A restraining order won't stop him and you know that" Charlene shakes her head yes and takes Mavis over to the window then says, "I know that and so does Bill so that's why he got this..." She points out the window and Mavis looks out and sees the men in the car then asks, "Is that M.P.'s?"

Charlene shakes her head yes then says, "Bill pulled some strings, that's how much we care about you, how much we want things to work out for you" Mavis chokes back a sob and she grabs Charlene and hugs her then goes around the living room crying and says as she reaches down and gets a handkerchief off the table and says, "You are doing so much Charlene but...we both know that I can't stay in here forever and those guys stay out here, I'm going to have to do something...but what?" Charlene thinks on something then says, "I know and..." She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and says, "Julia helped me find the name and number of this woman...she can help you, I talked to her myself and she says for you to call her tonight at 11:00" Mavis takes the paper then walks around then says, "I know what she will tell me...a friend of mine did this back in Missouri...I never saw her again so...that made me forget about it at that time. But I think now, it's got to be so bad Charlene, I haven't even told you the worst of it" Charlene cries then says, "I don't want to hear Mavis but please tell me you'll call her" Mavis looks at the number then says, "I will"

Charlene walks to the kitchen and pours herself some coffee and Mavis says, "I'll never see you again" Charlene looks into the coffee then says, "YES, we will..." She then smiles and says, "We're the Rowdy girls" She and Mavis hug and go and sit down on the couch.

**A/N-Please read and review.**

**Sand 'n Sable**


	73. Chapter 73 Only Bernice Knows

**A/N-This chapter is based off 'Bernice's Sanity Hearing', her niece Phyliss tried her best to have Bernice committed to a hospital but it didn't work. I have had a hard time with this because I was trying to go one way and I couldn't then I thought of this idea, please tell me what you think.**

**The idea for this chapter is from chapter 26-'Weirdness' and another chapter I did on Bernice, this is another little hint I'm going to do on Bernice in a story later on, seperate from this one.**

Bernice comes walking in a hospital building. The hospital looks like any other and she walks up to a desk with a nurse sitting behind filling out some papers and Bernice says, "I'm here to meet with the doctor who is over my niece Phyliss's case" Without even looking at Bernice, the rude nurse asks, "What's the doctor's name?" "Griffith, doctor Griffith" The nurse still doesn't look up, just takes the pencil behind her ear and points with it down the hall and she says, "Down the hall, to the right" Bernice looks down the hall then back at the nurse, scrunches up her nose and says, "Thank you" Then walks on down the hall with the nurse not even giving a glance.

Bernice walks down with her heels clicking in the hall then she looks to the right and sees the doctor talking to two boys. She calls the boys, "Dick and Dick", Phyliss's boys and Bernice clears her throat and the doctor says, "Oh, Mrs. Clifton" One of Phyliss's boys look at Bernice and says in a 'charm free' voice, "I'm glad you came aunt Bernice" She smiles at one of the boys and then turns to the other and smiles at him then she turns to looks at her niece sitting in a padded room. Just smiling very...weird.

Bernice asks the doctor, "Just how nuts is she doctor?" The doctor clears his throat then says, "We don't use the term 'nuts' Mrs. Clifton" "Oh, well, what do you say Doctor?" "We say she had a psychotic episode" Bernice thinks on that then says, "I say she's nuts" The doctor clears his throat and looks at the boys and says, "Well, um, if you want to"

One of the Dick boys says, "It's strange that mother became like this after visiting you"

Bernice looks at him then back at Bernice then says, "Strange things happen all the time, that's life...you know I say life is like that show 'Twilight Zone'..." She then hums the weird theme song from the show and the boys and the doctor look at each other then she asks, "How long will she be like this doctor?" "Oh, it's hard to say, she could come out of this next week or next year" Bernice thinks, '_I know when it will be, when the moon becomes 3'_

Phyliss just looks around the room and says, _'Why, I don't know what they think of me, I wouldn't hurt a fly...they can just watch me and I just won't hurt that fly at all'_

Only Phyliss sees the imaginary fly buzzing around the room and outside, Bernice says, "I better be going, please let me know if anything changes with her tho I doubt it when a person goes nuts, they stay nuts" One of the Dick boys says, "Mother was going to see about getting you in a hospital because you are nuts and I think she was right! And I think you made her nuts!" Bernice looks at him then turns and leaves but first she stops at the desk and sees the nurse, looks at her then she turns and leaves and while she is leaving, she hears the nurse scream.

A horde of black ants comes pouring out of her desk and when she is out of the building, one of the Dick boys flings his body forward into the unbreakable glass and he falls backward and then he falls on the floor and his body flops around like a fish on dry land and...Bernice smiles and goes and gets in the van with Anthony driving and he asks, "How is Phyliss Bernice?" She closes the van door and says, "Oh, she's fine, I think she's in the perfect place for her" "Good"

Anthony starts up the van and she starts singing,_'Black man, black man, where do you come from?" _Anthony then says, "Now don't start that Bernice or I'll turn this van right around and leave you with Phyliss!" She just smiles as he drives on.


	74. Chapter 74 A Prison in a Museum

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'Julia Gets her Head Stuck in a Fence', Julia and the girl's are at the Govenor's mansion, decorating it for a honorary part they are giving and Suzanne, Mary Jo and Charlene goad Julia into sticking her head in the staircase...needless to say she can't get it out and my mansion's manager, Amy Betz, has a fit over it but orders them not to saw it to get her out. They eventually do...and the governo falls through. So this is my take off story of the manager.**

The museum of Atlanta's history needed a manager and Amy Betz was perfect for the job,she had been the manager of the governor's mansion for ten years, she had a spotless record, professionally sound and very reliable.

She was walking around looking at every artifact in the museum, making herself known to every piece when she sees a room called-'**Valuable antiques of Atlanta' **and she goes in the room with her head held in a air of superiority but she falls to realize the door closing behind her. She didn't realize that the heavy antique door that was specifically made in the great civil war for a POW camp and the heavy door was the only thing to survive the burning of the prison, was made far ahead of it's time, in that it was made with a self latching lock.

Mrs. Betz went around carefully inspecting everything in the room, blissfully unaware that she was locked off from the rest of the world. After she carefully looks over everything that is supposed to be in her care , she turns to leave and she goes to the door and tries to push it open but realizes she can't. She looks around the room for a window and there is none. She screams out a curse word then proceeds to beat on the door with no answer.

At last about a hour later, she is tired of constantly knocking on the door and red circles start to appear on her hand so she sighs and sits down but at that very instant, she hears knocking back on the door and a man hollers,

"Mrs. Betz! Mrs. Betz! How are you!"

She jumps up with renewed enthusiasm and she asks,

"Mister Brown! I have been trying for a hour!"

She then hears him say,

"Well, we have been looking for you every place else then we just now really noticed that the door was closed and...didn't you notice the sign telling you that you cannot lock this door? uh, oh"

She then asks,

"What?" "Uh, Willie just picked the sign up off the floor, it must have fell down" "Oh great, don't you have a key mister Brown?"

He laughs then says,

"That's why we put the sign up, when we got the door, the previous owners made sure to tell us that you could never lock the door, the key was lost a long time ago. And the reason the door is so strong, it was made for a prison."

She looks around in frustration then says,

"Well, it certainly feels like a prison"

She doesn't tell them but she begins to feel a slight urging to go to the bathroom and she begins a little jig then she asks.

"Why can't you take the door hinges out?" "Mrs. Betz, I don't know if you noticed or not but one reason why this door can't be closed is that it is a prison door and was made without hinges, that is why it is extremely rare and powerful but don't worry, we will get you out"

She grinds her teeth and she looks around and her eyes fixate on a old pail beside a stuffed dummy of a confederate soldier then she quickly dismisses the idea then looks back at the door but she keeps it in mind.

Another hour later, she is really doing a dance now and she beats on the door in a frantic rhythm and she hollers,

"Mister Brown, what is going on? Has there been any thoughts about getting me out?"

Outside, Mister Brown, a round man with white hair looks at a man sitting at a desk and they are playing a small game of gin rummy and he says,

"Ha!"

Amy then says,

"Ha? did you get a idea?"

He looks up and he says,

"Oh, yes, yes, I just got one, not sure how it will work but I will try"

He signals for the guy to get rid of the cards and he says,

"I have a idea but it's going to be tricky and long, I have to go to my office to get some phone numbers but don't worry I will be back"

He signals for the boy to come on and they go to his office to do whatever. Amy looks around in the locked room she is in and her eyes keep going back to the pail, she tries to put aside her bathroom prediction but she can't so she finally gives up, sighs and goes and gets the pail and runs behind a wall.

The next morning, Amy wakes up and the first thing she does is look at her watch and it says, 6:00, she sighs and looks around, she gets up and goes to the door and pounds on it and nobody answers. She turns around and looks at the pail and goes to get it and goes behind the wall again. A few minutes later, she comes back out, goes over to the door, pounds again and still no answer...she looks around and her eyes fall on a antique ax that she sees in the horse drawn fire engine section, goes and grabs it and proceeds to chop at the door and it takes a while but she chops thorough, the door falls down and the moment it hits the floor, Mister Brown comes in, his eyes bug out and he looks at her and she just puts down the ax and silently goes to the bathroom.

Mister Brown carefully walks over the broken door and goes into the room and sees everything looking pretty much normal but then he sees something leaking out of the pail in the confederate section. He goes over and bends down and smells it then hollers,

"Mrs. Betz!"

In the bathroom, the toilet flushes and she goes to the bathroom mirror and looks in it and a old memory comes to her, she remembers a Julia Sugarbaker with her head stuck in the the banister of the staircase and how she, Amy, through a fit for Julia to get out by any other means than destroying the staircase and she, herself just destroyed a antique prison door.

She says to herself,

"I have become Julia Sugarbaker"

She then hears Mister Brown yelling,

"Mrs. Betz!"

Amy was promptly fired from the museum she was blessed that the governor's mansion hired her back. She destroyed a antique prison door, nearly destroyed a ax and fooled with a pail.

**Sand n' Sable**


	75. Chapter 75 The Wind of Japan

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'Julia and Suzanne's Big Adventure' . Julia and her sister went to Japan to get a car for Suzanne and they met Akiyma, the man who was head of the car agency where Suzanne did NOT get her car ( it was in the ocean ).**

**This is about them meeting back up in America in a funny ( I hope ) way. Remember, in my series, Quinton is a producer/ director.**

Julia and Suzanne came on the set of a beautiful scene from 'Gone with the Wind' on stage, they had on beautiful wearing beautiful dresses from that time period and of coarse, our favorite sisters are arguing ( again ) and Mary Jo comes up to them and asks,

"What's wrong now?"

Julia looks at her and she moves in closer then tells her friend,

"Mary Jo, I was very happy to help Quinton out and I was honored that he choose me to be in his play but..."

She turns to look at Suzanne who is checking herself out in a hand mirror and Julia says,

"But this casting is ridiculous"

Suzanne puts the hand mirror on a table then turns to her and says,

"Julia, you're just mad because you are cast as the mother and she dies and I am cast as the beautiful Scarlett who goes on to live a full rich life"

Julia preens her sharp, brown eyes together and says,

"Yes, but in the end remember, Rhett Butler tells her he doesn't give a damn"

That starts a another endless squabble and Mary Jo just rolls her eyes then Quinton comes out and asks his mother,

"Mom, what is going on? It sounds like the before action of a Howard Stern fight with...anybody!"

Mary Jo looks at him and the sisters then says in a dry voice,

"Welcome to my life"

Just then Anthony comes out dressed in his 'Sam' costume and he is clearly unhappy and Julia asks,

"What's wrong Anthony?"

He stops and looks around then says,

"Julia, I'm dressed as a slave and my wife is going to watch this and you ask what's wrong?"

Julia looks out in the audience behind the curtains and sees Anthony's beautiful wife and then turns back to Anthony then says,

"Anthony, Sam was a slave but he was a honored slave who in his freedom was still devoted to Scarlett , so Anthony even tho I have sympathy for your feeling in mis casting, I have problems of my own so...in today's terms, suck it up!"

Anthony looks around in wonder and backs up then Suzanne says,

"Oh Julia, you were just cast as the mother because you are older than me...and be honest, you are a mother"

Julia softens then Anthony says,

"Yes, and if you think about it Suzanne, it's funny to have you as Scarlett since Scarlett was in her 20's and you..."

Suzanne says with anger in her voice,

"All right Anthony! But I'm eternally young and everybody can see that...in fact, I'll gladly say I don't even know my age"

Julia smiles and says,

"You're..." "SHUT..UP ...JULIA!"

Anthony then asks Quinton,

"Who did cast us Quinton? I don't think any of us went before a casting director"

Quinton starts to answer when he tells them,

"Oh, here comes the principal benefactor, he can explain things"

They turn to see Mr. Akiyma, the head of the car company that was to get Suzanne her car but didn't because it fell in the ocean then Suzanne says,

"You! You're the one who is putting on this play" "Yes"

Then she asks,

"You also hired us?"

He smiles and says in broken English,

"Yes, good job, right?"

Suzanne says,

"Well, yes"

Julia rolls her eyes then asks,

"How did you know we could act?"

He smiles and says,

"I hire good detective"

They all look at each other then Quinton asks,

"What can we do for you Mister Akiyma?"

His face brightens then says,

"I have idea for Scarlett's mother"

They all look at each other in curiosity and they all look at him then he says,

"She not die"

This time they look at each other in shock and awe then Quinton gently says,

"But in the book and movies, she always dies"

Akiyma smiles and says,

"Not in my story, she lives, unless you don't want my money"

He panics at that and says,

"Oh no! I think it will be a refreshing change for the mother to live. She and her daughter can survive together"

Akiyma smiles then says,

"Good, I will be watching"

He looks at Julia and he backs out and goes to sit down in the audience and Julia says to Suzanne with the others listening,

"Well, I guess we can both shake our fists and say , 'As God as our witness, we will never eat dirt again"

Suzanne then says,

"Yeah, and Rhett can tell us both he doesn't give a damn"

Anthony then asks him,

"Who is playing Rhett Quinton?"

Just then another Japanese man comes over to then and Julia says,

"Sam!"

Sam is the man who Julia and Suzanne had to share a bed with when they couldn't go to a hotel and Sam shrugs his shoulders and says,

"When I lost my job over there, I became a actor and I have been making a better living at it than what I was doing"

Julia whispers to her gang,

"You know this title, 'Gone with the Wind?"

Everybody shakes their head and she says,

"The wind went to Japan"

They all shake their heads then go to their places and start the play of Atlanta's century.

**A/N-I hope you all enjoy**

**Sand n' Sable**


	76. Chapter 76 Speed dating 101

**A/N-This chapter is based off the show, 'Manhunt', Mary Jo had asked Suzanne to help her, well, get a man. They went grocery shopping, joined a auto advance class, even stood outside a man's bathroom. She even met Quinton's single male teacher but I guess things didn't work out because they never showed him again.**

**I don't understand why the show never did let Mary Jo get with another man but in my previous chapter, chapter 64-NO-I did have Mary Jo start a blossoming friendship with a former client, D.P. LeBoof and even tho' he wasn't in the show I'm writing about he will be in my chapter.**

Mary Jo was working feverishly at her desk, filling out paperwork after putting in a long day's work. She stops working long enough to look at a picture of Julia and she smiles and says to her,

"Everything's fine Julia. It's just like it was when you left. I'm in charge, Carlene's still the secretary taking care of everything and running this looney bin. Charlene's back but she's doing the work more these days, she's really a good decorator. Bill's about to retire and Anthony is working in a law firm but he takes care of the legal things for us.

You don't have to worry so you don't have to come back"

She bends her head down and does some more work then some wind chimes cling loudly and the lights flicker on and off so she raises her head, purses her lips and flips the pencil then says,

"I told you you didn't have to come back Julia"

Just then Suzanne comes in and she has on a beautiful black/pink dress and she says,

"We're just going to have to do something about it"

Mary Jo just looks at her then asks,

"What?"

Suzanne gets a disgusted look on her face and swirls her hand and says,

"Oh, that old silly wind, it just came up all of a sudden, we need to do something about that"

Mary Jo asks her,

"What do you suggest?"

Suzanne thinks on that then says ,

"I don't know, we could build a big dome and put it over Atlanta and that way it would only blow wind in Mississippi where they need it"

Mary Jo rolls her eyes then says,

"We need it too Suzanne, without it we would suffer in the summer; did you think about that?"

Suzanne just shrugs her shoulders and sits down and says,

"But it messes up your hair, you think they could make wind and have it not do that"

Mary Jo just sighs then says,

"Maybe we can talk to God about that"

Suzanne just smiles and then looks over at Mary Jo then asks,

"What are you doing?"

Mary Jo says,

"Filling out the annual report"

Suzanne stands up and announces,

"No , you're not. You're going out with me...when was the last time you went out and tried to meet a man?"

Mary Jo sighs and says,

"Suzanne, you know I haven't met anybody since J.D., what does that tell you?"

She says without even blinking,

"That he was in prison or married...or both ! But he's out by now so come on!"

Mary Jo sighs then says,

"Well, there is this speed dating night a friend asked me to try"

Suzanne asks her,

"Speed dating? What's that? You met each other on the road speeding from the police?"

Mary Jo rolls her eyes then says,

"No Suzanne, it's where you go to a restaurant or someplace and they have these tables set up and they set a timer for so long and a series of men or women come by and you talk some then decide if you want to get to know that person later"

Suzanne thinks about it then says,

"Hmm, it sounds like the cattle sale barn down the road...now, get your purse and come on if you want to go, I haven't got all night Mary Jo"

Mary Jo sighs and gets her red handbag and goes and turns off the lights to Sugarbakers then Suzanne asks her,

"By the way, what is the name of this place that we're going to?"

"The _'Green Orchid'"_

Suzanne thinks then says,

"Never been there but I'm sure it's a good place, I like orchid's"

Mary Jo smiles then they go to the car.

{

They go into _'The Green Orchid'_ bar/restaurant and look around and take in the pleasing surroundings and decorations of the restaurant and Suzanne says,

"I like it, good decorations, give it a A + , what's wrong with you Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo looks around the room with a careful eye then she whispers,

"Do you see anything that well, gives you the feeling of dega vu?"

Suzanne looks disgusted then says,

"Mary Jo, I don't even know what that means"

Mary Jo rolls her eyes then takes Suzanne off to the corner away from the crowds to tell her,

"Look at everybody"

Suzanne looks around then asks,

"What is it?"

"Those women, look at them...remember that auto class we took that time to meet men? Every one of them is those women from the class"

Suzanne peers at them then whispers,

"You're right and they still haven't done anything with their hair, they are dogs. You got this Mary Jo"

Mary Jo stomps her feet slightly then says,

"The teacher is even here"

Suzanne looks at her then says,

"This is could only happen to you Mary Jo, you just entered the dating Twilight Zone"

Mary Jo looks around then says,

"I'm afraid you are right"

Suzanne then hits her on the back then says,

"Well, good luck, I don't need this but you do. I'm going over to the bar. Oh, there's a good looking guy...well, bye Mary Jo"

She walks off primping herself and Mary Jo mutters to herself,

"We come to a speed dating event and she meets the only guy who isn't in. Sigh, well, here I go"

Mary Jo goes and signs in, gets a name tag and a timer then goes and sits down and waits for it to begin.

The first man to sit down is a 40 something man, he has brown hair that's groomed slightly crazy, he has a earring and Mary Jo smiles out of politness he says,

"Hello, my name is Tracie Carl"

They shake hands and Mary Jo looks at him and says,

"I'm Mary Jo Shively, pardon me, but you look familiar"

He laughs then says,

"I get that a lot"

She then says,

"I've been seeing people lately that remind me of long ago, anyway, hello"

He then says,

"Hello, I really just sat down here to start this, I can tell that you're too old for me"

Mary Jo raises her eyes then says,

"Oh?"

He then says, "I mean, I'm to young for you. I'm sorry, I'm getting my words mixed up"

She shakes her head then says,

"I don't know why but I seem to see books around you and I don't know why"

He laughs then says,

"Well, I certainly don't read them. Haha"

Mary Jo gives a stiff laugh then he says,

"But I used to work in one, oh, about 20 something years ago, wow, I'm surprised you can remember that" "Well, it's very cloudy, I need my medicine to get the full picture"

Just then, the bell on the timer rings and he says,

"Well, good luck on the next person"

Mary Jo plasters a smile on her face then she says dryly,

"You too Tracie"

He leaves and Mary Jo says,

"Jerk"

A second later, another man sits down. A very handsome older gentleman and he puts out his han instantly and says very assure of himself,

"Hello, My name is Jack Muford"

Mary Jo says,

"Hello, I'm Mary Jo Shively"

She looks at him then says,

"I'm sorry, I've just been meeting people all night that I know and you...I know! We met in a grocery store!"

He laughs then says,

"That's me, I'm always in the store being I'm a cook, well, chef is the term but I wouldn't go that far"

She laughs then says,

"I never did give you that ratoutille recipe"

He laughs then says,

"Well, you can give it to me now"

He hands her a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper from his pocket and she begins to write down the recipe then she says,

"As I recall, you were married to some woman named...Fece?"

He snickers then says,

"Felicity and we're divorced now"

She smiles and says,

"Oh?"

He leans in and says,

"But you know the weird thing? That's her over there"

He points over to the blond haired woman talking to another man on the speed dating thing and he says,

"I wouldn't want to run into her, awkward"

The bell rings and Mary Jo gives him the recipe and she says,

"I hope you don't"

He goes off then a few minutes later, another man sits down and Mary Jo has to keep from throwing up and he says,

"Name is Homer Brown"

She tries to smile then says,

"Hi Homer"

This time he is the one studying Mary Jo and he asks,

"May I ask you to turn around?"

She asks him in a shocked tone,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I just mean to let me see the back of your head, there is something"

She sighs and does it for him then his eyes brighten up and he snaps his fingers then says,

"Of coarse, I remember you. You were leaving the bathroom as I was coming out years ago"

She then says,

"You have a better memory than me"

He smiles arrogantly then says,

"I never forget hair, I got a thing for hair..."

He reaches in and opens his shirt then says,

"Like my hair on my chest, it's very memorable, you want to look at it?"

She puts up her hand and waves her hand then says,

"Oh no, you don't have to"

He nods his head then says,

"Your loss"

Thank the Lord, the bell rings early and he says,

"I never caught your name"

She then says,

"That's because I never threw it"

He understands and goes on and she endures a few more men before the night is up but it is all finally over and she goes over to the bar to meet up with Suzanne and Suzanne asks her,

"Well, how was it?"

Mary Jo sighs then says,

"Well, I've been told I am old, that my hair is memorable and I'm pretty sure I was asked to do some things that I think is illegal in the state of Georgia"

Suzanne then asks her,

"You didn't meet anybody?"

Mary Jo smiles then says,

"Well, there is somebody, his name is Jack..."

Just then Jack comes up with Felicity, his ex-wife in arm and he says,

"Hello Mary Jo, this night has been so great. I met you again and got a great recipe and Felicity and I have decided to try again. Thank you Mary Jo for starting this night off on the right note"

She plasters a smile on her face and they leave and she says,

"I gave him my mother's ratouille recipe and he goes back to the blond rat"

Suzanne shrugs her shoulders then another handsome man comes up and he smiles and Mary Jo looks shocked and says,

"Mister Barringer!"

He then says,

"Hello Mary Jo. I ran into Suzanne and we were enjoying catching up and she told me you were over there"

Mary Jo then nervously says,

"Yeah, I was doing this speed dating thing"

He then says,

"Well, I'm going to go pay the bar bill then I'll be back Suzanne"

She smiles like a cat and he leaves and Mary Jo takes Suzanne's arm then says,

"I wanted him"

Suzanne sighs then says,

"Well, how was I to know that? He was at the bar"

Mary Jo stomps her foot then says,

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Go and have fun" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, go on"

Barringer comes back and Suzanne takes his arm and they leave and Mary Jo just stands alone.

{

Mary Jo goes walks back into Sugarbakers. Since she is now the head of Sugarbaker's, Suzanne lets her live there, she throws the car keys down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch for a few minutes then starts to go up to her bedroom when she sees the light blinking on the answering machine.

" Mary Jo? This is D.P. LeBoof. I'm sorry to call so late but I just got in from New Orleans and I was hoping we could meet for drinks at that bar, _ 'Ashley's Grill' _? Just call me on my cell phone and let me know if we can meet"

She clicks it off and smiles and looks at Julia's picture and Julia seems to smile even brighter and Mary Jo calls D.P. and says,

"Hi, I just got in. Yes, I'll be glad to meet you. No, it's not to late, goodbye"

She hangs up and turns around and all but skips out to meet D.P.


	77. Chapter 77 Interview with a Beauty Queen

**A/ N-Okay, first things first...I know it's confusing in my stories, how I go back and forth in Julia's life and death. I do some stories that take place after the show ended because you know Julia had a life and some take place after because the rest of the girls are here! So from now on, I will type the word -'**_**Lives'**_** at the start of the story.**

**In this chapter, I am doing it based off of 'They shoot Fat Women, don't they?'. Suzanne went to her high school reunion and her 'friends' made fun and talked about her being fat.**

**The 'friends' really won't be in until the end but you'll see! Charlene wasn't in this episode for some reason but I'm putting her in. They mentioned a magazine, 'Big & Beautiful' so that will be in here! Please read and review.**

_**'Lives'-**_

It was about 4 weeks after the reunion and Suzanne was slowly going back into her funk even tho' she had a great reunion at her high school. All her friends came up to her and gave their apologizes for their rude remarks and she felt so much better about herself but time has a way of having you forget about the good times.

Julia, her sister, Mary Jo, Charlene and Anthony were almost out of ideas when one day, something happened to give them all a big boost,

Suzanne came into the firm , ( Julia's house ) in a lovely jade green dress and she promptly went to her spot on the couch. Julia was at her desk working on some papers and Mary Jo was at hers working on a sketch of somebody's living room and they glanced at each other then Charlene came in and sat at her desk, she happily said,

"Hello ya'll!"

The girls gave a semi cheerful hello back then Anthony came in to get some morning coffee when the front door opened and a woman with brown hair, in a cute pink and white outfit and she asks in a pleasant voice,

"Is this Sugarbaker's design firm?"

Julia takes off her glasses and says,

"Yes, it is. May we help you?"

The woman gives her hand out for Julia to shake and she says,

"I'm Cheryl Jubenot, I was told I could find a Suzanne Sugarbaker here"

Suzanne looks up and says,

"I'm Suzanne Sugarbaker"

Cheryl goes to shake her hand then says,

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! Excuse me, let me tell you why I'm here!"

Julia motions for Cheryl to sit down and Cheryl tells them,

"I'm a reporter for 'Big and Beautiful' magazine..."

Suzanne starts to flash red shades of anger when Cheryl says,

"Please don't take offense. You were voted one of Atlanta's most beautiful women"

Suzanne and all the ladies gasp and Anthony almost chokes on his coffee then Julia asks,

"She was?"

Cheryl goes on to explain,

"Yes, we did our research, very much research I must say. And you even won Miss. Georgia World!"

Suzanne smiles and says,

"Why yes, I was"

Everybody beams as the reporter explains more,

"It has been years and sadly, a lot of women let their looks...go as they say but you have kept your beauty and even tho you are as they say...'big', you are still beyond beautiful. You dress elegantly and from all accounts that I have heard, you are a true lady"

A feeling of pride enters every person in the room and Charlene tries to keep from crying ( but she fails ) and Cheryl says,

"I would like to do a full spread on you Miss Sugarbaker, from your beauty routine to your everyday life here at Sugarbaker's and your life in the community and I would also like to do a series of pictures Miss Sugarbaker here at work and your home"

Suzanne smiles then says,

"Well, first thing, it's Suzanne. And this is my sister Julia, my friends, Mary Jo and Charlene and Anthony, they all work here at Sugarbaker's"

They all shake hands then the woman says,

"I'm sorry, we are on a limited budget and won't have money for a hairdresser and make up artist"

Charlene speaks up and says,

"Oh, Suzanne! I can do your hair for you!"

Mary Jo then says,

"I can do your make up"

Suzanne then asks her sister,

"Julia, can you help me pick out my clothes?"

Julia catches her breath then says,

"I'd be honored Suzanne"

Cheryl then says,

"Oh, we will pay you!"

Suzanne nods her head then says,

"That won't be necessary, but what you can do is give the money you were going to pay me to _'World Hunger'_...it's my new project as of late"

The woman smiles then says,

"I 'll be glad to. I better go so you ladies can prepare , I will be back in a few days with my photographer"

The woman shakes everybody's hand again then leaves and the girls squeal then Julia says,

"I told you your beauty didn't fade...it just took some time for other people to appreciate it"

The girls all get in a group hug and Anthony watches with pride.

{

Mrs. Jubenot came at the end of the week and she interviewed Suzanne who told her at the end ,

"One thing I must tell you is to smile. To smile and laugh, dazzle people with your smile and laugh. I always liked to smile and let people my beautiful teeth but also to laugh at people's silliness...I'm finding that it's better to laugh at people than to get angry...you get too many wrinkles the other way and I don't like wrinkles. I'm not saying I'm not going to get old but why get ugly doing it? "

They took a huge series of pictures, several in the purple and black gown Suzanne wore to the reunion...many at work on the couch...many at her house and in the garden.

2 weeks after the article and pictures were published in the magazine, all the girls and Anthony were on the couch reading it and Julia reads Mrs. Jubenot's last words of the article,

"...I spent a wonderful week with Miss Suzanne Sugarbaker, interviewing her and having my photographer take pictures and we both have come to the conclusion that this charming LADY is just about the best biggest and certainly most beautiful person in Atlanta"

Everybody claps their hand then Julia says,

"I'm proud of you Suzanne for this article and for donating the money to World Hunger"

Suzanne smiles then says,

"Well, it was only a few thousand dollars and it will help them"

Anthony agrees then says,

"That's true"

Suzanne then says,

"Besides it was enough getting my picture in there"

Julia puts down the magazine then says,

"Too bad this is just a local magazine and those 'friends' of yours won't see this"

Suzanne then says,

"Oh you mean Ken, Chad, Mark, my teacher, Mr. Witworth ; Nancy, Derek, Diane, Carol, Deborah, Sharon and Corrine?"

Julia slowly shakes her head then says,

"Yes...Suzanne, you wouldn't be so petty as to have sent this article to them all did you?"

Suzanne looks at her and gasps and says,

"Julia, whatever do you take me for? I most certainly did not!"

Anthony takes a sip of his coffee then says,

"I did"

They all laugh and at different places all around the country, those 'friends' are opening up their mail boxes and the first thing they see with their jaws falling open is Suzanne on the front cover of the magazine and it says in bold white letters, 'ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN ATLANTA! '

_'Revenge is a dish best served cold'_


	78. Chapter 78 Burger Guys

**A/N-I could not resist writing this one, this chapter will be based off of 'You got to have Friends'. Ted gets behind on his child support payments and Mary Jo has to take a job at a fast food joint, 'Burger Guy'.**

**I never could find the name of any 'guest stars' so just imagine all the customers at the joint who would be a lot of guys. Also, Bernice was on this show so...enjoy! ( P. S. think of my previous chapter with Bernice, it might help you with the fun!)**

***Lives**

Julia, and Mary Jo were busy walking around the office and Bernice was sitting down in a chair drinking coffee and she was being unusually quiet for Bernice and it made Julia and Mary Jo curious but they were not going to ask why then Anthony comes in the back French doors reading a newspaper and Julia says,

"Hello Anthony"

He doesn't even really answer, doesn't even look up from the paper and Mary Jo and Julia look at each other and Bernice says,

"Anthony, Julia is sitting over here naked"

Anthony just says,

"That's nice"

Julia says to Bernice,

"Bernice!"

Just then Anthony looks up and says,

"What? Oh, Bernice, don't even joke about a woman being naked. To a man, that is the worse thing to say that a woman is naked and she's not"

Mary Jo giggles then Bernice says,

"Well, it got your attention"

Julia just turns her head and asks,

"What had your attention Anthony?"

He clears his throat then says,

"Well, you recall a few weeks ago how we all worked at Burger Guy that night to help out Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo rolls her eyes then says,

"Don't remind me Anthony, a working nightmare in my life"

Julia then says,

"It wasn't the highlight of my life either"

Bernice smiles and says,

"I thought it was fun...when can we do it again Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo just smiles at Bernice then Anthony says,

"Well, according to this article, there has been a sudden surge in payments of dead beat dad in child support"

Julia says,

"Well, that's good"

Anthony goes back to reading the article then says,

"Yes, it's just that, it seems that what all the 'dead' dads, as I say, have in common, is they have all either worked or have consumed the fine quality of food at Burger Guy"

Julia and Mary Jo look at each other then Mary Jo says,

"That is strange"

Julia then says,

"All I'll say is, don't show that article to Charlene, she'll make something spooky out of it"

They all laugh and Julia says,

"Let's get back to work...Anthony, you need to go get that order ready for Mister Braddish"

He says,

"I'm on my way"

Julia goes back to work and so does Mary Jo but Bernice just puts down her coffee cup and recalls some situations,

She is in a bedroom that is decorated very manly then she sees Ted, Mary Jo's ex-husband come in the bedroom and you can tell he is just out of the shower and he sees Bernice and he looks shocked and asks,

_'How did you get in here?'_

_Bernice just calmly says,  
_

_'I'll ask the questions Bozo'  
_

_He then says,  
_

_'You're that weird friend of Mary Jo's...Betrice isn't it?"  
_

_She looks sightly put out then says,  
_

_'It's Bernice and you should talk about being weird with the hair on that chest...monkeys have less'  
_

_He picks up his brown shirt to put on and asks,  
_

_'What are you here for?"  
_

_She says,  
_

_'I'm here to discuss something'  
_

_'What could we have to discuss?'  
_

_She just simply says,  
_

_'Well, for one about you being a dead beat dad, a loser, a scum on the face of the Earth'  
_

_He looks surprised then says,  
_

_'How is that any of your concern?'  
_

_She tells him,  
_

_'Mary Jo is a friend of mine and she's working her fingers to the bone trying to make up for what you are not doing and I want to know if you are going to fix it'  
_

_He looks at her with a innocent face then says,  
_

_'Look, I'm having some money problems right now and I'll get to it when I can and even if I don't; Mary Jo can take care of things, she always does"  
_

_Anger enters her face and she says,  
_

_"Wrong answer"  
_

_She looks at his feet and little shots of lightening come on his feet more than once and he does a little dance and she laughs then he asks,  
_

_'Will you make it stop?'  
_

_They stop and she asks,  
_

_'Are you going to pay up or do I start again?'  
_

_He sighs then says,  
_

_'I'll start"  
_

_She nods her head then says,  
_

_'Good...and by the way Ted, don't think that just because I'm leaving that I won't be back if you don't pay ever dime!'  
_

_He looks at her then says,  
_

_'How do I know this isn't a dream?'  
_

_She looks at his table by the couch and lightening falls from out of no where and she smiles then says,  
_

_'Bye, I have place to go'  
_

_She goes to several other house, many more. She pops in on one guy reading a book in his chair and drinking wine and she says,  
_

_"I'm here to talk about your daughter, Samantha...I hear you haven't been taking care of her'  
_

__Just then Mary Jo says,

"Bernice? Bernice? Are you okay?"

Bernice smiles and says,

"Oh yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night"

Julia asks,

"Oh, why?"

Bernice smiles and says,

"Oh, I guess I had so many things_ flying around_ in my mind"

Julia then asks her,

"Would you like to go lay down in the guest room? Mary Jo or I will wake you up"

She stands up and puts down her coffee cup then says,

"I will, thank you"

She turns and skips to the staircase whistling then Mary Jo asks,

"Bernice? Isn't that the theme to _'Bewitched'_?"

Bernice laughs then says,

"Why so it is"

Mary Jo asks,

"Why are you whistling that?"

Bernice tells her,

"Julia's mother and I, Perky watched it when she was here, I guess it just got stuck in my mind like a roller coaster"

Mary Jo just turns to go back to work and Bernice goes up the stairs but she stops and turns and smiles at her girls.

**A/N-Did she really do that...or?**

**Heheehe  
**

**Sand n' Sable  
**


	79. Chapter 79 One Day in June

**A/N-This chapter is based off of the episode, 'The First day of the last Decade of the Entire 20th Century'. This episode is when Olivia was born, Charlene and Bill's daughter. The episode was full of guest stars and I started to go one way but...Charlene had mentioned to Bill and to her 'guardian movie star' which was none other than Dolly Parton that she wished her sister Pat who died and her grandparents were here for the baby's birth.**

**She didn't say how Pat died or her grand parents so...to me, Olivia was THE guest star on here and I want to include her late aunt and grand parents. I never understood the birth order of Charlene and her family so I will play with it.**

**WARNING-Hankies will be needed**

**Julia is alive for this but she won't be in this chapter.**

It was a few weeks after Olivia was born and Charlene was in the nursery and she was looking at some pictures in little silver frames on top of the dresser and a tear rolls down her cheek then Bill comes up softly behind her so he doesn't awaken the little bundle of joy sleeping in her crib.

He puts his arms around her then asks,

"What are you doing?"

She turns her head and looks at him then at the pictures and points to them and says,

"I thought I would put a little bit of family in here. My grand parents and Pat"

Bill looks at them and says,

"Nice but what about the rest of us? She does have more"

She smiles then says,

"Silly. I just started. I'll get to our pictures but I wanted to put these out first"

He looks at the pictures and he smiles at the sight of a frisky 10 year old and the picture of a older couple and he says,

"You never told me how they died"

Charlene gets thoughtful then says,

"Let's go sit on the couch"

They both turn and look at the sleeping bundle in the crib and tiptoe out and Bill closes the door but leaves a little crack open so they can hear Olivia's cries and then they go to sit on the couch and they sit down and Charlene begins by saying,

"Well, Pat was older than me by a year but everybody said we were so much alike in looks and manners than we should have been twins. Boy, momma sure had her hands full !

Anyway, it was on a June day in 1970 and we were on a family picnic. It was such a beautiful day...Pat and I had climbed nearly every tree that day that was around my grandfather's pond. We were like wildflowers that day...we had so much fun!..."

A tear falls down Charlene's cheek and Bill gives her a hankie to wipe her tears and she says,

"Momma had to threaten us with the hickory switch to get us to come eat but wow, we were so happy when we got there to eat! It was a grand feast...we felt like princess's eating that meal. Things were hard so it was a treat to get fried chicken since momma saved them for selling eggs but that's what we had. Fried chicken, corn on the cob...macaroni salad and grandpa had bought a watermelon from his field. But we saved that for later..."

Charlene gets up and walks around a bit then turns around and smiles and says,

"Grandma had made one of her chocolate cakes so Pat and I wanted to get to that first...so we did!"

Charlene takes a deep breath then says,

"Momma was pregnant with Odell so a few hours later she was worn out and truth be told, so was Pat and myself!..."

Charlene laugh then continues,

"Pat went home with grandma and grandpa to spend the night but I wanted to go home with momma and daddy so were were just going to be apart for one night, wasn't we?"

She sniffs and blows her nose a bit then tells Bill,

"Witness's said that Grandpa's Nash...he still drove his Nash, kept it in good running order and everything but...something went wrong. They said the car went wild across the road then...nobody's really sure how, but the car went into the lake."

Charlene quits talking and Bill comes up to her and holds her and she says softly,

"But they are still here...with Olivia"

She turns around and hugs Bill tightly and back in Olivia's room, three pale images of a little 10 year old girl with red hair and a older couple stand around Olivia's crib and smile.

**A/N-Please read and review!**


	80. Chapter 80 The  Brothers

**A/N-This chapter will be a crossover of the Golden Girls and Designing Women. On DW, the episode, 'The Mistress', was about the girls ( and Anthony ) were hired by a Ancel Pollard to redesign his condo and house, one for his mistress and the other for his mistress.**

**On Golden Girls, they had Patrick Vaughn, a no count actor who came and had his way with EVERYBODY! Both characters were played by the same man so I thought I would have a little fun.**

*** **_**Lives**_

**Julia is alive during this but she or any of the DW girls will be in here, I'm just focusing on Ancel and Patrick.**

Ancel was walking around in his apartment and it was beautifully decorated in neo-classic. He stopped at his newest addition to the place...a beautiful, black iron statue of a buck in running form and he was admiring the sleek piece when his doorbell rang and he went to go answer it and there stood his half brother, Patrick. Everybody said that Patrick and Ancel were nothing less than twins, in mannerism, tastes and especially in appearances. Seems like their father left his print on people in so many ways.

Ancel looked at his brother and says, "Patrick!" The brothers "hug" then Ancel stands back and lets his brother walk in the room and Ancel asks,

"Drink?"

Patrick nods his head then says,

"Yes, please. Brandy and rum if you got it"

Ancel nods his head and fixes his brother his drink then as he hands it to him, he asks,

"May I ask what you are doing here? I thought you were in Miami working at some...seafood place"

Patrick takes the drink and takes a sip then says, "Ah yes, Captain's Jack's seafood shanty, well, my time has run out there...my agent called and says he has a job for me in Hollywood on a show called _'Days of our Lives'"_

Ancel shakes his head then Patrick asks him, "What about you? Why are you here? Where's Gabby?"

Ancel looks up at him and says, "We went our seperate ways". Patrick takes another sip of his drink then says, "She found out you were married, right?"

Ancel shakes his head then asks his brother,"What about your women? Do you keep in touch with any of them?"

Patrick finishes his drink in one gulp the says, "We all decided to go our separate ways much like you and Gabby" Ancel then says,

"I told you that you had too many" Patrick puts down his glass then says, "So did you"

Ancel then says, "I only had one wife and one mistress"

The brothers laugh and Ancel motions for his brother to sit on one end of the couch and he sits on the other then he asks, "Did you say you were going to California to work ?"

Patrick shakes his head then says, "Yes, on_ Days of our lives_, a soap opera. I know it's not much but in my line of work, you can't turn down job offers"

Ancel shakes his head then says,

"If I recall reading the front cover of one of those magazines in the doctor's office...isn't_ Le Ann Hunley_ on that show also?"

Patrick smiles with satisfaction and says, "Yes, she is"

Ancel thinks on something then says,

"Listen, I have some time coming for a vacation. Why don't I go with you, we can take my private jet...you haven't made any reservations with a airline have you?"

Patrick nods his head no then picks up a cigar from his brother's box on the coffee table and his brother says,

"Let me go make arrangements and we will be gone before midnight. I think I would like to meet this woman"

Patrick lights the cigar and sits back then says to himself when his brother leaves the room,

"Just like I planned"

**A/N-Here I am again to explain some things about the chapter! Le Ann Hunley played Gabby, the mistress on the episode so I couldn't resist putting this beautiful woman in the fanfic.**

**There is something else that I put in this story that ties in ( hint-it's a decoration in Ancel's living room )**

**Please read and review**

**Sand n' Sable**


	81. Chapter 81 Nanny Pine

**A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'The Fur Flies'. Suzanne was asked to model some furs in a show and some animal activists got involved.  
**

**_Lives-I guess you could say Julia is alive for this chapter, but she will not be in it or any of the_** **_girls._****  
**

**Charlene was also trying to get a A plus nanny, Constance Pine to be her nanny for baby Olivia so this chapter will be about her after that.**

Nanny Constance Pine was walking to a house where she would interview for a new job. It was a new family in Atlanta...the Neely's, and that was all she knew, she wasn't even sure of the baby, if it was a boy or girl but no matter, she will do her best as always.

She went up to the door of the large brick home in a beautiful neighborhood and knocked on the door and a butler answered the door, he asks,

"Yes? Who may I ask is calling?"

Constance clears her throat then says,

"I'm Constance Pine, I'm here to talk to Mrs. Neely"

The butler moves back so she can come in and he says,

"I will inform madame that you are here. If you need anything, my name is Shane"

She nods her head and Shane goes to get his employer. Constance takes off her gloves and looks around the grand living room and the fine decorations and exquisite furniture and she hears some footsteps and turns and sees a woman with blond hair come down the steps in a white pantsuit. The woman smiles and puts out her hand and says,

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Neely"

Constance shakes her hand and she says,

"I'm Constance Pine"

Mrs. Neely signals for her to sit down then Mrs. Pine says,

"I understand you are looking for a nanny"

Mrs. Neely smiles then says,

"Oh yes, we need one desperately with our busy schedule. Don't get me wrong, we love our children but with my husband's work and with all my charity work, we just need some extra help "

Mrs. Pine smiles then says,

"So, it's more than just one?"

Mrs. Neely smiles then says,

"Yes, Ciara and Cheryl"

Mrs. Pine smiles then says,

"Twins, how nice"

Mrs. Neely says,

"Yes, it would have been triplets but one died"

Mrs. Pine kindly says,

"I'm sorry"

Mrs. Neely then says,

"Thank you"

Mrs. Neely smiles then says,

"Yes, they should be waking up about now. By the time we go up there, they should be awake"

Mrs. Pine moves a bit of hair out of her eyes then asks,

"Are there any allergies I should know about?"

Mrs. Neely thinks on that then says,

"Not that I know of...of coarse, they haven't got all their shots and you know how they whine and cry over that"

That unsettles Constance a little bit, how she said it but she gave it no more thought then Mrs. Neely says,

"I like for them to go for a good long walk in the morning and a few little ones in the afternoon"

Mrs. Pine beams then says,

"Oh yes, it's good for babies to get sunshine"

Mrs. Neely smiles and says,

"Yes, and to get some of that high spirited energy out"

Mrs. Pine asks,

"Energy? Well, aren't they sleeping a lot?"

Mrs. Neely thinks on that but then says,

"Yes, they do but they are very energetic, I guess it comes from their breed"

Again, Mrs. Pine feels a slight bit uncomfortable, then Mrs. Neely says,

"Let's go up to their room"

Mrs. Pine asks the mother,

"Do they like to sleep together?"

The mother smiles then says,

"Oh yes, they get whiny and fussy when they are not together so we just put them in the same room, it really helps with us sleeping around here, I mean my husband was just bout ready to say _'Let's get rid of them and go to something less noisy like cats'_

Mrs. Neely laughs while Constance gives a dry chuckle but they go down the hall and Constance looks at the bright paintings on the wall and she listens as Mrs. Neely gives feeding instructions, which she thought was again strange but they went on until they got to two double doors and Mrs. Neely opens then and she says,

"Ciara! Cheryl!"

Just then two precious little copper colored dachshund raise their little heads and Mrs. Neely proudly says,

"There ! There's my babies!"

Speechless, Constance just stands there then Mrs. Neely says,

"I'll just leave you three to get acquainted"

She leaves and just as she does, Constance starts to turn and say something but she turns and looks at the little dogs and she says,

"Well, it could be worse...I guess"

The little dogs just run and jump on her and play.

**A/N-What do you think?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	82. Chapter 82 Chevy Van

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, 'Oh, what a feeling'. The van that belonged to the design firm, broke down on the side of the road with Anthony and a client so the girls without Mary Jo, went to go buy a new one. The man almost signed them into buying a ' $ 600 orange'.**

**Let's see what happens to Stan, that's his name by the way, after Mary Jo gets through with him.**

A lot of bad things has happened to Stan lately, he stopped making sales so the used car lot that he worked for had let him go, they tried to be polite and said it was because of 'management moving around' but he knew the truth. He just was dead weight, he seemed to be on a down slide since those 4 women and that black man came that night.

His wife left him and took thier 3 kids...said he wasn't being 'a satisfying husband or father', he knew what he was doing and just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't even get a job being a groundskeeper with some woman named Mrs. Frike. The woman was just a nightmare...and her huge ASS.

So, since he didn't have a home, they guys at work sneaked out a old Chevy Van that they never could sell even to hippies and gave it to Stan to live in.

Stan was just driving around Atlanta up into the nighttime, just thinking and he just turned on the radio to basically fill in the empty, open space around him and the 1970's song, _'Chevy Van'_ by Sammy Jones came on.

_'Ironic'_ thought Stan and he laughed. He found himself driving in a park , hardly anybody was around that time of night, he saw the mosquitoes dancing in the light while the music played and he started to drive off to a new destination when he saw..._her._

She was a young woman...she had copper red hair, crystal blue eyes and a smile that he loved to see on women...and it didn't hurt that she had a body to kill.

He slowed his van down and she came slowly walking up to him, he got out of the van and he said,

"Hello"

She gave her beautiful, blinding smile and said a simple, "Hi"

They walked around each other in a slow, seductive dance and he said,

"I'm Stan"

She just puts her thumbs in the loopholes on her pants and she says,

"I'm Janet"

He asks her,

"You just walking around in the dark Janet by yourself or waiting for somebody?"

She lays the top part of her body to the van and says,

"Just doing some thinking, the night air helps me think"

He smiles and walks up to her and asks her,

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiles like Mona Lisa and puts her chin in her palm and says,

"I'm thinking that I'm tired of thinking"

He watches her slide all over the front of his van like a cat in heat. A part of his body _'rises to attention' _and he asks,

"What do you want to do?"

She gets up and walks over to him until she is just inches from his lips and she says,

"You'll see"

Just then they lip lock in passion, high sexual passion and they somehow get to the back of the van where he has a mattress made up. Not just a mattress and pillows made up but made up for a sexual passion time, blue sheets with more than two pillows. He and Janet tear each others clothes off and just let them lay on the ground and they get in, they enjoy each others bodies with the 70's music station playing in the background, bringing the heat of the moment higher and higher. _'Chevy Van'_ not only plays several more times but _'Love to Love you baby'_ by Donna Summer then finally...

A heavy knock comes on the door and somebody says in a very gruff and loud voice,

"Open up!"

A harsh light from a flashlight is shown in their eyes and the door is thrown open and Stan asks,

"What is going on?"

A police officer then says,

"We are in the search for a teenage runaway, 16 with red hair, blue eyes and wearing..."

The officers flashlight goes down to the girls clothing then he says,

"Those clothes. I think we have found her, haven't we Janet?"

She purses her lips and Stan asks,

"Janet?"

She sighs then reaches down for her clothes and starts to get dressed under the sheets then says,

"Sorry Stan"

He looks around confused then the officer says,

"You get dressed too sir, you're under arrest"

Stan looks shocked then asks, "Me?" The officer nods his head then says,

"Yes, for contributing to the deliquency of a minor and I'm sure there will be other charges when it's said and done, come on"

Stan gets dressed then when he does, the officer puts Stan's hand behind his back then puts cuff on them and Stan thinks,

_'At least I'll get three meals a day'_

_'Chevy Van'_ comes on for the third time and Stan and Janet are escorted away by the arresting officer while his partner turns off the radio.

**A/N-There was a officer on the show's episode that escorted Anthony to the firm after finding him walking in the rain so I had to include the officer. Have you ever thought how many shows have police officers in them in some way or another? LOL.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review to let me know!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	83. Chapter 83 Undercover

**A/N-This chapter will be based off of 'Anthony and Vanessa'. Vanessa was his girlfriend from 'The Last Decade of the Entire 20th Century' and he got her a temp. job at the design firm. Vanessa was played by Olivia Brown who also played Detective Trudy Joplin on 'Miami Vice'. This will be a crossover from 'Miami Vice' Please read and enjoy!**

**'Lives'**

Julia and Mary Jo were sitting at their desks working when Anthony comes in the room reading a newspaper and something has his attention.

Julia asks him,

"Anthony, did that order of satin curtains come in for Mrs. Hamilton?"

Without even raising his head or blinking his eyes, he says,

"Yes "

He just keeps reading and Mary Jo asks,

"Did you Mrs. Burgins sofa over to her?"

Anthony doesn't even take his eyes off the paper, just tells her in a monotone voice;

"Yes, I did"

Mary Jo notices something in his voice and raises her head and looks at him reading then at Julia who also notices and Mary Jo says,

"Anthony, did you notice the raging parade of army ants coming your way?"

Anthony shakes his head then says,

"Yes, I did..."

Then he jumps up and when he realizes Mary Jo's sarcastic words, he says in a loud tone,

"Mary Jo!"

Mary Jo just smirks at her words and Julia stifles a silent laugh coming up and she puts a pencil back in the holder then asks,

"What has your attention Anthony?"

Anthony tells her,

"It's this article saying that a big drug and sex trade was finally shut down after months and months of undercover work right here in Atlanta"

Mary Jo says,

"That's great"

Anthony shakes his head and says,

"I don't know why it has my attention so, these things go on all the time"

Julia shakes her head then says,

"Maybe it's because it is going on in our own back yard, we are constantly amazed by something like that right under our noses. We think 'Oh, that can't happen here' and it is sad when you think of the history of the city"

Mary Jo says,

"People want to think of Atlanta as a majestic old town with mint julieps and oak trees and young women running around in old dresses and boys chasing them to court them"

Julia gets up to walk over to the kitchenette then says,

"Suzanne still thinks that way"

They all laugh at it then Anthony says,

"But the reality is, it is happening but a major ring was just broken up thank God but I can't help but wonder how it 'went down'...I don't normally think about these things, just read it and go on but somehow...I don't know why, I just want to know more about it"

Julia thinks on it then says,

"It could be Anthony that it woke up some feelings in you that you had about it, we were just discussing how we can be blind to it, I think it opened your eyes to it"

Anthony shakes his head then Suzanne walks in then says,

"What are we talking about this morning?"

Mary Jo asks her,

"What do you think we are talking about Suzanne?"

Suzanne walks over and sits down on her end of the couch then says,

"I heard something about being blind so I assumed you were talking about going to a Stevie Wonder concert which I won't go to because why go to somebody's concert that can't see you? It's not like he can see you when you jump up and down and throw around your underwear whih I don't do...it's not lady like"

Mary Jo and the others look at each other and roll their eyes then Suzanne asks,

"Where's Charlene?"

Julia then tells her,

"She had a appointment to take Olivia in remember?"

Suzanne thinks on something then says,

"You know, I think she is using that baby to get out of work, she's doing that a lot you know"

Julia puts her hand on her hips and says,

"Suzanne, babies have to go to doctors a lot you know, they are so little that anything can happen and they have to be checked "

Suzanne just shrugs her shoulders then says,

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have any babies, too many appointments. Anyway, let's talk about something else...what were you guys talking about when I came in?"

Anthony then says,

"Actually, we were talking about this article about this drug and sex ring that was broken up"

Suzanne then says,

"Oh yes, I saw that"

Mary Jo asks her as she gets up to walk to the chair,

"You read a newspaper?"

Suzanne looks at her then says,

"Well, yes. I was picking it up to swat a fly that came in...it was trying to land in my hair...I can't let that happen, anyway, I glanced at it but what I want to know is...why would anybody want to make a ring of drugs and sex? How would you do that? And I bet it isn't even attractive"

Mary Jo then asks,

"Suzanne, do you even know what a drug and sex ring is?"

Suzanne looks at her then rolls her eyes then says,

"Yes Mary Jo, it's a bunch of those bisexuals trying to make a drug"

Mary Jo rolls her eyes while Anthony almost dies of laughter and Julia just sips her coffee then they hear a knock on the door and Julia says,

"Come in"

The door opens and in comes Vanessa, Anthony's one time date comes in and Anthony stands up an he says,

"Hello Vanessa"

She smiles and she says,

"Actually, my name isn't Vanessa"

They all look at each other and Anthony says,

"Excuse me?"

She smiles and get out her badge and opens it and shows it to him and to all the ladies then says,

"I'm detective Trudy Joplin from MPVD"

Mary Jo asks,

"Vice?"

Trudy shakes her head and Suzanne asks,

"Vice? What's wrong with her? Besides her tastes in clothes"

Julia comes up behind her sister and says,

"Miami Police vice department Suzanne"

Mary Jo asks Trudy,

"Why would Miami be interested in Atlanta?"

Anthony then picks up his newspaper then asks,

"Would this have anything to do with this article here?"

Trudy then says,

"Everything...I don't normally do this, reveal myself but you all are so kind to me...my department has been following this case for quite a few years. It branched out into this city and I was asked to go undercover to bust this ring"

Anthony and all the ladies look at each other then Suzanne asks,

"You mean you are not some bubble headed little air duck?"

Trudy smiles then says,

"No, I'm proud to say that I'm a detective in the Miami Vice department and I do my work with pride and you Suzanne, have given me a new view of southern white women"

Not knowing if that is a compliment or not, Suzanne just smiles and says,

"Thank you"

Anthony then asks,

"Excuse me but how did I participate in this undercover operation?"

Trudy looks down at her hands then says,

"I'm sorry but I had to date you since the suspects lived in the next building...and I really liked you. I hate to do this to you Anthony but I'm sorry"

Anthony eyes go wide and he says,

"Are you talking about Sanders? I knew it, I knew it...oh man"

He sits down with his hand over his eyes and Suzanne and Mary Jo go and comfort him and Julia goes to her and says,

"Thank you detective for your hard work in helping us stay safe"

Trudy smiles and says,

"Like I said, I don't normally do this but you have all been so kind to me in putting up with my silly air head ways and giving me a job and helping me in so many ways. Goodbye...goodbye Anthony"

He waves goodbye and she leaves then Julia goes over and says to him,

"I'm sorry Anthony but look at it this way, it's not very often that we can somehow be involved in something like this...even if we didn't know it when it started"

He takes a long time in being quiet then Suzanne asks him,

"What are you thinking about Anthony?"

He finally looks up then says,

"That I better move, apparently, I live in a bad neighborhood"

They all laugh to ease the tension and each go back to their own work in Sugarbaker's.

**A/N-Please read and review!**


	84. Chapter 84 Storm chasers

**A/N-This chapter will be based off 'Tornado Watch', a tornado was coming to the large city and on that same day, the girls had Bernice, Big Daddy, ( the man who was the daddy to the hillbillies from the woods that the girls had to dance with in a earlier chapter ) Mister Elmer Peace who was a client that had to stay with them . So this will be a fun and crazy chapter!**

**I guess you could say that Julia lives tho she will not be in this little story.**

Far up in the atmosphere, above the clouds is Bernice sitting in the center and on two other clouds is Big daddy on one cloud happily laying down then he puts his chin in his hand and rests on his elbow and Mister Peace lays down on the 3rd cloud and he is on his back acting like he is swimming on his back with his arms and legs slowly moving in a circular motion then Big Daddy says to Bernice.

"I don't know how you did it little lady but this is the best thing I've ever done! Even dancing with that little filly"

Bernice just smiles her crazy little, half cocked smile then Mister Peace says.

"This is so relaxing, so peaceful...Mrs. Clifton, may I say that these past few days have been so exciting ! My life has become so...exciting! Something that I thought I would never say"

Bernice then tells them. " Thank you. I thought this would be more fun than staying down there . You know, I love being with Julia and the girls but the only thing exciting Suzanne likes to do is look in mirrors. That's no fun looking in mirrors all day long unless you live in a house of mirrors. I like being with Anthony and Charlene but she has that new baby and it just sucks up all her time so I thought this would be fun to chase after storms this way"

Mister Peace then asks Bernice a very important question.

"Are you sure we will be safe?"

She smiles and tells him.

"Oh, sure, I put up a mega troth .10 force field around us"

Big Daddy makes a face and asks.

"What ? A mege wron? What are you talking about?"

Bernice shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders then says,

"I don't know, I heard them talk about that on_ Star Trek_ so I assume it's safe and I made one"

Just before she starts to push a button on a lit up computer generated machine, a visitor shows up. Detective Trudy Brown, who went undercover as Vanessa Hargraves suddenly appears before them with a serious frown on her face and Bernice says.

"I didn't summon you up, what are you doing here?"

Detective Trudy says in a firm and clear voice. "I'm here to keep you out of trouble, I met you a couple of times and I know the trouble you get into"

Bernice makes a 'ugh' sound then Mister Peace gets a lewd face on him then he says,

"Hey, brown sugar, why don't you come up here?"

Trudy looks at Bernice then she asks in a disgusted voice.

"Did he just make a come on at me?..."

Then she looks at Elmer Peace straight in the eyes then asks,

"Aren't you married?"

He sits back and starts slowly waving his arms back and forth like he was earlier then he says. "Not here". Trudy makes a disgusted look and Bernice says, "I think you better go, things are getting a little unsettled" Before Trudy can say anything, Bernice blinks her eyes and Trudy disappears then Bernice says, "I thought she would never go..."

Bernice then happily turns to her weird machine and she says in her loud, crazy tone. "Oh, this looks like a good one to go to, a tornado in 1938 in Bellvieu! Hold on to your nuts! Here we goooooo!"

Bernice swirls her arm in the air and the guys hoop and holler like cowboys at a rodeo and they go flying in time and space .

**A/N-Okay, I'm going to leave this to you to if you think Bernice and friends really did this or not! LOL. If you read all my previous chapters with Bernice in them, starting with 'Bewitching Women' you might see a theme I'm going with in my chapters around her!**

**Please read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	85. Chapter 85 Sonya is born

**A/N-I got my episode chapters a LITTLE mixed up, this one which is going to be based off of 'Payne grows up', should have been before my last one, 'Storm chasers' with Bernice and the fellas in but oh well, let's go on. In Payne grows up, Payne gets married . They never showed the baby so in my chapter, 'Favorite Uncles', I had them have a girl and they named her Sonya. So this will be about her birth.**

**Bear in mind, Sonya was not an actual character on the show, she is my creation to be Payne's daughter.**

_**lives**_

Julia, Mary Jo, Suzanne and Charlene come running with excitement into the hospital waiting room and Julia's son, Payne gets up and goes over and hugs his mother and she asks. "Has she had it yet Payne?"

He does his best to calmly say. "No. Maybe we should not have come with the time for the baby being so close but she wanted to come. You know Slyvie was never close to her parents so she wanted to come but I should have thought...". Julia smiles as does everybody but Suzanne who just rolls her eyes and Julia says. "Calm down Payne, actually, I'm glad she went into labor down here, now I get to be here" Suzanne then says. "Just stay calm down Payne, babies are born everyday in the strangest of places, why, I just watched some show the other night about babies being born in some place called Ethiopia and those women just shoot them out like that, so if they can; you can bet that she can in there!"

Payne just looks at his aunt like she just bit her lip and Julia says. "Thank you Suzanne for that information, I'm sure that bit of news will help Payne in a big way" Suzanne smiles then says, "You're welcome". Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other than Charlene asks. "Is there anything that we can do for you Payne? Call somebody?"

Payne shakes his head then says, "No, I called Slyvie's parents in New York. In fact, I was lucky to catch them at all, they were going to leave for Europe" Mary Jo goes and sits down then asks, "What do you plan to name the baby Payne?" He thinks on that for a minute then says. "Well, I like Miles for a boy and Sylvie has asked if it's a girl to name her Sonya, after her twin sister that died"

Suzann rolls her eyes then sighs then says. "Here we go with the homosexual names again! See Julia? You started something!"

Julia hits her with her purse than Payne asks. "What is she talking about?" Julia shakes her head then says. "Nothing. Your aunt has lost her mind, which as we all should know was when she turned one and the mirror in her crib broke"

Mary Jo and Charlene snicker then Payne wipes his brow then says. "I just feel like I'm dreaming, like I'm going to wake up and this won't be happening. I just wish something would happen to show me I'm not dreaming" . Suzanne reaches into her purse and pulls out a large cell phone then says, "Well, if that's all you want..."

She punches a button on her phone and a car alarm beep comes sounding out, so loud that EVERYBODY in the waiting room turns to see her and Mary Jo asks. "What's that?" Suzanne says. "It's my cell phone...had to pay a pretty penny but it's worth it. I bet in 20 years, everyone will have one of these babies"

Julia grabs the phone away then says, "Well, until then, you can just put this thing away"

Payne is trying to hit the hearing back in his ear when Julia says, "Payne, why don't you go check Sylvie?" Payne asks in a loud voice, "What?" His mother says again in a louder voice, "Why don't you go check Sylvie?" He nods his head and goes running to her room.

Julia looks at her sister and says. "Let's go sit down and try not to cause any more trouble"

Suzanne sighs, "I wasn't causing trouble, I was being helpful Julia. He said he needed something to show him he wasn't dreaming" Mary Jo then says, "He meant somebody just to give him a push or a slap on the face not something that sounds like the warning bell of invading troops!"

Suzanne rolls her eyes and they sit down and wait.

Several hours later, the women are still waiting when a young man walks in. He announces himself. "Hello Mrs. Sugarbaker". Slightly flushed, Julia says. "Hello Scott". Charlene then says. "Why, hello Scott, we haven't seen you since Payne's wedding when you and Julia almost slept together because she was drunk but she didn't because Julia loves Reese and she would never cheat on him, even in a drunken state. Isn't that right Julia?"

Very embarrassed and wanting to crawl under the nearest couch, she weakly says, "That's right Charlene. Thank you for saying all those things...I had almost forgotten about that drunken episode, thank you very much for reminding me" Proud of herself, she says, "You're welcome Julia"

Scott tries to hide a smirk of laughter and Julia shakes her head then Scott asks, "Has she had the baby?" Julia shakes her head then says, "No, all we can do is wait". Scott then says, "Well, let's sit down then" They all sit down to wait and drink coffee that Mary Jo has brought up.

Thirty minutes later, Payne come busting in the room and all the women and Scott jump up and Julia asks. "Well?" Payne gives a mile wide Georgia smile then says, "Sonya is born!"

Everybody jumps up and yells and throws Payne congratulations.

In a little while, beautiful baby Sonya is bought to the baby window for all to see and everybody oohs and awes over the baby then Julia says. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't bring a camera" Suzanne says, "Oh, don't worry about that..." She reaches in her purse and brings out a brand new camera that's covered in chrome then she says. "I'll just use this new camera that I got today" Charlene asks. "Suzanne, where are you getting all this new stuff? New camera, new phone" Suzanne focuses the camera then quickly says. "Home shopping network, good show, I like it" Mary Jo asks a question, "But why are both in chrome?"

Julia then says, "That should be fairly obvious Mary Jo, she can use them as mirrors. She can look at herself when she takes a picture and when she talks. "

Everybody laughs and continues to fawn over baby Sonya as she sleeps in peace...not knowing the crazy world that is out there. And right in front of her.

**A/N-Cell phone's were just coming out in the 80's and when they started, they were HUGE! Small suitcase size.**


	86. Chapter 86 Tough Pansies

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, 'Tough Enough'. The girls wound up bowling against some other designers, 4 guys who were so terrified of being a cussed of being gay that they went overboard in macho. The men kept making fun of a group of designers that were gay, calling them 'pansies' and stuff so my chapter is about both set of men designers.**

Boyd, Phil, Bill and Jeorge were standing in a pool hall. The hall had 4 pool tables waiting to be played with 'Budweiser' lights overhead. One of the men, Bill asked Boyd, the head of their design firm. "What is this all about?" Boyd rolls his eyes and he snorts then says, "I told you, we're going to go up against those pansies at Shidler and List and beat them and get their job!" Bill looks around the room then puts his hands out then says, "Yeah, but you didn't tell us it was in a pool hall! I haven't played a game in years! Since college !"

Boyd then tells them, "You'll remember as you start playing, come on; these guys are gays! probably as soft as the Philsberry doughboy, we don't have a worry in the world!" Phil says, "I hope you are right Boyd" He makes a snort then says. "Don't worry about it"

Just then the door opens and in comes 4 men-the first one is shirtless with a strawberry red cowboy hat on. The guy behind him in a violet-purple football uniform then a third guy with a Freddie Mercury leotard outfit comes and behind him is a drag queen in all her glory, Farrah Fawcett blond wig and long prom dress with a sash across saying-'Queen'.

After looking at them all, Boyd finally asks. "What is all this?" The first guy that came in wearing the cowboy hat says. "This is what you think of us, isn't it? We're only dressing the part"

Boyd gives a 'whatever' smirk and calls the guys to come play and says, "We got this".

The gays go over and starts each game by lining up the balls in the triangle like they are supposed to be, they each chalk their cue and each make the first ball strike.

Bill looks at Boyd and says. "Uh oh".

Each game is done different...with the gays making nearly every shot in every pose possible. At one time, the queen lays on the table on the side of it and makes the shot. The man playing against Jeorge makes annoucements each time he makes a shot and the prediction comes true. The man playing against Bill makes his shots with his eyes closed. And the shirtless one with Boyd, moves his chest muscles before each shot making Boyd nervous but he still makes the shot.

After they all make the last shot, the shirtless one stands up and he says, "I think you owe us $ 500 and the 'Come Lady' job." Bill walks over to Boyd and says, "Cake walk huh?" Boyd says "Shut up".

The queen then asks. "Now that we have beat these guys into the ground...". Boyd speaks up and says, "You did not beat us into the ground". The queen bends over the pool table and says, "Oh honey, you were beat so far into the ground, somebody needs to go get their golf clubs and play through"

All the men in the room laugh at that and Boyd looks at his men and they quickly cut off their laughter and the queen finishes saying. "Can we go get out of these outfits? They are itching me so bad, my game was off tonight". The cowboy says, "Yeah, go on queen Mary". He shoots an air kiss to him and Boyd is in shock then cowboy says. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mark paid his way through college by being a pool shark, and he spent the last five years teaching each one of us everything he knows"

Angry, Boyd says. "You tricked me!" Cowboy tells him. "No, I didn't. You didn't ask; you just assumed that just because we are gay we don't know a thing about sports". Just then the football player speaks up and says. "Jay, I'm going to keep on my uniform, I got to go to practice". Jay shakes his head then says, "Sure, go on Mitch"

Jay turns to the men and says. "Mitch started the first all gay football team in Georgia, they already won ten games, didn't you know?"

Mark comes out freshly dressed in blue jeans and a blue striped shirt and he says, "Ah, I'm ready to go out now"

Jay asks, "Fred, are you going to go change?" They look over and Fred stands talking to Jeorge and he takes Jeorge's tie and turns to the bathroom and says. "He'll help me change".

Jay turns to Boyd and he says. "He's European".

The men all turn to go outside and Bill asks Mark. "Were you really a queen?" Mark shakes his head then says, "Five years ago, now I'm just a drinking gay"

They all laugh than Boyd says, "Hey! We're not supposed to laugh and drink with them! We're straight men!" Bill turns to him and says. "Oh, get over it Boyd! I'm going to where the good times and beer is, and I don't care if it comes from a straight or a gay stream, just as long as it goes in the bottle!"

Jeorge and Fred come out and they all get in the car except for Boyd then he just shrugs his shoulders and says. "Oh, what the hell"


	87. Chapter 87 Unforgettable

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, 'It's a Wonderful Life', Charlene was thinking that Bill was having a affair with his female co-pilot, Gail. They never did show her, or give her a last name or background. So whatever I put up will be of my own creation. The character Gail belongs to the show but her background will be of my own little imagination!**

**Please read and enjoy.**

**lives**

_'Charlene knew she should be listening to the pastor as he said the morning sermon, but she kept stealing glances at her handsome husband, she just couldn't believe it! She was actually sitting next to him and holding their tiny baby daughter! These were the days of the most unforgettable moments'. _

Charlene was fussing with Olivia's pink baby blanket when she heard the pastor ask Bill. "Bro. Bill Stillfield? Would you say the blessing over us as we leave to enjoy this Lord's day?"

_'He was asking Bill to say the prayer! She was so proud!' _ Bill puffed up his chest and he said a prayer. "Dear Lord, we ask for your blessings on us as we go our separate ways into this day. Be with us, protect us and guide us with your love, Amen". Everybody says Amen in unity then they each drift out to do different activities during the day.

Charlene and Bill went and politely made small talk with Julia, Charlene's boss since she went to the same church and they talked with a few other people then they said their goodbyes and left for home. When they got home, Charlene changed into a pink shirt and blue jeans and Bill into some everyday clothes and she packed a picnic basket and some baby food for Olivia then they left to go have a private picnic in the park.

They got to the park and spread out a blanket and a glorious feast that Charlene made-A hearty chicken sandwich, crunchy potato salad, good chips, nice southern tea and a fruit salad. She lays them all out and Bill says. "It all looks so good!" She smiles then says, "I thought I would do something a bit different. Mary Jo found this recipe for this sandwich and I thought I would try it today". He picks up the sandwich then says. "I can't wait to try it, I'm so hungry". He unfolds the wrapper from it then begins to eat and Olivia makes a fuss, not really crying and Charlene picks her up and says. "Oh, you'll be taking care of, don't worry"

She lays the baby gently on the blanket and she eats her sandwich then after they eat everything, Bill lays back with his head in his hands and says. "Tell Mary Jo that she found a excellent recipe". Charlene begins to open the jar of baby food for Olivia and Bill closes his eyes for a nap when a shadow falls over him and he looks up and sees somebody and he says.

"Gail!" He jumps up to shake her hand and Charlene looks up and she thinks. _'What is she doing here? This day was so perfect until...' _ Just then she hears Bill ask Gail. "What are you doing here? Oh, I'm sorry, this is my wife, Charlene. Charlene, this is Gail, my co pilot"

Gail and Charlene shake hands, Charlene doesn't put very much effort in it but she eyes Gail for the very first time. She notices that Gail is a tall, nice looking copper-red head. Her eyes are sparkling and she says. "Oh, I'm here with my husband enjoying the day!" **That** catches Charlene's ears and Bill's mouth falls open and he says. "Your husband!?" Gail shakes her head yes then Bill says. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone, when did you get married?" She laughs then says. "Last week, it was just a small civil ceremony, we wanted it like that" Bill and Charlene shake her hand and say, "Congratulations". He looks around and asks Gail. "Where is he?"

Just than a tall, blond-haired man comes up and she says. "Here he is". Bill shakes his hand then says. " You look familiar, it seems like know you" Gail laughs then says. "You should, Kenneth is the chaplain on the base". A look of shock and surprise come on Bill and Charlene's face and he says, "Of course! Major Cheatwood!" Kenneth laughs then says. "Just call me Kenneth out here" They all shake hands then Gail says. "This is their little baby, Olivia Kenneth" He peeks at the baby then Charlene asks. "When are you going to have one of these Gail?" She gives a little laugh then says. "Not for a while, we just got married!"

They all laugh and they sit down on the blanket and they spend the next few hours laughing and getting to know one another and Charlene thinks._ 'I can't believe I was so worried about her! Look at her! She's glowing! And Bill...he loves me so much, I was such a idiot!'_

_Charlene imagines the song, 'Unforgettable' in the background of the day. Because to her, love is unforgettable._

Later that day, as the sun is going down on them and a beautiful pink color comes into the sky, Charlene and Bill go in their apartment. Bill puts down the picnic basket and Charlene goes to put Olivia in her crib and as she does, Bill comes up behind her; kisses the back of her neck and Charlene smiles , turns around and asks. "What is this?" He smiles then takes a long, slender box out and he says. "I was going to give this to you earlier but we ran into Gail and her husband and spent the day..." Charlene says, "Oh, it was wonderful"

He shakes his head then says. "Well, this is a more perfect time...here". She takes the box and slowly opens it. She sees a delicate necklace. She gasps and Bill says. "It's the sign for infinity" "I know". She says breathlessly and he helps put it on and she cries and they kiss.

This was an unforgettable day.


	88. Chapter 88 Thank you for Being a Friend

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, 'Suzanne goes looking for a friend'. Suzanne looked up one of her old pageant days friend to pal around with to a charity event and later, the woman turned out to be a lesbian, freaking out Suzanne. Well, in the end, Suzanne stayed friends with her and the last lines of the show, she said 'If we can we get a man on the moon, we can on you', I'm going to do a play on that so watch for that.**

**-Dead-**

Suzanne, Mary Jo and Charlene stand in front of some large wooden restaurant doors and they look at each other and Mary Jo asks. "What did the note say?" Suzanne looks at her and says. "I told you, all the note said was to come here at 8:00 ". Charlene then asks her. "Did it have a name?" Suzanne just looks at her with her big baby doll eyes and says. "No". Charlene then says. "This is spooky. What if it is from some ex-boyfriend who has a fixation on you? I mean he could come and knock us on the head then take you across state to force you to marry him" Mary Jo looks at her and says in a loud voice. "Charlene!"

Suzanne sighs then says. "Let's just get this over with". She pulls on the wooden door and it opens up and they go inside, the lights are on, a large, round table is set so beautifully with the dishes, silverware, napkins and lighted candles in the center. Mary Jo looks at it all then says. "It's a four plate setting, who is the fourth one for?" Charlene then says. "probably for Julia, whoever it is, didn't know she died. It was sudden"

Suzanne waves her purse than says. "Well, whoever it is, I just wish they would hurry up, I got better things to do". Charlene asks her. "Like what?" Suzanne shrugs her shoulders and Mary Jo says. "She's got to go to the nursing home to see who is still alive today...it is getting to be hunting time for Suzanne" Charlene snickers while Suzanne rolls her eyes then a woman comes in the room. She's very well dressed and when she comes closer, the girls exclaim. "Eugenia!"

Eugenia smiles than Suzanne says. "Eugenia, last time I heard from you, you were in Europe. You didn't tell me you were coming back" Eugenia chuckles then says. "Well, I had enough of studying the effects of the weather in the rainforest over all the world so I decided to come home and open this restaurant". They look around at the elegant restaurant then Charlene says, "I thought I recognized this place, isn't this the old restaurant that you thought was a lesbian hangout Mary Jo?" embarrassed, she mumbles a yes then Eugenia says. "Actually, there' no such thing as a lesbian restaurant or bar...it's just a place where a certain section of people start hanging out because they feel comfortable being there, that's what this place is for, just to feel comfortable and I invited you here Suzanne to thank you"

Suzanne looks at her, shocked and says. "Thank me? For what? When I found out about you, I just acted like a big old donkey" Eugenia just gives a warm smile then says. "But you stopped, became my friend and we stayed friends in e-mails and phone calls, stayed my friend, a lot more than what a lot of other people do; believe me I should know"

Just than another woman comes out and Suzanne asks. "Who's this?" Eugenia stands up and proudly says. "This is my wife, Major Hope McCrillis". Hope extends her hand and Charlene asks. "You are in the Air Force?" Hope shake her head and says. "I'm a astronaut, I was the first lesbian in space" They all laugh then Eugenia says. "Charlene's husband is in the Air Force". Hope's face lights up and she asks. "Really? I wonder what else we have in common?"

Mary Jo can't resist and she whispers to her friend. "Like having a vagina?" Charlene kicks Mary Jo in the chin then she says. "Bill's going to retire in about 5 years". Eugenia then asks.

"How are you doing Suzanne? Are you married?"Mary Jo chuckles then says. "Suzanne tried to go for the tie with Elizabeth Taylor but she refuses to cross the Atlantic". All the women laugh then Suzanne says. "Very good Mary Jo, so nice to hear dating critique from a woman who has been divorced one time and hasn't had a single date since 1983, I on the other hand, had dated at least twice a night..so now who's embarrassed?"

Everybody looks at each other and snickers than Eugenia says. "I'm so sorry about Julia Suzanne, I thought she was a classy women, the last of Southern gentile" Suzanne says, "Julia never dated anybody in the south named "Gentile", maybe that summer when she went to France and she was in southern France"

Mary Jo and Charlene snicker then Mary Jo says. "She means Julia was the last of the true southern women" Suzanne then says. "I knew that but I'm still here to pick up the speed...now, Eugenia, I know you want to run an elegant restaurant and all that jazz but here you only got 4 plate settings and here are 5 people. I mean what is the 5th person to do, eat off the floor like a pig?" Charlene says. "Suzanne, the saying is 'eat off the floor like a dog', not a pig"

Suzanne shakes her head then says. "I never had a dog, just a pig. So I just say it as I see it." Eugenia turns to her wife and asks. "Go tell Marcus to bring an extra plate and bring out dinner". Hope gets up and shakes her head slowly while being bombarded by Suzanne and then the 5 women have a fun and semi relaxing meal for the rest of the night.

**A/N-I know that our president has stopped the NASA program but I just had to include that line.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	89. Chapter 89 American Citizen

**A/N-This chapter will be based off of the episode, 'Foriegn Affairs'. Consuela, ( Suzanne's maid ) had to become a U.S. citizen. Consuela could not take the test because her nerves could not take it so guess who took the test? That's right, our own lovable Anthony.**

**Julius Tremain was the U.S. immigration worker who helped her and he seemed to have his eyes on her ( really, it was Anthony dressed up and using a Spanish accent.) They NEVER did show Consuela in any of the episodes but I get the impression that she is a big woman so I will describe her as the Queen Latifah type, just to give you an idea of how I am going in this.**

**~lives~**

It had been a year since Consuela has become a U. and they were celebrating in the park. They were all there, Anthony, Suzanne, Mary Jo, Charlene, and Julia.

Consuela was standing over by her three brothers playing with their small children and Mary Jo says to Suzanne. "Consuela is looking so good these days Suzanne". Suzanne looks at her maid with pride and she says. "Yes, I was able to mold her just like a true artist..." Suzanne turns and looks at Mary Jo then says. "It doesn't hurt a bit Mary Jo, you should try it"

Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other and Charlene tries to hold her snickers in than Julia comes and puts down a white sheet cake with an American flag drawn on the top with a lighted candle at each corner of the states and 'Happy birthday Consuela' is written and Suzanne looks at it then says. "' Happy birthday?' Today isn't her birthday, her birthday is...not today" Julia looks at her then asks. "Don't you remember from her birth certificate?"

Suzanne waves it away then says. "Sure but that was fake . Consuela doesn't have one, none of her family has one; they were all burned up in a fire in...that country where she's from"

Julia then says. "Oh, let's see, you not only had Anthony dress up as her to defraud the government, you had false papers drawn up" . Suzanne then says. "Oh pooh. Get over it Julia! It's been a year! The cake proves it". Julia looks at Mary Jo and rolls her eyes then she says. "Well, call Consuela over so she can blow out the candles and start the party"

Suzanne just turns around and hollers as loud as she can. "Consuela! Get you and your brothers over here so we can start this show on the road!" Anthony who is sitting on a picnic bench nearby, puts his finger in his ear then says. "Thank you Suzanne, I needed a hearing test today" Suzanne smiles and says. "You're welcome"

Consuela and the others come over and just before Julia can light the candles, they hear somebody saying. "Um, excuse me...". Everybody looks up and they see Julius Tremain, the African-American U.S. immigration worker who helped them. Mary Jo slowly moves over to Anthony and clears her throat and he nervously gets up then Tremain asks them. "Remember me?..." Everybody looks at each other than Anthony in his best Colombian voice says. "Si, we remember you. We could not forget the man who helped us"

Consuela moves slowly over to Anthony and Julius says. "When I heard the name, "Consuela", I could not resist and I had to come over and congratulate you". Julius puts his hand out for Consuela to shake and Anthony tells her in Spanish to shake his hand and she does than Julius looks at her closely then says. "Excuse me but you just look so different...I rembered you looking like...him". He points to Anthony who stifles a nervous laugh then he sadly says.

"Si, my twin sister is no more my twin...she had very bad accident shortly after becoming citizen. She has had many operations...she is now, as you say, 'a totally new person', si?"

As he shakes his head, Mary Jo whispers to Julia. " Totally new person". Julia says, "Shhhhh!"

Julius looks at Conseula again than asks. "Why isn't she speaking? I thought I remember her talking some". Beads of sweat come out on Anthony's forehead then he says. "Si, sister spoke some English but unfortunately, the accident did damage to her vocal chords. It has made us all very sad, would you say brothers?" Her brothers look at each other and they sadly nod their heads then Julius says. "Uh-huh...well, I just came over to say "Congratulations...I better get back to my family".

Anthony shakes his head than when he thinks Julius is out of ear shot, he lets out one of his nervous 'donkey' laughs..a especially loud one. Julius looks back and Anthony just smiles then finally all, Anthony, Conseula and everybody gives a sigh then Julia says. "Suzanne, if you hadn't yelled out loud for God to hear, he wouldn't have come over!" Suzanne defends herself by saying. "Oh, get over it Julia, he would have come over here no matter what. She's a beautiful person, I'm a beautiful person; beautiful people just attract all kinds, even U.S. government workers"

Mary Jo then says. "Would you two stop it? Let's go over and cut this cake before it becomes a door stop" They all go over and Julia finally lights the candles then a huge celebration has started.. Charlene and Mary Jo throw red, white and blue confetti up in the air and Anthony proudly starts singing ** 'America the Beautiful'**.

Sand n' Sable


	90. Chapter 90 Veteran's Day

**A/N-This chapter is based on the episode, 'Have Faith'. Mary Jo meet Charlene and Julia's preacher and well, fell for him ! She felt 'dirty' dating him so they broke it off. I don't know why they NEVER let Mary Jo be happy in a relationship but...that's where my fun comes in!**

**Happy reading and Happy Veteran's day!**

**~Dead ~**

Mary Jo and Charlene stood on the side of the street in their coats, gloves and scarves around their necks and Charlene says. "Wow, that was a good parade". Mary Jo nods her head and Charlene then says. "Thank you for inviting me Mary Jo". Mary Jo says. "I tried to get Suzanne to come along but when I explained that it was a parade, not a pageant and that we would be outside standing; well, that's when I lost her, she wouldn't have come unless you put her on a mirrored car and gave her a fur coat to wrap herself up in". Charlene snickers and they go around a corner and Charlene gasps and Mary Jo asks her. "What is it Charlene?"

Charlene turns to her and says. "That's Revered Chapman up there! Do you remember him Mary Jo? He's the one you dated but broke it off because you felt...well, you know". Mary Jo rolls her eyes then says. "Yes, I remember Charlene. Come on, we're going to have to go that way, the car is that way". Charlene then says. "I was just afraid you would be uncomfortable since...". Just then Revered Chapman and his family comes around the corner and when he sees Mary Jo, he smiles and says.

"Mary Jo!" She looks at him and smiles and she says. "Hi Gene". He puts out his hand to shake hers and he asks. "Well, how are you doing?" She nods her head then says. "I'm fine...oh, you remember Charlene?" He nods his head, puts his hand out for Charlene to shake hands then he says. "Yes, I do. One of my finest members of the church I ever had". Embarrassed a little, she says. "Oh yes, that's right. Charlene was a member of your church, I forgot." He says to her. "Don't be, it was 20 years ago. Charlene, how's your baby...girl? Right? And your husband". Charlene graciously smiles and she says. "Yes, it was a girl, Olivia. She's graduating from college in a few months and Bill is to retire from the Air Force". He smiles and says to her. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that, how's your family Mary Jo?" She nods her head then says. "Everybody is fine. Quinton is a director/ producer for Atlanta playhouse and Claudia is about to have her first child". He smiles then asks her. "Did you ever get married?"

Mary Jo looks at Charlene then says. "No, I never did". He then says. "Well, don't give up. You got to have faith". Charlene asks. "Did you ever get married Revered Chapman?" He then beams from ear to ear and says. "'Bout 15 years, I'm to go meet her on the other side of town, she had to go take her Uncle home. He was the one who spoke in the parade" Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other than Charlene asks. "Major Becker is your wife's uncle?" He nods his head then says. "Yes, she loves him a lot. It's amazing that he survived three wars, Korea, Vietnam and Desert storm and now he is the oldest living survivor of his own family"

Charlene then says. "It was so amazing to hear him talk. I wish my husband could have heard him" He nods his head then says. "It makes just giving them a wall in dedication seem very small in comparison doesn't it?" Mary Jo and Charlene nod their heads and they all three turn to see the wall he talks about. Across the street, they look at a 10 foot by 8 foot wall with brightly colored 3-D pictures drawn on of pieces of every war that America has experienced. Revolutionary war, Civil War, World war one and two, Korea and Vietnam. Desert Storm and Iraq and Iran. And with the names of the soldiers of the wars on a smaller wall beside them, the ones that lived or lives now in Atlanta.

They all chock up then Revered Chapman turns to Mary Jo and says. "Well, I have to go Mary Jo. It was nice seeing you and Charlene" They shake hands and Mary Jo and Charlene say 'Bye' and they start to leave when Mary Jo spots a rather handsome man walking slowly by the memorial and she looks more closely then sees it is someone she recognizes. "D.P.?"

He looks at her and smiles and says. "Hello". Mary Jo smiles and asks. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in until next week". He tells her. "I wasn't, but I read in the papers about this dedication and I just had to come and see it." He points to a name in the 3rd row and says. "See? That's my father, he served and died in Korea before I was born" . Mary Jo nods her head then after a few minutes of respectful silence, she says. "Oh, this is Charlene from the office. Charlene, this is D.P. LeBoof"

They shake hands then he says. "Nice to meet you". D.P. then says. "Well, I was about to go get a bite of supper, would you ladies join me?" Mary Jo looks at Charlene with daggers in her eyes and Charlene understands then says. "I 'm sorry but I have to go meet Bill. I'm sure Mary Jo can stay of course"

Mary Jo then says. "Well, being as I need to eat also..." She laughs nervously then says. "Goodbye Charlene". Charlene waves a small goodbye then quickly walks off and D.P. asks Mary Jo. "Well, since it's just us, would you like to walk around before we go to my car?"

Mary Jo smiles and she realizes that the wind doesn't seem so cold anymore and she remembers Gene saying, "Have faith" then she says. "No, I wouldn't mind a walk at all"

He smiles at her and they go walking down main street with the leaves of Autumn falling around them the men in the painting seems to be watching the couple as they walk.

**A/ N-I just had to throw in my respect to the Armed Forces with veteran's day this week.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	91. Chapter 91 Their Finest Memories

**A/N-This is based of off 'Our finest Hour', it wasn't really an episode, the women all got together and remembered past shows, so I'm doing my own .Sand n' Sable play on it. Tell me what ya'll think!**

**~Dead~**

Mary Jo sits at Julia desk ( Julia had been dead for nearly three years but Mary Jo and everybody still considered it Julia's ), she was doing the what seemed like endless paperwork for the design firm and Charlene comes in. She goes to sit down at her desk and she looks at her friend and says. "Good morning Mary Jo". Mary Jo looks up and says. "Good morning"

Mary Jo goes back to working on the papers then she feels Charlene looking at her then Mary Jo asks. "What?" Charlene says to her. "Oh, nothing. But I was wondering how your date with D.P. went" Mary Jo rolls her eyes then gets up and walks over to another desk then says. "Oh Charlene, it wasn't a date...just two friends getting together then going out to supper". Charlene just smiles at her friend while turning on the computer at her desk then Mary Jo finally lets out a squeal then says. "Okay! It was a date!" Charlene claps her hand then asks. "So, when are you seeing each other again?" Mary Jo looks around then says. "Oh, I don't know, we're both so busy...you don't think I'm too old for this do you Charlene?" She rolls her eyes then says. "Mary Jo, you are not even 50. No, I don't think you are too old..."

She looks at her computer and clicks on a e-mail then says. "This is from Suzanne. She's asking me to postpone her meeting with Mr. Terrell, the client we are trying to get for the restaurant job". Mary Jo shakes her head then says. "Yes, she's asked me to take care of a few business things for her, she's not coming in". Charlene looks at her then says. "I'm worried about her".

Mary Jo sits on the couch than looks at Suzanne's spot then says, "I think with Thanksgiving coming up , it's hard for her. Julia died nearly three years ago". Charlene then says. "And her mother, Perky died not long after that ". Mary Jo does some thinking then says. "Let's go see her, we can come back to work later". Charlene doesn't hesitate, just hops up and turns off her computer, gets her coat and puts it on and throws Mary Jo hers then asks. "By the way, what does D.P. stand for?" Mary Jo puts on her antique white coat then smiles and says. "Can't tell ya". Charlene gets her purse then says. "You can to!" Mary Jo shakes her head then says. "Nope, he made me promise and if I told you, I would have to kill you". Mary Jo smiles and opens the door and Charlene follows her protesting.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Later, Mary Jo and Charlene walk into Suzanne's mansion and they see Suzanne sitting in one of the chairs in her blue silk robe and see how her eyes are red from crying. Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other than Mary Jo asks Suzanne. "Where's Consuela?" Suzanne tells her. "I gave her the day off , Thanksgiving is coming up and I knew she wanted to be with her brothers so I told her to just go". Mary Jo sits down than says. "That was nice of you". Suzanne shrugs her shoulders then Charlene asks. "How long has she been with you? Consuela?" Suzanne sighs then says. "Nearly 30 years...you know, Julia wanted me to get rid of Consuela but...something just...I couldn't do it and now...". Charlene then says. "I remember! You had that dinner party and you set me up with Mason!" Suzanne rolls her eyes then says. "You would remember that!" Mary Jo asks Charlene. "What's happened to Mason?"

Charlene tells her. "He's semi retired, you remember he came from old money so he's living in Florida now and he lost a lot of weight. He had that stomach stapling surgery which I don't know if I could have but I'm not heavy like that so I don't have to worry and..." Suzanne yells. "Charlene!" embarrassed, Charlene says. "Sorry".

Suzanne waves her hand than says. "No, you are just being yourself. I'm just sitting around being an old fool". Mary Jo says. " You are not an old fool...you're just feeling sad and you have a right". Suzanne says. "Julia didn't like for me to be sad". Mary Jo shakes her head then says. " What she didn't like is for you to stay sad, in a blue funk". Suzanne then says. "I know you are right, I just don't know what to do". Charlene looks at Mary Jo then she says. "Why don't we talk about some memories we have of Julia? You know, share those times with her". Suzanne looks doubtful and she says. "Well, I don't know...". Charlene then says. "Oh, come on, I haven't got to talk about her much since I got back." They all look at each other than Charlene says. "You know what I remember most about her? You know, how she was well, 'The Terminator' ". They all laugh then Charlene says. "You remember the first time we all heard her? Well, I had heard her before but nothing like that day at the restaurant...". Mary Jo and Suzanne look at each other than Charlene tells them.

"Oh, you guys remember! That day we went to the Japanese resturant...well, Suzanne wasn't with us but there was this guy named Ray Don...". Mary Jo then recalls and she laughs and Suzanne says. "I remember you telling me about it". Charlene nods her head then says. "Then if that wasn't enough, Ray Don became Julia's IRS man!"

They all laugh then Mary Jo says. "That's NOTHING compared to what she did to that former beauty pagnet girl, what was her name Suzanne?" She thinks about it than says. "Oh...Mar...Marjorie Lee Winick!" Mary Jo says. "I don't think she'll ever be the same!" They laugh some more than Mary Jo says. "Did I ever tell you about the time she told off Tammy, that girl who tried to seduce Reese at the country club?" Charlene and Suzanne look at each other than both say. "No". "Well, I was in the bathroom...slightly drunk and they came in there and Tammy, well, she says; 'I just hate it when women fight over men don't you? I don't want to steal Reese from you; I just want a 'relationship' with him'. Well, you could have heard a pin drop then Julia just smiles and she says, 'Growing up in rural Georgia like I did, I have seen compost thrown far and wide but until now, I have never seen in so neat and tidy a package but it's still just compost'"

The girls just laugh until their sides hurt and Mary Jo says. "I don't think she ever recovered and I NEVER forgot it!"

They laugh some more than Suzanne says. "She did have a tender side, I'll never forget when she came to help me when I got my feelings hurt at my class reunion over my weight" Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other than Charlene says. "But you got them back with your speech that night". And Mary Jo says. "And when they featured you in that beauty magazine"

Suzanne smiles and says. "I did ...but she was behind me". The girls nod their heads than Charlene asks them all. "Remember the ski weekend?" They all nod their heads then Mary Jo says. "I don't think any of us really went skiing". Suzanne says. "Dash and I did". Mary Jo then says. "What about when he came and when he described her as 'Old money'?" Charlene and Suzanne nod their heads and Charlene says. "He hit it on the head calling her that"

Mary Jo stands up and walks around then says. "Well, with it being Thanksgiving tomorrow, what about that thanksgiving when YOU tried to cook a turkey Suzanne and we met Bernice for the first time?" They all laugh then Suzanne says. " Bernice...the little fruitcake". Charlene stands up and she says. "I like to think of Bernice and Julia together and talking about us like this". They all agree to that then Mary Jo asks. "Why did Bernice insist on a closed casket? It's not like she was burned up or anything"

Suzanne and Charlene look at each other and shrug their shoulders then the doorbell rings, Mary Jo goes to answer it and there stands a flower delivery boy with a bouquet of sunflowers in a pumpkin' vase. Mary Jo gets it, gets a dollar out of her purse to give the boy then she takes the flowers over to Suzanne and she asks. "Now, who is this from?"

Suzanne gets up and goes over and gets them, opens up the little note with them and Charlene reads over her shoulder. "'I'll be there by the weekend. Dash". Mary Jo and Charlene gasp than Suzanne says. "Charlene!"

Mary Jo asks. "What's going on Suzanne?" She just gives her innocent cat smile then says. "Nothing. Dash just got divorced from his latest ex-wife and well, we're talking". Suzanne goes to take the flowers over to the piano and Mary Jo's cell phone rings and she says. "Hold on right there, don't go anywhere...". She answers the phone and says. "Hello? Jack?...what? Yes, I'll be there"

She hangs up and Charlene asks. "What's going on?" Mary Jo says, "That was Jack, Claudia's husband, she's going into labor" Charlene then says, "What? Let's go". Suzanne then says, "Let me get dressed and I'll come...Charlene, you need to come help me!" Charlene then says. "What? Why do I always get stuck with hair duty? Sigh, we'll catch up Mary Jo". Mary Jo waves and runs out and Charlene follows Suzanne up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

They all sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Charlene looks at her watch then she walks over to the window then a man in his late 20's comes in with slightly wavy brown hair and Mary Jo stands up and he takes a deep breath then says. "It's a boy". All of them cheer and laugh and hug then Mary Jo asks her son-in-law. "What's his name?" He looks at all three women then says. "She wants to tell you all in person". They all look at each other than quickly go out and go to Claudia's room and they see momma and son and Mary Jo says.

"Hey". Claudia looks at her and back at her son then says. "Meet your grandmother". Mary Jo blows a kiss to him then she says. "Jack said you wanted to talk to us about the baby's name" She nods her head then says. "Yes, I know it's unusual, not many people name their kids this name anymore but if it is alright with you aunt Suzanne, I wanted to name him Julian"

They all look at each other than Suzanne says. "You don't need my permission but I think Julia would be proud"

Charlene looks at her watch and says. "Well, it's one-thirty, I would say we have a lot to be thankful for today". Suzanne then says. "I'm sorry for being down today. I do have a lot to be thankful for. Julia was here with me for a very long time and I have a lot of beautiful memories, and I think we're going to have a lot more"

They all stand around looking at Claudia holding baby Julian.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed my Thanksgiving gift to you all!**

**Sand n' Sable**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	92. Chapter 92 Frances's Graduation

**A/N-This chapter is based on the episode, 'Anthony's Graduation'. Anthony graduated from college and his "Dandi" ( grandmother ) came to visit him. Anthony was also in charge of getting funds for the black reading room at the school's library sooooooo...as far as I could tell, they never did give her an official name so I am naming her "Frances".**

**There may be some delicate subjects that you might be uncomfortable with but please read and review.**

**None of the women will even be born at the time of this chapter.**

Frances was eight years old and she would be nine in a few months her momma told her. She was standing beside an old oak tree and she was waiting. She only had to wait for about 10 minutes then she heard them coming, 4 or 5 young black teenage girls coming down the road, they were in age from 13 to 16 and Frances moved herself behind the tree so they couldn't see her...but one of them did, only Frances didn't know she saw her.

The next day at that same time, Frances was again beside the tree and she heard the girls coming down the dirt road carrying their school books but there was only 4 of them. Frances was a little confused...where could the other girl be? probably home sick so Frances watched the girls walk on home but her eyes went to their schoolbooks, little ones and big ones. The girls walked until they were out of sight and Frances sighed and she stepped down to go home to her little humble shack in the woods but she feels a hand on the shoulder. Her heart nearly stops and she gasps and turns around and she sees the girl who she didn't see walking.

The girl seems to be about 13 years old, creamy black skin and a kind smile, her clothes were almost threadbare but they were clean. The girl asks Frances. "What are you looking for girl?"

Frances suddenly feels ashamed and embarrassed that she was caught and the older girl asks her. "I asked what are you looking for? Can you hear me?" Frances nods her head and she says in a trembling voice. "You and your friends...you go to school". The girl nods her head then says. "Yes, we go to school". A little bolder, Frances points to the books and says. "You got books". The girl looks at the books then asks. "Don't you go to school?" Frances shakes her head no then the teen age girl asks. "Why not?" Frances shrugs her shoulders then says. "Poppy don't put much in learning, he says white man don't want her to learn to read. He says when he tried, they beat him with a leather whip"

The teenage girl sqirms and she shakes the image from her mind then she says. "Your poppa is right, they don't want us to but we got our own schools now...we don't worry about the white man...you want to learn to read?" Frances looks at her and slowly nods her head then the girl smiles and says. "I'll teach you...my name is Pat". Frances smiles a mile wide at Pat.

A few months later, Frances sits at a wooden table with an oil lamp in the middle and Frances holds a little black slate with the alphabet on one side and numbers on the other side is numbers and she looks at a woman and says. "Momma, I can read". Her mother's eyes go huge and she asks. "W-what?" "I can read momma, see this? These are letters, they are called the alphabet and these...they are numbers". Just then a black man in his mid 30's come stumbling in and he hollers.

"What is this about you reading?" He raises his arm up high to hit Frances who trembles and shrinks back but her mother stands up and grabs his arm and she throws it down then says. "Shut up you old fool, she will learn to read. She gonna be smart... ". A tear rolls down her eyes and she says. "She gonna be better than us..." She looks at him dead in the eyes and she says. "You should want that too or do you want her to be slave like you grand pappy?" He looks at her like he could kill her and he says. "My pappy is no slave and I no slave". Her mother sternly says. "She will be if she does not read!" He looks at Frances then at her mother then back at Frances then leaves the room . The mother sits down and Frances says. "I don't want to be better than you momma, you are the best"

Frances's mother puts her hand on her daughters then says. "Tell me more". Frances picks up the slate and points to the letters and says. "This is A...B...C...". Frances tells her mother the rest of the alphabet and numbers into the night.

The next day, Frances runs up to Pat as she walks to school and Frances says. "Pat! Momma told pappy last night that I go to school!" Pat's face brightens up and the girls hug then Frances says. "I tell Momma that I want to go to school with you and your friends!" Pat nods her head then says. "They will be your friend also...come along, we don't want to be late!" The girls lock arm in arm and walk on down the dusty road to the one room school room in the dark part of the woods for blacks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Four years later, twelve-year-old Frances runs up to her friend Pat who is holding a piece of paper in her hand and she asks her. "Can I see it?" Pat hands her the paper and Frances reads it and she says proudly, " 'Patricia Gilbert-1921 graduate of Atlanta school for the blacks'" She hands it back to her friend and they squeal together.

Pat rolls up the certificate and puts it in her blouse and both the girls begin to happily walk down the road when Pat is hit by a balloon and when it busts on her, it is full of white paint and she turns and sees a truck full of stupid white trash teenagers and one of them says. "Niggers don't need to read!" They throw another balloon and it hits Frances in the shoulder and Pat yells. "Run!" She grabs Frances's hand and they run down the road with the boys throwing the balloons full of paint and they keep hitting them until they run off into the woods.

One of the boys says. "Damn!" Another piece of white trash says. "We probably stopped those two from learning anything! Scared them to death!" Another one says. "Yeah, come on, let's go!" The boys sit down and throw what is left of the balloons on the ground and yell and scream and drink beer while in the woods, Frances and Pat sit and shiver in fear for a few minutes more than finally come out and Pat takes off her thin white sweater, shakes the paint off and says. "I'm not stopping nothing, are you?" She looks at Frances who watches the paint drip on her body to the ground then says. "Heck no, I'm not stopping anything because of some old paint!"

The girls smile at each other and giggle then walk on home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frances was sitting in her classroom studying her books...reading, math and other subjects. Pat was now assisting the teacher. Light was coming in through the broken windows and a slight wind from the Autumn chill was flowing around but it was the best school they could get for blacks. There was 12 desks for the students and everyone was filled. Pat had just put a piece of wood in for the heater to give warmth when a stick of fire was thrown in, just breaking a sliver of a broken window and they heard. "Burn, niggers!'

Pat screamed. "This way children!' All the children run to the door and Frances helps a little black girl who fell on the floor and when Pat tries to open the door, she feels that she almost can't open it but she gives all her strength and she opens it and sees a white boy trying to put a chain in the door handles with a lock. She looks in his shocked eyes then a second later, a huge black man grabs the white boy and throws him down on the ground and proceeds to beat him and he screams to Pat. "Get the kids out!" Pat shows the children out while the black man beats the white boy to death.

Later that night as sixteen year old Frances sits at the wooden dinner table with her parents and the flickering of the oil lamp is on her face, she says. "They hung old man Henry for beating that white boy today...no trail...no nothing, they just hung him but Henry said he did it and he would do it again to save us". Her pappy looks up at her then he asks her. "Don't that show you to stop all this book learning child?"

Not a sound is heard, only the crackling of fire from the fireplace and she looks at him and she says. "No "

She just gets up from the table and she climbs the ladder to her loft while her dad and mom look at each other and worry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

A few years later, Frances stands in the front of her new classroom that finally has real windows and she holds her graduation papers and someone says-"Miss Frances Miller-1927 graduate of Atlanta school for the blacks." Everybody claps and she goes to her mother who is sitting in the front row crying and she gives her momma the paper and she says. "This is for you momma"

Frances stands up and everybody claps and Pat stands proudly watching her friend with her husband and new baby.j

**Sand n'Sable**

'


	93. Chapter 93 Une Belle Masion

**A/ N- This chapter is based on of the episode-'La place sans souci'. Suzanne treated the girls and Anthony to a weekend at a spa and...let's just say it was the usual weekend for them...Suzanne got tired of dieting...cheated at a board game...the women got into a mud fight in the spa and got kicked out. There was something that Julia said at the last that made me think of this story. Please read and enjoy.**

**~Fantasy story~**

**Set in the 1860's**

A tall woman in an elegant emerald-green dress walks around and hangs her coat on a rack and behind her is a handsome man in an elegant suit of the times and two women behind him who are ...less attractive. The woman in front of them is a brunette and she turns to them and they see that she is in her 40's, chiseled cheekbones then she says. "How may we help you ?"

The man turns to the women behind him and he says. "This is Miss Ward and Miss Grovenger, they are with me on the small business committee and we are here to check out your establishment" She smiles and says. "Of coarse...let me show you around." They are walk around and come to a pretty black-haired woman sitting in a chair holding a small mirror and the woman says. "This is my sister Susannah, she is my partner as well as Mary Frances Spegal and Charlotte Evergreen who also helps us on the business end". The man tips his silk, black top hat and smiles then says. "Madam". He tips his hat to all the women then turns to the woman and she says. "My name is Judith Sugarbaker, welcome to _Une Belle Masion_...which means a beautiful house...we can transform a woman into tres belle femme". He smiles then says. "Into a beautiful woman" She smiles and nods her head then says. "You know the beautiful words...but do you know how a woman turns into a beautiful femme?" He shakes his head then says.

"No, I do not. That is what you must show me madame Judith, by the way, my name is Edward" Judith nods her head then he asks her. "All of you were able to put this place together?" Judith smiles then says. "Mercy me, no, may I introduce Madame Adriana Breuchamp. She helps us tremendously". Edward takes her hand after she takes off her long white glove and he kisses it and she does a little bow then he asks. "Can you and Madame Judith show me and these women, exactly what it is that you do?" Adriana then says. "We help women turn into bella femme's" Edward smiles then asks. "And how do you do it?" She simply tells him. "We take care of women's skin, show them how to take care and keep their luxurious hair; and on some women , we show them how to apply make up; mostly the actresses" Then one of the other women that's standing in the back, Miss Ward asks. "Can you show us how you do it? So we can advertize properly". Judith smiles then says. "Of coarse, tho my sister and Mary Frances will be able to show you more properly. They are the ones who handle it more. I handle the business ends more along with Charlotte"

Savannah and Mary Frances smile their best and get up and glide to go show the gentleman and women around then when they are out of ear shot, Charlotte comes over to her and says. "That was good Judith, you did a very good job there. " Judith turns to her and says. "Anything to get this going". Charlotte goes and sits down at her desk and she writes something down and she asks. "Do you think we can pull this off?" Judith looks at her friend then says. "No one is going to suspect four helpless southern belles running a beauty salon. We already got two families out" Charlotte smiles then goes back to filling out some papers then she hears a baby cry in the back room and she gets up and goes to the back then comes out with a baby in her arms then a few minutes later, Edward and the two ladies, Miss Ward and Miss. Grovenger; come out and when they see the baby girl, the women coo and Edward smiles then asks. "May I ask who this is?" Charlotte smiles and says. "This is Molly" He then asks something. "Your husband doesn't mind you working and rasing your daughter here?" She looks at him like he has stepped in gum then she says. "My husband is Col. William Evergreen, he is on assignment in Louisiana. He knows where Molly and I spend our times and he is in favor of it. It's better than sitting around and endlessly wanting him home when he cannot, excuse me; her nanny should be back by now...Mrs. Brown!"

An elderly woman comes and tenderly takes the baby and Edward turns to Judith, tips his hat and he says. "Well, we have seen what we needed to see. Good day ladies" He clicks his heels and he and the women behind him leave then Mary Frances says. "I want that man to come around as much as I want to go into the dark Georgia woods". Savannah then says. "Looks like ghost one and ghost two could use a touch that only I could give". Judith rolls her eyes then says. "Now you know why I bought my sister in, she adds a touch of realism to this place".

The girls all giggle then Miss. Adriana comes in and she says. "I'm glad you can all laugh now because later we will have to get serious. The first two families we got out were by luck and chance. But now, we have to be really careful, people are coming around more" The women all look at each other and Judith looks at Adriana then asks. "What do we do?"

A little while later, Judith goes to the back of her "beauty salon" and she looks at a young black man in his late twenties who is looking around and straightening up boxes and she asks,

"Andrew?" He turns and looks at her and she says. "Andrew? I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I cannot let you go like we are helping the others". Andrew nods his head then says. "Miss. Judith...I understand. You're good to me, I feel good here". Judith smiles and says. "Thank you Andrew, it's just that I'm afraid if Sugarbaker's delivery man escapes, people might start wondering" He smiles then says. "Miss Judith, I would be here no matter if I were free or not, you're good to me. You teach me to read even tho it's again' the law". She smiles and squeezes his hand then goes back inside.

A few months pass and in that time, several black families are able to go escape to the north by the underground railroad and _Une Belle Maison _ helps them do that. One day a family comes to a door, a coded knock is heard on the door and Andrew opens the door and there is a family of 4, a mother, father and brother and sister. The boy is 6 years old and he has a noticable limp then the mother says. "That's why we leave, the master was gone to sell us since he don't see no use for my boy. I not going to split my family over that." Andrew looks at the father and he says. "I can take the beatings and working in that hot sun all day long and ruinin' my hands...they look like rags but I can't lose my family". Andrew looks at the hands on a man the age of 30 and realize the hands look like a 60-year-old man and the woman picks up her boy then says. "Sides, my son is crippled because of that master, he ran over my boy with his wagon but he don't care"

Andrew then says. "Let's hurry, get you in before a white man sees..." Andrew opens the door on the opposite wall and when he does, he accidentally kicks the small bag of clothes the family has and they slide under the large wooden workbench and when he reaches under the bench, he goes under with his whole back and his shirt catches on a nail and rips the shirt off and he says. "Damn". He stands up and he notices the 10-year-old girl looking at him wide-eyed and the small boy then he says. "I sorry for saying bad word". The mother shakes her head and she says. "They have heard worse. It's just they never saw a back on a black man with no scars...and neither have I". Andrew looks at them then he turns around and says. "Go on, touch it". The girl looks at her mother then she and her little brother nervously touch his back that is cool to the touch ...then they snatch their hands away and Andrew smiles for a second then he opens a latched door on the floor and the family goes in. Andrew throws down their clothes and covers up the door with a large crate.

A while later, the girls are in their shop and working on some clients in several ways but than Charlotte sees Miss Ward and Miss Grovenger standing outside the windows and she says. "Oh Lord, it's them, what are they doing?" One of the women who are getting their make up put on by Savannah, looks at them and says. "They probably lost their broom so they are fluttering round like ghosts". All the women look at each other and giggle and Charlotte asks. "What do we do Judith?" Judith stands up straight and she smooths down her dress then says. "All we can do, invite them in and see what they want, they may just want a relaxing bath in the scented waters". Mary Frances stands up and she says. "Judith, the last two those were relaxed was when they got their last meal of tarantulas". Judith looks at her and smiles then says. "Nevers less, let's graciously invite them in"

The client stands up and she says. "Well, it's good then that Miss. Savannah is finished, I prefer to breathe fresher air...Miss. Savannah, a excellent job as usual". The woman goes to pay her bill and Judith lets the women in and they say with a touch of venom in their voice.

"Oh, Cleo, how lovely to see you". Cleo smiles and she says. "Nice to see you". One of the women asks Cleo. "Going back to the playhouse?" Cleo nods her head and she says. "Yes, I must be going, I'm sorry for running off. I do invite you to opening night, we are doing the play, _A Christmas Carol"_ . The women say. "We will try". Cleo hurries to leave and Judith says.

"How may we help you Miss Ward?" Miss. Ward shakes her head and says. "Eve please". Judith smiles and says. "Eve". Eve then says. "I would like one of your charming baths with lavender and I believe that Patricia would like a crimping of her hair". Judith then says. "Well, I'm sure that we can do that...Mary Frances, would you take care of Miss. Grovenger and I will take care of Eve." Mary Frances gets up to escort Patricia and Judith and Eve go to the back but before they do, Andrew makes a appearance and when he sees Judith, he makes a small signal and Judith says. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to tend to some business" Eve smiles then she watches Judith and Andrew talk and her curiosity is peaked.

A bit later, Judith runs Eve's bath water and she puts scents in it and other oils then leaves Eve to undress but Eve doesn't do that. She sneaks out to the back and she sees Andrew helping another family come from the door and he removes the large crate and opens the hidden basement door and they go in and escape a life of slavery and as he closes, she gasps. He hears her and sees her. He quickly closes the door and she runs back in to where her bath is.

Andrew quickly runs out front to the beauty salon and he says. "Miss Judith!" She quickly turns to him and asks. "What is it? What's wrong?" He takes a deep breath then says. "Miss Judith, she saw! That Miss Ward saw! She saw me helpin' that family and the door, everything!" All the women gasp and stand up then Mary Frances asks. "Do you think she's gone to tell?" Judith looks around then says. "Only one way to know ". She walks straight over to the door hiding Eve's bath and she opens the door to see an empty bathtub and the door flying open and Judith turns to the others and says. "I think we need to get out of here"

Later, Judith, Savannah, Mary Frances and Charlotte are running down a dirt road going into the woods with the nanny holding the baby and Andrew leading the way. Savannah whines a question to her big sister. "Why couldn't we take that railroad like the others have?" Judith rolls her eyes then stops in her tracks then says. "I told you Savannah, they just call it a railroad, it is as dirty and grimy as this but if you want to take it so bad, you can just go back there and take it!" Savannah makes a face then says. "No thank you. I heard what those men do to people who do this...my hair would be worse off than it is now". Judith taps her foot and says. "So shut up and come on!"

They go a few feet when a man jumps out in front of them and says. "A hah! I got you! You all thought you could outsmart us white men! Ain't a bunch of women and a nigger going to outsmart old Cole Martain!" Charlotte asks. "Where's the other men?" He then says almost in shame. "Well, they didn't believe me when I said I could track you down but this will show them!" He gets out an old gun to wave around and force the women back to town but Andrew hits it out of his hand. Cole throws a punch but misses Andrew, Judith jumps on his back and fights him and they roll down the hill. Savannah picks up the gun and she nervously points it at the rolling couple and she shoots. After a minute or two, Judith stands up and she says. "Thank you Savannah". Savannah smiles then says. "Well, it was my sister. I can't let anybody hurt my sister" Judith and Savannah share a warm sister glance then Andrew runs in the woods then he comes back down the road driving a wagon and he stops and everybody gets on board and Judith asks. "Where did this come from?" Andrew looks at her and says. "I hid this a long time ago, I thought something like this would happen" Judith then says. "Smart man..." She helps Charlotte and her nanny get on board then she climbs in and says. "We better get going , that shot probably alerted every Ku Klux Klan man around"

Andrew gets the horses to go on the road fast and the 4 women with the nanny look around as they leave in the dark Georgia night.

**"Here we are...four aging southern belles and we are going down the highway in the dark Georgia night with war-torn hair, dirt on our faces; a nanny, a baby and a crippled black man'**

**A/N- That's what Julia said at the last of La Place Sans Souci, the show that this is based on and I couldn't resist doing a story round it. I hope you liked it.**

**From what I have read, only actresses and prostitutes wore make up in those days. Cleo did not guest star on the episode, she is my creation but the women and that man did, just not as creepy as I made them. I had to make them bad news for my story.**

**Please read and review. **

**Sand n' Sable.**


	94. Chapter 94 Past meets the Future

**A/N-This chapter is based off the episode, 'Blast from the past'. Mary Jo had a friend come visit her, they were platonic but they had a deal that if they weren't married by 35, they would get married to each other. At the end of the episode, they went on their separate ways, deciding to get married later in life if they don't. Julia also had her home put on the tour of homes. Mary Ann Mobley was the head woman on the tour of homes.**

**-Dead-**

Mary Jo was riding through the streets of Atlanta,she enjoyed looking at the historic homes as the sun was going down on them. She slowed her car as she was going down a particularly beautiful street and she looked at the Victorian houses with their peaks on the roofs. The old-fashioned designs, the wrap a round porches and one that stood out in the center, a home-made in the Queen Anne style made Mary Jo almost bring her car to a stop and admire it more closely. She had lived here half her life, maybe even more but she loved looking at the beautiful home.

She was about to get back in the car when the door to the Queen Anne home opened and out came this woman, Mary Jo felt something familiar about the woman...she had brown hair that was set very fashionably and she wore clothes, expensive clothes that screamed, "Look at me". She kept thinking about her until it came to her-Karen Delaporte. The woman from when Julia was on the tour of homes that turned into "Nightmare from Atlanta".

She got back into the car and drove off, she looked around at the houses on the left and right then she drove through the streets until she came to Charlene and Bill's house. She looks at their charming house that has the edge of a haunted house but that's what Charlene wanted so Mary Jo smiles then she goes up and rings the doorbell and Elvis Presley's song, _'Home is where the heart is' _ from the movie _Kid Galahad_ and she smiles at the thought of her best friend.

A few minutes later, Charlene shows up at the door in a simple blood-red dress and gold earrings and necklace to accentuate and Mary Jo thinks, _'She would even make Suzanne run for her money'_ then Charlene says.

"Mary Jo! Good to see you, I haven't seen you all day"

Mary Jo smiles then says. "Just been a lazy Saturday but I thought I would get out now. Would you like to come to Quinton's _'Gone with the Wind' _ play over at the theatre?" Charlene looks back in the house than says. "Gee, I wish you had called earlier, I would love too, I haven't seen the new woman who took Julia's place as the mother but Bill and I haven't got to spend any time together all last week, it's crazy but even since he's planning to retire in a few years; he is getting busier and Olivia is coming over tonight so we're just planning supper at home". Mary Jo smiles then says. "Well, another time then". "Sure we will. See you at church tomorrow". Mary Jo waves then says. "Bye"

Charlene closes the door and Mary Jo sighs then goes to her car and gets in and drives off and she drives to the little theater and she stops the car and gets out and she looks up and sees on the marquee_',Quinton Shively's Production of Gone with the Wind starring Sheila Hughes and Steven Dowden'_ and she smiles, she closes the car door and goes across the street. She steps up on the sidewalk and she thinks of something and looks in her green purse then she hears. "Mary Jo!"

Mary Jo looks up and she sees a pleasant looking man coming to her with brown hair with graying temples and she smiles then says. "Daryl!" She goes running up to him and hugs him then he says. "When I saw that Quinton was the producer behind this, I just had to come see this" She then asks her friend. "What are you doing here?" He smiles then says. "Well, I..."

She smiles then says. "You're not here to try to make me keep the promise again are you?" He laughs then says. "Uh, no because...". A pretty woman comes to them with a huge smile on, Daryl puts his arm around her and he says. "This is my wife, Cheryl". Mary Jo takes her hand and shakes it and says. "Hello and congratulations! Daryl, when did ya'll get married?" Daryl looks at his wife then says," Last week in South Carolina, I had to come to Atlanta for a business meeting, knew this play was going on then we're going on a honeymoon on a cruise" Cheryl and Daryl kiss then he asks her. "Well, how are you Mary Jo? Are you married yet so we can fully call off the promise?" They all laugh and Cheryl looks at them funny and Daryl says. "Mary Jo and I made a pact that if we weren't married by a certain age, we would so..."

Mary Jo nervously laughs then says. "No, I'm..." . Before she can say anymore, D.P. LeBoof shows up and he says. "Mary Jo! I'm glad you showed up, the play is about to start". She looks at him in astonishment then Daryl asks. "Who is this?" She keeps looking at D.P. then she says. "This is, um, D.P. Le Boof, he's a ...". Before she can say anymore, D.P. says. "What Mary Jo is not saying is that I'm her boyfriend and we were supposed to meet here, I thought she wasn't going to show up. Did you run by Charlene's , Mary Jo?" She slowly shakes her head then D.P. says. "Well, it's almost showtime, we better get going"

The foursome go inside and they find their seats, Daryl and his wife in the fifth row and D.P . and Mary Jo up in the balcony. Mary Jo leans over and she says to D.P. and says. "You didn't have to do that". He smiles and he says. "Yes, I did. I knew you needed help and I wanted to come in". She smiles then asks him. "What are you doing here?" He points down to the stage and he says. "That's my cousin, Sheila, down there that is playing Scarlett's mother" . Mary Jo smiles and she says. "That's why I'm here, it will be my first time seeing the play since Julia...died"

Just then the curtain is pulled back and the play that glorifies Atlanta starts. Thunderous applause comes then they hear the slow music of the play/movie starts, darkness enters the theatre and they all settle in to watch. Mary Jo feels a tingle all over her body and D.P. smiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

After the wonderful play is over,they go out to the lobby and D.P. says to Mary Jo. "That was wonderful". She smiles and says. "It was. I haven't been to see it since my friend Julia died, she played Scarlett's mother but your cousin does an amazing interpretation". D.P. beams with pride then he asks her. "I seem to recall her telling me that some Japanese investors they had at one time, really changed things". Mary Jo laughs then says. "Yes, they did but they are gone now and things are back to normal in the play". He looks around then he says to her. "I'm going to go give my congratulations to Sheila but I really want to talk to you, could we meet at the restaurant across the street? The one we go to all the time? _ Ashley's Grill?_" Mary Jo shakes her head then says. "I would like that"

D.P. then leaves to go find his cousin and Mary Jo does a silent scream and whispers to herself. "Yes! Yes!" She then looks around and she sees her son surrounded by friends and reporters and she waves to him, he waves back then she happily leaves for the restaurant across the street . She gets there and a woman comes to her and asks. " Table for one?" Mary Jo then tells her. "Well, I am expecting somebody". The woman warmly smiles then says. "So, let's go to a booth. Smoking or non smoking?" Mary Jo looks at her and wants to say. _'Like it matters? Smoke travels!'_ But she just keeps her little mouthy mouth shut and she smiles and says. "Non-smoking". The hostess takes her over to a booth, Mary Jo takes off her coat, orders a water and waits. About 15 minutes later, D.P. shows up, Mary Jo sees him and waves for him to see where she is seated.

He sits down and unzips his jacket, smiles at Mary Jo and before he can say anything, the waitress comes over and puts down a glass of water for him then asks. "Are ya'll ready to order?" He looks up at her and realizes his waitress has her hair in braids and is bubblegum PINK and he says. "Uh, no thank you. I'll signal when we're ready". She smiles and says. "Okay". She puts her pad and pencil away then walks across the restaurant then he whispers to Mary Jo. "She looked a little weird". Mary Jo waves it away then says. "She's nothing, I've had waters with holes the size of the Grand canyon in their ears and piercings all over their face"

He chuckles a bit and Mary Jo smiles then she looks at him and asks. "D.P.?" He nervously looks at her and he can feel his own heartbeat in his chest then he finally says. "Well...uh..." He clears his throat then says. "Well, I was wondering...well, the last few times we have gotton together, we just seem to 'hit it off' as they say and I was wondering, if we...could...make things more...solid...in our relationship" She smiles as big as the world and the insides of her is waiting to scream but she calms down then she asks. "D.P., are you asking me...to be 'your girl'?" He looks at her sheepishly then nods his head and the first thing Mary Jo thinks of is to stand up with a bullhorn and shout yes for all to hear but she doesn't, she just quietly tells him "yes" and he breathes a sigh of relief, takes her head, kisses it and they talk for hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mary Jo races through the streets of Atlanta for Charlene's house, she stops and gets out, runs up to the door and rings it over and over. Charlene finally comes in a blue house coat and you can smell make up remover on her but Mary Jo charges in and Charlene asks. "What's going on Mary Jo? Is something wrong?" Mary Jo vigorously shakes her head NO then she says between breaths. "D.P...he...asked me...".

Charlene closes the door then screams. "He asked you to marry him?!" Mary Jo playfully slaps her then says. "NO, I didn't get the world series but I got in the play offs. He asked me if I wanted to go with him". They both squeal and Charlene asks her friend. "Well, what did you say?" Mary Jo turns around and walks over to the couch and says. "Oh, I told him I had to think about it, I got SO many men to think about...what do you think I said?!" They squeal again and Charlene says. "Oh, let me go make a pot of coffee, we're going to be up all night talking about this" Mary Jo follows her into the kitchen and asks. "You don't think we're too old to be up all night talking like teenagers?" Charlene turns and looks at her then they both say "No!" at the same time! Charlene goes to make the coffee and Mary Jo is sitting on cloud 9.

**A/N-Disclaimer-I do not own Designing women or the characters but what I am doing with them is of my creation. D.P. and Mary Jo's relationship is of my creation, 'Ashley's Grill' is my idea. The bubblegum waitress is mine.**

**'Gone with the Wind' belongs to Margaret Mitchell.**

**This chapter I'm dedicating to Dr. Micheala Quinn-She's been such a faithful reader and helper!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	95. Chapter 95 Take Me Out To The Ballgame!

**A/N-This one is based on of 'Pappa was a Rolling Stone', the girls threw Anthony his 30th birthday and got his father for him. This man named Henry showed up and he played like he was the best friend of Anthony's father and that he died but lo and behold, it was actually him. He had a fantasy about his dad would give him a Louis Slugger and they would go to a ball game so this story is about that.**

_**Dead**_.

It was Anthony's sixty-fourth birthday and he was sitting in the middle of a cemetary looking at his dad's grave. Charles Clarence Manrow. His father died in 1989 and Anthony did the only decent thing he could do, he gave his father his final resting place in_ Restful Time_ cemetary.

A few days ago he had received a phone call from a Shane Wooldrige, Esq., Anthony had heard little about him. He was a lawyer from across town, he belonged to a small law firm that helped the people in the community with their low prices and acceptance of at no cost cases. The only thing that Mr. Wooldrige told him was to meet him on this day at his father's graveside. So here he was, sitting on a concrete bench and looking at his father's cold, white marble headstone that says in block letters and numbers 'Charles Clarence Manrow. 1932-1988' then he hears leaves and grass crunching under good shoes then he looks up to see a middle-aged bald, white man and Anthony says. "Oh, mister Wooldrige, I presume"

They shake hands and the man says. "Shane, please call me Shane". He then says. "I know you are wondering what's going on so let me tell you. Your father, came to my firm in 1985..." Anthony looks at him then Shane goes on and explains. "I know, I was only five years old but he left pretty specific instructions with my Uncle just before he died." He then hands out a yellow manila to Anthony then he says. "Hopefully, this will explain". He gives the yellow envelope to Anthony, they shake hands and Shane nods his head then leaves.

Anthony looks at it then opens it up and the first thing he gets out is a slightly yellow sheet of paper and Anthony reads it. _ Dear Anthony, I know this is a surprise and you don't like surprises but, well, this can't be helped mostly because I'm dead. Now, open the other envelope that should be in here.'_ Anthony looks in and sees a smaller envelope and he can tell that the envelope is newer but he goes on and opens it and when he does, he is shocked by what is inside. TWO Atlanta Braves tickets ! He then goes on to read the rest of his father's letter. _'If you remember, which you should with clarity, at that party that your friends at that design place threw for you and bought me in; you said that you always had a fantasy that you and I would go to a ball game together well, we never could since you were busy at college and becoming a lawyer. Now, I'm proud of you son, you did better with your life than I could ever dream so I knew why we never could and, let's be honest; you didn't want to spend time with an old man who ran out on you before you were even born._

_Anyway, I had some stock that only my lawyers knew about. It wasn't anything big, I didn't want AT & T or anything like that, just something that would give enough money to get this; two tickets to a Braves game, one for you and any friend you want. And I know you are also wondering why I decided to wait until you were 64. Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth; I just put a line of numbers on the wall and threw a dart and it landed on 64.'_

The letter ends and Anthony smirks then he looks at the tickets and he thinks.

A few weeks later, Anthony sits next to Charlene at a Atlanta Braves baseball game and she is snacking on popcorn then she says. "Oh, thank you Anthony for bringing me. I haven't been to a Braves game in so long traveling with Bill and working at the firm. This is so nice, I wish we could thank your father". Anthony smiles then he says. "I think he knows Charlene, somehow I think he knows". Anthony looks down below on the left of him and he sees a boy of 7 or 8 sitting happily with his father who is in his middle 30's and he sees them laughing and joking . Then he imagines himself as a boy in a green striped shirt and Charles sitting with him. They laugh and talk about the game then they hear the music_ 'Take me out to the Ballgame'._

He comes out of his daydream with Charlene poking him in the sides and she says. "Anthony. Anthony, the game is starting!" He shakes his head out of the dream and he says. "Huh? oh! Go Braves! Hit that ball!" Cheers go up for the city's home team and Charlene gets out a bag of peanut M & M out of her green and white jacket pocket, she opens them and puts them in her bowl of popcorn and Anthony asks her. "What are you doing Charlene?"

She looks at her bowl then she asks. "Just putting my m & m's in the popcorn, you've never done that?" He firmly shakes his head then says. "No, I have not". She smiles and get a handful out of the mixture then says. "Oh, come on". He makes a face and says. "I don't think so Charlene". She smiles and puts them up to his face and says. "Oh, come on" . He looks at them with his face twisted up and he sniffs and wonders.

**A/N-Just a story of family and being with friends. Please review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	96. Chapter 96 Pretend mom

**A/N-This chapter is going to be based off the episode, "Working Mother". Lexi Randall play Randa Oliver, a spoiled little rich girl who the Designing Women team was working for, her mother leaves her alone all the time while she goes off on vacation to the south of France. Adam was a character that the team hired when Charlene took some time off from working for a while.**

**Disclamier-I do not own Designing Women, the characters or anything to do with the show. Awwwwww, Don't know why but I don't. Neither do I own the rights to the movie, 'The Toy' with Richard Pryor which this chapter will be loosely based on.**

_living, But none of the DW WOMEN will be in here_

Randa Olivier was walking Sterling toy store, her mother had left again for the south of France and she opened up another charge account for Randa and told her to buy herself anything in the store, as if that will make up for her mother leaving again. Randa had everything in the store, she was so bored seeing the same thing she had in her toy room. Stuffed animals of every shape and color, endless Barbie dolls and even a few Kens. She even had a robot that mildly amused her so she started to leave when she saw a young man with long, wavy hair, a slightly stupid look on his face but he was enjoying himself..he was tying to figure out how to work an electronic toy that looked liked a writing pad .

Randa was standing far enough back so he wouldn't see. She wanted to see more of this, it seemed more and more amusing to her. He finally put it down and he went around, the store looking at the various toys...he then came to a kid sized punching bag. He looked around to see if anybody was watching and he put on the gloves that went with it and he punched it. Even with the gloves on, the bag was still to hard for him. He pulled his hand back and said a small 'ow'! Then clamped his other hand over his mouth so nobody will hear, especially the boss.

Randa sees his name tag finally and sees that it says Adam so she sees Adam looking around then he spies a rather large toy that looks like a hamster wheel. He goes over and gets in, not thinking of what will happen. He looks around at the ball and he steps forward and the wheel stars rolling with him in it! He rolls straight in front of him down an aisle and somehow without breaking a thing! Then he makes it roll back and he thinks it is gong to stay but it starts to roll off again but he leans his body and it goes to the left but this time it fell into a display of balls, all kinds, small ones and big ones. Different colors, red, orange and blue. Some white and pink and they rolled all the way to Randa. She decided to come out of hiding and she jumped in the middle of the balls and on her hands and knees with balls rolling around her, she made her way to Adam.

"Hi." He jumps at the sound of her little girlish voice and he looked at her and he said. "Oh, hi." He took a closer look at her and he said. "Aren't you that girl who hired that Sugarbaker design firm one time?" She looks at him and she says. "Yes, my mother did. She thought it would make me happy and it did for a while and now I'm bored." Adam tells her. "Hey, I ain't no decorator." Randa rolled her eyes then she said. "I know that! That's NOT what I'm here for, my mother told me I could get anything I want in this store and I found it." He looks at her then said to her. "I can't sell it to you, when that manger comes over here and he sees this, I won't have a job." She snorted her nose again and she told him. "There's not anything in here I want to buy." He asked her a question. "So, what do you want me for?"

A red ball from the top of the stack of balls fell on Randa and she said . "Like I said, she said I could get anything I want and I want you." He looks at her in shock and he squints and asks. "What?" She picked up a ball and throws it over his head then says. "I'm bored, I don't want to buy any of these toys, I have every one but I want you to play with me, just for two weeks then my mother is supposed to be back."

Just then a pudgy little man with slicked black hair and in a black three-piece suit comes to him and says. "Adam! What the hell is this? You have made a mess! A big money costing mess! I want you to turn that name tag in and get your worthless ass out of here!" Adam looks at Randa then he says. "I think it will be cool to be a toy, let's go!" Adam pulls off his name tag and the goofy boy and little rich girl crawl through the balls to get out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiii

A week later, they have had 7 days of continual playing, first comes life beauty parlor where Adam gets pink fingernails on one hand and orange on the other to see which shade looks the best. They played all the Nintendo games, played with every one of Randa's Barbie dolls and even a few Ken dolls, Adam enjoyed trying out Randa's robot so he didn't even feel like working, Randa even had a few toys that very few people outside of Georgia in 1990 didn't even know about.

Just as they started to get into an oversized toy car that Randa had bought months before, the door to the Olivier mansion opens and in comes a woman who could be a July pin-up in Playboy magazine. She was a tall woman with strawberry blond hair with sparkling blue eyes, she was built like a brick house, as men say. Randa sees her and her eyes jump alive with a faint hope and she gets out of her car and she went running up to her mother and she said. "Mother! You're back early!" Randa's mom turns around, "smiled" at her precious daughter and she said. "Yes, it was an unexpected glitch in my plans." Randa was taken aback, she wasn't sure what the word meant but ...was that what she was? A glitch?

She looked at her mother and she asked. "What happened mother?" Randa's mother stops and turns around and says. "Oh, my baby. You would not understand but I have to get it done and be back in three days for the cricket season." Tears sprang to Randa's eyes then she asked. "You're only here for three days?" Her mother shakes her head then she says. "Yes, now let momma go get things done so I can go." She put her hand on Randa's cheek and rubs it and then she walked off down the hall to the library and Randa is standing there numb to the core and Adam gave a sigh and shook his head.

Later that night, as Randa laid down in her princess bed with hearts stung across the top that lite up and a pink canopy is over the bed and her purple bedspreads and she has her hands clasped together and she looks up at the ceiling with sparkles built-in. Adam laid down on a roll-a-way just a few feet from her and he looked over at the girl and he said. "Hey, I'm sorry about today, y'know with your mom, that wasn't cool." She smiled and says. "Thanks Adam."

He then sat up on his elbows and looks at her then asked. "Does that happen often?" Randa shrugged her shoulders then she said. "She goes to France all the time but this is the first time she came home early..." Randa sits up and throws back her covers and threw her feet out on the floor then she said. "And I found out I was a glitch." Adam thinks on it then said. "She didn't say you were a glitch, just whatever happened was the glitch." She sighed then said. "Same thing."

Adam gets up and goes over to the small electronic race track with two horses at the gate and he looks at flips the switch and the horses go around once then he turns it off then he said a truly incredible statement. "Maybe you should buy a mom like you got me." The words slowly sink into her and she turns and with her blue eyes blazing with a new idea then she said. "That's it Adam!" She runs and sits down on her knees in front of him and she grabs him by the shoulder and he asked her a question. "What? what did I say?" She excitedly tells him. "That I should buy a mother !" Adam looked at her like that day when she "bought" him then he said. "Isn't that, like, illegal?"

She rolled her eyes then stands up and said. "Not a real mother, a pretend mother, for a few days; like I did you ." He understood then and he said. "Oh!" She walks around the room thinking. "This could work!" Adam asked her. "Won't she be upset?" Randa hits her leg with her hand then said. "That's what I want Adam! Mom gets very upset when she thinks something is taking her place!" She goes back over to Adam and sits down next to him and said. "Tomorrow you and I are going to find one of those talent agent places and find me a mom!" He smiles and said. "All right, cool." Randa turns and watches as Adam plays with the racehorses again and she puts a lot of thought in her plan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days later, Randa sits at a table in the dining room with the "pretend mommy". The woman is almost an exact replica of Randa's mother, except that she has glistening green eyes and she is in a beautiful light green dress and she has on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace then the mother walks down from the stairs, she looked around for her daughter then she finally sees her in the dining room with a woman who could be her twin. She dropped her bags on the floor then she walked in the room then she said. "What is this?" Randa looks at the "Pretend mommy" and she says rather casually. "This is my "other" momma. Since you don't have time to be with me, she's going to be with me, she's going to do things with me that you don't have time for." Randa's mother, her eyes filled with rage and she hollered. "What?!"

The "Pretend mommy" jumps a bit and Randa looks at her and signals with her eyes to stay still than Randa goes to her, jutted her little chin out and she says in an even tone. "Well, you are always in France! I need a mommy!" Her mother 's face grew red with anger and she starts to scream. "Well, I..." For the first time, she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and her eyes soften and she said. "Oh, baby! I'm so sorry!" She grabs her and holds her daughter close and the "Pretend mommy", a tear rolls down her eye.

Randa's mother then stepped back and says. "I just never realized, I never did do anything special for you did I?" Randa shook her head no then her mother said. "Well, we just going to have to fix that, where's the one place you always wanted to go?"

Adam came down to the living room and he heard the rest of the conversation. "I've always wanted to go see grandma in Maine!" Her mother then said the next words. "Then that's where I am going to send you!" Randa's mother "dances" over to the phone to call the airlines then Randa realizes the meaning of the words and she says. "You're going to send me? You aren't coming?" Her mother turns to Randa and she says before she picks up the phone. "Well, honey, we got a lot to think about and I think we should take a long time to think before we rush into anything. I think after cricket season is over , I'll be able to think clearly." The words hit Randa like a bullet and she just backed out of the room and she said in a small voice. "I'm g-going to go pa-pack my bags ".

The mother makes the reservations while Randa goes crying to her room and then Adam runs after her and the pretend momma sighs in disgust.

**Please review. It's amazing that when you are doing an story and you don't think it's going to be long but the story surprises you.  
**

**Sand n' Sable**


	97. Chapter 97 92 Rocks

**A/N-My earlier chapters,I have had great reviews telling me how wonderful they are but I feel like we need some laughter and fun. This chapter will be based on Miss. Trial, Julia was sequestered with a jury and she tried her best to end it so she could go have dinner with President Jimmy and Rosalyn Carter. She missed the dinner but she did go have coffee with them. At the same time, Charlene had won a radio contest and she got 92 seconds to go take all she could with Suzanne. Anthony also helped in this.**

**So, this chapter will deal with what happened to Charlene and friends years later after winning the contest.**

**Dead**

Charlene sat at her desk at Sugarbakers doing her work for the design firm and she had a radio playing soft rock and the song _'Kicks' buy Paul Revere and the Radiers _ played. Mary Jo sat up at the desk where Julia used to sit and Mary Jo goes over the days records, Suzanne sat at her place on the couch and she happily was painting her nails. The song on the radio goes off then a commercial came on._ 'This is Carl Lawrence of 92 .1 and 21 years ago when we used to be 92 Rocks, we had a contest on this date and according to our records, Charlene Stillfiled..." _Charlene turned her head and listened closely when he said her name and the radio announcer went on to say. _"...won that contest and today Charlene Stillfiled, we like to tell you that we remember the day you won that contest and according to the manager; a lot of money !' _Charlene quickly turned off the radio and Suzanne raised her head and said. "Well, thank Goodness, I was getting a headache listening to that."

Mary Jo looks down at her and she did a smirk then said. "Oh, you were not, you might get a neck crick from all that head nodding." Suzanne looks at her then says. "That what was causing the headache Mary Jo, all that nodding." Charlene stands up and she goes over to the couch and said to them both. "Oh, knock it off you two, did you hear what the radio announcer said?" Suzanne shakes her head no then proudly says. "No, once the music stops, I tune everything else out, keeps things cleared out of my mind for other things like doing my nails!" Mary Jo stands up and walks down to the couch and she sarcastically says. "And what's the other thing? Rotating your mirrors?" Suzanne looks up at her and purses her lips and sticks her touge out at her and Charlene rolled her eyes then said. "The announcer said that on this date 21 years ago, I won that radio contest, the one where Suzanne helped me win all the stuff from the music store and I split everything with all of ya'll and even Julia because at that time she was on that trial and I felt bad because I called the judge on her because Mary Jo read that article that was in the paper about the case...I wondered what ever happened to the guy who sued the sperm bank to begin with?" Suzanne goes into a blank stare and then she said. "All right Charlene! Lord, even after 21 years you have never changed!" Charlene looks at both the girls then asked them. "Is that a good thing?" Suzanne started to say something but Mary Jo walked behind her and pinched her shoulder and says to Charlene. "In your case, yes Charlene, go on with your story"

Charlene than sat down next to Suzanne then said. "Well, I was just thinking , why don't we all walk down to the place where the store used to be then we can all walk on to my house and go through all that stuff up in my attic?" Suzanne makes a face then she said. "I don't know, take a walk all the way down town to see some old store where a record store used to be and go in a musty old attic? Not my idea of a good time." Mary Jo pinches her again then Suzanne says. "But I'm thinking, why not? We can go into Wal-greens and get me some lotion for my shoulder, it got this soreness all a sudden." Charlene beams then she asked Mary Jo. "Well, Mary Jo,what about you?" Mary Jo walks around and looks at the picture of Julia on the wall then says. "Well, it is almost time to close up shop and we can all use the excercise..." Suzanne interrupted her then said. "I don't." Mary Jo looked at her then says. "WE ALL CAN so I say, let's go!" Mary Jo and Charlene go get their purses and open the door and Suzanne stands up then says. "Oh good, a literal walk down memory lane to a ghost music store to an attic to see if we can find _'Who killed the radio star'? _Great, now we just need a haunted mansion, oh, that's right, Charlene lives in one." Mary Jo came back and grabs her by the elbow and they rush out the door, closing it behind them and catching up with Charlene.

The 3 women are walking causally down the streets of Atlanta and Charlene stops in front of a building with a sign on the door that says _Paisley's Swirls_ than Mary Jo says. "It's a yogurt shop now, Claudia likes to stop here now when she takes baby Julian for a walk". Just then Anthony comes out of there with his own yogurt in a cup and says. "Hey! What are ya'll all doing?" Mary Jo spoke up and said. "We're just out taking a walk." Charlene lite up like a Christmas tree then said. "Oh Anthony, you station 92.1 ? Well, there came on a commercial that..." Suzanne then said. "All right, we are not going through that again! Look , a radio commercial came on from 92 rocks, the station where Charlene won that contest years ago and you and I helped her." Anthony then said. "Oh yes, I remember that! I was able to use my 'special casing abilities'". They all laugh then Charlene asks. "What flavor is that Anthony?" He looks at his cup then says. "Strawberry banana, it's good. Try it." Charlene takes a bite and says. "Yummmmmm."

Mary Jo then said. "Come on Anthony, we're going to walk to Charlene's house and go though all that old stuff that she won, come with us". "Hey now, that sound like fun!" Said Anthony then a street performer, a mime, came dancing down the street and Suzanne looks at her with daggers in her eyes and she said. "Oh, it's one of those mimes, I can't stand those." She looked at the mime closer and she said. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Aren't you the mime who was on the jury with my sister and held out your vote so she missed her dinner with the President and his wife?" The mime shrugs and Suzanne says. "Yes, you are!" Suzanne hits her with her huge yellow purse and she said. "That's for Julia!" She hits her again and says. "That's for me!" She hits her again and says. "That was for America!" Mary Jo and Charlene grabs her and with Anthony, they all started running for Charlene's house.

Awhile later, they walked up to the attic and looked around and sees various items with cob webs and dust all over them then they finally come to a small pile of records, tapes, music item of all kinds then Mary Jo asked Charlene a question. "Is this it?" Charlene walked over from the other side of the attic and looked at them and said. "Well, since it was mostly the same thing over and over that I won, I was able to give most of it to family...and most of Europe."

They all laugh and they all start to go through the tapes and records then each one of them says things like. "Oh, look 80 one hit wonders!" "Love songs of the 89 !" Suzanne asks a question. "How come these are 80's? Didn't you win this in '90?" Charlene nods her head then says. "Yes, but we were just coming out of the 80's. Here's a tape for the number one hits of the summer of '90! Hey, I just got an idea for a great time, how about we put all this music to use and I could throw a 80's party on Friday?" Mary Jo and Anthony both smile and Suzanne says. "Oh, I don't know, the 80's weren't all that great for me". Charlene then said. "Oh, come on Suzanne! Please come, we do have your favorite 80 song in here." Suzanne looked at the pile of tapes then says. _"Every Rose has its Thorns"?_ Charlene nods her head then says. "You can wear your crown." Suzanne looked at her then says. "I won my crown in '76, not the 80's " Charlene then said."But you got it back in 89 when that awful woman tried to take it so you can wear it." Suzanne's eyes light up as she thought about it and Anthony picked up a picture of Charlene and Bill when Olivia was 5 years old and he says. "What's this?"

Charlene looked over at the picture and says. "Oh, that's our vacation picture when we went to Greenland, when Bill was stationed in Europe we went to Greenland. I was curious about the place when Suzanne said Olivia and I should hide out there for calling that judge". Suzanne makes a face then said. "You went to a place where's there's just snow?" Charlene looks in shock at her then said. "There's more to Greenland than just snow, there's mountain climbing and diving, sailing, dog sledding, hiking and the wonderful Hot Springs and we stayed in this wonderful cabin and it was Christmas time and Bill had me do a great treasure hunting game, I had to find a star, a bell, iron grapes, a thermometer and ..."

Charlene just goes on with her story as Suzanne's eyes glaze over and Anthony and Mary Jo look at each other and snicker.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Sand n' Sable**

**Please review!**


	98. Chapter 98 The Auction

**A/N-This chapter will be based off 'A bachelor's Auction'-Anthony had agreed to be auctioned off in a charity auction but Suzanne accidentally made the winning bid.**

**The characters from that show is the woman mc, Lenore ( who had saved up LOTS of money to buy Anthony ) and a man who was dressed like a cowboy in the auction with him.**

**Dead**

Suzanne, Mary Jo, and Charlene stood around in the middle of glamorous items of various kinds and they looked around at the people who were looking at them then Mary Jo asked Suzanne. "What did you bring us here for?" Suzanne was looking around at the items and she said in her normal, high octave Suzanne voice. "I waited you both to be here for my moment", When I get the one thing that I have saved for." Mary Jo turned her head and looked at her then said in a very even tone. "A hand mirror?" Charlene giggled and Suzanne looks at Mary Jo with daggers then says. "No." Mary Jo looks around and then she said. "A auction? I didn't think you liked auctions since that one you had Anthony in"

Suzanne waves her hand then says. "I like them. I'm just not going to put one together like that anymore besides this one is special." Charlene then broke in the conversation and said.

"This one is to raise money for Make-A-Wish foundation, so they have bought in the best of the best things." Suzanne nods her head then says. "Yes, but that's not the only reason it is special ." She looked around and she saw the one thing that makes her heart beat rapidly and her pulse in a race, a gold crown. "Look!" Suzanne zipped over to where a Gold crown sat halfway on/ off a rare book. The crown is outlined in gold, completely adorned by jewels! Tiny emeralds were on the side and surrounded by diamonds, then in between the emeralds is medium-sized jewels, two ruby and two amethyst surrounded by diamonds and tiny, little emeralds in a row going around the bottom of the crown and then underneath them is a row of diamonds. Suzanne almost cries at the sight of it then Mary Jo asks. "What is that?" Suzanne rolled her eyes then says. "Well, if you don't know Mary Jo, I'm certainly not going to tell you." Mary Jo sighs then says. "I know what it is, a crown but who or what kind is it?" Suzanne barely touches it then says. "It's a genuine reproduction of Princess Diana's crown that she wore when she came to dinner at the white house." Mary Jo looked at Charlene then says to Suzanne. "You? You Suzanne are going to get a reproduction?"

Suzanne waves her away then says. "Not just a reproduction, this is a Smith Armstrong . Even his reproductions are revered." Charlene then spoke up and said. "I've heard of him, he only uses the very closest of reproductions to make his beautiful things and he has even been scrutinized by the FBI and Scotland Yard because they worry about him making fakes for the black market." Suzanne nods her head then says. "Look at all the guards around here." Mary Jo and Charlene looked at the 4 guards in all four corners of the room then Mary Jo asked. "So, how much will this piece cost you? If you get this, this is an auction." Suzanne picks up the little cardboard in front of the crown and shows it to Mary Jo who eyes bugged out and starts to holler something but Suzanne quickly covers her mouth then says. "Control yourself!"

Mary Jo threw Suzanne's hand down then says. "Four thousand dollars! That's four thousand dollars! You're willing to spend FOUR thousand dollars for...for a reproduction of a gold _hat!?_" Suzanne rolled her eyes then said. "It's not a hat, it's a crown; a very special crown"

Charlene then asked her. "You said you have saved, how did you know it would be here?" Suzanne shrugs her shoulders then said. "I don't know, just something told me that something like this would come one of these days. I knew in my heart of hearts that my crowns didn't end in the pageants." Mary Jo then said. "Well, I won't squash your dream but I still say you are nuts...four thousand dollars!" Charlene then turns to the group and said. "You know that's just an estimate, it could go for more here." The girls turned to go to a table and Suzanne said. "Oh, thank you." Charlene and Mary Jo sat down at a table on the front row to see everything then she smiled and said. "You're welcome"

Mary Jo looks around and asked her. "Where's Anthony?" Charlene answered her. "He's on the other side of the room, he said if Suzanne bought all of us here, trouble was coming." Suzanne starts to sit down and she says. "Oh, very funny" . Just as she starts to sit down, she sees a very attractive black woman in a maroon dress with a gold necklace and earrings goes up to the very crown that Suzanne was looking at and Suzanne said to Charlene and Mary Jo. "What is she doing? Why is she looking at it? She better not be planning to bid on it, doesn't she know it's mine?" Charlene than said. "It doesn't have your name on it Suzanne." Mary Jo then said. " She probably just has never seen anything that costs FOUR thousand dollars and wants to pass out in front of it." Suzanne waves her down then walks up to the woman and looked at her up and down as if to size her up then said. "Excuse me! Are you planning on bidding for that?" The woman slowly turned and looked at Suzanne then said. "I might. Why do you want to know?" Suzanne looked at her and said. "Well, I just thought I should tell you that I'm planning on getting it and I ALWAYS get what I want." The woman snorts then Suzanne asked her. "Who are you? You look familiar." The woman put her hand on her hip then she said. "I'm Lenore Baker and I always get what I want." Suzanne arches her back then says. "You're always hanging around the Beaumont Driving Club like a torn towel ! Well, honey, I'm here to tell you that you don't always get what you want because I have never got in that club and you sure won't get that crown because it's just screaming my name so back off!" The woman looks at her and Suzanne walked back to her table while throwing daggers at Lenore and Charlene pulls Suzanne down to sit by her and a man walks by the items and puts down a clipboard and Suzanne asks. "What's that?" Charlene looked around then said. "It's what you put your bid on, this is a silent auction." Suzanne looks at her and asked her. "Silent? You mean we don't' raise our hands and let the world know?" Mary Jo leans in and said in a low voice. "No, that's just on T.V., we put our bids down on paper and hope we outbid the other."

Just then, Suzanne spied Lenore creeping up to the table and writing down her bid then when she goes and sits down, Suzanne ran and wrote her bid down then Lenore comes back and quickly wrote down hers and it goes back and forth. And the other people who are walking around and looking at their own things to bid on, they became curious about the dance of the bids then amazed then finally a woman comes up and she said. "Let's start the 5th annual Make-A-Wish auction ! Tonight we are auctioning off great reproductions of such famous artists as Smith Armstorng to Robert Powell. I trust everybody has had ample time to go over each item, let's start shall we?" As the woman picked up a exquisite Jewelry box, Suzanne turns to her friends and asks. "Is that?..." Mary Jo nods her head then she says. "Yes, I think she MC's every auction in this town that comes up except for the farm auction down the road and I think that's done by her brother, I guess her family has a gift of talking and they went into buiness to highlight it." Charlene snickers and Suzanne smiles then they look back at the woman then after the jewelry box, they see 4 paintings, two overstuffed chairs then three silver snuff boxes, it finally gets around to the amazing crown.

The woman held it up for all to see and she proudly told everybody. "This is a orignal reproduction of a crown that was worn by the late Princess Diana of England when she and her former husband, Prince Charles of Wales came to America to have dinner at the white house. It is exquisite as it has many types of diamonds to offset it and..." She bent down to get the clipboard with the winning bid on it handed to her by another worker then she comes back to the microphone and she said. "Well, from what I see, this item is a high item that was fought over by two people. But there can only be one person to make the highest bid and that was Suzanne Sugarbaker!" Suzanne jumps up in childlike glee and hollers and screams and Charlene and Mary Jo congratulate her then Lenore jumps up and she yells. "Wait! How can that happen? I put down the last bid!"

The MC woman looks at the clipboard and said. "Not according to this, Miss. Sugarbaker was last." Suzanne gave her triumph twist of her body to Lenore and mouths 'Yeah' and Charlene and Mary Jo tried to hide of embarrassment then Lenore asks. "Then what did I bid on?"

The worker goes through several clipboards than finally comes to one with Lenore's name on, handed it to the woman mc then she said. "Oh, one of our rarest items...a years supply of Diamond facial cream made by the diamond dust of Peru, Eccles Braddish make it". Lenore makes a face then slowly turns to face Suzanne then she knows what happened, Suzanne switched clipboards. Suzanne waves to her then she goes over and gets the crown and sat it gently on her stylish black hair then Anthony came over holding a leather-bound briefcase and next to him is a tall, blond-haired man and Charlene asked him. "What did you get it?" Anthony proudly tells them. "A antique leather-bound briefcase that was made by Sterling Maddison." Mary Jo nodded her head then asks him. "How much?" Anthony looks around then said. "That's a very personal question Mary Jo...two thousand dollars". Mary Jo then announces to her little crew. "No wonder they get along, Suzanne crowns herself and he gives himself briefs."

**A/N-I tried to get how to do a auction right, I've seen silent auctions and I think this is how they work. I think somebody does make expensive reproductions of things, I just made up that part for the story line, don't know how true it is.I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Please review!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	99. Chapter 99 Haunted househaunted love

**A/N-This chapter is based off of 'Charlene buys a Haunted House.' There was only 2 guest stars, Marvin Sheinberg who was the realtor and Rusty, the DW team handyman. They will both be in here but to me the real 'guest star' was the house.**

**Lives. This story will take place shortly after Charlene buys the house.**

All the women were at work, Julia sat at her desk, Mary Jo at her's, Suzanne was "working" at her place on the sofa doing whatever makes her happy and Anthony and Rusty were working in the extra bathroom in the supply room. Anthony was taking new plumbing that they were putting in then the door opened and in came Charlene, all happy and smiling as only Charlene can and she had an old newspaper under her arm and her red purse on her other shoulder then Mary Jo stands up and said. "Well, that was sure a long lunch you took." Suzanne looks up and says. "Yeah, Anthony was thinking of calling some of his old thug buddies to look for you..." Suzanne turns her head toward the direction of Mary Jo then said. "You know, we don't ever have to call the police, we have Anthony and his old friends. Good to have a convict on your staff." Mary Jo and Charlene looked at each other at the same time and said. "Suzanne!" She just shrugs her shoulders and Julia threw down her glasses and came over to Charlene then she asked.

"Where did you go Charlene? You were gone a long time." Charlene looks at everybody and than she said. "I know and I'm sorry but I was doing some research." Julia asked her. "What kind of research?" Charlene put the newspaper down on the coffee table and she took off her purse and sat down then she said. "Now Julia, I know you won't approve but you know how everybody says that my house is haunted?" Mary Jo and Julia looked at each other and smirked then Julia asked Charlene. "You don't really believe that do you?" Charlene looked at her then said. "It doesn't matter what I belive Julia, it is a part of history! Besides..." She gets a bunch of papers out of her purse and she opened up the newspaper to a section then said to them all. "I went to the historical society and the library and I got these, Mrs. Goodwin, the librarian let me take this old newspaper out to use as part of my research. You know Mrs. Goodwin, she's that sweet old woman down there, she told me she's about to retire in 5 months then she's moving down to Florida to be with her family that she hasn't seen in..." All the women look at each other and all yelled out. "Charlene!" She winced back a little then said. "I'm sorry...anyway, my house is not the original house that was there, that house burned in the War and the family was so devestad by it that they moved to Alabama but they still owned the land then the grandson came back in the 40's and rebuilt the house." Mary Jo then said. "Well, that's interesting but it doesn't explain the haunting part." Charlene then said to them all. "Well, I'm getting to that." They then heard Anthony and Rusty telling them. "Well, I wish you would hurry up, this is getting good."

All the women jump up and Charlene turns to Anthony and Rusty who laughed themselves sick over it and Charlene said. "Anthony! We're did you guys come from?" Anthony catched his breath then said. "Rusty and I are working back there then we heard you talking about this, we wanted to hear about this since both of us have spent a good deal of quality time there." Suzanne then said. "Oh yeah, delivering furniture and fixing holes in floors, real quality time there." Mary Jo hits her on the shoulder then Charlene sits down and said. "Well, according to the article AND these old papers, there was a dispute with this grandson , Adam, came and rebuilt the house and his brother, Seth, who just wanted to sell the land and hightail it back to Alabama so..." _In Charlene's mind's, she sees two men, one in a classy 3 piece suit of the times and another man in a handsome zoot suit and they argue...'We could have sold this place and made a song!' The man in the three-piece suit says. 'I didn't want to sell it, I love this place, this land; the air around it, all of it. I'm going to build a house, a swell place for Cynthia'. The other man says. "Gonna build a house? Brother, we could sell this and make some easy money, no broad is worth giving up money for!" The man in the three piece suit says. "That's not what you thought one time'. The man in the zoot suit throws down his cigar out of his mouth on the ground then he says. "At one time, maybe when I was a child but now I know better. Do you know what you are giving up? A one way ticket to glamour street'. The other brother, just tires to keep his temper then says. 'First off, pick up that cigar and put it out, this house isn't even built but I ain't gonna have it burn down like the last one and listen to me, I am not going to sell so get on out of here! Go back to being the drugstore cowboy that you are!' The man in the zoot suit stomps on the cigar then stomps on away from the brother._

Charlene held the newspaper and sighed then Anthony looks at Rusty then asked a question. "That's it?" Charlene told him. "According to this article, the brothers weren't heard again for years but then another article in another newspaper says that about 5 years later, things heated up again." Mary Jo asked her. "What happened?" Charlene looked over the article then she said. "Well, Adam and his wife Cynthia went to the beach and when they came back, he let her out at the house and he had to go see about something at the office, he was the owner of the first car lot in Atlanta back then. The pictures come to life in her mind then as she describes them m ,_He dropped her off in their 1945 Chevrolet and she goes up to the house in her black two piece bathing suit. She had on her swimming robe. She walks into the house and she takes off her fashionable sunglasses and flips the light switch and she gasps when she sees him. Seth! He stood there in his snow-white 3 piece suit, he puts down his cigar in an ashtray. Then stands there while the both of them wait a eternity to speak. She finally asked him._

_'What are you doing here?' Seth walked closer to her and he said. 'I couldn't stay away any longer, I had to come...I had to try ..I had to ask if you would be mine.' She looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. Then finally she raises her head and she softly said to him. 'Seth, you know I'm married and to your brother!' He lowers his head in shame then he says. 'Don't you think I know that? But my feelings for you...they are about to burst out and as much as I try to damn those feelings to hell, they won't go away!' He goes over to her and she just turns around facing the wall to avoid his piercing blue eyes and neither one of them notice or hear Adam softly walk up the sidewalk to his home and he looks in the plate-glass window to the sun room and he sees Adam's cigar in the ashtray and his blood boils and he looks up and sees his brother with his arms around his wife._

_He doesn't hear any words but that doesn't matter to his rage. Inside, Cynthia told Seth the world that he needed to hear and that Adam needed to hear also. "I love Adam my heart belongs to him." Seth gulps and he asks her. "Are you sure about that?" She starts to turn around to him but before she does, the door slams open against the wall and Cynthia and Seth both tried to talk to him but rage had taken over Adam's senses, he grab a glass vase from off a beautiful end table that had yellow roses int them, the flowers fall to the floor and Adam smashes the vase against the wall and the pieces falls to the floor but Adam sees a sharp, pointed dagger like one and picked it up and Seth tried to shield the one person he loved. He screamed and tried to defend himself as the sharp dagger of the glass cuts him over and over then finally, the dagger is dragged across a main vein in the neck and he falls to the floor bleeding to death and Cynthia stood back in horror as tears streaked down her cheek and she tried to talk sense in her husband but he stabs her in the hands and arm as she tried to fend him off. Then she finally faints from blood loss. He fell to the floor in a puddle of tears and he just sat there in silence._

**Back at Sugarbackers in 1990-**Rusty sits down on the couch beside Suzanne and with Charlene on the other side, she squeezed in like a lemon in between an apple and a pear. Rusty said in childlike excitement. "This is better than Days of our lives!" Charlene vigorously shakes her head then Anthony asks. "Is that all it says, what else happened?"

That's when Charlene puts down the paper then picks up one of the books from the Historical society then opens it and said. "Well, the women at the society couldn't find any more newspapers but they did find this that said that the doctors were surprised that Cynthia survived with all the blood loss and stabs but she did _and_ she was pregnant, that's why the house stayed in the family so long but Seth died, and Adam would have gone to prison and sent to death but it was discovered that there was insanity in the family and Cynthia testified that Adam did have deep mood swings and would go into these rages and the people who worked for him at the car lot, also testified so he went upstate but it said that as he died in 1970, he said that we would always take care of his family and his house."

Julia then stood up and she said. "Well, that's all very interesting but it still doesn't prove anything about the house being haunted." Charlene stood up and Suzanne breathed a of relief and she said. "Finally, I felt like the cheese between stale bread !" Charlene then said to Julia. "Well, it did tell us about the history of the house..." She turns to the rest of the crowd and with her hands intertwined and she said. "We learned about the romance, treachery, intrigue, death and promises! All of that was in my house!"

Mary Jo walked back over to her desk and she sat down and she said. "Leave it to you Charlene to be happy over a murder in your living room. " Charlene stomped her feet than whined then said. "It was the way he died...died for the honor of his love!" Rusty then said as he stood up. "Well, I don't care it was great ! Better than anything on NBC!" Charlene then said. "And it was true! To me that's better than any movie of the week!"

They all go back to work. Rusty and Anthony working in the bathroom but the thoughts of the house still roam around in Charlene's mind.

Later that night, Charlene sat around in her living room and she looked at the walls and she smiled and said to herself. "I'm proud of my house and just think of the love that was in this house." She wraps her arms around herself then she started a fire in her fireplace and she looked around then said. "I wish Bill didn't have to work late tonight." She walked around the living room and she goes down to th far end and looks out a window then said to herself again. "I wonder if this was their sun room". She looks down and imagines Cynthia and Seth laying in blood with Adam sitting nearby watching them. A knock came on the door and it startled Charlene a bit but she went to go answer it and there stood a man. He was short, only about 5'3" with black hair and Charlene said. "Mister Sheinberg!" He gives a nervous smile then he said.

"Mrs. Stillfield, I'm here to tell you something. It isn't easy but I have to tell you." She steps back and she said. "Well, come in and sit down." He walked over to the couch then sat down and said. "I'm Adam Haskell's great-grandson Mrs. Stillfield, I've been sold the house a long time ago and I felt so bad about selling the family house that I became a real estate realtor because I wanted to make sure it went to a splendid family. I'm the one who put in all the new plumbing in the house just before you bought it." Charlene smiles and asked. "Mr. Sheinberg, why did you ever sell it?" He sadly shrugged his shoulder s then said. "I felt like it was a burdened to me, my family loved this house and I turned my back on it. I'm glad you are here to take care of it." He turns to leave then Charlene asked him on last question. "Mister Sheinbuerg..." He then says. "Marvin, please.' Charlene asked him. "Do you believe the ghost story about this house?" He looks around and he feels a cold air in the house even with the warmth of the fireplace then he nods his head and said. "Yes, I do." He then leaves and Charlene closes her door and looks around and smiles.

**A/N-Well, this was my valentine ghost story for you all! Please read and review!**


	100. Chapter 100 Olivia

**A/N-This chapter will deal with the episode 'Old Rebels and Young Models', Mary Jo's old art teacher, she was in a nursing home and she came and inspired Mary Jo and at the same time, Charlene was trying to get baby Olivia into modeling.**

**Olivia will make her first appearance in my series!**

**Dead**

Charlene sat in a lovely antique chair that was next to an antique trunk decorated with gold leaves and flowers and two antique locks on both ends. Charlene had the trunk opened and looking through the memories that the trunk held, she picked up a delicate handkerchief and as she held it, little mist of tears came to her eye.

A young woman then comes walking into the room, she had lovely strawberry blond hair that flows down to the middle of her back, she has sparkling blue eyes, a perky nose like Charlene's and a trim and fabulous body. She looked at Charlene and she asked, "What is that mom?"

Charlene looked up at her with the mist of tears now rolling down her cheek and she said, "Oh, I'm going through this old trunk and each thing has such memories!"

Olivia walked over to her mother and picked up the lacy handkerchief then she asked, "What is this mom?"

Charlene wiped her tears away with a tissue and sniffed then she said, "Oh, that's my handkerchief from my wedding, Julia let me borrow it; it was her grandmother's, she then gave it to me in her will."

Olivia smiled and her finger goes over the fine etching on the handkerchief then she looked over in the trunk and she looked around at the various items, the photograph albums, Olivia's drawings from grade school, and a pillow with the words GREENLAND in bold, white letters then she saw something and she said, "Ew, mom, what is this?" She picks up a little black wig and Charlene chuckles then said.

"That's the baby wig your aunt Suzanne had made for you when you were a baby. This talent agency had seen you and suggested that I take you in to try out for a job and Suzanne thought that you would have done better with ..." She picks up the wig, twirls it around and said, "This."

Olivia laughed then she said, "I can just see Aunt Suzanne doing something like that." She then walked over to the window still holding the baby wig and she looked out the window with thoughts running around in her mind then she looked back at her mother and made a decision then she asked her, "Mom, where's dad?"

Charlene looked up at her daughter then said, "Oh, he had some important meeting that he had to go to in Washington, D.C., he'll be back tomorrow."

Olivia nodded her head then she sighed and said, "I was hoping to tell both of you the news at the same time but..." She looked at the baby wig and threw it on the bed then takes in a breath then said, "I have decided something now that I have finished college."

Charlene brightens up and she said, "Oh, you're going to take that nursing job out in California?"

Olivia looked at her mother then shook her head and softly said, "No." She walked over to sit down on the bed on the other side of the trunk and she said, "Mom, I'm not going to be a nurse in California or anywhere." She takes a deep breath then said, "Mom, I'm going to be a model."

Charlene just looked at her and snickered a little then she said, "Come on, tell me the truth."

Olivia winced a little then she said, "Mom, I am telling you the truth; I am going to be a model."

Charlene then moved her hand up and down in front of her then said, "You mean...a model? You're not going to be a nurse? Or, or a doctor? You're going to be a model?" Olivia nodded her head then Charlene said, "But your education, you're, you're throwing it away."

Olivia stood up and she walked in a little circle then she said, "Mom, I'm not throwing anything away. I got my education, I got my degree and maybe I will be a nurse someday but now, I want to be a model, I'm a good one."

Charlene took quick notice of her word and she asked, "You're already a model?" Olivia slightly shrugged her shoulder then said, "Yes and no." Olivia turned and went out of the room and went down the hall and went into another room then she came out with a small pamphlet, handed it to her mother and said. "I've been a model off/on for the college since my sophomore year...I've done some modeling for the college in various jobs, this was my first one." She hands her mother the small pamphlet and sees her daughter modeling like a new student on campus holding her books and with a bright smile standing next to an old oak tree .

Charlene looked up at her daughter then she asked her, "Did, did you ever do any nude modeling?"

Olivia looked at her mother with a softness in her eyes and she shook her head then said,

"Mom...my agent does have a prospective job for me to try out for, it's for a line of baby food."

Charlene nodded her head then she stood up and she walks back and forth to the door of her bedroom then she finally said, "I don't want you to become some anorexic and bulimia model Olivia! I read about them, they starve themselves, they stick their fingers down their throats! They only eat cottage cheese and weigh their own feces! They..."

Olivia went to her mother and tenderly takes her hand then said, "But that's not me mom, that's not me. I don't want to be some superstring model. These other models, they do it so they think they can be models forever if they stay stick thin; I know I am only going to be a model for so long, one day the younger kids will take over and then I will be a nurse; hell, I might even be a doctor but now is my time."

Charlene tried to give a little smile but she only said, "I have to go sit down and think about this." Olivia smiled and Charlene turned and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

A few hours later, Charlene still sat very still on the couch and she looked out the window and the sun's glowing rays that it gives as it slowly dawns, shines on Charlene's face. Her chin rests in her hand. The doorbell then rings and she gets up to go answer it and when she opens the door, there stands her best friend, Mary Jo Shively. Mary Jo is holding something under her arms, it looked to have the shape of a picture or a painting and she comes right in and she turns around to face Charlene then said, "Wat until you see what I have!"

Charlene smiled and she turns to face her friend and Mary Jo takes off the covers of what she is holding and she said, "Teh dah!" It is a painting of an elderly woman with blue/ gray hair that has tight curls, a mischievous twinkle in her aged eyes and a kind smile then Charlene's jaw dropped open and she said, "Mary Jo! This is so good!"

Mary Jo smile became a wide as the Grand Canyon and she leaned the painting up against a pillow on the couch then Charlene asked, "This is so good, so life-like, um, who is she?"

Mary Jo looked at the picture then back at Charlene then asked, "You don't remember Mrs. Wyllie? My old art teacher?"

Sudden recognition hits Charlene's eyes and she snapped her fingers then said, "Yes, that's it! Mary Jo, when did she pose for this? She's been dead for over 30 years..." Charlene's tone then turns serious and she moves closer to her friend then asked her. "You didn't like bring her back from the dead to do this did you?"

Mary Jo laughed than said, "It's been 25 years. I had Julia take some snapshots of us one day, some of them was separate and some together. I've practiced for years and just did this today to show my little appreciation. I think Mrs. Wyllie knows somehow and she helped me out." Charlene smiled in agreement and patted her on the shoulder then she went and sat down in a chair then Mary Jo asked her.

"What's wrong?" Mary Jo asked her friend as she watched her down in a chair than Charlene said, "It's Olivia, she told me what she's decided for a career."

Mary Jo walked over and sat down in the overstuffed chair next to Charlene's then asked her, "I thought she got her nursing degree."

Charlene waves her hand and said, "I thought so too but she told me, she's putting being a nurse to the side for...I don't know how long to become a model."

Mary Jo made a "O" with her mouth and she looked around and she said, "So, Olivia wants to be a model? And you don't want her to?"

Charlene looks confused and she threw up her hands and she said, "I don't know, it's just that modeling...it's...not a reliable job like..."

Mary Jo looked at her then said in a flat tone, "Like being a secretary at a design firm?"

They both laughed then Charlene said, "Well, I guess it wasn't exactly reliable in the 80's and 90's was it?"

Mary Jo slaps her hand on the chair arm then said, "Charlene, there was sometime that I can honestly tell you that I thought about going back to do what my mother wanted me to do"

Charlene eyed her friend and asked, "Which was?"

Mary Jo sighs then shifts her weight around and then said, "Mom wanted me to be the first woman morticion back in our home town, she said the one reliable thing in this world was death."

Charlene snickers then Mary Jo said, "I guess we are just rebels, young and old. Look at Mrs. Wyllie, she was an art teacher but she never did really do what she wanted to do until her life was almost over."

They both looked at the picture of the woman then Mary Jo asked, "So, does Olivia have a job lined up?"

Charlene then says, "Well, she said her agent has her a job lined up with a baby food jar thing"

Mary Jo started thinking and she then said, "Baby food? Why is that familiar?"

Charlene thinks then her eyes brighten up and she reaches over and grabs her friend then said. "Oh! I know! You remember that talent agency that wanted me to take Olivia in to a modeling job? It was for baby food and now this job is for baby food! Oh my God, this is a sign, think about it, this all started because she found that baby wig that Suzanne made for her, maybe we can get Suzanne to make another one...oh! My baby is going to be a star! I can feel it!..."

She goes on about Olivia and Mary Jo rolled her eyes and just listens to her best friend go on and on and on...and on...

**A/N-I tried a new way in writing the story, please tell me if this way is easier to read Dr. Michela Quinn.**


	101. Chapter 101 Running on Fire

**A/N-This chapter will be based off 'Nowhere to Run to', Mary Jo wanted to take up jogging to get herself in shape and help her life so she gets Julia to run with her, but Julia gets more involved with the running than Mary Jo and in the end she gave it up but there was a woman on there that Julia became friends with. A woman named Davida who was...very well shaped. Please read and enjoy.**

**Lives- The story takes place about 5 years after Julia gives up jogging/ running.**

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

The alarm clock buzzed Davida awake, she rolled over and saw that the clock said 5: o'clock, she groaned and her hand reached out and turned off the alarm. She then looked out the window and saw that it was still pitch dark..

Davida stretched her arms out then she ran her fingers over her face and she thought about the day ahead of her then she sat up and she turned her body to face the left and then she looked at the end table beside her bed and she opens a drawer and takes out a prosthetic leg, she looks at it then she looks down and she attached it to what is left on her right leg.

After attaching it, she stood up, walked to end of her bed and she did some more stretching exercises. She stretched her left leg out and she even did the right, so that the limb that was still there would be flexible. She then stretched out her mid section and she could feel her heart rate going up and she smiled.

After doing the exercises, she walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and she used the bathroom, she then walked over to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed some water on her face. She turned and went to the kitchen and turned on the light, she walked over to the radio and turned it on and _'Chariots of Fire'. _ She smiled at the sound of it and she went on to fix herself a healthy breakfast to start the day, eggs and toast with a tall glass of milk and a smaller glass of orange juice.

After she finished breakfast, she went and she put on her running outfit. A sporty little outfit with a wide white stripe coming down from the shoulders, beside the breasts and down to her thighs. She then goes around her house and makes sure all the lights are off, every door and window was closed tightly and locked then when she stood outside her door, she basked in the morning light. She honestly felt like she was singular with the world at that moment...she looked around and saw that no one else was on the street. Everybody else was still asleep or just getting up, she smiled and she did one last morning stretch then she went to her car and got in.

She drove her 1995 Dark blue Acura Intgra throgh the streets of Atlanta until she came to a stadium. She looked up and saw the words Atlanta sport stadium. She parked the car, turned off the engine and got out. She walked into the empty stadium and looked around, didn't see any body so she went over to the seats and she walked halfway up and she sat down in a seat and she looked out at the ground. A race was being set up, she looked at the lines on the small circular road and she sighed.

She was contented, she remembered the last five years of her life.

She was in a marathon, her friend Julia Sugarbaker had to withdraw because of some medical problems her doctor had found. She got 2nd place in that race and she was pleased with herself so after celebrating with friends and family on her win, she got in the car and she just drove. At first, it was just a pleasant little drive in the country but the more she thought about her win, the more pumped up she got so she turned up the _Rolling Stone_ tape and she started driving faster and faster...and faster.

That was when the 18 wheeler came out of no where. Davida tried to stop her car but she had driven so fast and the brakes were already in need of repair, her mechanic told her to fix them and she was planning to...but hadn't got around to it.

Anyway, when she woke up in the hospital, she found that they had to operate on her for several reasons but she also found out that they were fighting for her right leg. At first, she was bitter, even more so after she did lose her leg. She didn't want to do her exercises for the rest of her body to get better...she wanted to close off, to die. She even tried suicide one time but failed because she realized, she wanted to live.

Her sister convinced her to try the prosthetic limb and now, five years later; she can't imagine life without the limb and for some strange reason, she feels that mechanical body part more a part of her body and heart than the original.

She was then shaken out of her thoughts by somebody saying, "Davida!" She looked around and saw a woman her age with red hair waving her over to a table. Davida gets up and goes down and the woman said. "I am so glad you are here, you will be the first one to register! The other people to also race are starting to come in so let's get you signed in before the rush." Davida smiles then her friend happily says. "We are giving you lucky number seven! Oh, I'm so proud of you ! You are going to make the community smile!"

They put the number on Davida's well-shaped breasts and another one on her back. She walked around and did some last-minute warm ups, she saw the other runners come up to the table and register and get their numbers. She watched the spectators come walking in. She saw her friend Julia come in with another woman, Mary Jo Shively. She was mildly surprised, she didn't think Mary Jo liked her all that much. Fifteen minutes later they called the contestants to get in line.

It was then called, "Get ready"...Davida set her arms and body in motion, "Get set"...she checked her breathing and pictured herself winning the race. "Go!" The man shot the gun off and the race was set in motion. Davida started out slow, she paced herself to go from slow to fast; that was her plan.

She felt the wind go past her and she saw her competitor faces as she went by them. Some were shocked at her ability and but the others knew how stubborn she was so they tried even harder but it was to no avail. Davida was leaving them dust to snack on.

Davida's mind was reeling in the last leg, the endorphins in her body was coming to a frenzy...she felt her body hit a bit of yellow tape and she heard tearing. The crowd was going wild with cheers, she finally made herself stop from running, she fell down with exhaustion. But after a bit, she picked herself up and another woman and man went up to the podium with her and she received an award for getting first place, the other woman second and the man 3rd. Then the announcer said, "Let's hear it for Davida Daniels, the first person with a prosthetic leg to win Atlanta's Spring marathon!"

Tears rolled down her face and the crowd went wild again. She began to walk around and when she was leaving Julia and Mary Jo ran over and Julia said. "Oh Davida! That was great, I am so proud of you!" Mary Jo then said. "Yes, that was inspiring! You were amazing!"

Davida gathered both her friends in her arms and said, "Thank you!"

The three women jump in the air with excitement.

**A/N-This is dedicated to all who don't let anything get them down!**


	102. Chapter 102 Twist and Shout

**A/N-This chapter will be based of 'A Class Act'. Charlene went to college and the professor she had tried his most clumsy best to seduce her. Well, my chapter isn't about him, when Charlene was in class; he showed her a man they were doing a psycoligal test on with Oreos.**

**They did not give this character a name so I will.**

**AND if you could put in your mind, the song, 'Twist and shout' by the Beatles, that would help you with the story ; and if you can't, I recommend listening to it on YouTube. Now, let's go !**

**Julia isn't alive in this but included the other girls at the end. **

The phone rang.

_Ring! Ring!_

A tall blond woman answers the phone and she said " O Malley residence" whoever she listens to on the other end, she just said yes a few times then she shrugs her shoulders and looks at her black clock on the wall with a white face then she said, "It's two forty-five now, let's say in about a hour?...yes, that's the address, we'll see you then."

She hung up the phone and she turns to face a man about her height with brown hair, he has a little pudgy belly on him and he asked, "Who was that?" She goes over to him and she puts her arms around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips then said, "That was a reporter, Julie Randall; she's doing a piece on 'What happened to...and she wants to do one on you"

He looked shocked and pointed to himself and asked , "Me?" The woman nods her head then said, "Yes, she wants to do a story since you won that Oreo eating contest in 1990."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A woman sits at a desk with the name plate 'Julie Randall' on it with a green background and she picked up her tan briefcase and she mutters to herself.

"I got to go do this lame job on some guy who did this college jerk act 30 something years ago and apparently made himself rich off of it...probaly some going to be some trailer park trash."

She went and turned out the light in her office, turned off the light, made sure everything was in place then left.

After taking a 20 minute taxi ride, the taxi stops and lets miss Randall out. She gets out in a nice suburban neighborhood and she looked up and down the nice, clean streets and her eyes pop. She gets out a small piece of paper from her briefcase and she looks at the name and street number on it then she looked ahead and sees a beautiful apple green, double wide trailer and pretty red apple shutters.

A puzzled look comes on her face but she goes up to the door and rings the doorbell and instead of a usual doorbell sound, a cute little short version of _'Twist and Shout'_ plays. She stands there for a few seconds then the door opens and the same tall blond who answered the phone stands there. "Hello, my name is Jackie, you must be Julie Randall, please come in."

She goes in and her eyes pop as she looked around. The trailer is not trailer trash quality that she was expecting, in fact, far from it; the kitchen which is the forefront of any home, has a retro 1950's feel, a black and white floor, a small island in the middle of the room. A small 4 burner white stove...you really feel like you stepped back in time. Then on a drastic turn, the living room has a clean 2013 feel to it with all the up to date modern convinces, an apple computer laptop on the large computer desk that is made to be the center of the room. A nice 48 inch screen t.v. that is hung nicely on the wall beside it.

Shiny lime green curtains, a thick luxurious red carpet that feels wonderful to walk on in bare feet. comfortable modern furniture that looks like it just came off the showroom, the couch comes in three sections and is situated in the far left corner. The lamps are not even on because enough light comes through the French doors and Jackie puts out her hand and gently points to the couch and said, "Please sit down Mrs. Randall and this is my husband Rick Langer"

Mrs. Randall turns and shakes Rick's hand in a big, friendly handshake and she said, "Mister Langer."

He smiled, and he said in a big ol' country boy way, "None of the Mister stuff ma'am, I'm just plain Rick." She smiled and feels at ease all at once and she said, "Okay then, I'm Julie."

They sit down and she gets out a small notebook from her briefcase then she started asking him questions, "Well, mister...I mean, Rick, um; I'm here to ask you about your win at the Oreo eating contest in 1990."

Rick shakes his head then proudly said, "Yep, my wife told me about it." "Well, what got you, I mean why did you get in a Oreo eating contest?"

He scratched his neatly cut beard and chuckled and said, "Well, it all started because of a test." "Because of a test?" He sat down, stretched out his legs and tells her the story. "Well, over at Atlanta college, they had me come in for a series of tests; it was about seeing if a person could resist sweetness. I think they tried it on several people, all of them different sizes and as you can see ma'am, I can use a tire for a belt."

The woman tries to politely not stare at the man but she just politely nods her head in agreement and he laughs then goes on, "Well, they did several different tests on me and I just ignored some of them but when they got to those darn Oreos, something in me just snapped and I stuffed them in my face faster than a armadillo digs a hole."

Something about the way the man talks in his country lingo eases the woman more and she lets out her own laughter along with Rick's amazon wife. Then she asked him, "So that led you to the contest?"

He nods his head then said, "yes ma'am, see I was in my last year of college and I had a boatload of bills. From college to myself going plumb crazy with the credit card and when I heard about this contest eating Oreos that would pay 10 g, I gladly entered. Won that one and that just led me on to other things." "Such as?" she asked.

"Well, for Nabisco to make back their money, they offered me to buy some stock in Oreos, I didn't feel it as something so bad, so for 3 thousand bucks, I bought some and it paid off as you can see."

She looked around the fine double wide trailer and she said, "It is a fine home."

Jackie, being the ever friendly homemaker, she asked, "Would you like a tour?"

Julie nods her head then said, "I would like that."

She gets up and the first place they take her to is the retro 1950's kitchen and Julie said, "It's lovely."

Jackie beams proudly then she said, "Thank you. We even decorated it around Oreos."

Julie looks at them confused and they snicker than Jackie points to a Oreo picture, it's an antique picture with the words -**Oreo Sandwich ** and a woman's hand is over a pile of Oreo's twisting them apart than Jackie asked, "Is that original?"

Rick proudly nods his head yes then he tells her, "Took most of my money from that first paycheck from the stock but it was worth it. That's my baby, this whole house centers around it."

Jackie and Rick show her the rest of the house, the bedroom is decorated in a 1970 look. Dark paneled walls, glass bottom lamps and a huge king sized water bed and of course there is a beautiful picture of a horse that is white with black spots and in front of the horse is a feed bucket full of nothing but guess what? Oreos ! Julie looks at the picture and she said, "Let me guess his name...Oreo."

They laugh and he said, "Yes, and I took the picture." Julie's eyes pop out and she said in unbelief, "What?" Jackie and Rick nod their heads and he said, "Yes, I don't just make money from the stock, I'm a photographer. Mostly for the Nabisco company which happens to be a lot of Oreo pictures so as you can see ma'am, Oreo has done all right for me all my life."

Just then they hear the door open and some feet shuffling in and a boy's voice asked, "Mom, dad! where are you?" "We're in here baby! We'll be right out!" Jackie tells them. "Come meet my children."

They go out and see a boy and girl and Rick said, "This is my boy Oreo and Aurora."

She looks at the children and the parents and said in disbelief, "Oreo and Aurora?"

Jackie and Rick laugh and they said, "Well, we needed to round it out."

Jackie goes over to the kitchen cabinets and gets out a package of Double stuffed Oreos and pours the children a tall glass of milk for their after school snack then Julie goes to them and said, "My name is Julie, can I ask you and your sister some questions?"

They nod their head and go ahead and eat then Julie asked, "Do you both like Oreos?"

They enthusiastically nod their heads then Orie said, "It's our fave snack." Julie nods her head then asked another question, "Do you ever get into eating contests with your daddy?"

They again nod their heads and this time Aurora said, "But I always win, I can eat faster than daddy." They all laugh than Julie said, "I just can't resist anymore, can I have some cookies so we can have a contest?"

The kids nod their heads and Jackie makes them all a plateful and glass of milk and they go for it! Of coarse Aurora won and the reporter found out that even the most mundane and childish of reporting can turn out to be fun and exciting.

A few months later, Charlene is sitting at her desk at the design firm reading a magazine and Mary Jo sits up at her desk working on a design and Suzanne sits at her place on the couch then Charlene said, "Would you look at this!"

Mary Jo raises her head and looks over at her friend then asked, "What?" "It's this article, it's about this man who won a Oreo eating contest years ago." Suzanne then asked, "So what? what about it?" Charlene then said, "Well, his name is Rick Langer and I recognize him, he was that guy who that day at college we were doing a psych exam on hm and apparently that's what started his career in Oreos! Wow! Talk about memories, I barely remember him but I sure remember that professor who tried to seduce me...Elliot. I hear he is doing work now in Nebraska..."

Charlene just goes on talking and Mary Jo got up and goes on down to Suzanne who has rolled her eyes at Charlene's endless talking and Mary Jo whispers, "As in the words of Julia who once said, 'Charlene is the type of person who can talk forever about absolutely nothing."

Suzanne tries to zone Charlene out while Mary Jo just smiled and nodded her head.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed it! I had so much fun eating Oreos ( for research purposes ) looking up facts, there is a picture of the one I described. And an actual picture of the horse like I described.**


	103. Chapter 103 I'll be Seeing You

**A/N-This little chapter will be based off of "Keep the Home fires burning" Bill was sent off on a secret mission and she joined a support group for wives/ husbands and in the group, she met a man who had a wife named Bonnie also in the war.**

**~Dead~**

Charlene stood outside her house looking up at the painters who are working on her two-story house. She holds an empty tray and she has on a pretty sunhat with a sunflower attached and she starts to turn to go back in when her handsome Bill in full uniform comes up to her. "Oh Bill! Gosh, you scared me! I was just brought some lemonade out to the painters, they needed some on this hot spring day, I think it's the hottest I've seen in a long time in spring don't you think?" Bill kissed her on the cheek and he said, "Let's go in."

Charlene could tell that something was wrong, he wasn't saying, "Let's go in" a particularly romantic way, she can sense the uneasiness in his voice. "Okay." She turned and she went in first with Bill following her then when they get in, she had put the tray down on the table by the huge sun window and Bill put his briefcase down and took her smaller, delicate hands in his then he asked, "Charlene, I just found out that Bill Pilcher's wife, Bonnie; she was killed yesterday in Afghanistan"

Charlene lost color in her face and her hand went to her face and she gasped then said, "Oh no."

Bill walked around the couch and he sat down and said, "Yeah, and she was just two years to getting out." Tears are roaming down Charlene's face and she went and sat down next to him and asked, "How did you find out? Wasn't Bill and Bonnie living in South Carolina?" Bill shakes his head then he said, "Yes but news like this spreads pretty quickly in the Air Force, we're all family, fighting for the same cause."

Charlene takes Bill's hand, gives it a squeeze then she said, "I'm going to go make some calls and see what I can find out and talk to Bill, I'm sure he can use all the friends he has now." Bill shakes his head and Charlene goes into the other room to make some phone calls.

A few hours later, she comes back into the living room dabbing her eyes, they are swollen from crying and Bill looks up and asks, "How is he?"

Charlene shrugged her shoulders then she told him, "He's holding on...he's got to for Jeremy."

He puts down the newspaper he was reading and he stands up, takes her hands and she says, "The funeral will be next week, they got to wait for red tape to go through to get Bonnie's body out of the country and of course, the red tape for the Air Force...then they will have the funeral at Sacred Heart and bury her in the family burial plot."

He takes her in his arms and hugs her close then she said, "It's not fair, all she was doing was walking across the street from the school they were building and...a bomb blew her up. They don't even have an actual body to bury."

Charlene just cries into Bill's shoulder as he holds her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next week, Charlene and Bill walked into a lovely two-story South Carolina home, the home is overflowing with people who are there to grieve with Bill Pilcher and his son Jeremy. Charlene looked around and she sees Bill P., talking to a tall, red-headed woman who appears to be in her 70's and wearing a classic black dress. He looked and he saw his friend and he gave a sigh and they go over and hug then he said, "I'm glad you came Charlene."

She then steps back and she said, "You couldn't keep me away. I had to come, I enjoyed talking to Bonnie, even if we only met online."

He smiled then said, "Bonnie was just so much busy in her career that online was the only way she could meet people outside of the Air Force." She then said, "Well, this is my Bill."

The men shake hands and Bill Stillfield said, "I'm glad to finally meet you "Bill P. said, "I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Bill nodded his head then a few minutes later, a young man walks up. He is a nice looking man with black hair in tight curls, friendly blue eyes with a tad bit of sadness in them there is noting really different about him that Charlene notices other than his lip ring but he is wearing a small one, it's so small that you would really have to look to notice. Bill P., then he proudly said, "Oh, this is my son Jeremy."

Jeremy shakes Bill's hand first than Charlene. She smiles then said, "Oh, it's so nice to meet you Jeremy." Bill P., then asked, "Oh, how is your daughter, Olivia?" Charlene and Bill smile with pride then Charlene said, "Olivia's fine, she's doing some modeling jobs in New York. What are you doing Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and he said, "Something that not many people my age are doing, I got a degree in agricultural Science."

Both families continue to talk and Charlene and Bill give support t their friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, Bill Stillfield is in his dress uniform and Charlene is in a beautiful black and red dress and they walk into the church and they see people mingling around and talking in whispers. Charlene and her Bill walk up to the pristine white casket with porcelain edges that have baby pink roses surrounded with baby breath. And they see at least 3 dozen flowers of different variety from roses to marigolds around the casket, along with potted plants and then to the right of the casket is a huge picture of Bonnie. She was a beautiful black-haired woman whose hair was shoulder length, twinkling blue eyes and a smile that put you instantly at ease.

Charlene cries again and Bill escorts her to a seat then a few minutes later, the family comes in then the pallbearers and the priest comes and begins the funeral.

Later they walk on a small hill to where the casket is under a green tent next to a small hill of dirt ready to cover the casket. Bill and his family sat down in the small front row of chairs in front. The priest comes and says some words of comfort to Bill P., and his family and said a few last words from the Bible sending Bonnie off then a soldier gets the American flag placed over the casket and folds it up tightly in a triangle to give to Bill, gives him a salute and said a few words of thanking Bill for sharing Bonnie with the U.S.

_'Taps'_ is then played by another soldier. The haunting floating melodies of the army song fill the air and muffled cries are heard by the men and women that all stand around.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few days later, Bill Stillfield with his beautiful wife, Charlene walk into their warm home, not warm by heat but warm in family love. Charlene walks silently around the living room looking at each piece of furniture, family pictures and even at the very rocks that surround the fireplace.

She goes into the kitchen and does the same thing...looks at the round kitchen table, the island in the middle of the floor, the appliances that made to look like they just came out of the 1950's. The chicken artwork on the walls. Then she goes into their bedroom, looks at the queen sized bed with a flowered bedspread then she gets a rocking chair from the corner and she pulls it up beside the same cedar chest that she looked through a few weeks ago with Olivia.

She opens it up and looks around then moves things until she finds what she is looking for.

A small bundle of letters that is tied with a silk red ribbon. She touches each of them carefully then she unties the ribbon and reads the first letter then she looks back in the chest then she sees a small cassette tape with the words 'Bill's phone call from the gulf' then she looks for a small cassette tape recorder and puts it in and listens.

_'Sweetie? Sweetie? Are you there? I'm calling from the base and I can't stay on the line long, there's a line of other men waiting to call. I called the office and Julia said you went home to sleep. Pick up honey, pick up...sigh, I guess I missed you, I'll try to call again later. Love you'_

Bill hangs up and Charlene clicks the message off then she looks up and sees her handsome husband who has a touch of grey at the temples, she smiles shyly and Bill comes to her and said, "You kept that?"

She nodded her head and said, "Of course I did...I kept all your words." She shows him the letters and he smiles and his heart swells with the love between him and his wife. He gently takes her hand and with her other hand, she puts down the letters and they start to dance together, they sway over to the C.D. player on top of the dresser and Charlene pushes a button and the song _'I'll Be Seeing You'_, a song that most recognize as a World War Two song but the song simply sings about being with a lost love.

Back in South Carolina, Bill P., listens to the same song as he looks at a picture of his wife Bonnie.

**A/N-I don't think they ever gave Bill a last name on the show, I may be wrong. And I may have Bill's message not right. Please read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	104. Chapter 104 Picnic in the Park

**A/N-This chapter is based of 'My Daughter, My Self', Claudia was going to date an older man, Mary Jo put a stop to that but she started to date him, she stopped so she wouldn't hurt her daughter but Claudia set them up to date.**

**-Dead-**

The day was perfect for a family picnic, the sky was a perfect light blue with few clouds and the clouds that was there was high and the sun was shining its best. Claudia was there with her baby Julian and her husband Jack , Claudia put her five month old baby down on a blanket and she gives him a squeaky toy, a puppy with a blankie on the back of his neck and the words _'Super puppy'_ embroidered on his chest. She stands up and turns around and looks at Jack and smiles with her eyes and mouth. Jack looked around and asked,

"What's this all about?"

Claudia looks around then back down at her son and she shrugs her shoulders then said, "I don't know but it's a beautiful day for a picnic." He smiled and bent his neck down and kissed her then said, "I agree."

A few minutes later, they hear someone clearing their throat and they see it is Mary Jo. Mary Jo and Claudia hug then Mary Jo asked, "Is Quinton here?"

Claudia shakes her head "no" then said, "No, but he said he wanted to meet with you later." Mary Jo smiled and said, "Okay, thank you..."

Claudia then realizes that a handsome gentleman is standing beside her mother, the man appears to be slightly older than Mary Jo, his hair is almost totally grey except for a few strands around his ears and back of the neck; his eyes are black and a kind smile. Claudia looks at her mother and smiles then asks, "And who is this?"

Mary Jo blushes and she said, "This is D.P. LeBoof, D.P. this is my daughter Claudia, her husband Jack and my beautiful grandson, Julian."

Mary Jo bends down, picks up Julian and gives him a huge hug then gently puts the laughing baby down with his little toy and when she stands up, she sees D.P. shaking hands with Claudia and Jack, she glows at the sight and she said, "I just thought you should meet."

Claudia looks at her mother and D.P. and she feels a little giggle come in her throat like a teenager and she smiled and asked in a high-octane voice, "Whyyyyyyy?" Mary Jo rolls her eyes and blushes again, this time a bit deeper and D.P. says,

"Your mother and I are seeing each other ." Claudia smiled at her mother then said, "Well, I'm glad to meet you D.P. It's been a long time since my mother has "seen" anybody, in fact, I can't remember the last time she smiled at a man."

Mary Jo playfully hits Claudia with a light red scarf she has on. Jack and D.P. smile at the playfulness of mother and daughter than Jack asked D.P., "What do you do D.P.?"

D.P. shrugs his shoulders then said, "I have some investments in various things, I have my hands in many pots but I recently backed a commercial that Quinton made." Claudia then said, "Oh, you kept my brother busy, thank you. I think they are going to close down the _'Gone with the wind'_ play in a few months." D.P. nods his head then says, "I'm sure something will come along."

The men keep talking while Claudia takes her mother to the side and asks in a low voice, "So, how long have you two known each other?" Mary Jo tells her, "Well, D.P. was a client of ours years ago but we were reintroduced when he hired Quinton to do that commercial a few months back so, we've got closer since then." Claudia preen her eyes at her mother and asked, "How close?" "Well, he asked me to be his girl." Claudia laughs and asked, "What?"

Baby Julian starts crying and Claudia goes to pick him up then Mary Jo said, "Remember Claudia, I come from a different time than you." Claudia puts Julian on her shoulder then said, "It's just that I thought I would never hear you letting somebody call you 'his girl'." Mary Jo tips her head then said, "Well, it's...different when its the right person." Claudia looked at her mother then said, "I like seeing you like this...you seem different, more calm; light." Mary Jo looks at her and asks, "As opposed to what?"

Claudia puts down a quiet baby Julian who falls instantly asleep with his super puppy and Mary Jo smiles and blows a silent kiss to her grandson and Claudia then said, "Have you seen pictures of this 'Grumpy' the cat on the internet that's going around?" Mary Jo thinks on that then asks, "Are you saying me and Grumpy have something in common?"

Claudia then stands up and said, "Only that if you both had catnip, you would both would finally be happy now"

Mary Jo laughs then said, "Thanks a lot." The men come over and Jack said, "We're hearing our stomachs growl."

The women roll their eyes and giggle then Claudia said, "Time for the hot dogs...Chicago style."

The men high-five each other and Claudia and Mary Jo set out the plastic plates and knives, forks, cups for drinks then gets out the Chicago style hot dogs and cool lemonade.

It's a good day to live life.


	105. Chapter 105 And now for our first guest

**A/N-This chapter will be based off "And now here's Bernice", Bernice was a host of a senior t.v. talk show and in the end, she got all the girls and Anthony on her show and tried to pull them off as, ahem, hookers and a pimp. LOL. In the meantime, Mary Jo dated this, repulsive man named Donald Banks that as it turned out had dated and dumped so many women that a support group was formed. So here is Sand n' Sable's tale on what happened.**

**-Dead-**

Mary Jo, Charlene, Suzanne and Anthony were standing inside of a television studio, they see hot television lights around, people milling around and going to their seats . They looked around confused then Anthony asked, "What's going on Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders than said, "I don't know, all I know is that we got these tickets delivered to us and told us to be here at this time."

Charlene then asked, "Isn't this where they film the_ 'Adrienne' _show?"

Mary Jo shrugs her shoulders then Suzanne asks, "The _'Adrienne'_ show? Isn't she that lesbian talk show?" Charlene and Mary Jo both nod their heads than Suzanne said, "I like her. She did a good show last week on _'How to stay young even when you are in a nursing home'..."_

She tossed her luxurious black hair then said, "Course, I don't need it, you girls might but I don't." Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other and take a deep breath then Mary Jo said, "Let's go sit down, people are getting their seats."

The four mixed up crew of friends go to sit down then Mary Jo said to them, "Maybe one of our clients sent it to us as a thank you gift." Charlene shrugs her shoulders then Mary Jo said to herself, "Sure would like to know so we could say than you." Charlene looks around then she said, "I just thought of it! You know what this reminds me of? That time Bernice tried being a talk show host and she got us all on because her hooker and that cop had to back out and she tried to pass us off as prostitutes and Anthony as a pimp? Ha! Oh, wouldn't it be something if she arranged this tickets for us from beyond?"

Everybody then said, "Charlene!" Suzanne then looks at her and sharply said, "Charlene!" She looked at her and asked, "Yes?" Suzanne then said, "I think they are filming '_Gifts from the Nuts' next door,_why don't you go tell them your thoughts and let us watch the show?" She then sits back while Mary Jo and Anthony try to hide their smiles then the host, Adrienne comes out; a lovely woman with mid-length black hair and she is in a tight white outfit and she is in full makeup and knockout jewelry then Suzanne whispers a question to her friends, "What I don't understand, is why doesn't she have short, spiked hair and wearing _Hee Haw_ pants?" Everybody rolls their eyes at her stupidity than Mary Jo said, "Suzanne! That is just stereotypical mudslinging! You should know better with your friend Eugenia!"

Anthony then looked at her and said, "Suzanne, I think you need to think on those nursing homes, seems like you are getting closer." Mary Jo and Charlene snicker then they sit back and listen to Adrienne's opening monologue, she makes several jokes about the crazy going ons of the world that day and time then some lively dance music comes on and she does a little side stepping then she said, "And now for our first guest, he is an up and coming Atlanta director/ producer and he now has a play going on Atlanta's broadway, yes, you know the place and you should know who I'm talking about...Quinton Shively!"

Mary Jo almost shoots out of her seat with shock and surprise, she feels a sudden rush of pride and she throws kisses out to her son as he comes out in his handsome tan and brown outfit. Charlene then asks, "You didn't have any idea?" Mary Jo puts her hands over her heart and says in a breathless voice, "No, this was a huge surprise!" Charlene claps her hands, stomps her feet a bit and squeals and Mary Jo said, "Shhh, shhhhh"

They then all sit back and listen as Adrienne and Quint talk. He sat down in a chair on the left of Adrienne then she said, "So you're Quinton Shively, I'm glad to finally meet you." Quinton stands up to shake her hand and when he sat back down, he said, "Please, call me Quint." She smiled and said, "Quint, so you are the producer of the _'Gone with the Wind'_ play at the Armonk theater?'

He nodded his head and he said, "For three years." She gives out a low whistle then asked, "For three years? Why has it gone on for so long?" Quit shrugs his shoulders then he said, "The good people of Atlanta just don't want it to end, this play which is based on the book that was made into a movie has such a strong tie in with this strong city that people just want to see it over and over even if it's been around for decades!" Everybody in the audience stomps and claps then Adrienne said, "It just shows that everything that is old is new again." Quint nods his head then he said, "Actually, it's been going on a bit longer than three years." Adrienne then said, "Yes, that's right and didn't you have a different woman playing Scarlett's mother?" Quinton nods his head then looks up and sees Suzanne in the audience with small tears in her eyes then he said, "Yes, Julia Sugarbaker. I was very close to her and she was a fabulous actress and she agreed to do this part for me. She did a performance one night then went home and she died in her sleep." Everybody in the audience awes while Suzanne wipes a tear away then Adrienne asks, "Isn't there someone in the audience that is here for you?"

Quinton proudly smiles then he points up and he said, "Yes, there is my mother, Mary Jo Shively." Mary Jo stands up and waves then Quinton said, "And her friends, Charlene Stillfield, Suzanne Sugarbaker, she was Miss. Atlanta of 1976 and she played Scarlett for awhile." Suzanne proudly stands up and gives her royal wave to the audiance and Adrienne said, "Ah yes, I can see why she had to quit." Everybody snickers then Quinton quickly adds, "And Anthony Bouvier."

The audience quiets down and Adrienne and Quinton talk a bit more, "Well, Quint, what are your plans when and if the play should close?" Quinton gets a thoughtful look on his face then said, "Well, I do have some projects that I'm working on, one is a play based on 'Schindler's list.'" The host looks surprised and she said, "Oh my, that's a deep subject, do you think you can do it?" With strong confidence, she nods his head and said, "I think I can." Everybody claps in encouragement then Adrienne began to say, "Now Quint, there is something I wanted us to talk about, there's a rumor about somebody you are supposed to be dating..." Quinton looks at her and his eyes turn into small beads of black pellets and he points at her and he said, "NO, we will NOT talk about my private life. My mother is here and she has no idea, she deserves to know first, NOT your show."

Adrienne looks surprised at his strong words then she gathers herself then said, "Well, um, we need to go on to my other guests Quint,I'm glad you came today. You are welcome back."

She and Quint shake hands than Quint hands a stagehand a little note and tells him to take it to Mary Jo, he does and Mary Jo said, "Oh, he wants me to go see him in the back! I'll see you guys later!" She gets her purse and races backstage and Charlene and Suzanne look at Anthony then ask, "Do you have any idea who Quint is seeing?" He looked at them and he shrugged his shoulders then said, "I've heard rumours."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mary Jo waits in a room with a few round tables, a couple of chairs at each and a couch on either side of the room and she looks around and think,_'I could do so much better'. _She looks down at the icky green carpet on the floor and she rolled her eyes then the door opens and in comes her handsome son.

Quint comes running to her and they hug then Quint stepped back and asked his mother, "Well, what did you think?"

Mary Jo said, "Well, it certainly was a surprise but you did so good!" Quint beams from ear to ear then he said, "Thank you."

Mary Jo walked around the room then she said, "Tho _'Schindler's list' _ really shocked me, are you ready to do that?" Quinton gives it a thought, a serious thought then he said, "Well, it's just in tentative plans." She nods her head then said, "Tho she did try to step you up at the end." He gives a low chuckle then he said, "Well, she or anybody can try but they won't, but I am dating somebody but I didn't want you to find out like that, I would have told you at the picnic yesterday but plans fell through at the last-minute but I do want you to meet my special person." She looks at him then asks, "So, who is she?"

Quint turned to the door, opens it and in walked a man his age with brown hair with tints of blond in it and Quinton said, "It isn't a she...this is Charles Bank"

The quick realization of the situation hits Mary Jo full force but she doesn't show it in her face. Charles puts out his hand for Mary Jo to shake and he said, "Pleased to meet you Miss. Shively."

She shakes his hand then said, "I, I didn't even know you liked men Quinton." He looks at Charles then said, "I wasn't sure myself until a few years ago and when Charles and I met, I wanted to be sure before I introduced you two."

She sat down on the couch without really remembering that she did then she said, "I just...have so many questions for you...both of you." "I know you do mom, but I'm sorry, Charles and I have to go, we both have many business meetings today. I just wanted you two to meet and for you to know what's going on in my life."

Quinton goes to hug Mary Jo than he asked, "Are you okay mom? You're not disappointed in me?" She shakes her head then said, "NO! Of course not, you are my son...just as long as you are happy, I don't care if you date a man, woman or a green headed martian..." She thinks on that then said, "Well, maybe a green headed martin I would." They laugh and it eases the tension then Quinton said, "Well, bye; I'll call you later mom." He gives her a kiss on the cheek then he and Charles quickly leave. Charlene, Suzanne and Anthony all come filing in, Charlene and Suzanne look puzzled at Quinton and Charles then Mary Jo asks in an empty voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anthony tells her, "I don't know, one of the stage hands came and told me I needed to go back here and stay, they need my help somehow." Mary Jo waves it away then Charlene asked, "Who was that with Quint?"

Mary Jo then said, "That's the person he's dating, Charles Bank." Charlene sits down on the couch then asked, "Quint is gay?" Mary Jo silently shakes her head then Suzanne said, "Well, no wonder, there's no telling what repulsive things he saw Ted do." Charlene gasps at that and says, "Suzanne! Mary Jo, what are you going to say to that?"

Mary Jo looked confused and she twists her hands then said, "Well...". "Mary Jo!" Charlene shouts. Mary Jo stood up and she turns to her friends and said, "Look, I know I'm supposed to be this modern, hip mom in 2013 but I'm not, I'm wanting to ask, is it something I did ? What happened? What?" Charlene then stood up, says, "Mary Jo..." . Mary Jo waves her hand and she said, "I love my son and I want the BEST for him and for him to be happy, I really do; I guess, sigh, this is going to take some getting used to..." She walks around the room then asked, "Did he say the guy's name is Charles Bank?"

Charlene looks at Suzanne, shrugs her shoulders and said, "Yeah, that's what you said, why?" Mary Jo gave it some thought then said, "For some reason, that name is familiar to me."

Charlene starts to say something but then on the television in the room, Adrienne comes back on and she said, "And now, we are going to bring on retired detective Henry Schrader, he is here to discuss the unsolved murder case of Donald Banks. " They show a picture of Donald, Mary Jo's mouth falls open and she hears Adrienne tell them, "Donald was reported missing 25 years ago as he came out of his advertising agency that he worked for, his remains were found buried under an abandoned house in lower Atlanta, and there was a clue in the burial site...a actual business card that said, _'Compliments of the broken Ones._..." She continues talking and Mary Jo said, "I need an aspirin the size of Texas."

Charlene asked, "Is Charles Donald's son?" Mary Jo nods her head then said, "As much as that guy had his hitch to almost every bed post in town, and his last name is Banks...I would say."

Anthony then said, "I bet this is why they wanted me to come back here, they probably want my thoughts on it, must be, why else am I here?" They all nod their heads in agreement then they watch the rest of the interview and the detective leaves and Anthony asked, "It's over, so what I here for?"

Just then Adrienne says, "Next we are going to discuss the pro and cons of making prostitution legal in Georgia. On the yea side, we have a former working woman turned lawyer , Tabitha Schrwiscki, working woman Amelia Montgomery and against is officer Ron Gory and lawyer, Anthony Bouvier."

Anthony stands up and he yells "What?" at the television and he asks the women in the room, "How did I get called into this?!" Just then he gets a signal from his cell phone that he has a text message and he reads it and he rolled his eyes then said, "It's from my senior partner at my law firm, he said he's sorry but he's been struck with a bad case of the flu and has sent me in to replace him on this show, if I don't mind." He clicks his phone back on his belt loop of his pants then said, "Mind? How am I supposed to tell him that yes sir, I do the mind being put on a show talking about making hooking legal and that with my luck I'll probably wind up laughing like a donkey!"

Charlene, Mary Jo and Suzanne do their best to hold in their laughter then a young man comes in and said, "Mister Bouvier, we're ready for you."

The boy closes the door and Anthony said, "Oh, how do I get myself into these things?"

He leaves with his shoulders practically on the ground then the girls let out their belly full of laughter and Mary Jo said, "I needed that!" The girls continue to laugh.


	106. Chapter 106 Raising Carolyn

**A/N-This is based of 'Maybe baby'-Mary Jo had decided that she wanted a baby and J.D. came back for a visit and Mary Jo tried to get him to father the baby. IN THE MEANTIME, Suzanne decided to get all stupid and take up smoking! ( she quit ). **

**Dead**

Mary Jo was pacing back and forth on the floor of the design firm but it wasn't business that was upsetting her. In fact, she was the only one there. The doorbell rang and she ran to go answer it and there stood her best friend, Charlene in a black raincoat than Mary Jo said, "Come in, come in."

Charlene came in and she looked at her friend with worry as Mary Jo went back to pacing the floor then she asked, "Mary Jo, what's wrong?"

Mary Jo finally stopped and she takes a heavy breath of air then says, "Nothing's wrong, well...D.P. just called..." Charlene puts her hand over her heart then said, "Oh Lord, is everything all right? Is he hurt?" Mary Jo shook her head then said, "No, no, everything's all right, at lest physically...D.P.'s daughter and her husband were in a car accident , they were both killed." Charlene gasps then Mary Jo shook her head sadly then said, "They had a daughter, Carolyn; she's six years old.";

Charlene took off her raincoat and sat down then said, "Oh, I feel just terrible for her." Mary Jo said, "I know, I just...my heart hurts for her but..." She throws her hands to her face and starts to pace again but Charlene grabbed her by the elbow and made her sat on the couch and she asked, "What is it Mary Jo?" Mary Jo looked at her friend then said, "I feel just terrible, but D.P. will hae to raise Carolyn now..." "So?" asked Charlene.

"I don't know if I can...stay in this relationship. You know for YEARS I tried to get pregnant by artificial insemination but when it never worked out, well, I did get pregnant that one time but lost it...I, I just gave up and figured it wasn't meant for me to have another baby and now, I may have to help my boyfriend raise his granddaughter, I just don't know." Charlene then said, "It's not like she's a baby." Mary Jo shook her head then said, "I know but she's at the age where a lot of other things come up...school isssues,boy issues...puberty!"

Charlene said, "Mary Jo! She's six years old!" Mary Jo wrings her hands and she said, "I know, I'm blowing this all out of portion I know but dammit! I'm 62 years old and I know I still look good, hell, I'm hot! tho nobody noticed that for 30 years until D.P. took a glance...I just don't know if I can do this Charlene! I'm a grandmother!...sigh." She then said, "But do I want to give up the best looking guy to come out of New Orléans since Harry Connick Jr.?"

They both grow silent in their contemplation when the doorbell rings and she goes to answer it and when she opens it, she gets a pleasant surprise! J.D. Shackelford! 30 years older with wrinkles but tinted grey around his hair and wearing smoky grey glasses but still just as handsome as the last day he was in Atlanta.

Mary Jo stood in shock and Charlene smiled and said, "J.D.!" He smiled and said, "Hello Charlene...Mary Jo."

Mary Jo regains herself, closes her mouth and said, "Come in J.D., it was just such a surprise."

He chuckled lowly then said, "Yeah, well, it's understandable, it's been a while since I was here ." Mary Jo looked at Charlene then asked J.D., "So, what are you here for?" He scratched his nose then said, "I'm here on business but I thought I would stop by and give my condolences for Julia." She sadly smiled as does Charlene and she quietly said, "Thank you"

He looks around the firm then said, "So, you are still keeping the business going I see." Mary Jo and Charlene smiled then Mary Jo said, "Well, it was hard at first but we did it." "And you live here" Mary Jo nodded her head then Charlene asked, "You said you were here on business, what kind? Are you still a tent scout?"

He shook his head then said, "Uh, no. My son, uh, Rex...died a few years ago, just about the same time Julia did ; that was the reason I couldn't make it for the funeral...Rex fell in love with Cincinnati and wanted to be buried there..." He stopped and took a few minutes to gather himself while Charlene and Mary Jo choke down tears then he goes on, "Rex died of lip cancer...he, uh, was like most good ol' boys and dipped tobacco."

Mary Jo takes J.D.'s hand in comfort and Charlene softly said, "I'm so sorry J.D." Mary Jo then said, "He was so young,35, right?" J.D. said, "36 but anyway, I'm here because I do lectures around the country at high schools and teen centers to show the dangers of smoking to young people...half of all teenagers start smoking in high school and sometimes younger."

The girls shook their heads and he said, "I try everything I can to help these kids...I do everything I can to help parents not to have to bury their children, to have that extra tie with them...you can't get it back again."

Mary Jo gets thoughtful than J.D. said, "Well, I better go. It was good to see both of you." The girls wave by to him and he walks out and the girls sat in heavy silence than Mary Jo gets up and goes over to the phone on Charlene's desk, pushes a few buttons then hears the phone ring a few times then she said, "Hi...yeah, I was just calling to see when you and Carolyn were coming home, I can't wait to met her..."

Charlene smiled then got up and quietly left while her friend was on the phone with her boyfriend.

**A/N-I had several ideas for this story but went with this one. Please read and review.**


	107. Chapter 107 Farming Pearls

**A/N-This chapter is based on of 'Pearls of Wisdom'. Suzanne had a string of pearls that Mary Jo switched for fake and them lost them in a salad bar.**

**Dead**

Suzanne sat on her side of the sofa just looking around the living room at Sugarbaker's then she hears Mary Jo dressed in blue jeans and an emerald green sweater top with a gold 4 leaf clover on it and Charlene behind her coming down the staircase then Suzanne said, "Oh, for Pete's sake Mary Jo! I saw you in that sweater 20 years ago when I came back from Japan!"

Mary Jo looked at her with daggers in her eyes then said, "You did not! This isn't the same sweater Suzanne, that sweater wore out a long time ago. I picked this up the other day, I just like sweater tops."

Suzanne picked up a bottle of red fingernail polish and puts it on the end table then said, "Well, you look like a leprechaun. A little ol' red head leprechaun."

Charlene broke in the conversation and said, "You do not. You look cute but you don't think you'll get hot in that?" Mary Jo holds out the sweater and said, "It's a lightweight sweater, I'll be fine...thanks girls for watching the shop!"

She stated to leave then Charlene asked, "D.P. is bringing lunch?"

Mary Jo shook her head then waved bye to the girls and left. Charlene closed the door and she swirled around and said, "How could you say that Suzanne! Mary Jo was just darling!"

Suzanne nodded her head then said, "Maybe for 's day...well, if this D.P. character is turned on by it, no never mind to me any way, what is this about us "watching the shop?" I got fingernails to paint!"

Charlene sat down in a chair than said, "Fine, I'll watch the shop. Anthony is coming by anyway." Suzanne shrugged her shoulders then asked, "Where are they going anyway?" Charlene smiled then said, "They are going to take Caroline to _ 'Henry's farm'_ for them to get to know each other now that's been a while since her parents were killed" "They are going to a _farm_ for a date?" asked Suzanne.

Charlene rolled her eyes then said, "It's more than just a farm, they have great places you can have a picnic, they take people on hay rides every hour and half, there are corn mazes, a small cotton filed for children to pick, you know, so they can get the feel of how it was for slaves."

Suzanne looked at her while getting the bottle and opening then said, "That doesn't sound like fun, just a bunch of work to me." Charlene made a face then said as she stood up and goes to her desk, "It is Suzanne, by the way, you need to start with base on your fingernails before painting." Suzanne closes the lid then said, "I knew that Smarty." Charlene smirked then the phone rang and she answered and said, "Sugarbakers."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Mary Jo drives up to the farm, stopped the car and she saw handsome D.P. standing there with little Carolyn. Carolyn is a little fluff of a girl, a 60 lb. little body, long brown hair that she has in a set of braids, a cute little button nose, blue eyes that hide sadness in them, she's not smiling but Mary Jo can tell that when she does, her face brightens up the world when it does.

Mary Jo's heart started pounding lightly in her chest, then she gets out then she takes a breath of encouragement. Then walks to them, she stops in front of them and D.P. said, "I'm glad you could make it Mary Jo, this is Carolyn."

Mary Jo bent down slightly in front of the little girl, gave a big smile then said, 'I'm glad to meet you Carolyn." The little girl mumbles a hello and then Mary Jo put her hand out for her to shake then Mary Jo asked, "Well, have y'all done anything?"

D.P. than said, "No, we waited for you." Mary Jo then asked D.P.'s little granddaughter, "Well, what do you want to do first Carolyn?" She looks around then her eyes settle on the large corn maze then she said. "Let's go through that." Mary Jo looks up at D.P. then smiled and said, "Let's go then." They go up to buy a ticket then D.P. took his granddaughter's little hand and they start in, at first, they just walk around but then Carolyn spots a little red ladybug, she gets it and it crawls around on her hand then flies away. Carolyn smiled a little then she saw a brown bunny hop out and she tried to follow it a little ways down. D.P. said, "Carolyn..." . Mary Jo lightly touched him on the shoulder then said, "Let her play honey, let's just keep an eye on her." He smiled , put his arm around her waist and they follow Carolyn.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Back at Sugarbaker's, Suzanne sat on the couch with freshly painted snazzy red fingerpainted nails than the door opened and in walked Anthony then Suzanne said, "Oh good, now that Anthony is here, I'm going upstairs to Payne's room and lay down and take a nap." Charlene looked up from the papers she is working on and she said, "A nap? Why do you need a nap?"

Suzanne rolled her eyes then said, "Because Charlene, I had to paint my fingernails, blow them dry and on top of that I had to answer the phone two times! I'm exhausted!" "You answered the phone two times Suzanne and that caused you to be exhausted?" "Yes Charlene, now if you will excuse me" She looked at Anthony then said, "Excuse me"

He looked at her and said "Of course Suzanne..." He watched her go up the stairs than asked, "What color did she paint her nails?" "Snazzy red, I think I should talk to Mary Jo about putting a mini salon in the corner." They laugh then Anthony said, "I think she rolled her hair over there last week and that totally wiped her out!" They break out in laughter then Charlene said, "Let's go over the contract for _Prime Sugar_ restaurant"

Anthony nodded his head and he went over to Charlene's desk for them to start work but they both remain snickering.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Meanwhile, upstairs, Suzanne laid down on Payne's childhood bed and she fell into a deep sleep. Before she knows it, she is literally in dreamland. Inside of her dreams, she saw herself in a dark place and she said,_ 'Hey, what is this? It's so dark!' Finally, her eyes get used to the dark and she sees that slimy, outlined blood vessels are around her and she said, 'Hey, where am I?! Help! Charlene! Anthony! I don't like this place! There's no mirrors!' _

_She looked around and slowly began to recognize the walls of where she is and she said, 'Hey, that looks like...I'm in an oyster! In her dream, she looks around and realizes, 'I'm a pearl! Help!' Then she settles down and starts thinking, 'Well, if I'm a pearl, that isn't so bad...nice and quiet in here and hey, I'm valuable. Maybe this is what I was meant to be. I'm sure I'm nice and shiny, a little rough around the edges but that's what pearls are meant to be. All I have to do is just lay here until...somebody deserving comes and gets me.'_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**Meanwhile , back to where people are NOT dreaming, Mary Jo and D.P. come out of the maze with Carolyn.**

"Whoo!"

They come walking out of there with sweat on and Mary Jo said, "That is hot! Now, I do wish I choose something different to wear!"

D.P. catches his breath than said, "It is hotter in there! I'm so glad to be out of there."

They then hear Carolyn say, "Poppa!"

Mary Jo and D.P. look over to where she stands at, she is standing in front of an old fashioned corn roasters and they see a sign that said, _'Roasted Corn $ 1.25 each'_ and he and Mary Jo looked at each other and smiled then he said, "Why not?" He goes and paid for three of them then they bite into the golden goodness with butter dripping down. Then another small girl who is the same age as Carolyn comes over and she said, "My name is J.J., what's yours?"

Carolyn swallows her bite then said, "I'm Carolyn, this is my poppa and his friend."

J.J. looked around at the huge pond behind them and asked, "Do you want to come with me to the pond?" Carolyn looked back at her grandfather and he shook his head and Carolyn and J.J. run down to the pond and Mary Jo and D.P. finish their roasted corn. They throw the shucks away than walk hand in hand to where an iron bench is with wooden slats then Mary Jo laid her head on his shoulders then D.P. cleared his throat then said,

"Um, Mary Jo? Mary Jo asked, "Hum?"

He then nervously said, "I, I want to thank you for coming , here today with us and um, I got something for you." That caught Mary Jo's ear and she perked up, looked at him then watched as he slowly pulls out a long, slender blue velvet box and he said, "This is just something that I picked up in New Orléans."

Her heart beat like a jungle drum and she slowly opened it and she saw a strand of beautiful white strand of pearls. She held them in front of her and her jaw drops open then she asked, "You got these in New Orléans?" He nodded his head yes then Mary Jo ran her fingers over the delicate pearls then little pin drops of crystal tears come to her eyes and she said, "I can't believe you thought of me when all that turmoil was going on." He casually shrugged his shoulders then Mary Jo gave him such a tight hug that daylight can't come through then she gave him a lingering, tender kiss.

They reluctantly separate and she took the strand and motioned for him to help her put it on then they both sat back in each other's arms watching J.J. and Carolyn play.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

**Back in Suzanne's dream**

_A few jerks woke up Suzanne as she was a pearl and she said, 'Hey! Excuse me! Excuse me! You're disturbing me!' Then she went silent, 'Oh right, they can't hear a pearl speak, I'm sure if they did; they would think they were insane. She then made a face then said, they could join the south then, oh well, I'm being shanked, shuckered, shimmered; whatever the hell is it! I'm going to go on a strand of exquisite pearls! probably be sold in some jewelry store in New York!_

_She thought about it then said, 'Nah, people in New York don't have taste, have they ever had a beautiful Miss New York? Maybe in the Winchester Dog show!_

_She waits and hears the twist and turn of whoever is opening her then finally she saw light and whoever opened her oyster shell, took her out and he said, 'I've been in the jewelry business for 18 years and I can tell you this is a inferior pearl!'_

_Madder than a wet hen, she huffed up and said, 'Inferior! What are you talking about?! Excuse me! Excuse me! I am not inferior! I'm not! I'm not! '_

_After a few more seconds of 'Pearl' Suzanne screaming, she wakes up._

_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[_

Suzanne comes down the staircase, and Anthony and Charlene both looked at her and Charlene asked, "Are you okay Suzanne? We started to come up to look after you, we heard you screaming." Suzanne looked at them and waves them away then said, "Oh, I had some weird dream. I dreamed I was a pearl."

Charlene and Anthony look at each other and he said, "Uh huh." Charlene then asked, "A pearl? Oh, well, that doesn't sound so bad, so why were you screaming?" Not wanting to exactly say the truth, she said, "Oh, I was underappreciated." Anthony looked at Charlene and a smile crossed his face then he asked, "What is it Suzanne? You couldn't make the grade?" Suzanne looked at him with knives in her eyes and Charlene laughed with Anthony then Suzanne said, "Oh, very funny, here I have nightmare and all you two can do is make corny jokes."

Just then the door opened and there was Mary Jo who came in smiling like a cheisre cat. Charlene looked at her and said, "Hello Mary Jo, did y'all have a good time?" Mary Jo goes and sat down and said, "Oh yes, it was great! Carolyn played until she was exhausted! And I enjoyed myself."

She starts twirling her hair and Charlene looked at her with confused eyes then asked, "Are you okay Mary Jo?" Suzanne then hopped up and said , "Of coarse she's all right! She's wearing pearls!" Charlene's jaw dropped and Anthony came over and she squealed and said, "OH, all right! He gave me pearls!" Charlene asked, "Are they real?" "I don't know, it's not something you can just ask!"

Suzanne got closer and grabbed her 16 inch choker strand and rubbed them against her teeth while Mary Jo tried to grab her breath then Suzanne put them down and said, "Yeah, they are real. Mister D.P. man did good."

Suzanne sat down then said, "Wait a minute, I dream that I'm a pearl and she got a pearl necklace? I must be one of those watchmacallit, psychics, maybe I should start my own hotline and people be calling me."

Mary Jo looked confused and asked, "What is she talking about?" Charlene waves her away and Anthony said, "Never mind, it's just more pearls of wisdom from madam Suzanne. You tell us about your day Mary Jo." Charlene excitedly said "Yeah!" then Mary Jo began to tell them of her day at the farm.

**A/N-Well? How did I do?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	108. Chapter 108 Remembering High noon

**A/N-This little chapter will be based off of 'High Noon in a Laundry Room'. There were thugs bothering people of Anthony's building and of course, the girls come bursting in like sheriff's getting the robbers! And oh, the girls had a little problem with a mouse!**

**Dead**

The girls are at the design firm, Suzanne is of course, on the couch sitting firmly in her little place and Mary Jo and Charlene at their respective desks when the door opens and in comes Anthony Bouvier carrying his briefcase and Charlene looked at him and smiled and said, "Anthony! I'm surprised you are here, you don't usually come in the afternoon." He then said as he goes over to the chair and sat down, "I know but this isn't exactly a social call."

Mary Jo put down her pencil and comes walking over and Charlene went to go sat down in the chair opposite Anthony then Mary Jo said, "What is it Anthony?" She sat down on the end of the couch and Anthony put his briefcase on the coffee table then said, "I just bought my old building!" "Congratulations Anthony!" said Charlene then Mary Jo said, "I'm happy for you Anthony" Suzanne then said, "I say it's about time you bought it, I 'd say tear that baby down and put up something like that whatchamacallit, 'House of mirrors'"

Anthony looked at the girls then said, "Excuse me Suzanne, I think you mean the Mirror house at Copenhagen Central Park"

Suzanne looked confused then said in a quick voice, "Yeah, that's it." Everybody laughed then Mary Jo asked, "Well, how do you want it to look Anthony?" He thought about it then said, "Well, I bought it at a good price, the last owner had to sell it at a low price, apparently he had a family emergency so I got it at a deal so I am going to be able to keep it at a low rent control but I was it to look...well, did you guys ever see _Fred Mertz's _apartment building in _ I love Lucy?" _ All three women look at each other and say, "Yes." Anthony then says, "Not like that.

They all laughed then Mary Jo asked him another question, "So, you don't won't it to look like _Fred Mertz's _apartment building but you do want it to look like_ The Jefferson's ?"_ Anthony then said, "Well, they did _Move on up" _They all laughed then Anthony said, "Seriously, I want it to look nice, better than it did when I was there but I'm going to have to start out slowly. I was thinking about starting with the laundry room , to replace all those laundry machines; they were old when I lived there , it's probably going to take at least 30 thousand to do that then I wanted to paint and get rid of that God awful smell in there!"

They all laugh again then Mary Jo said, "I think we can do that." Anthony then said, "Last night when I was in the laundry room there was this big ol' country dude that I swear sounded like a character from D_eliverance_, he said, _'I'm just up here from Farmville, Alabama and I swear I have never smelled anything so bad, not even Grandpappy's pig farm smelled like this. "_ They all share a good, friendly laugh together then Charlene said, "Yeah, Julia sure didn't like it, she made it known when she came that time to face down that pig." Suzanne looked up and asked, "What pig?"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "Not a real pig Suzanne, it was just a methodor...Charlene meant that guy that when we went to Anthony's building and that guy Billy Boy Swine was there who was playing 'the biggest bully on the in the playground'!" Suzanne curled her nose then said, "Oh , I don't remember him, I just heard the word pig and thought you were talking about Noel." Mary Jo said, "No, Suzanne , we were not talking about your pig." Suzanne rolled her eyes and grunted. Anthony then said, "Well, all I remember is when you guys came in with Julia, all I could think was a scene from _'High Noon'!"_

Everybody laughed then Anthony said, "As a matter of fact, Country boy from last night might have been Billy Boy's son for all I know." He gets up to go pour himself a cup of coffee then Charlene said, "Maybe we should pipe in music from the _'Good, Bad and the Ugly'." _Mary Jo then said, " Also a picture of Julia in a sheriff's outfit with the words 'The terminator' underneath!"

They all laugh at the memories of Julia and feel good about it.

Then a little mouse comes running in the room and the girls scream and Anthony jumps on Mary Jo's lap.


	109. Chapter 109 Ain't NO Stopping them now!

**A/N-This will be based of the episode, "How long has this been going on?' Anthony and the girls found Julia singing at a lounge and Anthony had a crush on a beautiful Chinese woman that worked at a bookstore and he happened to see her that night and he discovered her rude manners!**

**This will be a musical chapter!**

**Dead**

Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne with Anthony walk into a dark bar crouching like little mice looking at the trap than Suzanne asked, "Mary Jo? Why are we walking in here like three blind mice and Anthony is the black cat following us?"

Anthony steps up to Suzanne and he said, "Suzanne...meow." Suzanne rolled her eyes then Mary Jo said, "We're here because the owner called us to redecorate his bar and Anthony is here to ...protect his part of the cheese." Suzanne looked around the bar then said in a very sarcastic tone, "What do we redecorate it to ? Prison drab? Everybody here would feel right at home." Mary Jo said , "Shhh!" Charlene then said, "Mary Jo, it is dark and musty in here." Mary Jo looks around and sees the dead animals hanging on the wall and Christmas lights that seem to trail the wall like a vine in the woods then said, "Well, I guess that's why we're here to step it up" Suzanne then said in her own witty way, "Yeah, we can bring it up to cave man status." Mary Jo looked hard at her while Charlene and Anthony try to hide their snickers then Mary Jo said, "Look, the owner is coming ; everybody hush up!"

Just then a man comes up to them, in his late forties, early fifties with his pot/beer belly hanging over his belt. He has a full beard and mustache then he said, "Hello everybody, I'm Jesse Hill."

He shakes all the women's hand s and Anthony's then he said, "I know it's unusual for people to call in decorate a bar but this used to be a lounge , a very classy lounge years ago I heard and I want to bring it back to that." Mary smiled and said, "A lounge? I'm sure we can do that, um, what kind of budget are you willing to spend?" He thinks on that then said, "I'm sorry but I can do 15 thousand, is that all right?" Mary Jo looked at the girls and Anthony then said to the man, "I'm sure we can do that." He smiled then said, "I'm sorry but it's a busy night at the bar, I have to go but drinks are on the house for you guys tonight and you're welcome to stay and enjoy the night."

He turned and leaves and everybody looked around the room than Mary Jo said, "Well, the first thing that needs to go is those dead animals...whenever I see dead animals on walls I think I'm in a taxidermy shop!" Charlene said, "Maybe there's a hunting club around here we can give them to . Suzzane then said, "Charlene, people at those places want to go out and kill the trophy not have them gave to them like Christmas gifts!" Charlene makes a face then asked, "Speaking of Christmas, why does everybody put up Christmas lights in their places?" Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know, I guess they think it classes up the place and gives extra light. It's just cheesy, I'm sorry but if I want Christmas lights; I'll go to Elf village in December, not _' Bad Company'_ bar!"

The girls all giggle than Suzanne asked, "We're not staying are we? I mean, I got better things to do than to stay in a bar in the middle of Atlanta. " Mary Jo then said, "Oh, I forgot, it's Monday night, time for Suzanne to roam the E.R. aisles." Charlene smiled then Anthony asked a question, "Did he say that this used to be a lounge?" Mary Jo shook her head and said, "Yes, why?" Anthony then explained, "When he said that, I remembered, this is that place where we came to years ago and found Julia singing!"

The memory all hit them and they smile brightly remembering then Mary Jo snaps her fingers and said, "You're right ! And she sang, oh shoot, what was it? Oh,_"How long has this been going on?' _All of a sudden Suzanne made a face and she said, "Oh MY GOD! What is that sound? Fingernails scratching on boards sounds better!" At the mention of that, both girls and Anthony said, "Ewww!"

Anthony and Mary Jo walked around a wooden beam and they see a middle-aged Chinese woman with long black hair almost screaming into a microphone and Mary Jo asked, "What song is that?" Holding his ears, he yells back an answer, "I think its, _**'No reply at all ', **_I think Genesis sang it." Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "We don't need to reply either!" She signals with her thumb to go back to Charlene and Mary Jo then Charlene asked, "What is it?" Mary Jo then said, "I think it's karaoke night here!"

Anthony then said, "You know who that is don't you?" The girls shrug their shoulders then Anthony said, "That's May! remember that girl who I tried to pick up that night?" Charlene nodded her head then Mary Jo said, "Time has NOT been kind to her." Suzanne said, "Ain't it the truth, Chinese lanterns look better than her." Mary Jo then said, "You know who she reminds me of up there? Everybody shrugs their shoulders then Mary Jo said, "Roseanne Barr when she sang the national anthem at that baseball game! She's doing everything up there but scratching her crotch!"

Suzanne looks up at where May is and she said, "Well, she's now even with that Mary Jo." They all look up there than said, "Ewww!" Mary Jo then turned to them all with her face beaming like a child and said, "Why don't we stay?" Charlene looked around and said, "And do what ? You don't mean do karaoke?" Suzanne then asked, "What's this karaoke that you keep talking about? " Mary Jo then said, "karaoke is singing the words to a song Suzanne, you know much like you do when you do when you up on your crown and pretend you are Miss USA." They all laugh then Anthony said, "I don't know Mary Jo, I don't know if I want to get up there and make a fool of myself." Mary Jo then said, "Oh, everybody makes a fool of themselves doing it that 's what the fun of it is besides you do it every time you give out that big ol' donkey laugh! What do you say? Charlene? Suzanne?" Charlene bounces up and down and she said, "Sure, I'm always up for a good time."

Suzanne sat down at a table and said, "I'm always up to see you guys make fools for yourself, I'm not leaving." They all laugh and Mary Jo and Charlene put their purses on the table then Anthony said, "I"m going to go tell the ...whoever to put our names down for this!" Charlene then said, "I'm going to go get us all some drinks!" Mary Jo then said, "We might as well do this right! Let's get ripped tonight to do this right! Get Screwdrivers!" Charlene laughed then went to go get them Screwdrivers Then Anthony then came back and said, "They said, we can all start going on in 30 minutes." Charlene then comes back with the drinks and she asked, "What?" Anthony tells her, "We can go on in 30 minutes and it's 70 and 80's night." Mary Jo then said, "I'm sure we can handle that." Charlene then said, "There was a lot of Elvis and Micky Gilley songs then! I want to do them all!"

Mary Jo said, "There's someone up there doing _'Eye in the sky'_ they seem to be doing a pretty good version."

When their time comes, Anthony is the first one up and he did Elton John's song _**'Crocodile Rock'**_ so fabulous and so great that the place seemed like a stage for Elton! Then Mary Jo's turn came up and she rocked the place with _**'That's the way I like it'. **_KC and the Sunshine band would have been so proud. Then Charlene got to do her first Elvis song of the night! _**'Burning Love'!**_ then they dragged Suzanne up there and they all sang a short version of _**'Stuck in the Middle with You **_ by Stealers Wheel then the night went on with drinks flowing and music filling the place! Mary Jo did a version of _**'Big Love'**_ by Fleetwood Mac with another member of the audience. Then she and Charlene did Fleetwood Mac's _**'Go Your Own Way' **_.

Anthony did _**'You May Be Right'**_ by Billy Joel and it was FANTASTIC! Suzanne enjoyed every moment of her crazy friends night and wished she had a camera, especially when somebody put a Minnelli Minnelli wig on Anthony and convinced him to do the famous lip sync song, _**'Blame it on the Rain' **_by the group. Then Charlene got him to help her sing Elvis's _**'Suspicious Minds'.**_Charlene did get to finally sing one Mickey Gilley song, _** 'Stand by me' **_ then Johnny Lee's _**'looking' for Love'**_ and she was happier than a clam in Georgia! Mary Jo and Anthony did a verion of **_'Witchy_**_ Woman'_ by the Eagles and dedicated to Suzanne, everybody cracked up! Even Suzanne.

Then the last anybody remembers is Mary Jo singing _**'Everybody's talking' **_Harry Nilsson. Suzanne then somehow got all her friends in a cab and they all went back to Mary Jo's house to recuperate. Talk about memories!

**A/N-I hope you all enjoyed it! All the songs do not belong to me! They belong to the different people and artists who sang them, we just enjoy listening to them!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to SunRise 19, she has SHOT my review numbers through the roof!**

**Sand n'Sable**


	110. Chapter 110 Revenge of the Swines

**A/N-This one was a toughie, this is based on 'The Emperor's New Nose.' Bernice gets plastic surgery done on her nose and when its done...she has a nose that looks like a pig, a small boy shopping with his mother even said, 'Mommy, she looks like Miss Piggy!' So, I'm going around that, I had several ideas but I really wasn't comfortable with it until I got to this!**

**They never did show the doctor or even name him so I will give him a name.**

**Disclamer-I do not own Designing Women, I just play with them in Sand n' Sable's world! lol.**

***Lives-Mentions Julia and the other women but this chapter will mostly be about Bernice and the 'swine' of a doctor. This Chapter will take full advantage of the 'T' rating, just a warning!**

Doctor Rick Born opened the door to his condominium and he walked in with a hooker on both of his arms, one of them was in a Granny Smith apple green mini skirt that had fishhooks attached to the top and it was sleeveless and low-cut, she had on high-heeled, thigh high boots so she looked like a sexy leftover from the 1960's, she even had the big hoop earrings like they wore and the other one had on a blood-red, low-cut, sleeveless shirt and TIGHT short shorts!

Doctor Rick was stumbling around drunk, the liquor was actually dripping from his lips. He tried to tell the women in his voice that had a hint of British accent in there, "L-let's go up, up to my room; I'll show you whores how a real man is between your legs." Both women just give a dry chuckle at the drunken doctor words and the hooker in the apple green dress said, "Anything you say honey." He left them and went over and poured himself a vodka drink in a glass at the small bar on the other side of the room then he asked, "What's your name beauty queen?" She said, "Kelly, honey." He points to the other girl and asked, "Y-yours?" She went over and sat down on the leather-bound couch and crossed her legs then said, "I'm whoever you want me to be."

He takes on large swig of his colorless drink a nd throws it in the air and it smashes against the wall and he asked, "Aw, come on honey, tell me; she told me." She looked around the room and rolled her eyes then said, "Kim."

He stumbled over to Kelly and bought her to the couch with him then he had her sat down on the left couch a nd he in the middle then he took Kelly's right leg and Kim's left then he said to Kelly, "You take off your panties and you Kim, take off these tight little shorts and your panties." Kim sighs but she does as she is ordered and so does Kelly then when they do, he slowly runs his left and right hand up their legs then slides his middle finger in them and slides in and out until he feels they are wet then he said, "Let's go upstairs."

The girls put back on their undergarments and clothes then they all get up to go to his bedroom but he falls down in a drunken coma, His face hits the plush inch white carpet, Kim bends down to make sure he is still breathing and she rolled him on his back. He quickly starts snoring. She looked at Kelly then asked, "Did he pay you?" This time Kelly rolled her eyes and she said, "Fuck no." Kim stood up and she looked around the room and she said, "I think he owes us something." Kelly asked, "What? Take his money?" Kim then said, "Hell no, that's the first thing they look for, we'll take something from the house." "Like what?" Kelly asked.

Kim looked around the house then went over to the bar and picked up a heavy, silver antique paperweight and she looked at Kelly then tossed it in the air then said, " I can sell this." Kelly looked around and saw a knick knack self behind the wet bar then saw something that is green catches her eye and she walked up closer to it and picks up the small object and saw that it is a small set of Matryoska dolls and she said, "My grandmother will love this." Then both the prostitutes leave there with their head held high.

Rick was left still snoring on the floor and didn't budge as the girls slammed the door shut.

Several hours later, Doctor Rick Born finally moves around and makes some grunting sounds, he smacks his lips to gether , trying to get the dryness out of his throat but it doesn't work so he finally fully woke up but in a daze. He got up and somehow stumbled over to his bar and went to the little sink behind and got a sink cup and poured himself some water. He looked up at the knick knack shelf and saw that the little matroskya dolls are missing then said, "Fuck. Wife won't like that."

Just then he heard a noise and he turned around and there stood Bernice, of course he didn't know that. Bernice stood there quietly and with that little mysterious smile that she always gave , Rick shook his head and tried to get the cobwebs from his eyes and he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

She looked at him and asked, "You don't recognize me?" He looked at her and took another drink of water then said, "Honey, at this point I wouldn't recognize my mother in her grave." Bernice made a face then she said, "I should have known, you really are the slime that worms walk on you know ?" He looked at her and puts down the cup then turned to her and said, "Just tell me who you fucking are then get out of here !" She just smiled and said, "Well, you'll get one out of two, I'll tell you who I am but I won't leave." He just sneered and said, "Oh?" She shook her head then said, "I'm Bernice Clifton, you did plastic surgery on me a few weeks ago."

He looked at her more closely then said, "Oh, yeah, right...well, if you are here to say 'Thank you', say it then get the hell out of here." She gave a chuckle then said, "Are you kidding ? You messed me up so bad that I had a child calling me 'Miss Piggy' ." He looked at her then said, "You look all right , you must be daft." Bernice then said, "I had reconstructive surgery...this is what I looked like."

She showed him the picture of her with her 'snout' and he snickered then a full round of laughter comes out of him and she just looked at him with a disgusting look then she said, "I wouldn't laugh if I was you, this was your work and if Julia has her way, you'll be ruined in Atlanta." He asked, "Who?" She then said, "Never mind, I've just come here to have some fun."

He looked at her with suspicious eyes then slowly and de liberty asked, "What...do...you mean?" She blinks her eyes and...POOF! Rick Born is now a feral pig. A short, stocky wild boar with stiff bristles and tusks sticking out from his mouth . He is dark grey in front to almost black in the back and he asked in a rather loud, ugly voice, "What the HELL did you do?!"

Bernice giggles like a child in a toy store and she said, "I figured that since you wanted me to look like a pig, you should be one."

Rick the pig looks at her like a pig from hell with blood-shot eyes and a growl coming from deep inside him and then he charged at Bernice to stab her but she only blinks her eyes and floats up to the top of the ceiling and he roars in frustration a nd asked, "What the fucking hell are you?!" She looks around the room innocently then said, "Well, in human terms I am what you call a witch, I can't tell you what we call it in the spectral world because I can't even pronounce it." He looked up at her then asked, "If you are a witch, why would you even bother getting a nose job?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I've been on this earth for 70 something years, I try to do things the human way to get the feel but I 'm not doing that again, I should have listened to them." He asked, "Who?" She looked down at him and said, "Witches society, the head haunches, the supreme leaders, the top of the class, the bosses, the..." Before she can even finish her one long sentence, Rick angrily said, "All right!"

Bernice then goes quiet and she purses her lips and snickers then Rick asked, "So, how long do I have to stay in this pig costume?" She took a few minutes to think on that then she said, "Well, since I had to have a pig face for two weeks, I think you should have that equal amount of time." He gives a low, feral growl then he asked another question, "I can't stay in this house for two weeks! I don't have thumbs for God's sake!"

She looked at him and smiled then she blinks her eyes and the next thing Rick knew that were in the Georgia woods with the morning sunlight streaking around the trees. He looked around and Bernice was sitting in a tree just looking down at Georgia's newest feral pig then he asked, "How am I supposed to eat?" She waved her magical hand around then she said, "Just do what the others do, just dig around. Put that snout to work! Work it * boar, work it!" He growls again and she said, "Don't be so ' pigged out', think about it, you have 15,000 taste buds now." He looked at her like he was burning her at the stake now and he swished his tail angrily back and forth then he asked, "And what are you going to do?"

She then said, "Oh, I'll be around." She waved her hand and POOF! She was gone.

Rick looked around the woods with his new wild pig eyes and he looked around then he went scrawling for food. There wasn't any bacon and eggs like most southerners had for breakfast so he went looking for roots, flowers, and such. He did find some and he also found acorns and occasionally a stray wild corn. One day he found a boatload of lizards to eat, he couldn't believe his luck then...this diet was actually starting to taste good. He had always heard that insects and critters were good for you. He was finding that out.

Only one thing was bugging him, he found out that the women wanted nothing to do with him , mating season for feral pigs was in the autumn and when he even tried to get near them, he was chased off by another wild boar. Sigh, he couldn't catch a break then he was nearly shot by some redneck farmer with a trigger happy finger!

He then stepped into the territory of another wild bunch of hogs and he got into a life or death fight with another HUGE male! Time went by slowly, he tired at first to keep in touch with time by the raising of the sun and appearance of the moon but no...that didn't last long then finally, she came back, that stupid, weird witch.

Bernice appeared one day at the bottom of a tree and he went to her , completely worn out from the life of a pig! She looked at him and noticed that he was bleeding from the front leg, she asked him, "What happened?" He looked down at the blood oozing down and he said, "I got into a fight, I nearly got killed! And all for you to have your fun!" She looked at him, "Well, what did we learn from this?" He looked at her like she was evil incarnate but he knew he better say the right words or he would never get home so he gritted his teeth together and puffs of wind was coming from his snout and he said, "To pay more attention to my patients." "And?" She asked then he said, "And to not make them look like pigs."

She gave a giggle then blinked her eyes and they were back in his lavish living room but he was still a PIG! He looked up at her and asked, "Well?" She looked at him and said, "I thought you might want to stay a pig, at least you don't have to buy gas." He looked at her and tapped his hooves then she said, "Well, there's always the chance somebody might catch you and you turn into bacon, you wouldn't want that."

She waved her hand and Rick Born became human again, he sighed of relief and said, "Thank God."

She waved her hand and left rather quickly, the same as she came. Pure exhaustion came over him and he walked, rather stumbled to the couch with weary human legs again and he flopped on the couch, laid out, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Just then the door opened and in walked a blond-haired woman with a boy of about 7 years old. One look at her hand with the gold band on and you knew she was the wife, she looked at Rick and said,

"Rick! What are you doing? You still have on the same tuxedo outfit that you were wearing the night I left! Sigh, have you even done a thing around here since I've been gone?" She looked around and saw the smashed glass that he threw the night of his drunk and shook her head then went to go get the broom, meanwhile her son comes in the room, looks at his dad and said, "Momma, he looks like that woman I said looked like Miss Piggy! what happened?"

His mother looked at her sleeping husband then a confused look comes on her face then said, "I don't know Brady but come on, go upstairs and go unpack your suitcase." The boy turned and got his little blue suitcase and went upstairs while Rick's wife throws the broken glass away while Rick just sleeps from pure exhaustion.

*** A male pig is called a boar**

**It's true about their taste buds! I tried to include all the facts in this story!**

**And yes, Brady is the little boy who called Bernice 'Miss Piggy'! I had to include him and the show only showed the mother, who's to say who his father is? And Brady was his life name so I just used it.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	111. Chapter 111 The Art of Romance

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, "This is Art?-Julia's purse accidentally got mistaken for a piece of art, and Suzanne accidentally glued her lips shut. Mary Jo also hit Charlene's car and tried to replace the bent fender with a piece of a junked car.**

**Roseland owned the museum that Julia had her purse mistaken for a piece of art. She will be the only character I use from that episode. In Season 1, Julia mentioned that Suzanne had a deaf boyfriend but they never did name him so...I'm going to put Sand n' Sable twist on this!**

**Dead**

Suzanne sat by herself on a bench in front of a beautiful painting of an evening sunset over a blue ocean in a golden frame and she looked up at it then she said, "Now, I like this one , I can understand it better than those paintings of a woman laying naked on a waterfall with three noses or something like that."

A woman with tight curly dirty blond hair and wearing a flowing robe like dress came from behind the painting and she said, "You just need to open your mind to other things ."

Suzanne then said, "Oh Roseland, that's what Julia told me all the time, I don't see why I need to open my mind to let paintings of aliens in, that's what they look like; aliens from some foreign planet." The woman named Roseland just rolled her eyes then she said, "I have to go see about something on the other side of the room , you just look around."

Suzanne just gives Roseland a half-hearted wave and Roseland walks on the Suzanne reaches down and picked up her original black and blue purse with blue studs all over it and she walks around then she came to a section of the museum that said 'Artists of the 1990's from Roseland Price collection' . Suzanne just goes walking around the section and she looks at different paintings, some she smiles at and some that makes her frown and she stops when she saw a picture of Julia on the wall and Julia's black and white purse sitting in front of it on a marble stand. She smiled and shook her head then started a conversation with the picture of her sister just like Julia was there.

"People can spend their money on the silliest things, like ten thousand dollars on a purse from JCPenny, well, they can buy from JCPenny; you and I buy from Saks or Creame de Creame!" Suzanne looked around to see if anybody was watching her and she stepped just a step closer to the picture and she said in a low voice, "I know you are wondering why I am here so I 'll tell you, I never did tell you when you were alive but I'll tell your picture. You can't say 'I told you so' now..." She thought about that then said, "...I think, knowing you Julia, you'll find a way."

She went to sit down on a small white bench in front of the purse on the marble stand then she said, "Sigh, well, I like to come here, it's nice and peaceful here; I got Conquesla and I just prefer not to be there since this is Wednesday and she does the dancing to the doo gods or whatever or whoever they are..." She played with the chain on the purse then she said, "I might as well tell you, Dash and I thought we would try to get things back together but that just isn't going to work out but you know, you can't teach an old dog new tricks and that's what I am, just a washed out show dog." She wipes some tears away then she stood up and started to leave but then she felt somebody tap her shoulder and she looked up and saw a good-looking man with light brown hair that had a tint of grey on the sideburns, light blue eyes that have still have young twinkle in them and he smiled then signed in ASL language ,

_"Are you Suzanne?" _Her eyes widen then she shook her head yes, then recognition comes in her wide, innocent eyes then she looks closer at the man then she said,

"Clay? Clay Moore?" He shook his head then signed, _"Yes...it's me." _Surprised, she then said, "What are you doing here?" He then signed to her, _"My aunt is Roseland Price, the owner of this museum, she invited me tonight." _Suzanne looked at Roseland, the free willing, free spirit 70 something year old woman and she asked, making sure that Clay can see her lips to be able to read them. "Roseland is your aunt?" He laughed then signed, _'Yes, by marriage. She adds a certain...life..." _He puts the sign for life, which is putting the 'L' fingers in front of you upside down and sweeping them up then finishes his sentence, _" To this family. She insisted that I come tonight, I have worked every night this week. I'm glad I came, I got to see you."_

Suzanne then gave her best, exotic Cheshire cat grin then she asked, "What do you do now Clay?" He shrugged his shoulders then signed, _"I'm an investment banker_..._I help other people get rich."_ Then Suzanne said in her own Suzanne way, "Well, there are people who help people get rich and there's those born into it. I was one of the lucky ones, I was born into it."

He cracks a smile and laughs than signs, _"You're still Suzanne, you haven't changed."_ She thinks on that then said, "Yes, I have; you just haven't been around for the best parts."

He smiled then signed, _"Well, I am here now, why don't you show me?"_ Suzanne smiled and he looked up and saw Julia's picture on the wall then he asked her sister, _"Why is Julia's picture there?" _Suzanne looked at the picture then said, "Oh, Julia sold a piece of art, in fact it was that purse there." He looked at the "_art"_ then he scoffed then signed, _"That doesn't seem like anything Julia would make, in fact, I took art classes with her and...she barely passed the course."_

Suzanne looks up at him with wide eyes and she asked, "Really? Oh Julia, if you were here...it was some mix up, she put her purse down and these two "art" people thought what Julia had been art so your aunt convinced Julia to see it for ten thousand dollars." He laughed and said, "_Sounds like something Aunt Rose would do..." _He placed his arm out , at an angle like a gentleman would do and he asked, in a short form of sign language and in his own voice, "_Can I show you around?"_ Suzanne smiled like she just had the biggest secret to tell and she looped her arm in his and she said, "I would be honored."

They walk around to different exhibits then they come then they come to one that had a chalkboard on an easel that said, '_Featuring the work of Franklin Texas-Trash art.' _They both looked at each other than Clay signed,_"Let's go in."_ Suzanne shooked her head and they went in the room through dark blue curtains and what they see, they can't believe! The only thing they see is three "Cars" put together from different pieces of different cars, the hood may come from a Ford car but the doors may come from a Trans Am. There is also two motorcycles "built" the same way. Clay and Suzanne look at each other and she asked,"What is this?" He shrugged his shoulders and in ASL language, he said, "_Art, I guess."_

Just then Roseland comes through the curtains with ease and she happily said with a musical lilt in her voice, "Ah, I see you discovered my prize room, my room for newly discovered talent." Suzanne then said, "Prize room? You mean junk room, all you need is some junkyard dog in here and some measly old man in a dirty raincoat and there you will have it." Roseland's mouth falls open then she said, "Well, that just shows how little you know about art! This work was made by a fully open mind!" Suzanne then said, "Art? This looks like something made by Atlanta's Better Garbagemen!"

Roseland and Suzanne keep bickering then another man comes in with black hair and he looked at Suzanne and Roseland arguing and he tapped Clay on the shoulder and Clay turned around, signed 'hello' then the other man asked in sign language, _"Who is she?"_ Clay looked at Suzanne who just seemed to shine in her best element, arguing with somebody then Clay just signed,_ "Somebody that I used to date...and that I want to date again." _The other man looked confused and he signed, _"Date? I don't think I would want to date her, she seems too...complicated."_ Clay looked at Suzanne then signed, _"Maybe I need complication."_

They watch Suzanne and Roseland and read their lips as they argue.

**A/N-Not sure how great this one is but it's my vision!**

**R n' R !**

**Sand n' Sable**


	112. Chapter 112 Designing New Orleans

**A/N-I was and am so excited for this chapter! It will be based off 'Blame it on New Orléans'. The women went to New Orléans for a convention and Mary Jo had an affair with a married man ( she didn't know it ). The man 's name is Daryl so watch for his little cameo since this story is about the characters of DW.**

**I read someplace that said, they hardly ever did shows with the women actually working so this will be a fully function working chapter! But it will be fun! lol.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to the lyrics of Marie Laveau, and I just mention Criminal minds. Don't own that either.**

The girls were standing around in a parking lot with a huge warehouse in front of them. Suzanne then asked Mary Jo, "Okay Mary Jo, what are we here for now? To re decorate a prison?" Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "NO, we had a client call and he wanted us to meet here." Suzanne picked up on that word 'he' and she asked, "He? What did he sound like?" Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know, Charlene took the call." Suzanne looked at Charlene and asked, "Well?" Charlene then said, "He just asked to meet us here, said he would explain it. He had a Haitian accent."

Suzanne then asked, "Haiti? You know Consuela told me that some members of her family is feuding with people on Haiti, you know like a Hatfield and McCoy kind of thing, only instead of guns, they use voodoo." Mary Jo stomped her feet and said "Suzanne!" Charlene looked around the place then she said, "Well, it does feel creepy around here Mary Jo, it reminds me of a_ Criminal Mind_ episode where the unsub, that means the killer in FBI agent talk, well, somebody calls the victim which is usually women and they lure them out with some cocka maimed story then..." She makes a choking noise then Mary Jo and Suzanne both said, "Charlene! Shecringes and said a meek , "Sorry." Suzanne then asked, "Oh, why didn't you have Anthony come with us like you did on that lounge job Mary Jo?"

"Anthony had to go to court this morning besides, we should be able to take being by ourselves ...just because we're women in a parking lot with no one else doesn't mean..."

Grey clouds come upon them and gives the area a more ominous feel to it and thunder comes rumbling then Mary Jo finishes her sentence with a creak of worry in her voice, "That we can't ...we don't need any men to protect us and give us a false sense of security." Just then another round of thunder comes, a little louder than the last one and Suzanne said, "Oh, I don't know Mary Jo, a male or two would seem good now."

Just then a Haitian voice speaks up and the person said, "Pardon me." The girls nearly jump out of their heels and they turn around and they see two black men with their hair in braids and one of them said, "I'm sorry if we scared you, are you women from Sugarbaker design firm?" The girls slowly shake their heads then he said, "I'm Zak and this is my brother Felix Antoim." Mary Jo stepped up to shake Zak's hand then she remembers something then said, "Antoim? Aren't you? ..." She smiled as wide as the grand canyon then she said, "Girls! This is the Antoim brothers! You know, the boys that have famous discotheques and clubs all over the world! You know, they are famous for themes of other places!"

Zack and Felix smiled and said, "Yes, and we have an idea for this place, please come in ladies." The girls give an excited smile to each other and they follow the Antoim brothers into the large warehouse building. The building is huge and semi empty with just papers crumbled up and scattered around and the a cardboard box here and there. The smell of old dust is in the place the girls look around than Felix then said, "We would like you to decorate the building for us." The girls look and walk around in amazement then Mary Jo asked, "What theme would you like for us to use?" The Antoim brothers look at each other and smile then Felix said, "We would like you to bring New Orléans to us, that is one place we have not used yet in any of our buildings." The girls smile and Mary Jo said, "We would love to bring that too you, um, how much would you be able to spend?"

The men think it over then Zak said, "Well, we know this is a big building so...would 75 thousand be all right?"

The girls look at each other in disbelief and Mary Jo put on her poker face then said, "That would be all right." Felix then said, "We have to be someplace else for a business appointment so we will sign whatever papers later, if you don't mind." "Oh no but I need to ask, did you want anything specific in mind?"

Felix looked at his brother then he said, "Well, one thing we would like...we would like a likeness of Marie Laveau." "Marie Laveu? The Voodoo queen? How do you mean?" Charlene asked then Zak went over to a corner of the warehouse then said, "something over here with cards or a crystal bal...something..." Charlene then said, "Something like out of the movie _'Big'? _The men snicker and said, "Something like that.'

Mary Jo then said, "I'm sure we can handle it." "Well, we have to go, good day ladies."

They shake hands then leave and Mary Jo twirled around to Suzanne and Charlene then said, "I can't believe we got this job! This is UNBELIVABLE!" Charlene then said, "This ought to be so easy since we've all been to New Orléans !" Suzanne then said, "This could be fun, do we get to go back?" Mary Jo and Charlene both look at her and shout out, "NO!" Mary Jo then said, "If we went we would probably never come back, get sucked into some New Orléans endless twilight zone" Charlene laughed then said, "Knowing us, we would."

Mary Jo then said, "Come on, let's go back to the office, we got a ton of research to do! Let's make this not just entertaining, let's make this...I don't know, like we are actually stepping on the streets of New Orléans!"

The girls follow Mary Jo out and once they are in the fresh air of Atlanta, they see crystal blue skies with not a cloud in sight and Charlene then asks, "Wasn't it thundering when we went in?" Mary Jo looked around then said, "Oh, it was just dry thunder, come on." The girls all go in and get in the car.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{

The next day, Mary Jo opened the door to Sugarbaker's and she looked to the right and saw Charlene at her desk with a C.D. player on it and Charlene holding a C.D. and she asked, "What are you doing Charlene?" She looked at her and Suzanne , who sat in her spot on the couch and Charlene smiled and she held up the C.D, then said, "You remember when you told us to do research on New Orléans and Marie Laveau so..."

She pushes the 'play' button and the music of **Bobby Bare** and the magical words to **'Marie Laveau'** enter the room,

_**'Down in Louisiana where the black trees grow lives a voodoo woman named Marie Laveau.**_

_**Got a black cats tooth and a mojo bone and anyone who wouldn't leave her alone.**_

_**She'd go another man done gone. She lives in a swamp in a hollow log with a one-eyed snake and a three-legged dog, She's got a bent, bony body and stringy hair.**_

_**If she ever seen y'all messing around there, She'd go another man done gone**_

_**And then one night when the moon was black into the swamp come handsome Jack, **_

_**A no good man like you all know...**_

As the words to the song play, Mary Jo goes into day-dream land...she sees Darrel, the MARRIED man she had the affair with in New Orléans that time when they all went there for a convention in old, she saw him dressed like they did in the late 1700's brown breeches with a tan shirt and suspenders. The clothes are dirty and torn then a slender black woman came in the room almost gliding and she said some unknown words and Darrel gulps and sweat pores on his head and he said,

"Wh-wh-what did you say?"

The woman looks at him hard then she said in a voice with a thick Cajun accent, "You

Darrel Lawson, have been found guilty of hurting women who fall for your charms which are of the devil! So I, Marie Laveau have been sent to punish you!"

He looked around and he could feel the tom-tom of someone hitting his heart like the indian drums then he asked, "What are you going to do?"

She looked at him and her eyes went huge and dramatic and she said a few words in Cajun French then the next thing he knew, his body was changing and he felt like he was being squeezed like he was in a vice and then all he could see was ...nothing, everything was nightmare black then when his eyes adjusted, he could see he was inside of a swamp tree, he was actually inside of an old, snarled up oak tree! He looked out and Marie was crazily laughing while he was screaming for help but no one would ever, ever come!

**Back at Sugarbakers,**

Charlene looked at Mary Jo and while the song was ending, she asked, "Mary Jo? Are you okay?" Mary Jo comes out of her daydream and she asked, "What?"

"What were you thinking of?" Mary Jo remembers her day-dream then she said, "Oh, I was just thinking about the job." Charlene claps her hand then asked, "What do you think of the song?" Mary Jo said, "Oh, it's great. You really get a vision of her in it."

Suzanne then said, "All it does is make me think about Consuela? I mean, what's the big deal? I've lived with voodoo queen half my life and what the heck is a mojo bone? Why don't they say chicken like it is !"

Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other and then Mary Jo said, "Consuela! That's it! That's who I've thought of all these years! Who Consuela reminds me of!"

Suzanne then said, "Maybe this Marie Laveau and Consuela is the same person, maybe they were incarnated?"

Mary Jo and Charlene look at each other in disbelief then Mary Jo said, "That's reincarnated Suzanne." She rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, big woo! Let's get back to work instead of listening to songs about voodoo queens and talking about maids!"

Mary Jo then said, "She's right, let's get back to work." Charlene walked back over to her desk and said, "I'll take off Marie Laveau but I'll put on some zydeco music, music of the Cajuns!"

Mary Jo and Suzanne smiled at their friend, the third musketeer of their group as she puts on the happy music.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Over the next few days, the women of Sugarbakers dive into the wonderful, mysterious, fun world that is in New Orléans.

A few weeks and months later, Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne stand around in Purple, green and gold dresses which are the colors of Mardi Gras, the holiday that the entire state of Louisiana celebrates! They also have on beads of the same colors that the town seems to be bathed in since that what they give out at the parade that celebrates the holiday.

Charlene then said, "This is so exciting! We're waiting for the Antorim brothers to come and we are going to show to them their newly decorated warehouse!" Mary Jo rubs her hands together and said, "I know, oh, I can't wait!" Suzanne runs her hands through her hair and said, "I can't either, so I can take off these cheap beads and put on some real jewelry!" Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, stop it Suzanne! You have on top of the line fleur-de-lis earrings and a bracelet, you won't be stopped from shopping at Saks' just because you wear buck a beads for one time in your life!" Suzanne rolled her eyes then Charlene said in her usual over exuberant style,

"You know what this reminds me of? When Robert Irvine on R_estaurant Impossible _takes the people he is redoing their Restaurant for to show them..." Both Mary Jo and Suzanne say, "Charlene!" Charlene gives a weak smile and said, "Sorry ." Suzanne and Mary Jo smile at each other than the Antorim brothers come up and they see a wooden sign over the door that said, _Laissez les bons temps rouler (let the good times roll )_, the slogan of New Orléans . Felix said, "This is utterly fantastic! I cannot wait to see the inside since the outside looks so good."

They all see the outside of the building which the walls is painted in a royal purple and the roof shines in a sparkling gold, a happy, go lucky green is the color of the doors and outlines the windows and doors and Mary Jo said, "Well, let's go in."

They all go in and when they open the heavy green door, they see a building transformed into a building that New Orleans would be proud to have on its streets!

The men are speechless and while they are looking around in awe, Mary Jo then told them, "We had the walls cleaned spotless then painted in Royal purple and..." She looked over at Charlene who then turned off the lights and glow in the dark Fluer -De-Lis shows up on the wall and the boys gasp then Mary Jo said, "This is what you will see when the lights are turned off!" The men look down at the wall at the end of the building and they see a beautiful street scene of people eating at open restaurants, eating crawfish! The colors are bright and vivid of happy people!

"We had students at the local college paint this mural to brighten the place and really bring the feel and excitement of the city to you and to also help bring that feeling even more in...look up."

Charlene turned the lights back on and they all look up and see little wrought iron fences in particular places looking like real balconies and little murals looking like people actually standing there looking over "New Orleans." Felix then said, "This is amazing! You girls have done a...a...incridible job! More than my brother and I could ever imagine!"

They look around at little tables around the club that look like tables from the restaurants of "The Big Easy" that also capture the feel of the place and they also see three small tables with baskets on each of them that hold, green, gold and purple beads then Mary Jo said, "We figured that you could give these to the guests as they come in."

Mary Jo then said, "Oh! We almost forgot! Turn around and look at Marie Laveau!"

The men turn around and in the left corner they see a perfect model of the famous voodoo queen standing with an eerie glowing light behind her adding to the sensation .

Zak said, "She is here! You women have done' an amazing...awesome job!" Felix then said, "I am almost speechless, you girls have done such a job that I don't have any words for it."

The girls beam in supreme satisfaction and Felix said, "Let's let all come in!"

Waiters and waitress' come out in green, purple and gold costumes. The bartender also comes out with a gold vest on over his purple shirt and a green tie. Mary Jo then shows them three little tables each with a basket containing a green, gold and purple bead then she said, "We were thinking that you could hand these out to people."

The men shake their heads in approval then opens the door and hoards of people come in and the evening is spent in "The Big Easy."

**Please send review!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	113. Chapter 113 I'll See You in the Theater

**A/N-I had a hard time with this chapter, it's based off "I'll See you in Court", Mary Jo finally had the guy arrested that mugged her. The guy's name in the episode was Norman Bates and I had a real problem coming up with a storyline for him but I think I come upon a snazzy little story! Let me know how I did. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to the movie "Rocky" or "Psycho."**

**Rocky belongs to Sylvester Stallone and Psycho to the late Alfred Hitchcock. Just tying the two in this story like a slipknock.**

_Dead_

August 2013

Norman had been out of prison for 3 months and has yet to find work, any kind of work . His parole officer was supposed to find him work but with so many con's out there, even that was thin as a pancake. But he got a word that his parole officer wanted to see him so here he was in a small, cramped room with about 5 other guys, several of them that needed a good bath and not with the pigs on the farm.

One of the guys Norman recognized , he was 60 something years old, dressed very sharp in a black monkey suit and he was snooty to the sky, acted like he was better than them but he was just a con guy like them, he did time for Identity thief. A fat, middle-aged guy came out with a white shirt, a loose red and gold tie and blue slacks and he said, "Norman, come in."

You didn't have to tell him twice, he shot out of that cramped seat on that hard wooden bench. He strolled into his P.O. officer's small office and he looked around at the various pictures on the wall and several commendations then he sat down as his officer walked around to sit in his chair, Norman looked at his nameplate and it said 'Rocky Balboa' and he snorted then he sat back and waited for Mister Balboa to start talking.

"Norman, I know it's been a while since I told you I would get you a job..." Norman interrupts him and said, "Yeah, three months!" His p.o. then said, "Yeah, well, you got two strikes against you, one, the name your mammy and pappy gave you; Norman Bates? And you been in and out of the blockhouse since '95. That doesn't exactly strike a chord of 'Yes, I want this guy working for me.'"

Norman rolled his eyes then said, "Sigh, I've being punished because of my _name_? Hell..."

Rocky then throws out his arms and in a thick New York accent that suddenly comes out of him, he said. "Hey, it's a stupid world, I got stuck with the name Rocky Balboa and everybody thinks that since I'm from Queens, I should be able to be a heavyweight, do I look like I do ten rounds with the local red neck down on the farm?"

Norman then asked him, "So what did you call me in for? You gonna take me before a judge and change my name?" Rocky rolled his eyes then picked up a small sheet of a notepad then he said, "I got you a job."

Norman stood up and smiled and said, "Now, that's new I wanna hear! What is it?" Rocky then said, "Read it."

Norman reads the words written on the small sheet of yellow paper than he said, "You GOT to be kidding me!" Rocky looked at him and said, "Take it or leave it, it's the difference in starving or not , doesn't matter to me." Norman stuffed the paper in the pocket of his jeans then said, "I'll take it, already lost 30 lbs. on this diet of no working." Rocky shrugged his shoulders then Norman left the room and Rocky goes to the door of his office and shouted, "John Walton! You're next!" The guy in the slick three-piece outfit stands up.

Mary Jo and Charlene stand outside a ticket booth waiting in line then Mary Jo said, "Oh, I've wanted to come see this since they opened up a few years ago." Charlene then said, "And it's amazing that it's only a dollar! They usually charge at least 15.00." They step up and pay for the ticket and Mary Jo hands one to her friend then they walk in and the first thing they see is a sign that tells them of the attraction.

Charlene reads it out loud, "Come see Atlanta's newest tourist attraction, McGill's Miller's version of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho, oooohh!"

The girls smile and bump arms then Charlene asked, "Who is McGill's Miller?" Mary Jo then said, "Somebody who is trying to take Quinton's place as producer." Charlene then said, "That'll never happen, that boy is going to win Oscars!" They laugh and go in and when they do, they didn't see the last picture of Norman.

They go to sit down in the middle aisle in the third row, then Charlene looked around then said, "You know, as I look around, I think this is that old dollar theater that Anthony and I used to go to on Saturdays. Oh, I bet that's why they are selling the tickets for just a buck, probably some kind of homage!" Mary Jo shakes her head then said, "Yeah, shhhh, it's starting."

They sat back and they watched the strange play of the famous movie. They see the beautiful woman playing Janet Leigh's awesome part then they see the man playing Norman come out, he sat down in a chair in the study in the "House" and they have their famous "All people are a little mad" conversation and Mary Jo looked at Norman with confusion in her eyes then Charlene noticed then asked, "What is it Mary Jo?" Mary Jo whispered to Charlene and asked, "Doesn't the guy who is playing Norman look familiar?" Charlene looked at him then said, "No, I don't...gasp! That's Norman!" Mary Jo's eyes almost pop out of her head and she asked, "What?"

Charlene pointed at him then said, "That's Norman Bates, the guy who mugged you all those years ago! Norman Bates is playing Norman Bates, I wonder what the odds of that is? I bet that guy who plays Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds would know. I imagine its slim..."

Mary Jo then said, "Charlene! Let's just leave !" Charlene then whispered to her, "Mary Jo, it's going to cause more of a scene to get up and leave, let's just stay through this and then high tail it out of here." Mary Jo reluctantly nodded her head and they watched every thing from the famous shower scene to the last of it when "Norman" wraps himself in a blanket with an old woman saying the last words of the movie, "It's sad when a mother has to speak the words to condemn her own son then later said, 'why she wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Then everybody gets up to leave and Charlene asked, "Well, what did you think Mary Jo?" Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "To be honest, Norman did the best job, that girl playing Janet Leigh's part sucked." Charlene thought about it then said, "She did, didn't she? You would think they would get a better girl for that." Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "I guess they figure if Janet is going to die, they might as well get Miss No Talent."

The girls laugh and begin to leave then Mary Jo said, "Well, I don't know about you but after this,I'm going to stick to DVD's." Charlene playfully hits her then she asked, "I wonder what Norman was doing here?" Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders and said as she was walking out, "I hear this place hires a lot of former prisoners, cuts down on the big pay." Charlene than said, "That seems sad." Mary Jo then said as they walk out to the car, "Well, when you do the crime, you always have a fine." Charlene then said, "Mary Jo! They do not!"

The girls laugh and get in the car and drive off.

**A/N-I know they don't "Hire" prisoners to do stuff like this, I put it in for the story line. Remember, in the world of Fan fiction, you can write crazy stuff! lol.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sand'n Sable**


	114. Chapter 114 Circle of Love

**A/N-This will be based off the episode, "The Big Circle", the episode was about Reese's death and how Randall Oliver was dumped on Julia. I was upset because Reese's death was just dumped on us so this chapter will deal with Julia and Randall talking about Reese years and years later. And other things.**

**Warning-Tissues will be needed.**

_**Live**_

2010

Julia sat on the bench in front of Reese Watson's tombstone that simply said his name in handsome script writing and said "Beloved Husband & father" and the date he was born, August 10, 1939-March 15, 1991. She had on her costume from playing Scarlett O'Hara's mother in Quinton's play. She sat quietly remembering her short life with the last true love of her life...the only sound she heard was the soft noises that Atlanta's crickets made, she looked up and saw the hot, twinkling stars of a southern night then suddenly she heard the crunch of leaves and how the sound was coming to her and her heart started to race then she saw orange high heels in front of her and she looked up and saw a tall, beautiful red-haired woman and she smiled then took her hand then said, "Oh, Randall." Julia clutches her heart and Randall smiles then sat down beside Julia then smiles sadly then said,

"I thought I would find you here."

Julia's hand fell down to her lap then she said, "I just find myself coming here sometimes, especially since..." Randall then said, "You play a dying mother?" Julia looks at her then slowly nodded her head then said, "And since it's his birthday...I just want to come spend it with him." Randall looked at the headstone then said, Julia then said, "I just didn't feel like going home and changing, somehow..." Randall took her hand and looks at the headstone again then asked, "How did he die? You never did tell me."

Julia stood up and walked around a bit than Randall said, "You don't have to tell me." Julia then said, "Yes, I do. You deserve an answer to your question. Sigh, one day, Reese and I took Reese's grandchildren out; they were in visiting from Arizona and we had a grand day then...when we came home, both Reese and I laid down on his couch to ...just take a nap...well, I woke up a few hours later, refreshed but Reese...well, he never woke up again."

Randall wipes away tears from her eyes and she sniffles then she asked, "And you never loved anyone else?" Julia shook her head then said, "Oh, I had other men...I recall dating a doctor but that was just...frivilous then later there was this orchestra leader and that could have been...something but his career came first with him at that time so, I just never felt the need to , well, you know." Randall nods her head in understanding then Julia sat back down then Randall patted her hand then asked, "How about we go out for a late supper?"

Julia looked down at her costume then asked, "You would want to take me out in this?" Randall looked her over and smiled then said, "Yes, I would be proud to take you anywhere in anything..." Randall took Julia's hand then said softly, "You are the mother I wished I had."

Julia patted her hand back than they both stood up then Julia asked, "Well, where should we go?" Randall thinks about it then said, "Let's go to _"Masters of the Sea" _ and try that new tortilla crusted tapila." Julia thought about that then said, "Um, that sounds good, let's go!"

The "Mother/ daughter" duo quickly race to the car then go to an elegant restaurant and have a truly amazing three coarse meal.

After that, Julia goes home. She goes and sits down on the couch, takes off her shoes and looks around at the empty office then she sighs and goes upstairs. She takes off the costume and puts on her silk blue gown, she goes to the bathroom then when she came out, she walked straight over to a picture of Reese. She gingerly touched it then she picked it up and took it to bed with her. Her last words before going to sleep was "Good night my love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few weeks later, Randall walks in front of a heart-shaped headstone that had the words Julia Sugarbaker, the dates 1941- 2010. Tears flow from her eyes then she puts down a Cherokee rose down on the tombstone and she whispered, "I love you." Then she walked away.

**A/N-The last of the story with Randall putting the rose on her stone was from my story, "A Steel Rose". Please check it out.**

**Read and Review.**


	115. Chapter 115 Forever Friends

**A/N-This will be based off the episode, 'Friends and Husbands'. Mary Jo and Charlene were in the middle of writing a children's book when Bill came home from the gulf and a misunderstanding brewed between the women. Also Bernice was doing a home video of the women so I will tie that in this chapter.**

**This chapter will be a little different, it will be a story within a story. You'll see!**

_**Dead**_

Mary Jo looked into her grandson Julian's nursery and she saw at her 10 month old grand baby sitting up and smiling at her, she looked at the twinkle in his little brown eyes and she smiled and she went over to him and she asked him in a kind grandmother's voice, "Now, what are you doing up? You were supposed to be asleep hours ago."

He looks at her and he giggles and goos as if saying, 'Yeah, right Gam; what Mother Goose tales are you reading?'.

She hugs him tightly than smoothed down his loose brown curls then kisses him softly then she whispered, "Oh, that's all right, we just won't tell mom. She doesn't need to know everything."

By sheer cute coincidence, Julian hits her tender grandmother hand as if going 'High-five! Now, you are talking Gam!'

Her eyes go wide then she just laughed and kissed his little head again then put him back down in his snow-white crib with baby blue pinstripes and a picture of a baby Cocker Spaniel with a fuzzy little Chickie. With a doggie musical mobile overhead, she pushes it and the doggies spin around and Julian giggles and she stood back and then she said, "How about we read a book?" He simply falls over on his side cooing and Mary Jo turns around and walks over to a shelf full of little baby books and she said, "I know just the story to read. I think it's time for you to hear it."

He stood up in his crib by putting his little hand on the side and pulls himself up and looked at her and a little puzzle is in his eye then Mary Jo pulled out a small little book that had a gold cover and in the center of it was a candy white cloud with a picture of a tan-colored little bunny wearing a dark brown collar with neon green sunglasses and the words _'Billy Bunny' _ written on the clouds. Mary Jo turned to Julian and smiled then went and sat down in a rocking chair that's painted to match the crib and a little pillow in the seat with a Pug puppy smiling.

Before she opened the book, she told Julian, "Now, some of the words you won't understand, in fact, you won't understand any of them but I'll explain them as you get older. Let's just sit back and I'll read and you enjoy the sound of my voice..."

She picks up the book and shows him the cover picture of Billy Bunny, she gives her impish little girl smile then she opened it and started reading, "_Billy Bunny..."_ Unknown to Mary Jo, her daughter Claudia Joy stands in the door frame putting all that Mary Jo is doing with Julian on her digital camera!

Mary Jo clears her throat then starts reading the storybook again, _"Billy Bunny stood by himself on the green hill looking down at his fellow bunny friends, well, he wanted them to be friend with them but he didn't know how. Everytime he tried to make friends, he became a chicken...he became afraid. Afraid that if they really knew who he was, they would run away and tell others not to be his friend._

_Just then another bunny, a black bunny with a red collar on comes hopping by and he stopped and looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Billy?" He looked at him and he said, "Hi Jake..." He pointed down the hill at the group of bunnies and he said in a small, squeamish voice, "I'm afraid of them." Jake looked at him then asked, "Did they say something to you?" Billy sadly shook his head then said, "No, I'm just afraid..." Jake asked him, "What?" Billy sighed then said, "That they won't like me because all I can do is little hops, I can't do big hops."_

_Jake looked at him and cocked his little head then asked, "Why would they not like you for that? I like you." Billy smiled gave a little smile then he said, "Thank you but you are my cousin, you have to like me." Jake laughed then he said, "Come on, we have to go pass them anyway."_

_Billy sighed to gather his inner strength then he followed his cousin Jake down to the group and when they saw him do his little hops they start to snicker then one of them, a dark brown bunny asked, "What are you doing?" _

_Billy looked at them and he sheepishly said, "I'm hopping." They all fall on the grass roaring with laughter and Billy tries to hide his face in shame and tears begin to fall from his little black eyes then a white bunny speaks up, hollers more like it. "Stop it! Why are we laughing? Billy, why can't you hop bigger?"_

_All the bunnies on the ground stop their laughing and look at Billy. Jake listens also even tho he knows why. Billy shrugged his shoulders then said, "Doctor Jackberry said it's because some bones in my back are twisted somehow and this is all I can do." _

_All the bunnies look at each other and hang their heads in shame then the female white bunny then said, "I'm sorry Billy." The mean bunnies sit up then the head bunny said, "I'm sorry Billy, we were stupid." All the bunnies shook their heads in agreement and Jake smiles at his cousin then the white bunny asked, "I think your hops are cute." Billy smiles and he said with more strength in his little voice, "Thank you Patti." She bats her little eyes then asked another question, "Where are you going Billy?" He then told her, "Jake and I were going to the Jerry Lee Lizard concert"_

_All the bunnies look at each other and ask in a very excited voice at the same time, "__**Jerry Lee Lizard?**__" Billy shook his head then said, "Yes." The dark brown bunny then asked, "How did you get tickets?" Billy shrugged his shoulders then said, "My mother works at the ticket counter, do you all want to come? I got plenty." All of them, including Patti all say "Yes" at the same time then the mixed group of bunnies all hop to the concert of the __**'Killer.'**_

_They hear such great songs as "Down the Flies", "Whole Lot of Eating going on", "Great Herd of Flies." and "Green, Green Grass". And a lot of others and the group of bunnies leave feeling good, happy and full of revived energy then the dark brown bunny said, "Billy, you are cool! I wished we all got to be friends earlier! " One of the bunnies say, "I agree Ray!" Raymond then asked, "You want to go swimming with us Billy? We're all going down to Griffith creek!"_

_Billy looked at his cousin and Patti and smiled then said, "Yeah, let's go!"_

_They all get together and hop down to a small creek that glistens in the afternoon sun and has a small waterfall on the right side of it and little pine trees that line up and down the right and left side and they all play and splash with their new little friend, Billy Bunny._

Mary Jo closes the book and she holds the book to her chest and sighs with satisfaction then she looked over and saw baby Julian asleep in his crib and she stood up and goes over and gently gives him a kiss and covers him up with his baby blue fuzzy blanket then she turned around and saw her daughter Claudia Joy videotaping it all then she turns the digital camera off. They go out in the hallway then Mary Jo asked, "Did you tape all of that?"

Claudia smiled and she put the camera down than said, "Every word." Mary Jo put the book down on a small table then covers her face in embarrassment then asked her daughter, "You are not going to put that on the computer are you?" Claudia smiled evilly then said, "You know I so am, I expect to get dozens of likes on this." Mary Jo playfully hits her daughter then said, "And I know Charlene will be the first one." They laugh then Claudia asked, "I never saw this book before, what is it?" Claudia picked up the book named 'Billy Bunny' then Mary Jo said,

"It's a book that Charlene and I wrote together years ago, I bought it over here a few days ago."

Claudia asked, "You guys wrote a book? Wow!" Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "It's no big deal." Claudia then said, "No big deal? People want to do this kind of thing on their 'bucket lists' all the time and you guys did it!" Mary Jo smiled then turned to go to the kitchen and Claudia asked, "How did you guys become friends? Seems like you always were."

Mary Jo gets a glass to pour herself some water then thinks then said, "You remember that apartment building we lived in ? It was in the early 80's, you were a little thing so you may not." Claudia shakes her head then said, "Yes, I do. It was just after you and dad divorced." Mary Jo nodded her head in agreement then said, "So, one day I was in the laundry room doing laundry of course and I ran out of quarters to do my last load and Charlene came over and offered me some and you know how Charlene is, she can make friends on a bus!" They laugh then Mary Jo said, "And she has! One of her friends drives a city bus!"

They all laugh again then Mary Jo pours herself some water from the sink then Charlene said, "I'm glad you and Charlene are friends, I hope you always will be." Claudia gets her camera and turns to go to her room to load the video up and Mary Jo takes a drink of water then said to herself, "I do too...I do too."

**Please read and review!**

**Disclamier-All references to Jerry Lee Lewis is purely for the story!**

**His songs are, "Down the line", "Whole Lot of Shaking Going On", "Great Balls of Fire" and "Green, Green Grass of Home." Take a listen, they are great songs!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	116. Chapter 116 A new Beaumont Driving club

**A/N-This chapter will be based of "Fore!"Anthony is invited to join the Beaumont Driving Club but it's only so they will be put on the PGA ( pro golf ) tour. Randa Oliver was on this episode with Julia and some people have asked about her so I will use my grown up version of Randa in this chapter also.**

_**Dead**_

The door opened to Sugarbaker's design firm and in walked Randa Oliver, Anthony was there sitting behind a desk and when he looked up and saw Randa, he smiled and got up to go to her, he had put his hand out for her to shake then said, "Hey Randa, how are you? It's been a long time since you been here."

She took a long sigh and looked around the room then she said, "Yes, I...just couldn't come here with Julia..." He nods his head and sadly said, "I understand." She took his hand and shook it then asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the law firm?" He offers her a seat on the couch while he sat in a nearby chair then said, "Well, Mary Jo and Charlene had some business to attend to outside the office and Suzanne is off someplace with her new boyfriend, she wouldn't even know _how _to attend to business anyway so they called me in. I can use a break from the firm anyway so I look forward to being here anyway, brings back a lot of good memories."

She looked around the room and remembered her times with Julia in that very room herself and a tear came to her eye and it starts to fall down her cheek then she said, "Yeah." He then asked her a question to help get her mind off of Julia temporarily, "Well, what are you here for?

She then straightened up then said, "I was out shopping and I ran into a couple of women Cissy Farenhold and a Becky Stevenson, they are on the Membership committee at the Beaumont Driving Club." Anthony nodded his head then said, "Yes, Cissy has been on it for YEARS, she was on it when I became a member and Becky got on after she was throughly taught by the diva of the club before she died, Biddie. You know, I heard that blue haired, blue-eyed , um, I won't say another B word that she was but..." Randa tires to hide her giggle but fails then Anthony goes on, "There's a story that went around the club and around Atlanta that she told the Angel of Death to go screw himself, she was not going anywhere until she personally saw to it that Becky knew everything about being on that membership committee 20 years ago. Hmpf, my feeling is that if old woman Biddie was around in 1865 , the south may not have lost the war. She would have been at the front lines saying..." Anthony adjusts his throat and said in his best old woman imation, "All right, if they are going to burn Atlanta, you men just turn around and go burn New York, GO ON!" And he made a sound of a cracking whip and Randa bursts out laughing.

"I needed that Anthony." He smiles then asked, "Do you want me to go get some coffee?" She shook her head and said, "Thank you." He gets up and goes to the kitchenette to get some coffee and she followed him and sat down on a stool then she goes on. "Anyway, Cissy and this woman Becky offered me membership in the club before I even got hello out of my mouth."

Anthony pours both of them a cup then he said, "Uh huh, and did they "wave" the membership fees?" She took the cup and took a sip then said, "Yes, how did you know?" He takes a sip then said, "Because the same thing happened to me in '92, they offered me a membership and said "Not to worry about the fee that they sometimes do that for members they want." She took another sip of coffee then asked, "Why would they do that?" He picked up his cup and went around to the stool beside her and said, "Because the same as me, they want a token." She looked at him curiously then he went on, "You heard about the Richards club across town being sued because they wouldn't let Char Brown's wife in the club." She picked up a small cookie from a platter and before she put it in her mouth, she said, "So, I'm the lesbian token huh?" He nodded his head before he took a sip of his mouth.

She then asked, "What should I do?" He shrugged his shoulders then said, "That's up to you." She then asked him, "You joined the club didn't you?" He nodded his head then said, "Yes, I did but I haven't been back in years." She ate the cookie then asked, "Why did you join?" He shrugs his shoulder then said, "To rub it in their face that they had a member of African decent...and to torture Suzanne which was fun!" She laughed then he got up and took his cup to put in the sink then she asked, "You said you haven't been back, why not?"

He looked at her and he simply said, "Discrimination." She looked at him and started to ask but he raised his hand to stop her then said, "Let me explain, after I joined, I really enjoyed the place, the tennis courts, the golf corse; the dances and after I got in, I was able to get a few more blacks in or African-Americans we are supposed to say but let me explain; there is a lesbian in the club but nobody is supposed to know. Let me ask you, do you know Monica Pilcher?" Randa thought about it then she said, "I've heard of her, haven't met her."

Anthony shook his head then said, "She's been there since the first day I became a member, she's 40 something now and she's been trying to come out for years but every time she tries, she gets pushed down like a bulldozer by her family so I just got disgusted and I've haven't stepped in the building in years, never missed it."

She took a final sip then handed him the empty cup then said, "I guess I've been handed the gullet." He put the cup in the sink then asked, "Are you going to take it up?"

She looked around the room and remembered many of Julia's brave statements and how she stood up then said, "I guess I am, if you can do it, so can I." "All right." She puts up her hands and so does he and they give each other a high-five then she asked, "What should I do now?"

He then told her, "Well, go down and fill out the membership papers then..." He walked back to his desk and opened up his antique leather-bound briefcase then took out an embossed invitation then said, "This is an invitation to the country club jamboree this Saturday, somehow; I get the feeling that you won't be getting this so I am here to present this to you and ask you to be my escort." She nods her head and smiles then said, "And I accept but how come you have this if you haven't been back?" He looked at the invitation and said, "I still get one of these lovely silver embossed invitation written in such lovely script because I am still officially a member; I just don't pay my dues." She acts him one last question, "What about your wife?" "She'll be visiting her sister in Florida and so I'll need a date, you game? I know I'm the wrong gender but..." She laughed then she said, "I'll see you Saturday night." She waved goodbye and leaves.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few nights later, Randa and Anthony walk into Beaumont Driving Club like they own the place. Both of them are dressed to kill, Anthony in a high fashion black tuxedo and Randa in a tight lavender dress and a waiter passes with glasses of champagne and they each get one then Randa asked, "Okay, we're here, who's who?" Anthony looked around the room then said, "Well, like I said before, I have not been here in years but...oh,there's Cissy over there and Becky, they look like two bleached blond hens cackling in the hen house." Randa giggles over that then said, "Anthony, be nice." He looked at her and cocked his eyes then said, "That's about as nice as you can be to these people Randa...anyway, there's a few other faces I recognize, John Hatch and his wife and Lee Withers, he's one of the men I helped get in 20 years ago; he worked at the law firm with me, at least I'll have him to talk to."

Randa notices a rather short little man talking to Cissy and Becky and she asked, "Who's the furry little nome?" Anthony looked at the man that she is pointing to then he nodded his head then he said, "Oh, I do know him, that's Cambay Beings; he's ten years older than me and he's still a junior partner at the firm. I guess they let him become president of the club and 'stretch his legs' so to speak." Randa takes a good sip of her champagne then asked, "Well, shouldn't we go over and introduce ourselves?" Anthony smiled then put his arm out for her to take then said, "We shall."

Anthony and Randa proudly go over there and Cissy, Becky and Cambay looked at Anthony in surprise then Cambay said, "Anthony, we're surprised to see you here, it's been a few years since you've been here." Anthony smiled at them then said, "Yes, well, the wife is out-of-town and the mouse will play as it were but really, I came to escort the club's newest member, Miss Randa Oliver to the social event of the season."

Cissy and Becky look at each other and Cambay briefly shook Randa's hand then he said, "So, you're Miss Randa." She raised her glass then said, "Yes, I'm here, femme fatale and all."

Anthony gave a little snicker then Cambay said in a haughty voice, "Well, you may be here but there will never be two women dancing on that floor, I'll lay myself down to that."

Cambay walks off and Anthony mocks his words and Cissy and Becky smile at his words then Randa ask, "Anthony, what do we do now?." Anthony looked over at a woman with dark brown hair and he said, " Turn around." Randa does then Anthony said, "That's Monica, go." Randa starts to protest then said, "Anthony..." "Just go on, I'll handle the rest of the night." Randa turned and went to Monica whose face just lights up when she saw Randa then Anthony asked Cissy, "Cissy, is there going to be come kind of society reporter here covering this...festive occasion?" She shook her head then said, "There always is, you know Lizzy Bradford."

Anthony shook his head then said, "Uh huh, yes, my firm just got her off a prostitution charge... just kidding! She was framed, excuse me ladies." Anthony left the room and went into another one and slowly closed the door so it won't make a noise .

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

Anthony came out of the room and Randa went over to him with Monica and Randa said, "Anthony, what am I going to do? They are not going to listen to me, they been like this 50 years or more. I'm by myself." Monica then says,

"I've lived in this club all my life and I'm lesbian and they don't listen to me, they just think "I'm going though a phase". Really? I been one for 48 years, I don't think it's a phase anymore." Anthony and Randa look at each other than he said, "You're right, they won't listen to just you two so... just stand back and watch." He saw Cambay and he went up to him and there is a bunch of other members of the club, men and women and Anthony said, "Cambay, the real reason I bought Randa here tonight was to help Beaumont with their reputation with the LGBT community and not risk any nasty lawsuits." Cambay looked at everybody around him and Cissy said, "Thank you Anthony."

Then Anthony said, "Yeah, that's why I thought I would invite Noni Louviers, the society reporter for the LGBT Atlanta news." Cambay and all the other socialites look at each other and he said, "What is it going to hurt? It's just one picture." Noni then told him, "Oh no, I'm going to do all of them, it's going to be a complete series." Cambay asked, "What?!"

Anthony then said, "Oh, didn't I tell you? He smiled liked the Cheshire cat bring in the mouse then he told them, "I invited some more people in to help with the issue at hand, first is is Atlanta's own Clayton Hollingsworth and his husband Clayton **Sugarbaker, Julia Sugarbaker's** own brother...". Both Clayton's wave to everybody and Clayton Hollingsworth said, "I'm so glad you have finally opened your doors to the gay community, both my husband and I have very vivid memories of this wonderful place since we were children and we will both be glad to pay membership fees." The snobby people of the club drop their jaws and Anthony continues his introducing new members.

"And now there is Quinton Shively and his boyfriend. You know Quinton, he's Atlanta's hot producer, he's on the Entertainment news almost every night." Quinton shook everybody's hand, of course people only mumbled words in shock then Quinton came to one man standing off to the right of Cambay and he said, "Mister Remedies! I'm so glad to see you, I wasn't able to talk to you at the club the other night." Cissy asked, "What club?" Remedies nervously laughed and tried to wave it away then Quinton said, "You know, The "MAN-CAVE." Remedies then said, "I, uh, just went to check it...oh, I admit it, I'm a closet homo!"

Anthony laughed out loud then he said, "Now, here is Adrienne, I think you all know her, she's the host of that hot talk show that bares her name, _Adrienne_ if you didn't know and her soon to be wife, Suzanne Cox." Adrienne does her little dance into the club with her woman. Anthony then said, "Finally, this is Eugenia Weeks, she owns that fabulous restaurant_, "Spells"_ and her wife, former astronaut, Major Hope McCrillis." Eugenia smiled then said, "I'm so excited, Noni has asked me and my wife to give our opinion of the club in her article tomorrow, I hope you do have good food."

Anthony smiled and he said, "I just did everything I could to help Beaumont and destroy that silly old rumor that you don't let gays in."

Lovely piano and guitar music started dancing and Adrienne and her wife go to dance followed by the other gays and lesbians in the room and Randa and Monica looked at each other and smiled and Randa said, "Shall we?" Monica then said, "I thought you never would ask." The girls go to twirl around on the dance floor and Cissy asked Cambay, "What should we do?" Cambay shrugged his shoulders then say, "What can we do? A astronaut, a producer and a Hollingsworth/ Sugarbaker? We got enough money in this room to pay for 10 tennis courts."

Noni then goes around taking pictures of the new and improved Beaumont Driving Club.

**Please read and review.**

**A/N-For new readers, Clayton Hollingsworth is Blanche's brother from the Golden Girls, I had him marry Clayton Sugarbaker in a earlier chapter, "Favorite Uncles." Adrienne is the talk show host from 'And now for our first guest", Eugenia was Suzanne's friend in one show, and we know Quinton is Mary Jo's son.**

**And if anybody is wondering, NO, Anthony is NOT Gay, he's just a supporter of LGBT rights.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	117. Chapter 117 The Last Days

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to my most faithful reviewer, Dr. Micheal Quinn aka Samantha. Her grandmother, Velma, died a while ago and I would like for her to know that someone cares this much about her and is remembering.**

**It's been awhile since I put out a disclaimer so I will, I do not own the rights to Designing Women, that belongs to CBS, the writers and directors of the mega show.**

**This chapter is based on the episode, "The Pride of Sugargakers", Julia and Mary Jo were coaches for Quint and Randa's baseball team, there was a obnoxious coach named Buford who I'll put in since these stories deal with the characters in each show.**

***Please read not at bottom**

Mary Jo sat Indian style on the couch reading some interior decorator magazines when the door opens and in came Suzanne, she looked around the office then she asked, "Where is everybody?"

Mary Jo looked up and she simply said, "Anthony had to go to the law firm, Charlene had to run home, Bill had something to tell her and I'm here..."

She held up the magazine then said, "Catching up on the latest in Design world."

Suzanne sat down on the couch and made a pout face then said, "Oh pooh, just when I have good news to tell, everybody's gone."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "Well, you can tell me, I'll be the first edition, then Charlene will be the second then Anthony...you know, like those news stations that repeat the same thing every 30 minutes."

Suzanne looked at her like she just spoke spanish then said, "I don't watch the news, I did one time...Consequla told me about how they were going to talk about this new wig that was coming out then after that, I never did again."

Mary Jo sighed then said, "Well, think about like this, you're on an endless runway and they are putting crowns on your head every few feet."

She smiled then said, "That will work...anyway, I heard from the committee of Miss. Georgia World, they are calling around and getting all the winners from the 70's and 80's and doing a tour or something in nursing homes in Georgia. You know, putting a beautiful light in their twilight years, at least that's what they said when they called me."

Mary Jo looked thoughtful then said, "So you are going on an endless runway."

Suzanne smiled like a Cheshire cat then she said, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then smiled then said, "Yes, I'm happy for you Suzanne. The queen lives again!"

Suzanne smiled then started waving her queen wave to nobody in particular then Mary Jo asked, "What are you doing?"

Suzanne looked at her and simply said, "Practicing "

"You have to practice to say goodbye?" Mary Jo snickers.

Suzanne rolled her eyes and just continued her wave and as she slowly turned around, the door opened and in came Charlene crying. Mary Jo looked at her in horror then asked in a high-pitched voice, "Charlene! Are you okay?"

Charlene waves her hand, nods her head "yes" then Mary Jo asked again, "Is it Olivia?"

Charlene shook her head then Suzanne put her hand over her heart then said, "Good Lord, another Walton died."

Charlene looked at her , removed her hand from her mouth then said, "NO!"

Mary Jo then asked, "Ya'll know how Bill is hoping to retire in 5 years?" Both Mary Jo and Suzanne both said, "Yeah?"

"Bill called me down to the house, he wanted to surprise me. He put in for an early retirement several months ago and he just found out today that he got it approved!"

Mary Jo said, "That's great!" Suzanne then said, "That's good, now let's talk about me."

Mary Jo then said, "Suzanne!"

Suzanne then raised her hands then said, "What? She told us her news!"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then Charlene asked, "What's your news Suzanne?"

Mary Jo stood up to go to the kitchenette then said, "Oh, the queen lives again." "What?" asked Charlene."

Suzanne's face lights up then said, "Yeah, a bunch of Miss Georgia World's are getting together and going on tour to make people happy."

Mary Jo pours herself a cup of coffee then she said, "Suzanne, you'll be lucky if the people aren't in _happy land_ when you go. Now, Charlene, what are you and Bill going to do now that he's retired?"

Charlene shrugs her shoulders then said, "I don't know, Bill's not officially retired yet, there's going to be a retirement ceremony then a party then...I guess anything we want! Tho' I think Bill is talking about booking us on a world tour...we might go to Egypt, to the Giza strips or to the Casinos in Monte Carlo, I just don't know! You know, I know we traveled the world when Bill was stationed in Greenland, Europe and other places but this...will just be us...more romantic...sexy."

Mary Jo and Suzanne smile at each other than Charlene said in a very excited tone, "And since I'm leaving..." She looked at Suzanne then said, "We're leaving, I was just thinking, well, I was hoping that we could spend all our time together and I was thinking that we can start by going to Randa's baseball game this Saturday."

Suzanne looked confused then asked, "What baseball game?"

Mary Jo palm hits the bar then Charlene said, "Randa's baseball team is doing a charity event to raise money for _**GLAAD**_ ."

Suzanne asked, "_**GLAAD**_? What's that?"

Mary Jo tells her, "It's a charity, they raise money to fight against bullying."

Suzanne rolled her eyes then sighed, "Oh, you don't need to raise money to fight bullying you just need to put a NRA sign on your face, that will stop them. You know, look tough and if that doesn't stop them...get a concealed license and get one of these babies."

She took out her purse gun then waves it around then Mary Jo with Charlene both said,

"Suzanne!"

Mary Jo sighed then said, "I don't think that will work Suzanne, might get a lot of kids suspended...even killed."

Suzanne put her gun away then said, "Anyway, what's with these LGBT charities around here lately? I mean, just because Quint and Randa are gay, you two act like these are just the be all, end all charities! What happened to all the good charities like raising money for people who can't afford jewelry or make-up? Or for the Beaumont Driving Club to put in a new driveway?"

Mary Jo took a sip of her coffee then said in a low sarcastic voice, "Yeah, those are good ones Suzanne."

Suzanne kept on talking and talking about herself mostly , Charlene got up to go to her desk and she looked at her best friend, Mary Jo who only smiled.

(((oOo)))

A few days later, the girls are climbing up to their seats in the baseball stadium, they are all surrounded by many of a baseball fan, there's popcorn and hot dogs being ate all around. A feeling of excitement is in the air, Mary Jo has comfortable clothes to wear at a game as does Charlene while Suzanne is dressed in heels and a classic purple jumpsuit. She sits down in the first empty chair that she saw and she said, "Thank God, my lungs were about to jump out and shout at me for punishing them."

Mary Jo looked at Charlene then she said, "Well, you might have done better if you wore regular shoes instead of those things."

Suzanne looked at her and said, "Mary Jo, I have never worn..._those_ and I do not intend to, besides I didn't know we were going to sit up next to the moon."

Charlene scoots by them then said, "Oh, it's not that bad, besides Randa did her best."

Mary Jo laughed then said, "It's hard to see Randa as not only the part owner of the team but she's a player!"

Charlene snickers then said, "Yeah, she told me once that people look at her and think she's some rich, stuck up girl who lays around all day. They fall out when they realize she's out practicing everyday and playing games at night, she's been chosen best female player in Atlanta for the last two years!"

Mary Jo then said, "They don't realize that being a rich, stuck up girl is Suzanne's job."

Charlene and Mary Jo both snicker then Suzanne said, "All right, now that we have come and done what Charlene wants to do before I go on tour and she goes with Bill off to Never Never land, let's go do what I want to do."

Mary Jo rolled her head around like she is stretching her neck then asked her friend, "Okay Suzanne, what do you want to do?"

Suzanne then said, "Well..." Mary Jo interrupted her by saying, "And I will not go to 'House of Mirrors' again!"

Charlene lets out a good belly laugh then Suzanne said, "That's not what I was going to say..."

Charlene then grabs Mary Jo's arm then said, "Oh, look at that!"

"What?" asked Mary Jo,

"It's Buford! That umpire that was in that game you and Julia once coached, you know the one who threw you both out of the game."

Mary Jo looked closer at him, sitting down further from them, nearly on the bottom and she said, "Well, he doesn't look like he's been busy losing weight."

They all laugh then Mary Jo asked Suzanne, "Okay, Suzanne, tell us; where do you want to go?"

Suzanne pouts then said, "Never mind, the time went past , all you two can do is make fun of me and point out sweaty fat people."

Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other than both said, "Oh, PLUEASSSSEEE!"

Mary Jo takes Suzanne's hand and Charlene jumps up and goes to the other side of Suzanne and they both bear down on begging her as the ball game starts.

*** " The Pride of Sugarbakers" was the last episode with Delta Burke in.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	118. Chapter 118 She's Back!

**A/N-This is based on the episode, 'The Big Desk', it was the first show without Delta Burke and the opening episode that bought in Alison Sugarbaker, a cousin of the Sugarbaker women and Carlene, Charlene's sister. This is my Sand n' Sable update on them!**

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I do not own the rights to this show, that belongs to the writers and Linda and Harry? Bloodworth-Thompson.**

**Dead-**

**I really wasn't happy with the way I ended the last chapter, I felt I ended too soon so this might be a little lengthy.**

Charlene sat on the couch while Mary Jo stood by in the living room of 'Sugarbakers', then Charlene said, "I can't believe it's been a week already."

"Yeah, I got an e-mail from Suzanne, she almost quit already, they took her baton." Said Mary Jo.

Charlene looked up at her then asked, "Why?"

Mary Jo looked at her then asked, "Did you ever see her fire baton act?"

Charlene then said, "Just on home videos."

Mary Jo chuckled then said, "Well, one time Julia and I were cornered into watching a live version during a particular low night of Suzanne. It is an awesome, beautiful act but it's one of those things that are better done in a rather large room, NOT in a regular, get-together nursing home dining hall."

Charlene covers her eyes than said, "Oh no."

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Oh yes, when the baton flew out of her hand, it landed on the curtains. There was some orderlies nearby who got it out before it got out of hand but in the meantime one patient went into a trance, claimed that she saw Elvis in the flames and that she swears there was a chorus of _'Burning Love'_ for ten minutes."

Charlene covers her mouth trying to hide the laughter and Mary Jo continues, "And another guy tried to escape and he would have made it but he realized that Suzzane had melted his rubber I.D and he had to come back before he forgot his name."

Charlene couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter then she went on after she finally quit laughing, she said,

"Oh, I'm going to miss her." Charlene looked over at the spot on the couch Suzanne always sat on than Mary Jo said,

"Yeah, I will too to be honest...I just can't believe we went on that tour with her!"

Charlene looked at her then said, "Well, that was what she wanted to do with us before she left, we promised; we couldn't back out."

Mary Jo sat down in the chair, crossed her legs than said, "Yeah, I know but who would have thought there was such a thing as beauty salon tours? " *

Charlene snorted and laughed then said, "I know, and who knew that Macon, Georgia had that many?"

Mary Jo laughed then Charlene said, "Oh, I just hate leaving you, I feel like I'm deserting you."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then waved her hand at Charlene's words then said, "Come on, it's not like you are leaving me alone ! Anthony is still here and didn't you tell me that Carlene is coming in a few weeks?"

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Yeah. She got back with her ex years ago you know but now that he's sent to prison, she wanted to come back here."

Mary Jo asked, "What did he do to get sent to prison?"

Charlene said in a matter of fact voice, "Murder."

Mary Jo looked at Charlene in shock and her voice went up a few levels and she said, "Murder?"

Charlene then said, "Yeah, he murdered a cow."

"And they sent him to prison for that?"

Charlene sat back then said, "Well, back in Popular Bluff you could be, we don't worship cows like the Indian overseas do but it is taking food out of somebody's mouth and the cow belonged to the Strader's and Erin Strader, his wife is pregnant for the 9th time and so they need every bit of meat they can get and it was the prized Swiss cow so Aaron Strader tried to get a murder charge but I think he only got 'destruction of private property'. Carlene wanted to be a lawyer for him but she couldn't because you can't represent your own husband so when he went to go North and Carlene quit her job at the law office and decided to come here."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then the doorbell rang then Mary Jo got up to go answer it then said, "That's what I'll miss about you Charlene, your endless supply of Never land news."

Charlene snickers then said, "You know what this reminds me of? When I left to go to Europe with Bill, Carlene came down here that first time and Alison came..."

Mary Jo soffed then said, "Oh, come on! Yes, you left with Bill then and now you are going on a round the world cruise with Bill...Carlene's coming back but not Alison, I mean she left Atlanta to go back to the bright lights of New York ! She can't take this small city life !"

Charlene nodded her head than said, "I guess." Mary Jo went to the door, opened it and guess who stood there? Alison Sugarbaker in all her glory. Her bunny white hair is now shoulder length, her blue eyes are a little dulled with age but they still carry a mischievous sparkle in them. Mary Jo fell back a little in shock and Charlene dropped her jaw open then Alison said, "Hello, I take from your reaction that you remember me."

Mary Jo slowly nodded her head then Alison casually walked on in, looked around, saw Charlene then said, "Hello Charlene." Mary Jo closed the door then walked over and she said, "Um, what are you doing here Alison?"

Alison walked around the living room, looked at the picture of Julia on the wall then said, "Well, I always felt just terrible that I wasn't here for Julia's funeral but I just couldn't get away..."

Mary Jo stiffened up and she said in a dry voice, "Yes, I'm sure it's hard to get away from being a seeing eye human."

Mary Jo was referring to Alison used to be a seeing eye person for a blind woman in New York once.

Alison turned around and the sparkle in her eye turned into a small fire then she said, "I haven't done that in years Mary Jo. I'm a person of all abilities."

Mary Jo walked around the couch and asked, "And just what have you been doing with your...abilites?"

Alison then said, "Well, there's just so many things I have done but I just got finished with a very successful run on Broadway."

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Ah hah."

Alison then sat down next to Charlene than she asked her, "So Charlene, what are you doing?"

Charlene blinked her eyes then said, "Actually, I'm getting read to leave with my husband on a round the world cruise. He's retired from the Air Force and well, this is our time."

Alison then said, "Really? That's good...and I 'm so glad to see that you are not taking that turkey platter picture with you like you took to see the Queen."

Charlene snaps her fingers than said, "I have forgotten bout that picture. Thank you Alison, I'll have to look it up but my family will be with me in my heart."

Just then the door opens and in comes Anthony. Alison stood up and Anthony almost fell into Charlene's old desk then he asked,

"What the hell?"

Alison put her hand next to her face then said, "Miss me Anthony?"

Anthony thought about that then said, "Alison, you know that feeling that your foot gets when it goes all tingle and it hurts so bad then you are so relieved when it finally leaves?"

Alison quietly nodded her head then Anthony said, "I missed you like that...think about it."

Alison just ignores Anthony then said with a spring in her voice, "Yeah, well, at least we won't have that little mix up like we did the last time with Suzanne's house."

Mary Jo stood up and she slowly asked Alison, "Y,you're staying?"

Alison turned around to face her then she said, "Oh, yes, didn't I tell you? I not only came to pay my respects to Julia but I thought I would take a break from the racing world of the city and come rest in Atlanta...I heard you are married Anthony, I think it's so nice that you finally found somebody who would marry you."

The way that Alison said that 'compliment' only made Anthony's eyes go hard like daggers at her than he said, "And yes, I hated to hear about all the broken engagements you had..."

He had his voice go high pitch and he said, "So hard to land one these days isn't it?"

Charlene and Mary Jo look at each other and try to stifle giggles than Charlene asked, "So, you're going to stay at Suzanne's house?"

Alison shook her head then said, "Yes, I was hoping that this time with my stay in Atlanta that we could really get to know one another but she said she's on this beauty tour?"

Charlene shook her head then said, "Yes, the former Miss Georgia World's are getting together and going on a tour of nursing homes in the state. Just a real good, feel good tour ."

Alison then said, "Isn't Suzanne old enough to be in a nursing home?"

Charlene, Anthony and Mary Jo looked at each other than Charlene said, "Well, you know what they say' beauty is timeless', at least that's what Suzanne says and I think it's great what they are doing; bringing elegance and class to those homes. What are you doing Alison?"

Mary Jo then asked, "What are you going to be doing Alison?"

Alison sheepishly looked around the room then she said, "Well, I was thinking, well, hoping that you would...use me around here."

Mary Jo quickly stood up and she started to say "NO!" but Charlene also stood up and she beckoned her friend and Anthony to come over to the small kitchenette. Relunctly, Mary Jo and Anthony go over there and she said,

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no, I don't want her here!"

Charlene then said, "Oh, come on Mary Jo! Look at her!"

Mary Jo covers her eyes and looked down at her feet then said, "I don't want to! I don't want her here!"

Anthony then said, "That's it Mary Jo! Stick to your guns! You want me to tell her?"

Mary Jo looked at him then pointed upstairs then said, "NO! I want you to go upstairs and fold clothes ! That is what you are good for! That's how we got into the situation in the first place years ago!..."

She turned to Charlene then said, "Mister Big and Tough was going to tell her to pack her bags and go back to New York then he..." She made a folding motion with her hand then he made a face then Charlene said, "Come on Mary Jo, maybe this is a sign...here I am leaving..."

Mary Jo then said, "I told you, I have Anthony!"

"Oh, right; what is Anthony going to do? Sue his boss into decorating for you? Come on! You did say she was a good decorator Mary Jo, I remember you telling me that."

Mary Jo is wearing down then she said, "She was okay."

Anthony then said, "Come on Mary Jo! Stand your ground !"

"Besides, what do you think Julia would want us to do?" said Charlene.

Mary Jo then mumbles, "She would want us to give her a chance."

Charlene beams then Anthony said, "You are cold Charlene, you play this charming, helpless southern belle but you're cold; I think you missed your calling, you should have been a lawyer like me."

Mary Jo speaks up then said, " I say butcher, if she doesn't get your jugular then it's off with your head!"

She makes a choking motion then a beheading sign while Charlene beams then they all turn to Alison, Mary Jo clears her throat then said, "Well, it's been decided to, well, give you another chance."

Alison jumps up and she said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then goes and hugs each one of them. Anthony tried to be stiff as a statue but he couldn't help but fold as Mary Jo said, Mary Jo went limp and rolled her eyes and Charlene was just Charlene and hugged back then Alison looked around, saw Charlene's desk then said, "Well, since Charlene is leaving to go ride the boat around the world, why don't I just take her desk?"

All three of them said together, "NO!"

Mary Jo smiled then said, "No, because Carlene will sit there when she gets here."

Alison looked at them with surprise in her wide, innocent way then asked, "Carlene's coming? My, my, the gang is getting back together...well, somewhat."

Mary Jo turned her head slightly to Charlene then said in a low voice, "Okay, I'll take it back, history does repeat itself but why do I get the feeling that it's repeating ON me?"

Charlene looked at Anthony and they did their best to hide their snickers then Alison asked,

"All right, so where do I sit?"

Mary Jo started to tell her where when Charlene picked up a cookie from the tray on the middle of the small bar and stuffed it in Charlene's mouth . Mary Jo looked at Charlene with a 'what the hell' look then after swallowing, she turned to Anthony, whispered something in his ear then he snickered then got up and went upstairs. Mary Jo looked at Alison and said, "Just a minute, I sent Anthony to get your new desk."

Alison wondered what was going on but she didn't have to wait long because Anthony came back down a few minutes later. He appeared to didn't have anything but then he looked at Mary Jo and she said, "Okay, show her Anthony. Here's your new desk Alison."

Anthony reached in his pocket, a miniature, scaled down version of an office desk. Charlene laughed until she snorted, Mary Jo let a grin out a mile wide while Alison took it from Anthony then gave a half-smile at all of them.

**A/N-The little desk is in reference to the episode called, 'The Big Desk', watch it and you'll get it. I don't know if there is such a thing as beauty salon tours but it seems like something Suzanne would have the girls do with her.  
**

**Please read and review!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	119. Chapter 119 Moist Thighs and Lemon Trees

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, 'A Toe in the Water', Julia "dates"a man to get her back in the dating world but she thinks he is a homosexual. Alison and Anthony bicker over Suzanne's house so let's see what happens in Sand n' Sable's update!**

**Dead**

Mary Jo with Allison are quietly working at Sugarbaker design firm, Allison is going through fabric samples at her desk while Mary Jo sketches then the door opens and the quiet is gone! Carlene comes bursting in and she said, "Y'all will never guess who I just saw!"

"The Elvis mime on Dinis street?" said Alison sarcastically.

"No.." Charlene told her, as she put her purse on the desk then went on to say, "I saw him last week, he's lucky he's not hurt."

Mary Jo raised her head then said, "Yeah, even Charlene thought about hurting him."

Alison smirks then said,"Wow, Mrs. 'Hunka Hunka Burning love has violent tendencies? Bill better watch it on that cruise."

Mary Jo stuck her tounge out then puts up her hand and makes a obscene gesture to Allison . Alison just smirks at her then Mary Jo said to Carlene, "Go on Charlene, who did you see?"

"Do you remember that Mark Boswell that Julia once dated?"

Alison raised her head then said, "You mean Mister Peplum?"

Mary Jo put down her arm then asked, "He said that 30 years ago Alison! How do you remember that?!"

"Please! How many times a day do you hear 'peplum'?"

Mary Jo looked at Carlene who shrugs her shoulder then said,"I'm from Popular Bluff,we don't know those words."

Alison smirked then said, "Believe me Carlene, even people who claim to know the word, don't know what it is."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes but hid her smirk then said, "Go on Carlene."

Carlene sat down at her desk then said,"Well, I didn't talk to him but he had on a wedding ring!"

Alison then asked, "The man is 72 years old! Who would marry him?"

Mary Jo had put her chin in her hand then said, "Doctor Kenneth Masters. They got married a few months ago, it was in the society column."

Charlene looked confused then asked, "I thought he said he wasn't gay."

Alison made her usual 'I knew it' smirk, walked away from her desk to go to the kitchenette to pour her some coffee then said,"I knew it, bisexual."

Mary Jo shook her head then said, "No, he said he's not even that. They interviewed him in _'M Love'_ magazine, he said he's asexual or something like that...said he was never gay but when love came to him, he just found it."

Alison slaps her hand on her desk then said,"Wow, I wonder what the gays think of that?"

Mary Jo shrugs her shoulders than said, "I don't know but when he married Dr. Kenneth, the magazine came out with their own brand of kleenex's . You should have seen it,there was a rainbow path of kleenex's for months."

Alison and Charlene laugh at that than Carlene turned on her computer and started work. Alison put down her cup, looked at Mary Jo then asked, "Mary Jo, how is ABC?"

Mary Jo slowly raised her head, looked at her then asked, "The_ television station?"_

Alison made a grunting sound then said, "No, that person you are dating."

Mary Jo put down the colored pencil she was holding then said, "It's D.P., Alison."

Alison just fluffed up her hair then blew on her coffee then said, "I knew it was one of those letters."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes, looked at Carlene then said,"Still have some of the O.P.D.* don't cha Alison?"

Alison walked back to her desk with her cup then said, "Ah yes, I'll always have some of that with me."

Mary Jo just shook her head in disbelief then Alison continued to ask her, "Well, how is this D.P.? Why haven't I met him?"

Mary Jo raised her head then said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I only introduce him to people I like?"

Carlene then spoke up and said, "I met him! He's darling!"

Mary Jo raised her hand then said, "Case in point! I like Carlene!"

Alison rolled her eyes then said, "Admit it, you do like me. Come on Mary Jo, just admit it."

Mary Jo replied to her, "I admit nothing."

Alison sing songs, "You like me, you like me."

"Oh, shut up."

Alison takes a sip then asked, "Well, tell us about this relationship? What's going on?"

Mary Jo tells Alison and Carlene, "Well, we have dated for a few months and uh,he's asked me to be his girl."

Alison nods her head then said, "Uh huh, has he asked you to the prom yet?"

Mary Jo then asked her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carlene spoke up and said, "I think it's cute!"

Alison looked over at her then said,"Oh Carlene, listening to David Cassidy singing _'I think I love you'_ is cute, _ this..."_

She points to Mary Jo then said, "This is pathetic!"

Outraged, Mary Jo stood up then asked, "What does that mean?"

Alison rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, Mary Jo...you're what? Between 60 and 62, you got to get beyond cute and...you know, go gorgeous!"

Mary Jo's face softens as she understood Alison's meaning then said, "Well, we are just taking things slow, you know, just putting our toes in the water."

Alison rolled her eyes then said, "Oh , Mary Jo, I think it's time to get your knees in the water and go wading. Maybe even get your thighs moistened."

Mary Jo put her hand up then said, "All right! We get the picture!"

Carlene stood up then said, "Well, I sure don't, will somebody get me a etch-a-stech?"

Mary Jo and Alison look at each other and share a secret smile with each other than Mary Jo said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I have thought about it there are times when I want to say, "There is a deadline on this things and I do mean deadline, and I want to have sex before I die."

Alison and Charlene chuckle at that then,

Alison jumps up then said, "Well, so, do something about it...when's the next time you and A.B. are going out?"

Mary Jo looked at Mary Jo then said, "D.P.!"

"Oh,all right, I just have such a block...I never cared for initial names."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "I'll take care of it Alison, you don't need to worry."

Alison walked over then said, "Well, I could help you in this, I do have ability."

Mary Jo looked at her in disbelief then said, "Alison! You never been married, just engaged five times!" "I know, but I must have done something right,I got five men to ask me to marry them."

In a low voice, Mary Jo said, "Yeah, they went temporarily insane."

Suddenly the door opens and in came Anthony,a very agitated look on his face then he said, "After all these years of living across town in a beautiful condo across town, Etienne has announced..." His voice goes in one of his high pitch sounds then he said, "That she is tired of living in the air and wants to live on the ground where she can quote, "Walk on grass."

Mary Jo then asked, "So you're looking for a house?"

He doesn't answer, he purses his lips then looks around then said, "She's already found one." "Oh! Where?"

He went over, sat down in one of the chairs than mumbles something then all the girls asked, "What?"

He then looked up then said, "She found the perfect house she said...next to Alison."

Alison's face brightens up then she said, "You mean we're going to be neighbors?"

He sighed in frustration then said, "Why do I feel like I'm going to prison again?"

"Oh, come on Anthony, it'll be better this time; at least we'll know what is mine is mine and what is yours is yours. We'll get along like oranges and lemons."

Anthony nods his head then said, "Alison, a few years ago when I went to the dentist and while I was patiently waiting in a room for the nurse to call me so I can go back and have my mouth open for hours while he puts a drill in my mouth, I was reading a magazine. It was one of those food magazines, you know the ones that give you advice and tell you how to make a chocolate cake with 8 tiers without them falling and there was an interesting article..._Oranges and Lemons, which one is obnoxious?_ And do you know who won? Lemons, hands down so you are referring yourself to an obnoxious fruit is that what you are saying?"

Alison gave him an innocent look then said, "Of course."

Anthony looked at Mary Jo then said, "Alison, go shiver up."

Alison and Anthony keep bickering back and forth while Mary Jo rolled her eyes and Carlene just pulls music up on her computer and turns it louder.

(((oOo)))

Later that night, Mary Jo and D.P. walk down the stairs at her house down to the living room, Mary Jo in front and he said, "Mary Jo, that was an awesome meal and those brownies for dessert...mmmmmmm, perfect!"

Mary Jo smiled then said as she was walking down the aisle and said, "Oh, it was nothing, just pork chops with apple sauce . Kahula brownies for dessert."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, he reached and put his arms around her then said in a sexy, velvet voice, "Kahula? That's probably why I'm not feeling any pain."

She smiled and said, "Oh?"

He nodded his head then said, "Yeah, you are an awesome woman Mary Jo and you showed me another part of you. Thank you."

She blushed a little then said, "Aw, you're welcome."

They share a lingering kiss then break then walk over to the couch, sit down and start to make out when the door suddenly opens and in comes Alison in dirty blue jeans, dark blue shirt and tennis shoes. Mary Jo hopped up and she said, "Alison! What is going on?"

Alison said, "I'm sorry Mary Jo but I had to come to get away from..."

She turned around and in came Anthony then Mary Jo said, "Anthony! What is going on here?!"

"He's chasing me! With a gun!" yelled Allison.

"A gun?!" asked Mary Jo.

Anthony pulled up his arm and a gigantic water gun is shown and he "shoots" Alison square on her face. Mary Jo and D.P. have a good laugh then she said again,

"I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

Anthony goes and puts the gun down on Carlene's desk then said, "I'll tell you what, not only do I have an obnoxious neighbor, but a _thief!"_

Alison turned around, pulling her sleeves up, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes then said, "All I was trying to do was move what is so obviously mine."

Anthony replies, "You mean you were trying to steal what is mine!"

Alison yells out, "I was not!"

Mary Jo stepped in between the bicking "Hatfield and McCoy" couple then said, "Whoa, whoa, would somebody_ please_ tell me what is going on?"

As Alison walked to the kitchenette, she says, "Well, you remember today when Anthony said that lemons and I go together?"

Mary Jo then said a cautious, "Yeah."

Alison picked up a kitchen towel to wipe her face then Anthony said, "What I said Alison is that you are obnoxious like a lemon!"

She throws down the towel on the bar then said, "Well, anyway, there's a lemon tree in MY backyard and I was just moving it!"

Anthony shook his head then said, "Uh huh, it's in my backyard ! Mary Jo, it sits in the corner , yes, it's near her yard but it's on my property!"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then D.P. said, "Anthony, just call the real estate agent who sold you the house and then you'll know."

Anthony shook his head then said, "Thank you D.P., I'll go call now, I still have his card in my pocket."

Anthony goes over to Carlene's desk again, picked up the phone, dials a few numbers then said, "May I speak to Mister Williamson please?"

He looked at Alison and everybody else then said, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, I'll get this straightened out now and then we'll know that you are indeed a thief."

Alison rolled her eyes then Anthony said into the phone, "Mister Williamson? Anthony Bouvier here, seems we are having a TINY problem with the property...no, no sir,the house is fine. It's just that my neighbor and I are having a disagreement on who owns the fruit plants in the backyard and we were just wondering if you could help us. Yes, I understand, we'll see you then. Goodnight."

He hangs up then said, "Well, he was getting ready to go home but he'll come by first thing in the morning."

Alison nodded her head then said,"Good, then we'll all see that I'm so obviously right, it's on my property."

Anthony purses his lips then said, "Alison, you keep saying 'my property', you seem to forget, it's Suzanne's house."

Alison nodded her head then said, "I know but since I'm living there..."

He rolled his eyes then Mary Jo yells out, "Fine, Fine! We'll find out in the morning! Everybody out!"

Alison made a face then lowered her shoulders then stomped out, Anthony said, "Good night Mary Jo, D.P." then closed the door. Mary Jo fell down on the couch then said,"I'm sorry about that."

D.P. shook his head then said, "No, no, your friends are entertaing. At least we didn't have to go out for a show."

She smiled and gave out a giggle then they kiss again then just as the heat in the room rises, the phone rings, Mary Jo gives out a 'Grrrrr..." She walked over to Carlene's desk, answers the phone then asked, "Yes?..." She nodded her head then said, "Yes, he's here." She looked at D.P. then said, "It's for you."

He got up, went over to the phone then said, "D.P. here...yes, I'll be home soon."

He hangs up the phone then said, "I'm sorry Mary Jo, that was Tamra, my housekeeper. Carolyn's come down with a fever so I better go. Again, I'm sorry."

Mary Jo then said, "I understand, I had little children once , a long time ago."

He smiled then went over and kissed her quick then said, "Thank you for understanding. I'll make this up to you."

He leaves then Mary Jo sighed, goes over to the bar; pours her a drink and takes a BIG gulp.

(((oOo)))

The next morning, Mary Jo is already at her desk , hard at a morning's work when the door opened and it came Alison with Carlene cheerfully behind her , she gave out a clear,

"Good morning!"

Mary Jo raised her head and said, "Morning."

Alison and Carlene go to their desk, put down their briefcases then Alison asked Mary Jo,

"How did it go with C.P. last night? Did you get to uh,take your toe out of the water?"

Mary Jo put down her pencil, walked around to the couch while she said,

"It's D.P. Alison and no I didn't get to even moisten my thighs, thanks to lemon tree thieves and phone calls."

Carlene looked confused then asked, "Lemon tree thieves?"

Alison waved her hand then said, "Never mind Carlene, what happened Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo sat down, sat back in the seat then said, "Oh, after you and Anthony left, D.P.'s housekeeper called and Carolyn was running a slight fever so he had to go."

Alison then asked, "Carolyn?"

Carlene spoke up, "D.P.'s granddaughter, he's raising her. Oh, she's just as cute as a ladybug Mary Jo."

Mary Jo smiled then said, "Yeah, but now the ladybug has a bug, sigh..."

Alison asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Mary Jo gave a sad look then said, "I don't know."

Mary Jo just sat there thinking while Alison and Carlene goes to work. The door then opens and there came in Anthony with a rather large man behind him with balding hair, black eyes and wearing gold-rimmed glasses with a grey three-piece suit then Anthony said, "Good morning all,this is Mister Gary Williamson, my real estate agent. As some of you know, I called him last night to uh, clear up a little...smudge on the ownership of some property. Now, Mister Williamson, if you please."

Mister Williamson put his briefcase down on Carlene's desk, opens it then gets out some papers. He then said,

"Well, knowing the importance of this , I did everything I could to get to the bottom of this and make it clear who owns what and what I found out Mister Bouvier, is that there is a little problem."

"What?" Said Anthony as his jaw drops.

Mister Williamson laid down the papers and points to some property lines on the paper than said, "Well, it seems that the legal owner of Alison Sugarbaker's house, Suzanne Sugarbaker and the previous owner of your house, the Lamricks, um, went back and forth on the ownership of the section of land in question all the way down to the sidewalk as you can see here..."

Alison and Anthony looked at the paper very closely as Williamson continued , "It now seems like a crossways of ownership, it's very confusing but the lemon tree in question is on Mrs. Sugarbaker's property."

Alison jumped up and down like a little child then said, "Ah ha, I was right! Oh, I love it!"

Williamson put the papers back in his briefcase then said, "I hope this helps you. I have to be going, you have a good day."

Carlene told Williamson "Goodbye" then after he left, Alison then said, "I'll be moving my lemon tree tonight Anthony."

A dazed Anthony then said, "This is just great, a person with obnoxious personality disorder being validated."

Anthony turned and leaves Sugarbaker's while Alison whistles and dances around the room. Mary Jo and Carlene looked at each other and shared a good laugh.

(((oOo)))

Later that night, D.P. opened the door to his bedroom while he said, "Tamra, I'm going to lay down and take a nap . Please wake me up in two hours."

He closed the door and when he does, Mary Jo came out of his bathroom in a beautiful satin Carmel colored, floor length nightgown with a flimsy matching bathrobe,her hair up in a soft bun and she said in a low, sexy voice, "I think you better ask her not to do that."

When D.P looked at her, his jaw drops then Mary Jo said, "I hope you don't mind, I asked Tamra to let me in a few hours ago, I've just been waiting."

Still not saying anything, he only nodded his head then after a few minutes, he finally said, "No, I don't mind. Um, are you sure?"

She looked up at him with love in her eyes than said, "Couldn't be more sure."

He quickly turned, opened his door and said, "Tamra? Never mind about waking me up, I'm suddenly so tired. Could you stay with Carolyn for the night? I'll pay you extra."

He then shuts the door and locked it for extra measure then he walked over to Mary Jo, put his arm around her then said, "I've wanted to do this but I wasn't sure how you felt."

She smiled then said, "Now you know."

They give each other a long, lingering kiss, a kiss that leads to many other things.

(((oOo)))

Later as Mary Jo and D.P. laid in bed with clothes scattered all over the room, Mary Jo laid in his strong arms then she asked, "Was worth the wait?"

He just smiled then said, "absolutely."

She smiled then thought about something then asked, "D.P., do you like to swim?"

He looked at her with a confused look as she just smiled at him.

**A/N-*O.P.D. - Obnoxious Personality Disorder**

**Wow, this is my longest one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	120. Chapter 120 It's a Lucy World

**A/N-This chapter will be based off of 'Dwayne's World', Carlene's ex-husband came to visit her and Anthony pretended to be her boyfriend. In the episode, Anthony made reference to Mary Jo and Carlene that were doing something like Lucy and Ethel so here you go!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the rights to Designing Women or I love Lucy. No Joke there!**

Mary Jo was sitting all kinds of snacks,chips, cookies and cakes on the large,square shaped coffee table in front of the 16 inch, flat screen television set. She's in a dark blue pajama set with white pinstripe down the sides beside the buttons and around the collar. Carlene comes down the stairs with a baby pink bathrobe on over her night-clothes and she said, "Oh, thank you again Mary Jo for letting me stay the night , Charlene had forgotten that she made that appointment with the extermination man months ago."

Charlene stood up , waved her hand then said, "You're welcome Carlene, I'm just glad to have a friend with me while the _'I Love Lucy' _marathon is on."

Carlene gave a mile wide country smile then she said, "I can't wait! In all the years I have watched _'I Love Lucy'_, I have never sat down and watched a marathon! I can't wait ! "

"Neither can I." said Mary Jo.

Carlene watched as Mary Jo put all kind of snacks on the table then she said, "Mary Jo, do you really think we need so many snacks?"

Mary Jo turned her head, looked at her then said, "Carlene, we're going to be watching seven hours of Lucy ! We need all the stamina we can get! Look, I got a bag of those fun sized Milky Way bars !"

Carlene giggled then asked, "Can we go dye my hair before we start watching? "

Mary Jo nodded her head and as she put down the bowl of Milky Way bars on the end of the coffee table, she looked up at Carlene then asked, "Are you sure you want to be a blond?"

Carlene nodded her head then said, "I just want to try it, Dwayne never would let me try it; he said I would look like _JJ _from_ Criminal Minds_ but it's not like I'm going to go chasing criminals ! If a man comes in here with a gun, I'm going flying out those French doors !"

Mary Jo laughed then said, "Come on, we got an hour before the marathon comes on, let's go in this bathroom down here."

Carlene giggled then Mary Jo said, "One reason why I'm so excited about you and I watching this, I never forgot Anthony comparing us to Lucy and Ethel, I mean, just because we did one thing doesn't mean we are like them."

Mary Jo made a scoffing sound then Carlene asked, "Really? When did he did that?"

Mary Jo stopped inside of the kitchenette then said, "You don't remember? When Dwayne came to see you after your divorce and we got Anthony to pretend to be Doctor Smathers _and _ your boyfriend."

Carlene laughed then said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Come on!"

Mary Jo waved her hand then they go into the bathroom that's in a corner of the store-room.

(((oOo)))

A little while later, the girls sat themselves comfortably in front of the television to watch 7 straight, rib-tickling, laugh until you get tears in your eyes hours of Lucy Ricardo and friends.

Carlene then asked, "How does it look Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo looked up at her friend's hair, she touched Carlene's hair and fluffed it up then said, "It looks fine Carlene."

Carlene took a sky blue do rag out of her bathrobe's pocket then said, "I'm going to put this on, my head feels a little drafty."

Mary Jo nodded her head then went on to watching the program and munching on some popcorn candy when the door opened and in comes Alison . She carried her briefcase with her. Mary Jo looked at her then asked, "What are you doing Alison?"

Alison walked over to her desk then said as she started rummaging though papers, "Oh, I had a shot of brilliance over Mrs. Fontes sun room and I came to get some sketches to compare with the rest of her house."

"Oh." said Mary Jo then she turned her attention back to the show then Alison, got the sketches, put them in her briefcase then saw the show, walked over, sat in the nearby chair on the left of them then asked, "What are you doing?"

Carlene sat up then said with her face beaming, "We're watching _I love Lucy _and I'm telling you, I have never laughed so much since momma took me to the carnival. It wasn't as near funny as this, they only had clowns in little cars, not Lucy and Ethel trying to decide who is the crook."

Alison and Mary Jo looked at each other than Alison said, "You haven't changed Carlene."

They all go back to watching the show then after a few minutes of watching _Too many Crooks *, _Alison looked at Mary Jo then said, "Do you realize Mary Jo, that you and Lucy have the same taste in pajamas?"

Mary Jo looked down at her pajamas then looked at the ones Lucy was wearing on the show then said, "It's a very classic style, a lot of people had these."

Alison then turned her attention back to the show then said, "And you both have red hair."

Mary Jo played with a lock of her hair then said, "Red rules."

Alison looked at the show again then she said to Carlene, "And you Carlene, you have on the same bathrobe as Ethel! And you both have your hair in the same kind of ...whatever that is."

Carlene rolled her eyes up to her hair, takes off the do rag then Alison said, "And you are a blond! Like her! What was this? You decided to dress up like Lucy and Ethel for tonight?"

Mary Jo gave a weak smile then said, "No, just one of those wild, crazy coincidences."

They all give a shallow laugh at that then go back to watching the program then after the show goes off, Alison stood up then said, "Well, I better get home; I got more to do than watch a red-head from 60 something years ago...um, what channel is this on?"

Mary Jo and Charlene looked at each other than Mary Jo said, "It's on _ION * _ channel Alison."

Alison picked up her briefcase and walking to the door then said, "I might turn it on when I get home, you know, to pass the time. Toole de too!"

Alison then went out the door, then Mary Jo and Carlene looked at each other then Mary Jo said, "She's going to go watch it the rest of the night."

Charlene nodded her head then they sit back then watch and laugh some more. A little while later, the door opened again , this time, Anthony came in. He looked at the girls watching T.V. then he said, "Watching Lucy are you? Have they left for California?"

Mary Jo raised her arm then said, "Oh, that was last episode, now they are in Tennessee."

Anthony's eyes brightened up at that and he asked, "Oh, Tennessee Ernie Ford! Let me watch!"

He goes to the couch with the girls, makes them split in the middle so he can sit down. After watching for a while, Anthony then said, "Did you know that guy who played the gas station guy is Aaron Spelling?"

The girls look at him in shock then said at the same time, "No!" Anthony nodded his head then said , "Sure was, made me realize if a gas station attendant can grow up to be a television producer, I can live in a condo in the sky like George Jefferson..."

He looked at both women then said, "But instead I live in a mansion next to Allison."

The girls giggle then they watch some more of the episode then when the commercial came on, Charlene asked, "So, what are you here for Anthony?"

He remembers quite suddenly then he said, "Oh yeah, I came in here to get those contracts to go over with Paul Smathers...you remember him, he is the real son of Doctor Smathers, you remember that guy you had me pretend to be that time?" He laughed then Mary Jo said, "Yeah, I was just reminding Carlene." He went over, looked in Carlene's desk then took out some papers then went back over and watched the last of the fun-filled episode then said, "I better go but you know, I was just telling Paul about that episode of our lives and he rolled over laughing, he's a fan of Lucy like most people are. He said that reminded him of a episode...I think he said, _'The Matchmaker'*_, I told you that you girls are like Lucy and Ethel. Well, I better go, talk to you girls tomorrow."

The girls waved goodbye to him then Mary Jo and Carlene go back to watching the show then when the last episode of the night came on, _Lucy misses the Mertz's*_ goes off the air then Mary Jo clicked the television off with the remote control then sat back in the couch then Carlene turned her head to Mary Jo then said, "Mary Jo, we are Lucy and Ethel."

Not even turning her head to her, Mary Jo said in a flat voice, "I know...I'm wearing her pajamas."

After a few long minutes, Charlene said, "Well, at least D.P. isn't a Cuban bandleader."

Mary Jo just turned and looked at Charlene who shrugged her shoulders.

**A/N-Too Many Crooks, The Matchmaker and Lucy misses the Mertz's are just three episodes mentioned out of the many episodes they gave us!**

**I own no rights to the station, ION.**

**Well ? How was it?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	121. Chapter 121 Revenge, most sweet!

**A/N-This chapter will be based off, 'Marriage most foul'-Alison's ex - con boyfriend came back and she thought he would want revenge but he asked her to marry him then he wound up jilting her at the altar, a singing gorilla-gram came to the door to tell her.**

**Marla Maples, Donald Trump's ex-wife made an appearance in here to console Alison since she was dumped by 'The Donald'. IF you don't know what I'm talking about, look up the history of Donald Trump, be in mind, it's a real life soap opera! LOL.**

**dead**

Alison stood by Carlene's desk, as she and Carlene were both going over some records of the design firm. Mary Jo sat at her desk going over sketches and patches of fabric than the doorbell rang, Allison looked around, Mary Jo raised her head but doesn't move, Allison rolled her eyes then said, "I'll get it."

She walked over, opened the door and there stands a young, blond man wearing a black leopard and a pink lip costume. He does not look very enthustic in his job then he said in a plain, monotone voice, "I'm here for..." He picked up his iPhone from a black belt that was around his waist , pushed a button then said, "Carlene Dobbs, is she here? Carlene, this is from your husband..."

Carlene started to speak up when Alison interrupted then said, "Wait a minute, who are you? What are you here for?!"

He rolled his eyes then said, "I'm Adam and I'm here to give Carlene a kiss-o-gram..."

Allison's face turned red, then she shouted out, "I don't care what you are here for! You don't come to people's door with your singing what-a-gram..."

"Kiss-o-gram lady a nd I'm not crazy about this myself but I 'm paying for college!" said Adam.

Allison then said back to him, "I don't care what you do! And if you had any smarts you would sell kisses for college instead of coming to people's doors!"

She then slammed the door in his face, gave a heavy sigh then turned around to go to her desk while putting hair behind her ears then Mary Jo said, "Allison, the career advice that you just gave to him might actually send him to prison."

She looked at Mary Jo then said, "There are worse things than prison."

Mary Jo answered, "Yeah, like death."

Allison rolled her eyes then Carlene stood up and said, "Allison! That was for me! "

Allison looked at her then said, "You'll be all right Carlene, Lane can tell you I love you in person...someday."

Carlene stomps her foot then said, "Dwayne!"

Mary Jo stood up then stepped down to go to the couch, sat down then said, "Don't pay attention Carlene, Alison just has a problem with Kiss-o-grams, sing-o-grams, strip-o-grams, every kind of gram there is since she got that gorilla-o-gram from Barry."

Carlene's jaw slightly drops and she said a pitiful, "Oh." Then she walked over to Allison, put her arm around her then said, "I'm sorry Allison, I forgot about Barry; I mean I didn't forget about Barry and the singing gorilla-gram but I did at that moment when you told Adam to leave."

Allison rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, all right Carlene!"

Carlene thought about something then she said, "And as for Barry, just think about this, he was 15 years older than you wasn't he?"

Allison nodded her head then said, "Yes."

Carlene goes on with her train of thought, "Then he's most likely dead by now, you could go dance on his grave, that is if you ever go back to New York I mean."

Allison looked at Mary Jo then said to Carlene then said, "Carlene, I am a mature woman in my...mature age, I think that would be a little immature don't you?"

Carlene shrugged her shoulders then walked around the couch, sat down then Mary Jo asked her, "Carlene, what are you going to do about Dwayne? The man is sending you kiss-o-grams from prison!"

Carlene sighs then said, "I know, you know we never should have married...either times."

Mary Jo looked at her then asked, "Then why did you?"

Carlene then said, "Guilt. I am the only person in my family since Aunt Noni who has been divorced and that nearly ruined her so momma, on her death-bed , asked me to marry Dwayne again...so I did , again."

Mary Jo looked at Alison then asked Carlene, "Why did Noni get a divorce?

Carlene then told her, "Oh, she didn't get the divorce, her husband did. He accused her of cheating"

Mary Jo looked surprised then asked, "Really? Who did she cheat with?"

Carlene explained, "Oh, she didn't but you see she raised prize sunflowers and she bought fertilizer from Austin Stephenson from the next county."

Mary Jo looked confused then asked, "And he thought she was sleeping with this Austin just because she bought fertilizer?"

Carlene shook her head then went on to explain, "Oh no, you see Noni met her husband when he was selling cow manure 20 something years ago so he just assumed she was looking for a new husband when she met Austin but everything's fine now, it just took a good five years to get the misunderstanding to get understood."

Mary Jo looked at her then said, "Carlene, I'll tell you, I don't know if I ever want to go to Popular Bluff, men get sent to prison for killing a cow; women get accused of adultery buying fertilizer. Popular Bluff is weird kind of place."

Carlene gets that far away, misty look in her eyes then said, "Yeah, doesn't it sound grand?"

Allison raised her head then she said, "It seems to me that all you people do in this little town is either raise prize cows or flowers, is that all there is to do there?"

Charlene nodded her head then said, "Either that or become a prostitute and that's against the law..." She thinks about something then said, "Tho that didn't stop Charlene's best friend from becoming one." She stood up then said, "But my momma made the best prized blueberries !"

Allison walked around to them then said, "Excuse me, this is a place of business, shouldn't we be doing something else besides talking about divorces and fertilizer?"

Mary Jo doesn't even look at her, just said, "She's right. Carlene, why don't you turn on the T.V.? The news should be coming on soon."

Alison made a disgusted sigh then went back to work at her desk while Carlene picked up the remote, clicked it on then said, "Then _Dr. Phil _comes on after."

Mary Jo raised her arm, nodded her head while Alison just looked on then Carlene said, "Oh look, it's a commercial for Donald Trump's, _ 'All-Star celebrity Apprenitance'_...look who is all going to be on it this time...that guy from ZZ Top, the girl from M*A*S*H, the reporter from Good Morning America..."

She peers at the television then said, "I don't know that guy."

Mary Jo then said, "He'll be the first to go, if you don't know him, he'll be..."

She made the cutting motion with her hand across her throat then said, "In the first week."

Carlene looked back at the commercial then asked, "I wonder what ever happened to Marla Maples?"

She shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know, I think I last saw her on t.v. guest starring on some comedy show, guess that's all you can do when you're ditched by _The Donald."_

Carlene smiled than went back to watching the T.V. then a knock was heard on the door then Allison said, "If that's that 'gram' boy, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She put quotation marks around "gram" with her fingers then goes over and opens the door, starts to say something when they realize it's the female mailman. She put her hand over her heart and Alison mumbles, "I'm sorry." Then the mailman said, "Mary Jo, here's your mail."

She had put it down on Carlene's desk then Mary Jo said, "Thank you Jeanie."

Jeanie gives Allison the eye than Mary Jo goes over and gets her pile of mail,a few bills, a couple of letters and a newspaper. She looked over at Allison then said, "Alison, you need to get yourself together."

"I know and I will, I just got a bit upset."

Mary Jo opened the paper, which said it was the _'New York Times'_ then bent her head and said to herself, "A bit? You told a boy to become a prostitute."

Carlene looked at what she is reading then asked, "You get the New York times, Mary Jo?"

Mary Jo raised her head then said, "Oh, Julia had all these papers she subscribed to and Payne just never stopped them so I got into reading them."

Allison then asked, "Oh? How is New York? I haven't heard from anybody in _ages_, I'm simply deprived of New York gos...I mean news."

Mary Jo and Carlene looked at each other than Mary Jo said, "I just started reading Alison, I'll let you know."

Mary Jo sat on the couch then started reading. Carlene went back to watching the news, Alison went back to working at her desk then Mary Jo asked,

"Alison, what was the name of your fiance's?"

Alison grunted then said, "Why do you want to know Mary Jo? Is this torture Alison day?"

Mary Jo just said, "Just tell me."

"Sigh...well, there was Barry..."Tinsel Terry..."

The other girls look at her then she said, "He was called that because he wore tinsel all the time..." She lowered her voice then said, "He also came out as gay later."

Mary Jo tried to hide her snicker then Alison went on, "Jacob Peters..."

Mary Jo made the motion with her finger to go on then said, "Lee Hall Burkett"

Suddenly Mary Jo said, "Bingo!"

Alison walked over to her and asked, "What? What is it?"

Carlene ran over to them and they all look down at a good-sized picture of Barry Binsford then Mary Jo read the article that went with it, _'Barry Binsford, 74 of New York City was found dead of a apparent stab wound Sunday in his apartment. Mister Binsford was convicted of insider trading in the 80's. His alleged killer, Lee Hall Burkett has confessed to murdering him. He has said, 'That he did it for his beloved ex-fiancee, Alison Sugarbaker who sources tell us that she now resides in Atlanta, Georgia. Mister Burkett said that he learned of the humiliation that he bestowed upon Miss Sugargaker when he got revenge on her buy choosing not to marry her on the day they were supposed to get married..."_

They all look at each other in shock and awe then Mary Jo went back to the article then read, _" When asked why did he wait so long to do this, he said, "I've been in prison for the last 15 years, I didn't want anybody on the outside to do this, __**I**_ wanted to do it..._for Alison!'_

Allison walked away with a smile on her face then said, "I didn't even think he cared."

"Why did he break it off with you Allison?" Charlene asked.

Allison then mumble an answer then the girls asked, "What?"

Allison turned to them then said, "He didn't break it off, his mother did ! She said she didn't like me, said I was too obnoxious! Please! She could throw it out in spades ! But she told Lee that she didn't like me so the next thing I knew, I was shown the gate so I moved on and two years later, I got engaged again but...he died."

Mary Jo and Carlene look at each other than Mary Jo looked back at the newspaper then she said, "This is a good picture"

Allison walked back over, looked at the picture in the paper then said, "It is a good picture."

All three women looked at each other than Mary Jo threw the paper on the floor than Alison quickly jumped on Barry's picture and started doing the twist, grinding her three-inch heels in.

Mary Jo and Carlene cheer her on.

**Sand n' Sable**


	122. Chapter 122 Mary Jo IS a Winner

**A/N-This chapter will be based off the episode, "Picking a Winner", Mary Jo decided to go to a sperm bank to get pregnant and in the meantime, Julia dealt with a client who wouldn't pay his bill over some drapes.**

**I know the last bunches of chapter was full of laughter ( I hope ), this chapter will be full of tears and I offer a free tissue box for all!**

**dead**

Mary Jo, Allison and Carlene were all busy at their different stations at Sugarbaker design firm. She put her purse shoulder strap over her shoulder then Allison walked up to her then said, "Now, be sure to get everything for this job Mary Jo."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "Gee Allison, I never would have thought of that since I have worked here a little over thirty years! And I now run the place!"

Allison doesn't shrink back, just said, "I'm sorry, it's just that this Pittman job is the biggest we have now."

Mary Jo nodded her head then said in a sarcastic tone, "I know, and that's too bad isn't it?"

Allison looked at her then said, "I would go with you Mary Jo but we're just swapped now."

Mary Jo raised her arms then she said in a loud voice, "And things just keep getting better!"

She walked over to the door then she said, "I got my cell phone if anybody needs me..." She turned back to Carlene and Allison then said, "But don't need me."

She quickly left while Carlene smiled at Allison ignored the slight insult that Mary Jo just gave her, just kept right on working.

(((oOo)))

A little while later, Mary Jo is standing in front of a fine, huge house; a house that someone would call a mini-mansion. It's a red brick home with touches of a southern decorations. She rang the doorbell and while she waits, she turned and looked at the magnolia trees in the perfectly manicured front lawn.

The door opened and a maid was there in a grey uniform and white apron then Mary Jo said, "Hello, I'm Mary Jo Shively from Sugarbaker design firm. I'm here to meet with Mrs. Pitman about a decorating a room?"

The woman, with her nose practically stuck in the air, said, "Oh yes, she's expecting you. Please, follow me."

She turned around, then Mary Jo made some mumbling movements with her lips but followed the maid to the stairs in the middle of the room, the stairs are made out of a beautiful , deep mahogany wood and the staircase made a slight twist and turn. Then they go down a hallway until the come to a room on the right. The maid opens a pair of double doors , when she does, it opens to a dark room, Mary Jo could barely make out a shape of a woman closing the dark drapes. The maid then announces to the woman,

"Miss. Shively to see you Ma'am."

Mary Jo could then heard a sniffle from the woman then the woman said,

"Thank you Beatrice. Let her come in then go back to whatever you were doing."

Beatrice sharply nods her head then turned and left like a soldier. Mary Jo preen her eyes in the dark room and she can hear Mrs. Pitman turning and walking to what looked like she shadows of a rocking chair. Mary Jo then said, "Ma'am? I'm here to go over the room."

Mrs. Pitman said in a sad voice, "This is it."

Mary Jo was confused then she asked, "Is something wrong with the lights?"

Mrs. Pitman sighed then said, "No."

She signaled with her hand for Mary Jo to go open the curtains, Mary Jo did. The curtains were of a heavy material. A dark blue jean material. When she did open them, she turned around to see the walls painted in a soft Easter green color and baby furnishings scattered around the room. A white crib against the wall, a bassinet in the corner; a changing table against the right wall. A white dresser drawer not far from it. A round mirror over the crib, on the wall. Then Mrs. Pitman , still sitting on the bed, she told Mary Jo in a tired, sad voice. "This was to be our child's room."

Mary Jo looked around the room, a room that was denied a baby's laughter and cries. She looked at Mrs. Pittman closely for the first time, she was a small woman with short , midnight black hair, black eyes , a long, angular nose that is red from sniffling. Her cheeks are stained with tears . Her heart-shaped face holds so much sadness then she said, "Boy, girl, we didn't care but ...now we know it's never going to happen."

Mary Jo walked over to her, placed her hand over hers then said, "I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head then wiped her tears on the left side of her face then said, "I'm the one who is sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this with you. I don't even know you. It's just that...there is nobody here..."

She gave a cold, dry laugh then said, "Obviously you can see that Beatrice is no..."

She doesn't even finish her sentence, just flops her wrist then Mary Jo said very tenderly said, "It's okay."

Mrs. Pittman stood up, walked over to the window and looked out. The sunlight hit her face, throwing sunlight all over her and she said, "It's not fair, everybody else can have children, know what it's like to have the child wrap his/her arms around your neck. Everybody, it seems, knows what it's like to have a child and not be able to have them."

Mary Jo thought about that then walked over to her, stood beside her but facing the opposite way then she said in almost a whisper, "I do."

The woman looked at her then asked, "You don't have children?"

Mary Jo looked down at the floor then she said, "I have children, a boy and girl. Quinton and Claudia but there was a time in my life when I wanted more..."

Mrs. Pittman looked at her with the question in her eyes then Mary Jo said, "My children are from my first marriage. Then when I was in my 30's, I felt like..."

She turned to look out the window herself then said, "I felt like I had so much love to give...and since I had been a mother twice before, I could do it all so I tried a few ways...I even went to a "Sperm" bank, spent hundreds of dollars."

"You never did get pregnant?" Mrs. Pitman asked.

Mary Jo shook her head then said, "Oh yes, I got pregnant but lost the baby that same weekend. According to the doctor, that's common but..."

Mary Jo sadly shook her head then said, "But no matter what, I never could get pregnant again so ...after a few years, I quit but I..."

Tears start to come to Mary Jo's eyes but she wills herself to not cry then Mrs. Pitman said, "That was us...at least some of it. We tried for years..."

She throws her hand in motion then said, "The natural way but, it wouldn't take so we turned to sperm banks also, artificial insemination, all of it."

Mary Jo looked around then she said, "Why don't I come back Mrs. Pittman..."

Mrs. Pittman interrupted then said, "Cynthia."

Mary Jo smiled then said, "Cynthia. Why don't I come back later when you feel ...better?"

Cynthia smiled then said, "Thank you."

They both walked to the doors, out of the room then down the hall and stairs, they start walking to the front door when Mary Jo sees an oil painting of a handsome man with straight black hair , sporting a mustache and he is in a black suit then Mary Jo asked, "Who is that?"

Cynthia looked at the picture then said, "Oh, that's my husband's uncle, he was the original owner of this house."

Mary Jo looked at the painting more closely then asked, "Could his name been Les?"

The woman looked at her with a shocked look then Mary Jo also asked, "And had an iguana?"

Cynthia laughed then said, "Yes, how did you know?"

Mary Jo laughed then said, "I thought your name was familar...we also worked for him years ago!"

"My husband hated that iguana!"

They both laughed until they couldn't anymore then Cynthia said, "I needed that."

Mary Jo then said, "It'll get better."

Cynthia smiled, nodded her head then they went to the front doors then Mary Jo said, "You have Sugarbaker's number but my personal number is on this."

Mary Jo gave her a little card then they smile then Mary Jo left.

(((oOo)))

A little while later, Mary Jo opened the door to Sugarbaker's, walked in then Carlene stood up and asked, "Mary Jo, are you all right? We were getting worried."

Mary Jo went over to her desk, put her purse down then said, "Everything's okay."

Allison asked, "Did we get the job at the Pittman's?"

Mary Jo nodded her head, "Yeah, we'll start in a few weeks. I'm going to go upstairs, I feel a little headache coming on."

Allison and Charlene look at her with concern than Charlene asked, "Are you okay?"

Mary Jo nodded her head then started up the stairs, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll see you guys afterwhile."

Charlene said with a tone of deep concern in her voice, "Okay. Take it easy." "Get better Mary Jo." Said Allison.

Allison and Charlene watch her go in her room , they look at each other with concern for their friend.

In her room, she looked around, walked over to the window, looked out then she turned and looked at her computer, went over then opened it. Turned on Skype then looked to see who was on , she smiled when she saw their names; clicked them on then Claudia and Quinton's face came up.

"Hey guys!"

Claudia said, "Hi mom!" than Quinton, "Hey mom. We were just talking about Julian, we didn't expect you on at this time of day."

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "I was just taking a daybreak, thought I would get on...so, how are you two doing?"

Quinton goes first and he said, "Everything's great mom ! I decided not to do _'Schindler's List', _ I'm going to do _'To Kill a Mockingbird'."_

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "I think that's a good decision son, I know Carlene will like that."

THey all laugh then Mary Jo asked, "Well, how are you Claudia?" "Well, I was just telling brother here about Julian walking..."

Mary Jo looked surprised then said, "He's what?!"

Claudia and Quinton laughed and Mary Jo went on to have a good conversation with her children.

**A/N-Well, here's my latest chapter! Please read and review!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	123. Chapter 123 T Tommy Reed

**A/N-This episode will be based off of, "Last Tango in Atlanta." Anthony was asked to give an inspiring speech at prison and he brings the girls along. A riot breaks out and Julia, Mary Jo, Carlene with Alison and Anthony are locked in with T. Tommy Reed. Alison and T. Tommy Reed hit it off.**

**Dead**

Allison opened the door to Sugarbaker's, Mary Jo sat on the couch with a drawing pad on her lap, and Carlene at her desk working on the computer. The two girls look up at her then Mary Jo said, "Allison, you're late."

Allison comes walking in with her face a little flushed and a certain twinkle in her eyes and she said, "I know, but I have a good excuse."

Mary Jo looked up at her then said, "Allison, you're never late for anything, you even send your Christmas cards early."

Allison walked over, put her briefcase on her desk than walked over to where Mary Jo sat, smiled then put out her hand, a silver, heart-shaped diamond encrusted ring is on her 4th finger then she said, "This is why."

Mary Jo and Carlene both raise their heads, look at the ring then say in a very flat voice together, "Oh." Mary Jo then said, "Congratulations Allison."

Carlene doesn't even look away from the computer screen, just said, "Congratulations."

Allison looked around in shock with her jaw open then she asked, "What's going on? I show you this fabulous ring and you two act like I just pulled the little plastic ring out of the cracker box!"

She quickly sat down in the chair with a pout on her face than Mary Jo than said, "Well, you have been engaged 5 times in the last 30 years, it just gets a little ..." She yawns to show her point then Allison said,

"I know, there was Barry the bastard, "Tinsel Terry, the cross-dressing homosexual and "Mommie me" Lee Hall but this is different! ..."

She stands up then said , "I am engaged to none other than... T. Tommy Reed."

Mary Jo looked up at her in shock, Carlene jumped up then said, "What?!"

She then ran over to look at the heart-shaped diamond ring on her finger then Mary Jo asked, "What? When did this happen?"

Happy that she finally got their attention, she brushes a bit of her blonde hair out of her eyes then she said, "Saturday morning, I got an e-mail telling me I need to come to the prison where is at, I thought about not going; you know I have that standing appointment at _Marinette's_ every Saturday to get my hair...done..."

Mary Jo and Carlene look at each other with their secret knowing that she really gets her Tinkerbell hair dyed so the grey won't show than Allison continued, "But after I got dressed, the doorbell rang then when I answered there was this guy there and he informed me that a car had been sent for me..."

Carlene interrupts her then asked, "A car? You mean a limosense?" Allison fiddles around with her hair then said, "Nnnooo, it was smaller."

"Smaller?" asked Mary Jo.

Allison sighed then said, "All right, it was a 1957 Chevy Bel Air!" She then went on to say, "But it was fully restored, black and white, in pristine condition. The little driver told me that it had been redone by that Count or Prince, whoever he is from _Counting Cars!'"_

Mary Jo than said, "Go on." Allison sat down on the couch next to Mary Jo than said, "Well, when we got to the prison, the first thing those guards wanted to do was to search me. I could not believe it, I said, "Me? You want to search me? What could you possibly think I have?"

Charlene then said, "Dynamite."

Allison and Mary Jo looked at her then she said, "Well, you know they say that dynamite comes in small packages so they looked at you and probably thought, ' Dynamite.' Ha! Dy-no-mite!"

Allison gave a small smile at that than said, "Well, they then took me on to see ."

Charlene then asked, "You went to go see him behind the glass wall?"

Allison rolled her eyes then she said, "No Carlene, they took me to the infirmary."

Carlene asked, "Infirmary?"

Alison sadly shook her head then she said, "T. Tommy and I have corresspond for years and in the last few letters, he has told me of pain in his body, so he finally saw a doctor and the diagnosis was...cancer."

Both Mary Jo and Carlene's face drops then Carlene said, "Cancer?"

Allison shook her head then said, "Yes, it's a fast acting one, he's been told he only has six months to a year."

Mary Jo then asked her, "And this is why he asked to marry you?"

Allison got up and goes over to the kitchenette to pour herself a cup of coffee then she said, "Well, while was out of prison the few times he was, he acquired a little tidy sum of money and he wants somebody to get it and not his...associates."

Mary Jo looked at her then asked, "So, this is about money?

Allison shook her head, took a sip of her coffee then said, "No, Mary Jo, you don't just correspond with somebody you met in prison thirty years ago and not have feelings, he just happens to have enough money now that makes the Kennedy's look panhandlers on the street!"

Carlene gives a long whistle then Alison said, "And he just happens to think that I'm the best thing since all the gold in California came out."

Mary Jo thought about that then scrunched up her face then asked a question, "I've always wanted to ask you Alison, you seem to have a line of men who walk the wrong side of the law. I don't know, they just seem to be attracted to you like...I don't know, a hungry dog going after food that the local 7-11 has thrown away, why is that?"

Alison thought about it, shrugged her shoulders then said, "I think it's because I'm like that light that people see when they supposedly "die."

She puts her fingers around the word die in the quation mark then Carlene stood up then said, "That's heaven!"

Mary Jo then asked, "So you are comparing yourself to God?"

Allison shook her head then said, "Not God, I'm not omniept, I meant I'm like heaven to these men."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes, turned her head to look at Carlene then back at Allison then asked, "So, when is this wedding?"

Allison walked around and sat down in a chair then said, "Well, it has to be ASAP, the prison doctors are wanting T. Tommy to go to a real hospital next week."

Carlene claps her hands then said, "Let's get this party started!"

Mary Jo and Allison can't help but smile at Carlene's childlike enthusiasm then Anthony came in the room, walked straight over to the kitchenette to pour him some coffee then Mary Jo asked, "Anthony, did you know that Allison and are getting married?"

He shook his head then said, "Yeah, I know, who do you think went and got that diamond ? T. Tommy was not just going to trust any old con buying that so he went to a lawyer."

Everybody laughed at that then Carlene asked, "Hey, Allison, what does the T stand for?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders then said, "That's the one thing he never told me."

Mary Jo looked at Anthony then asked, "Anthony, you're his lawyer, what does it stand for?"

Anthony shook his head then said, " Can't tell you, that's confidential information besides I don't want to make mad, he would probably kill me than when he died come back as a Chippendale dancer and dance on my grave. No thank you, I do not need that on my resting place."

Mary Jo snickered then said, "Well, I guess we have a wedding to plan for the end of the week, who are you going to marry you?"

Allison slowly turned and raised her hands in a flourish at Anthony then Mary Jo put the connection together then asked, "Anthony, you're going to marry them?

Anthony took a sip of his coffee then nodded his head, he then said, "Yes, T. Tommy asked me weeks ago so I sent in on this dot-com site, got my pastaforian license; it only cost $ 20 dollars and it was on my bucket list to do this so I just went ahead and did it."

"Will it interfere with you being a lawyer?" Mary Jo asked. Anthony then told her, "No, it shouldn't, all I got it for is to be able to marry T. Tommy and possibly christian their children."

Anthony smiled as Allison gave him a "Are you insane?" look then he said, "You know, it's funny, over 40 odd years, I have gone from being T. Tommy's dance partner at the prison social to being his interior decorator for his home in cell block B to being his lawyer and now his minister to get him married. My life is full of twists and turns with ."

They all laugh than Mary Jo said, "And he taught you to tango."

All of them laugh then Carlene said, "Let's plan a wedding!"

(((oOo)))

At the end of the week, Allison and T. Tommy stand in a yard decorated with beautiful white magnolias surrounding the place, Anthony standing in front of them and Carlene and Mary Jo in adorable sky blue bridesmaid dresses with their hair swept up in small magnolia headpieces. Allison has on an antique white dress suit with small, little diamonds decorating the outfit, surrounding the pocket area and up and down the front. Two little silver combs holding her hair in place. T. Tommy has on a wonderful, dark blue suit with a sky blue tie then Anthony said,

"I now give you all Mr. and Mrs. T. Tommy Reed."

Just then, all the guests yell out cheers, hoots and hollers. Mary Jo and Carlene look out and all the guests are in orange uniforms and they look around and guards surround the place. One guard in the back who is also holding a gun, wipes a tear from his eye.

Allison throws the banquet and Mary Jo catches it. T. Tommy picks up Alison and twirls her around.

**A/N-Well, what do you think? I think T. Tommy and Allison deserve each other, don't you?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	124. Chapter 124 Memories In The Attic

**A/N-This chapter will be based on 'The Strange case of Clarence & Anita'. It's hard to explain, but at that time in America, everyone involved in sexual harassment case of Anita Hill and Clarence Robertson and so was the show. I am not going to touch it.**

**But also on the episode, Mary Jo and Julia were involved in a community play, 'Whatever happened to Baby Jane?', a movie from the 1950's starring Bette Davis and Joan Crawford.**

**My storyline will go around that. Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to 'Whatever happened to Baby Jane', just borrowing a few lines to it.**

**Dead**

Quinton opened at his mother's house, he didn't see her or anybody in the office which wasn't surprising, being Saturday. So, he looked around and hollered out, "Mom?"

Just then, he heard his mother say, "Up here Quinton! I'm in the attic!"

He turned and went up the stairs then he walked down a hallway until he got to another small set of stairs going up into a room, he then looked in then saw his mother with a handkerchief tied around her red hair, patches of dirt on her face and in old everyday clothes and she is looking through a scrapbook.

He goes in and asks, "What are you doing?"

She gave him a sad smile then with a twinge of sadness in her voice, she said,

"Well, Payne has decided it's time to collect her things and I told him I would go through the attic for him today."

He walked up behind her to look at the picture in the scrapbook then he asked, "Is that Julia and her husband?"

Mary Jo smiled then said, "Yeah, it's a newspaper article announcing their marriage, look at Julia in those early 1960 clothes!"

Quinton smiled then he said, "There will never be another woman like her mom, I think when Julia came, they broke the mold."

Mary Jo smiled then said, "You got that right."

As Mary Jo continues to go through the scrapbook, he got up and walked around the attic, looked at a dusty old ottoman, old clothes, pictures and toys. He then looked down a script that had on it, _'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane'. _ He picked it up then he said,

"Look what I found."

She looked up, saw what he had in his hand and a smile comes on her face then she said,

"Oh my God."

He thumbed through the script then he said, "I can't believe you two played Blanche and Jane, two of the biggest roles in Hollywood."

She stood up and walked around like a proud winner then she said, "We did pretty good, no, damn good ! You were just too young to appreciate it !"

He closes the script then looked at his mother then said in a low tone, "Prove it."

She looked around then saw a chair by the window then said, "Sit down in the chair, you be Blanche, I'll be her sister."

Quint sat down and he had his hands acted like they were sitting on the wheels of a wheelchair then he cleared his throat then said in his best female tone,

_'You wouldn't be able to these awful things to me if I weren't still in this chair'._

Mary Jo turned around to him then she said in her best 'Jane' voice,

**'**_But you are Blanche! You are!'_

She waits a few minutes then giggles then Quint stood up and gave his mother a standing ovation then said,

"Great! Fantastic!"

She giggled then waved her hand at him then he said, "I so wished I could have seen that."

She looked thoughtful then said, "If I remember, at that age, you were more interested in playing baseball and hanging out with Jimmie John McFarland, is there something you want to tell me about those time Quint?"

He gave her a mock look of surprise then said, "Mom!"

She then gave a hearty laugh than she went back to the scrapbook, looked through it more and closed it. Quint looked around then saw some old bedding, he goes through them then asked,

"What does Quint want you to do with this stuff?"

She sighed, then said, "Well, to go through it, pick out the good stuff then putting the good stuff in a box. He said he might be down in a few months to get them and the rest of the stuff, I think we might have a garage sale."

He nodded his head then looked around then saw an old VHS tape then asked , "What's this?"

She looked at it then her eyes bugged out then she said, "That's the tape of the play they made for us one night ! I forgot all about that!"

He looked at the tape then asked, "You mean the play is on this?"

She nodded her head and he looked at the tape then a light went off in his head then he asked,

"Why don't we go watch this?"

She thought about it then a smile crept on her face then said, "Why not? I'll go make some popcorn."

She turned around to go down to the kitchenette to make some popcorn then Quinton said, "And wash your face mom! There's something about people being dirty that gay guys can't stand."

He made a wiggling motion and he made a 'ugh' sound. Mary Jo laughed then went down stairs to put the popcorn in the microwave.

(((oOo)))

A few hours later, Mary Jo clicks off the tape then Quinton said, "Wow, that was really good! Julia did an outstanding job ! To me it was just as good as Joan Crawford!"

Mary Jo smiled then said, "She was terrific. You know she wanted to do _'Toys in the Attic'_ but I talked into this one."

He nodded his head then said, "I think you both made a wise descion...I can't see Julia as Carrie Berniers in the Geraldine Page role."

Mary Jo laughed then picked up the empty popcorn bowl, took it over to the sink in the kitchenette then put her free hand in a holding cigarette form then threw her hand around like Bette Davis throwing her cigarette around then said,

"You didn't thing I could be but I...was pretty ...scary!"

Quinton laughed then said, "Yeah, you were." Then both go quiet as Mary Jo put the bowl in the sink then Quinton said, "I could watch that again."

Mary Jo then said, "Why not? And you know what?"

He looked at her then he asked, "What?"

She bent down and opened the little refrigerator then said, "I got some leftover wedding cake from Alison's prison wedding cake."

He runs over to sit on the couch and Mary Jo playfully ran over then Quinton said,

"Watching movies and eating cake what could be better?"

Mary Jo put down the cake then runs back to the kitchen then back to her son, clicks back on the VCR/ DVD player then said, "Absolutely nothing."

They both dive into the yellow-white cake and sit back to watch Julia at one of her best playing moments.

**A/N-I know this wasn't an exciting chapter but I hope you enjoyed it !**

**Check out 'Whatever happened to Baby Jane'! It's an experience you'll never forget!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	125. Chapter 125 Skip to the Freezer Section

**A/N-This chapter will be based of 'Just Say Doe', Mary Jo's brother Skip came to town and he and Allison took an instant attraction to each other, in fact, she even went hunting with him and the other girls!**

**Dead**

Allison and Carlene sat around in a living room that is not Sugarbaker's design firm, Allison wears a camouflage dress while Carlene has on a camo skirt and black blouse, Mary Jo then comes out from another room wearing a brown skirt and a camo top with gold lace around the collar then she said in a sad voice, "I want to thank you both for coming with me to Kentucky for my brother's funeral."

Carlene looked at her then gave her a warm smile then said, "Oh, you don't need to thank us, this is what friends do, isn't it Allison?"

Allison looked up at Mary Jo from the couch then said, "Yes, that is what we do, even if we have to follow our friends to _'Petticoat Junction'._"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes than Allison shifts the top of her dress around then asked, "Mary Jo, are you sure what we are wearing is all right? I just never heard of wearing camouflage to a funeral."

Carlene then said, "Shoot, that's because you've been in New York too long. The last funeral I went to, everybody had on camo, if it wasn't for the casket up front; you would have thought it was the local deer camp getting together!"

Mary Jo snickers then said, "Well, we're lucky we just having to wear camo; Skip wanted to be buried in a deer stand."

Allison looked at her with her eyebrows shot up then asked, "A deer stand?"

Mary Jo shook her head then said, "Yes but he was talked out of that and you'll be glad to know Allison, that it's only the people giving the eulogy that is wearing the camo."

Allison looked confused, she touched her outfit then asked, "Then why am I wearing this, why is Carlene wearing her outfit?"

Mary Jo smiled then leaned over to Allison then said,"Because you two are the giving the eulogy..."

Allison rolled her eyes then said, "Oh great."

Mary Jo then said, "So is Quint and Anthony. I was going to have people stand up and tell their memories of Skip."

Allison stood up then she said, "Mary Jo, I only met your brother one time then we went on a hunting trip of which you, Carlene, Julia and Anthony were a part of."

Mary Jo thought about it then she squinted her eyes then said, "Oh yeah, that was when you and Skip left...to go 'mount' my brother, I may need to reconsider this."

Allison and Mary Jo stare at each other than to ease the tension in the room, Carlene said, "And Bernice!"

Mary Jo looked at her then asked, "Huh?"

"Bernice, you mentioned all of us on that hunting trip Allison but Bernice was also with us."

Allison nodded her head then said, "That's right, she did add a certain charm to the hunt."

Mary Jo then told them, "Especially when she sang _'Black man, Black man'_ to Anthony the ride home!" They all giggle then Carlene asked, "Hey, is Patti going to join us?"

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Yes, she'll meet us at the church with Quint and Anthony get here..."

She looked down at her watch then said, "Speaking of, they both should have been here by now, I hope they are all right."

Carlene then speaks up, "Oh, I'm sure they are."

Allison then spoke up and said in her own obnoxious way, "Oh, they are okay, they just have to drive slow around the little green tractors and cows on the road."

Mary Jo looked at her then stuck her tounge out at Allison, Allison smirked then the door opened and in came Quinton with Anthony. Both of them were clearly agitated, extremely nervous and a little scared but Mary Jo did not notice, she stood up and smiled of relief then said, "Oh, it's so good to see you!" She goes over and hugs Quinton then asked, "Have you seen your aunt Patty?"

Quinton nodded his head then said, "Yeah, she's at the church with Claudia Joy , um, mom?"

"Yes?" "We got some news to tell you that you might not like but you need to know, so I'm just going to tell you...um, Anthony, why don't you tell her? "

Anthony looked at him then said, "Thank you Quinton for giving me this opportunity to royally piss your mother off...chicken."

Mary Jo looked at Quinton then Anthony and her eyes get darker than she asked, "What's going on?"

Anthony wipes his upper lip then clears his throat then he said, "Well, Mary Jo, um, you know how life throws us these unexpected twists and there's these little funny coincidences?"

Quickly frustrated, she balls her fists up then jumps up on her black boots then asked,

"What is going on? Just tell me Anthony!"

He tried to hold a nervous giggle in then he said, "Now, Mary Jo, you know your family name, Jackson? It's really a common name; why you can find a Jackson under every Tom, Dick and Harry rock."

Another strong nervous giggle escapes from his mouth and Mary Jo starts tapping her foot then she said, "Anthony..."

Then he went on to said, "And your brother's name, Skip , while it may be an uncommon name; it is not rare and um..." With growing impatience, Mary Jo finally screamed out, "Anthony!" While Allison and Carlene nervously glanced at each other then Anthony goes on to explain.

"There seemed to be a Skipper Jackson at the same beautiful funeral home that your brother Skip was laying in state. Well, it seems that this Skipper Jackson had um, certain rules that were to be laid out when he expired..."

Mary Jo thought about it then asked, "What? To be cremated?"

Anthony thought about it then slowly shook his head then said, "Noooo, the exact opposite."

Mary Jo stood back then asked, "What?"

"Well, it sees that this particular Skipper Jackson was under the belief that if he had his body frozen then one day when they find a cure, he could be well, defrosted..."

In shock, Mary Jo's eyes bulge out then she hollers, "Are you telling me that my brother is lying around somewhere like a frozen Skip stick?!"

Finally, one of Anthony's big old donkey laughs came out then Quinton steps up then said, "That's what we are saying mom."

Mary Jo hands fly to her face and she covers her eyes. She lets out a 'Grrrr...' then finally asked, "Then who are we burying at the church?"

Anthony then said, "The aformentend Skipper Jackson it seems."

Mary Jo then said, "I can't believe this! Two Skipper's! I mean, how many people watched Gilligan's Island!"

Carlene cleared her throat then said, "Well, four people obviously, that Skipper Jackson's momma and daddy then yours."

Allison then said, "It seems that at least the name Skipper got off the island if the real skipper couldn't."

Carlene tries to stifle a giggle in while Mary Jo turns , looked at them then grabbed her purse then said, "I'm sure glad that momma and daddy didn't live to see their only son die and be frozen, it would have killed them."

She then stops and thinks about what she just said then she closed her eyes then said, "I have heard that kind of statement about somebody dying or whatever would have killed them all my life and now I just said it, I just said that and it's STUPID!"

Everybody goes silent then finally Carlene said, "Well, maybe we can freeze time and go back and erase what you said."

Nobody said anything then after a few minutes, Mary Jo bursts out laughing and that eases the tension in the room then she said, "Come on everybody, we got a funeral to go to but...Anthony..."

He nodded his head then said, "I already have given word to the funeral home that there will be a law suit filed as soon as I get back to Atlanta."

She nodded her head then said, "Good...just don't file it in the freezer section."

Everybody laughed at that then headed out to the church to put Skip Jackson to rest.

**A/N-I hope I didn't get too unrealistic or out of the ball park, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	126. Chapter 126 Rusty and Jill

**A/N-This chapter will be based off of Julia and Rusty sitting in a tree. Rusty the plumber asked Julia on a date, nothing came of it but just craziness as on their next date they went on a double date with a guy named Dave and Mary Jo as his date. Let me explain so you will understand the joke in the story later on, Dave, Mary Jo's date had on a see through shirt.**

**Dead**

Anthony stepped out of his office at the law firm where he works. He looked up and down the hallway, he had in his hand a file then he walked on down the hallway then when he turned the corner, he saw a man standing at the elevator, the man is in an elegant cream-colored suit, he has a semi bald head and friendly eyes. Anthony kept looking at the man as if trying to remember and place him then just before the elevator dings and the doors would open, Anthony asked the man,

"Rusty?"

The man turned to Anthony, let out a huge, wide grin then quickly put out his hand to shake Anthony's hand, Anthony just waved his hand away, instead gave Rusty a big hug.

"Hey man!" "Anthony!"

After the friendly hug, they step back to look at each other better, than Rusty asked, "How are you doing man?"

Anthony gave a small signal for them to step back and talk since there is a woman behind Rusty waiting for the elevator. Anthony then said,

"I'm doing fine man, how are you?"

Anthony nodded his head then said, "I'm fine man. Tell me about yourself, it's been awhile."

The elevator doors open and the woman stepped inside than Rusty said, " Yeah, it has. I think the last time we saw each other was about five years ago, we were at some restaurant."

Anthony suddenly remembers, his eyes light up then he said, "El Cheney's! I was at a business dinner and you were eating with some lovely young woman if I remember."

Rusty chuckled then he said, "Laura."

Anthony smiled then he asked, "Did things work out with you and this Laura?"

Rusty shook his head then said, "Nah, we went out on another date or two but realized, we were not compatible but it was for the best, I'm married now to the best woman !"

Anthony beams then said, "Hey, that's great man, I'd like to meet her."

Rusty nodded his head then told Anthony, "Well, she's supposed to meet me here. So maybe you will."

Anthony then asked Rusty, "Speaking of here, what are you doing here?"

Rusty pointed down to the end of the hall with his thumb then said, "I was having a meeting with Zach Mixon, you know him?"

Anthony nodded his head then said, "Excellent lawyer. What are seeing him for?"

Rusty sighed then said, "One of my clients is suing me, it's stupid."

Anthony then said, "Uh oh, I did hear that you have you own business now, uh, _'Couple. com_?"

Rusty shook his head then said, "Yes, that's it."

"What's his complaint?" "That he was set up with the wrong person."

Anthony thought about it then asked, "Excuse me, I thought the purposes of these dating sites was to 'meet' others then the person chooses who they go out with so how?"

Rusty shook his head then said, "You tell me...anyway, tell me about yourself, are you still married?"

Anthony proudly nodded his head then said, "Yes, by some miracle. We celebrate our 21st anniversary soon."

A smile widens on Rusty's face then he said, "Congratulations buddy! Hey, how is Mary Jo?"

Anthony nodded his head then said, "She's fine, in fact, I was running these papers down to my partner's office; she's suing a funeral home in Kentucky. They messed up her brother's funeral something bad."

"Oh, I hate to hear that." Said Rusty, then he asked, "What about the others? That little blond? And the other? What was her name? Charlene? Carlene! That was it!"

Anthony chuckled then he said, "Allison, she was the blond. Well, she just got married to a guy I used to be in prison with and Carlene, well, she's just the same."

Rusty then thought about something then he said, "I hated to hear about Bernice and Mrs. Sugarbaker."

Anthony shook his head then he said, "We all miss Bernice, but somehow I have a feeling she's still hanging around but it was a shock about Julia."

Rusty nodded his head in agreement then said, "It was. She was the one that convinced me to go out and give it a shot and now...I have my buisness."

"You don't miss plumbing?"

Rusty shook his head then said, "Nah, that's how I met Laura so I wanted to create a better date site so that's how I met Jill, that's my wife, she helped me set everything up."

Anthony smiles then said, "She sounds like a winner Rusty, just one question...how did you get her?"

Instead of being offended, Rusty just laughs at that and said, "Right?" Just than they hear somebody come down the hall and Anthony's eyes bugged out. A man comes down the hallway and his outfit...it's a three-piece , the vest is solid red and the rest of the outfit is red, white and blue zig zag pattern then Anthony asked Rusty,

"Dave?"

Rusty looked at Anthony then asked, "You remember him?"

Anthony scoffed then said, "One does not forget a man wearing a particular shirt that is able to show everybody everything and I mean everything on your chest."

Rusty chuckled then Anthony asked, "Would Dave happen to be Norwegian?"

Rusty shook his head no then asked, "Why?"

"I was just wondering if he was throwing support to the Norwegian's by wearing that particular outfit that is just like the Curling team of that nation."*

Dave comes up to them in his usual 'I'm a hunk' or think he is, his hair is snow-white and he had on his usual cocky smile then Rusty said, "Dave, this is Anthony, remember? He worked at the Design firm I use to work for."

"Hey! Anthony!"

Anthony took his cell phone out of his pocket then said, "I've got to take a picture of this, Mary Jo will _not_ believe this."

Dave then said, "Mary Jo! She never got over me did she?"

Anthony took the picture of Dave holding out both his thumbs in a 'okay' pose then Anthony shook his head then said, " No, I do not think she has ever mentioned you Dave. Mary Jo is in a very good relationship with a man who owns several real estate offices and he is a owner/ operator of several things, I don't think she is pining for you Dave."

Dave then smiled and said, "Eh, whatever, hey, Rust man, you are using Mixon and I'm using that French guy."

Anthony then said, "Veronneau?"

Rusty then asked, "Why are you using him?"

"Well, any guy who has a name I can't pronounce has to be good..."

He clicked his fingers then Rusty said, "Dave is the one suing me."

Anthony is shocked then asked, "You're suing your friend?"

Dave then said, "Hey, I got with the wrong girl and I just need my money back."

Rusty looked around then said, "You read the rules, you said you understand that."

Dave threw his hand around then said, "Eh, you know I don't read."

Everybody rolled their eyes then he put his hand on Rusty's shoulder then said, "Eh, I'll see you in court."

Dave went over to the elevators, pushed a button then Anthony whispered to Rusty, "Don't worry, I know this Veronneau and let's just say, that Dave would have a better chance getting on that Norwegian curling team."*

The elevator doors opened and out came a beautiful woman in her mid 60's, she had long auburn hair, classic high cheekbones and ice blue eyes and when she looked around then saw Rusty, she smiled then went over then put her arms around him. Rusty then said,

"Anthony, this is Jill."

Anthony looked at her and his jaw dropped. His mind instantly thought of Julia. He looked at Rusty who was just glowing with pride and love for his wife then Anthony smiled then he said,

"Wow, Rusty...just wow."

Rusty shook his head then said, "I know, isn't she something...oh, I used to work with Anthony, Jill."

Jill looked at Anthony then said, "Salve!" She reached over and gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek. She has a strong, Italian accent, Anthony smiled then Jill looked at her husband then said, "I have to go to...bathroom?"

Anthony speaks up then said, "Uh, just down the hall, to the right."

She looked down the hall then looked back at Anthony, giving her hair a flip then she gave a wide smile then said, "Grazie! I'll be back Rusty."

After she went further down the hall, Anthony looked at Rusty then asked, "And you met her online?"

Rusty shook his head then said, "Yeah, there was actually a site for women who like bald heads and we met, she had just came to America from Italy as you can guess. Then when she got over here, we just hit it off then decided to both get together for this company and get married."

Anthony shook his head then said, "Um, Rusty, doesn't it seem like she has the look of somebody we knew in the past?"

Rusty looked at him then smiled then said, "Oh yeah, she does look like Raquel Welch but I guess that comes from being Italian."

Anthony nodded his head then said, "Uh huh."

Jill came out of the bathroom then walked up to Rusty, just beaming with as much pride and love as he had for her earlier then she said, "I'm hungry Rusty."

Rusty nodded his head then said, "I'll see you later Anthony, we got a date at _Olivo Resturante."_

Anthony nodded his head then said, "Rusty, if a man has a date with a beautiful woman, he better go."

Rusty and Jill laughed then turned to go to the elevators, they don't even have to push the button, since they open and a woman and man get out but go in different direction so Rusty and Jill get in. The doors close, Anthony shook his head in disbelief, he holds up his cell phone, pulled up 'pictures' then opened up a picture a classic picture of Julia. He smiled then he said,

"They say that everyone has a twin and Rusty found yours Julia, I think you would be proud."

He laughed at himself then thought about something then pulled up his address book, found Mary Jo's name then went back to pictures, clicked on Dave's picture then said, "I'm sure this will make Mary Jo's day."

He punches the send button then chuckles then he put his phone back in his pocket then went on down the hall to do what he was going to do earlier.

(((oOo)))

Mary Jo sat at her desk at Sugarbaker's with her red-head firmly down on her desk. Allison sat at her desk, she looked at Mary Jo then said, "Sigh, Mary Jo, shouldn't you be in a hospital instead of sitting here trying to kill us?"

Mary Jo raised her head then got a kleenex then blew her nose loud then said in a thick voice, "I am not trying to kill you Allison, I'd use poison for that."

Charlene then spoke up and said, "Mary Jo, you really should be upstairs."

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Yeah, I just thought I could, you know, bull doze through this."

Allison rolled her eyes then said, "Mary Jo, stop trying a super hero, just go upstairs, put on some rag and curl up with your bunny doll."

Mary Jo preened her eyes at her then grabbed her kleenex box then said, "I'm going!"

Carlene then said as Mary Jo went upstairs, "Drink lots of liquid!

Allison then said, "I'll bring you some chicken soup afterwhile."

Mary Jo waved her hand than went inside then Carlene asked, "How will you get her chicken soup? You don't cook."

Allison looked at her then said, "Oh, I'll send you around the corner to the deli."

Carlene thought about it then said, "Okay, I'll be on a '_Chicken run'."_

Allison rolled her eyes at Carlene's attempt of humor at the movie title then she said, "Come on Carlene, we got work to do."

Carlene looked at her then asked, "What work?"

Allison walked over to the kitchenette, pulled out a large bottle of disinfect then said, "I'll spray, you mop."

Carlene rolled her eyes but said, "Okay."

(((oOo)))

Mary Jo stepped in her room, looked at her bed then dragged herself to her connecting bathroom, went in there for a few minutes then came out in a warm, flannel gown then dragged herself to her bed. Pulled back the covers and crawled in then her phone made a sound to make her know that she had a message. She clicked it on, saw that it was from Anthony...then she saw the picture of Dave in his zig zag outfit then saw the words, "Remember Dave?"

She looked at the picture in horror.

**A/N-*-The joke that Anthony is making about Dave's outfit, I modeled his 3 piece suit after the Norwegian curling team in the olympics of this year.**


	127. Chapter 127 Designing Christmas

**A/N-This chapter will be based on the episode,'Julia and Mary Jo Get Stuck Under a Bed'. They had snuck in the house of Chuck Tremain, a local weather man whose house is being redecorated for a Christmas decoration contest and they were checking out the competion, Chuck came back prematurely and so...**

**Dead**

Allison, Carlene and Mary Jo all walk into Sugarbaker design office, all three of them are in beautiful, classic Victorian outfits. Mary Jo had on a crushed red velvet dress with a gold wrap on that had red piping down the edges . She also had on brown gloves and a beautiful black hat with a gold feather. Carlene had on a ruby-red dress with black buttons in front, the buttons were closed to the waist the dress opened up to show a skirt of a lighter shade of red and she also had on a black scarf with black gloves. Allison wore a dark blue dress with red cuffs, it drew up on the sides to show a golden brown skirt and matching gold gloves . Her hat was a perfect match, robin blue with a robin feather for decoration.

All three girls come in clearly exhausted, Allison took off her hat then she said,

"Mary Jo, I know sometimes decorators need to come up with different things to do to try and get people to notice but..."

Mary Jo interrupted her by saying,

"Go on, say it."

Allison walked around the living room then said, "Couldn't you come up with something less exhausting? Like wrapping fake Christmas presents to be put under fake trees at business offices?"

Mary Jo made a cringing face then said, "I'm sorry, this seemed like a good idea at the time."

Carlene looked down at her beautiful dress then said, "I don't know, I thought this was a cute idea."

Allison sat down in a chair then said, "Carlene, last week you said you thought having a pet anteater was a good idea."

Carlene said in her defense, "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about having ants in your house."

Mary Jo snickered while Allison rolled her eyes then Mary Jo said, "Oh, we'll see when the pictures are made, this might still turn out all right."

Allison sat back then said, "I guess sending a Christmas card to every one of our clients is a good idea but why did you think of having us dress up like' Little Women delivering Christmas presents to the poor" ?"*

Mary Jo took off her hat, sat it down next to her then said, "Allison, that was not the picture, we were women playing on the ice with Anthony."

Allison nodded her head then said, " '_Little Women _meets _Gone With The Wind_...well, at least you stayed in the same time zone."

Mary Jo stuck out her tounge at Allison then Carlene stood up then said, "Come on you two, stop that; we just made a beautiful Christmas card for everybody. Say ! I know what will put us all in a better mood ! _'Sun Valley serenade'_ is coming on the Greater Atlanta channel, I'll go pop us up some peppermint popcorn and we'll watch it!"

Carlene ran over to the kitchenette to fix the popcorn then Mary Jo said, "I don't know Allison, I don't know if I want to watch a Christmas movie about ice skating now."

Carlene turned to look at her then said, "Oh, come on Mary Jo! Anthony will be in here pretty soon and we can all watch it together!"

Allison asked, "What is Anthony doing?"

Mary Jo shuffled her dress then said, "Oh, he's waiting for the people to come pick up their props and background scenery."

Carlene pushed the power button on the microwave then said, "Oh, come on Mary Jo, say you'll watch it."

Allison spoke up then said, "We might as well Mary Jo, Mrs. Christmas will bug us all night if we don't."

Mary Jo nodded her head then Carlene jumped up like a little girl then said, "Yeah!" then Mary Jo said,

"We'll have to watch that awful Chuck Tremain first to get through tho."

Allison then asked, "Who's that?"

Mary Jo looked at her like she just stepped on pizza then said, "Seriously? You don't remember?

Allison shook her head while taking off her gloves then Carlene said, "It was that time when we broke into that man's house with a key Rusty had then Mary Jo and Julia had to stay under his bed until Anthony and I acted like some Jamaican FBI agents to get them out? That's who."

Allison then fluffed her hair then said, "Oh, well, I only remember the important things, like the good things that happened to me."

Mary Jo rolled her eyes than she picked up the remote control to the T.V., turned it on then Chuck's face comes on the screen. He smiled the same false smile that he always had. All you can see is bright teeth then Carlene said, "I heard that this is supposed to be his last broadcast."

Mary Jo then said, "Thank God, at least there will be one last glare on the television."

They sit back then heard Chuck last words on the weather program,

"And there will be nothing but sunshine for the next week, just like the first time I joined this station 34 years ago. Like the first time, every time."

Mary Jo throws her hand up then said, "He even said that on the weather! That's where he got that stupid saying!"

Allison asked, "What saying?"

Mary Jo then said, "Oh, some stupid pick up line he used...Julia and I found out that awful night when we were stuck under Chuck's bed of the world!"

Carlene and Allison snickered then the microwave buzzer went off, Carlene went to go get the popcorn and she said, "Well, it's sad, nothing but sunshine for Christmas."

Allison spoke up then said, "It's not Christmas yet, you might still get your white Christmas Carlene."

Carlene picked up a bowl to pour the popcorn in then Mary Jo said, "Don't count on that, Atlanta hasn't had a white Christmas in...forever!"

Carlene went and sat down, putting the popcorn on the table then said, "That's sad, there's something about no snow at Christmas , all I can think about is building a snowman with my brothers and sisters, making snow ice cream and doing all that snow fun stuff with my family."

Mary Jo asked her, "Aren't you going home for Christmas Carlene?"

Carlene sadly shook her head then said, "It just isn't the same without momma and daddy and everybody has their own families now so, I'll have a Blue Christmas like Elvis sang about..."

Allison and Mary Jo looked at each other and smiled while Carlene hummed a few bars of the song then,

A few minutes later, Mary Jo said, "Well, I think I'm going to go upstairs and take off these clothes before the movie comes on."

Carlene stood up and said, "Oh, come on Mary Jo! Please, keep it on, it'll set the mood for the movie!" "Oh Carlene!"

Carlene put her hands together then said again, "Please!"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, all right!"

Carlene jumped up and down like a little girl ! Just then Anthony opened the door , looked at the women then said, "I think you all need to come out here, there's something that I think might intrest you."

Mary Jo looked at Allison then back at Anthony then asked, "What is it? Did something happened to one of the prompts?"

Anthony shook his head then said, "No, it's snowing!"

Carlene's mouth fell open then said, "What? Chuck said it wasn't going to snow!"

Mary Jo looked at her then said, "That man hasn't been right since...1980 and that was because of a lucky penny off the street!"

They all get up and run to the door to look at the snow coming down and sticking to the ground then Anthony said, "I've watched it for a while because I didn't think it would stick but it has !"

Allison looked at it then she said, "Well, Carlene, it looks like you might just have your white Christmas after all."

Carlene then said, "Yeah, but it's no fun by yourself...will you all come with me? We can build a snowman and have a snowball fight!"

Mary Jo and Allison go back and sit down then Mary Jo said, "Oh, we're all to old for that Carlene."

Dejected, Carlene went and sat down then a few minutes later, a snowball spats on Mary Jo then she turns to see Anthony laughing like an evil nymph then he said in his best childlike voice,

"I say you're never to old to have fun!"

Mary Jo looked at Allison then Carlene then she shouted, "Let's get him!"

They all get up and run after Anthony then into the snow that's falling down.

**A/N-In the movie, "Little Women", there was a poor family that lived down the street and the four girls took food to them.**


	128. Chapter 128 Real Family fun

**A/N-This chapter is based on of the episode, "Real, scary men". Anthony was trying to get a contract to decorate a mens center and the womens van broke down at then center . That's where they met the character I will center this on. In the episode, he was called Shamu, I'll give him a real name.**

The door to an ice cream parlor opened and in walked Mary Jo, Allison and Carlene than Allison whined, "I don't know why we have to go to all these jobs, isn't the idea that if they want a job done that they come to us?"

Mary Jo rolled her eyes then said, "It doesn't matter how we get it Allison, just as long as we get it."

Charlene looked around the place then she asked, "Wasn't Anthony supposed to met us here?"

Mary Jo shrugged her shoulders then said, "He probably got caught up in something at work."

Allison walked around to a small mirror on the wall then started straightening her hair then said, "Or something."

Something about her saying "Or something" made Mary Jo preen her eyes then slowly turn her head then said, "Are you two at it again?"

Allison looked at her and with her wide eyes then she said, "Mary Jo, we're not doing anything, we're just two peaceful neighbors."

Mary Jo looked at Carleen then said "Uh huh."

Carleen walked around the parlor with stark white decorations, a small chalkboard with the deserts that could be made on. Even the chairs are white. The only color they see are a teenage boy and girl sharing a malt then Carleen said, "Boy, they are really into white aren't they?"

Allison finally broke her eyes from the mirror then said, "They do seem to have a Chromophobia." Charlene asked, "What's that?"

Allison started to answer in her "knowledgeable" way but Mary Jo answered before she could, "Fear of colors." Carleen looked confused then she asked, "How do you know that?"

Mary Jo then told her, "Charlene...you rememember when she was taking those classes at college?" Carleen nodded her head then Mary Jo said, "Well, I had to help her memorize the list of phobias."

Allison then asked Mary Jo, "So you know about O.P.D.?"

Mary Jo nodded her head then said, "Yes, but I prefer to say what is really is, being an ass!"

Allison just gave a smirk then she went on to say, "As I was going to say, I would give them my psychiatrist's card but even this might be too much."

Carleen looks out the window on the door then said, "Oh, there's Anthony."

He opened the door and with his eyes, throws invisible icicles at Allison then said, "I'm sorry for being a little late Mary Jo, but as I was happily coming out of my house going to meet you at _Paisley's Swirls, _I ran into this little man who happened to be Japenese who was making plans to build a mini fort around my home! And he said..." Anthony goes into a Japenese voice: "I build fence!"

Everybody looked confused and Mary Jo asked, "What?"

Anthony then said, "Maybe fort is an exaggeration but what she..." He points to Allison than said, "is planning to build looks like something that should be around T. Tommy's residence!"

Carlene stepped forward then said, "Maybe she just wants something to remind her of ." Everybody looked at her then,

Anthony stepped closer and Allison started to say something then Mary Jo said, "Whoa! Whoa! Remember where we are! This is not the place for _Neighbors Who Kill Each Other..."_

Allison then said, "All I'm doing is building a privacy fence that is in my rights. I checked it with Suzanne last week and she's all far it."

Anthony nodded his head then said, "Well, she probably didn't know you were planning on building Atlanta's own version of _The Great Wall of China_ !"

Mary Jo then said, "Stop it you two! Here comes the owner! Now go to separate corners!"

Just then a man with a semi bald head, large belly and a pleasant smile comes walking to them, he holds out his hand and he said, "Hello, my name is Peter Mayhew."

"I'm Mary Jo Shively and these are my partners, Allison Sugarbaker, Carleen Dobber and Anthony Bouvier."

He shook all there hands then Mary Jo said, "Excuse me but you look so familiar, where have I seen you before?"

He looked at all of them who looked back in wonder then he said, "Maybe this will help you..." He cleared his throat then said, "_My name is Shamu after the fish..."_

Anthony chimed in and finished the sentence with him, "_Who takes orders from no one."_

Peter and Anthony both laugh then a light goes off in Mary Jo's eyes then she said to Allison and Carleen, "You remember, at that mens conference where we met up with Anthony and Shamu at that greater men's place years ago!"

Both Allison and Carleen nod their head then Anthony asked Peter, "It's good to see you, what are you doing?"

Peter then said, "Well, I bought this."

Mary Jo asked him, "You did?" He nodded his head then said, "Yes, at that ridiculous conference, I said that one of my problems was that my father never gave me two scoops, just one...well, now, I can have all the scoops I want."

He proudly looked around his parlor than Allison said in a low, low whisper to Carleen, "He still looks like he had more than two scoops."

Carleen giggled but she hushes Allison as Peter continued, "I retired from working at the phone company and I bought this. I didn't know who to get to redecorate this ice palace but I remembered y'all from that conference so my question is, can you guys please do something with this white ...place?"

Mary Jo looked back at that girls then she smiled and said, "Yes, I think we can do that. We were just...discussing that very problem that is lacking here."

He laughed then said, "I want some colors that pop in here, I hate this white ice look. But there is something I should tell you so you guys can make a sign, I'm changing the name of this place to_ Miss Minnie's Frozen Snow Palace."_

Mary Jo's eyes pop then she said, "Wow, that is a change."

He smiled then said, "Miss Minnie is after my grandma, she did let me get my extra scoops."

Allison leaned back to Carleen then said, "See? I told you."

Mary Jo then said, "Well, Mister Mayhew..." "Peter"

Mary Jo smiled then said, "Peter, we will redecorate this place and it will look like a crayola box exploded!"

Everybody laughed at that then all get to work right away turning the place inside out.

(((oOo)))

In the next few days and weeks, time is spent redecorating the ice cream parlor, well, besides decorating, Mary Jo had to keep Allison and Anthony from killing each other.

Finally, the day arrived and Mary Jo stood out in front of the parlor with Peter, his eyes closed and she asked, "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded his head and kept his eyes tightly shut so he would get the full impact of the surprise of the new beauty of the parlor, Mary Jo opened the door and they walked in then Mary Jo said, "Open your eyes."

He did and he looked at his parlor in wonder, on his right side was a wall painted a rich burgundy color with several family pictures and a few abstract pictures. A great looking juke box, a beautiful , colorful Victorian sign with an ice cream cone on it. On the front wall, it's still painted white but with glitter paint over it to make it shimmer and shine. There is a large black board with written on it the type of ice cream and desserts that can be made and in the upper right hand and left hand side is drawn brightly colored butterflies and bunnies with a sun in the upper top of it. On the left beside the huge blackboard in a smaller one with the ingredients and toppings that you can put on...**Chocolate, strawberries, bananas...yogurt...**and more!

Then there is the cold bar that keeps the ingredients fresh and cold. Then Mary Jo shows him a larger room connected with white table and chairs that have heart-shaped back but the focal point of that room is a huge, wall sized mirror hanging on a lime green wall. He looked down at the floor and it is an old fashioned wood floor that is mopped and shined to perfection.

Tears roll down his eyes and he turns to Mary Jo then said, "This is wonderful ! More than I could have ever hoped for!"

Mary Jo beams and she turned to Allison and Carleen who stand nearby with Anthony who is also smiling. Tears roll down Carleen's eyes and she whispered to Allison, "Oh, I feel like _Robert Irving from Restaurant: Impossible, _ except I don't have the big guns he has."

Carleen refers to the huge biceps the English chef has and Allison's eyes go hazy then she whispered, "I hope not." The women giggle with each other, Anthony looked at them and wonder what the funny secret was about.

Mary Jo then said, "I know you didn't want white walls anymore but this one, we just kept it white and painted glitter over."

Peter smiled then said, "Oh, it's perfect, it...it adds to the place, this is so perfect. I can't thank you enough."

She then said to him, "There is just one more thing to show you before we open the door to the public."

She took him outside then pointed up to the sign that said, '_Miss Minnie's Frozen Snow Palace'. _ A beautiful sign written in elegant, old world calligraphy in gold letters with a silver background. Peter than said, "It's perfect."

He then turns around to an enthusiastic and hungry crowd and he yells out, "Welcome to Miss Minnie's Frozen Snow Palace! Come on in!"

The crowd roars with pleasure then he opened the door and he and Mary Jo walked in.

Mary Jo walked over to the table where Anthony and the girls were and she watches the stream of families...children...teenagers, elderly people come streaming in and she smiled then said, "I think we hit it out of the ballpark on this one."

Anthony looked up at her then said, "You did do a excellent job Mary Jo ..."

Allison looked at him then he reluctantly said, "And you did too Allison."

She nodded her head and Carleen and Mary Jo laughed then Carleen asked Anthony, "Oh, how did things turn out in _The Great Fence Wars?"_

Carleen tried to add a bit of humor into the neighbor battle Allison and Anthony are having then Anthony said, "Well, let me put it this way Carleen, I think that the next trip I'll be taking overseas will be China."

Everybody laughed as they understood that Allison won then Anthony said, "Well, she isn't breaking any laws, she is keeping within the size limits according to the beautification laws of the city, I just wish it didn't have those little spikes at the top that look like little Chinese spears."

Allison started to say something but before she could, Peter came back over and he said,

"Guys, this place is a hit ! I keep getting compliments after compliments for the looks of this place and of course, I tell them all about you."

They all beam with pride and Mary Jo said, "Well, thank you."

He looked at the burgundy wall with the juke box and family pictures on then he said, "I especially love this picture you found of my grandmother and grandfather."

He looked at the picture of beautiful woman with short red, wavy hair in a 1930's flapper costume and a man in a safari outfit then Mary Jo said, "Well, out of all the pictures you gave us, these spoke to us."

Carleen asked, "Your grandmother was a flapper?"

Peter laughed then said, "Oh hell no, she was in a revised version of Vaudeville in the 1950's, that's where she met my grandfather."

They all laugh then he said, "I want to tell you all that you have free ice cream and banana splits for the next year as my thanks!"

They all clap, laugh and tell him thank you then when he walked off, Allison said, "As I was going to say Anthony, you have my beautiful tall fence on the left side of you and you don't have to see my topiary's which you said many times that you did not like and now, all you have to worry about is Mrs. Delmar sunbathing in the nude on your right."

Anthony nodded his head then said, "You're right, I may be investing in a privacy fence in the near future."

Allison then said, "Anyway, you know what they say..."

Mary Jo then asked, "What's that Allison?"

Allison then turned to a waitress with a tray full of sundae's for them then Allison said, "When all is lost, there's always ice cream!"

Just as they all laugh and clap, the song _"Lollipop"_ comes playing out of the jukebox and happiness abounds in Miss Minnie's Frozen Snow Palace.

**A/N-As I write this fun story today, Ben and Jerry ice cream celebrates its anniversary by giving free ice cream! Go forth and enjoy!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	129. Chapter 129 Tales of History

**A/N-This chapter will be based off of 'Tales Out Of School'. Carlene and Anthony were having to cram for final exams and Anthony thinks he can get a better chance when his professor shows an interest in Carlene.**

**The professor was played by W. Morgan Sheppard who they just named him Dr. Burton so I will be giving him a first name.**

**Dead**

Carlene sat at her desk pouring over her work when the door opens and in walked Anthony reading a letter in his hands. Carlene raised her head and watched Anthony as the door closed behind him and he went over and sat on the couch, still reading the letter and Carlene asked him, "Anthony?"

He finally looked up and he said, "Oh hi Carlene."

She then asked him, "What's that you are reading?"

He put the letter down on the coffee table in front of him then said, "It's a letter from my old law school, they are wanting me to give a keynote speech the school is given in honor of my former teacher, Dr. Burton."

She whistled then said, "That's quite an honor they want you to do, are you going to do it?"

He folded up the letter and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket then said, "I don't know, speaking in front of large crowds has never been one of my strong suits as you know, I always wind up sounding like Jerry Lee Lewis..." He stood up and he did a mimic of the comic then Carlene laughed then said, "Oh! I know and I remember the first time I heard you, in was in the cafeteria remember?"

He gave a weak smile then said, "All too well Carelene, you know how there is some memories that carry with you?"

She shook her head then he said, "And that particular memory is one of them."

She smiled then said, "And then after that, you did it again at that Christmas party at Doctor Burton's...you know when you had me blow up like a hot air balloon..." He interrupted then said, "Now Carlene, that is a bit of a exaggeration, not a hot air balloon, maybe more like baseballs."

Carlene laughed then said, "Well, whatever it was these puppies had to actually wear a bra, and not something out of the_ Little Angels_ department."

Anthony looked up at the picture of Julia on the wall and she looked like she is frowning and shaking her head in his eyes then he straightens up then he said, "After that, my grades got better in Doctor Burton's class, I guess all that extra studying and work finally paid off."

She slowly shook her head no then Anthony asked, "What do you mean Carlene? I worked my butt off for those grades."

She then spoke up and said, "Oh, I'm sure you did but don't you remember?"

He shook his head no then Carlene stood up from her desk and walked over to where Anthony sat then she sat down then started her tale, " Julia had gone to spend Christmas with Payne and Allison was somewhere being snotty so it was just me and you here at Sugarbaker's, you were on a couch with a rag on your head trying to forget your humiliation, your biggest humiliation, I mean, I just didn't think you would ever get over that humiliation!"

Fed up, he says, "Okay Carlene, I think I got the idea of that...would you just go on with the story?"

She nodded her head then said, "Well, I was taking down Christmas decorations to take to the attic when..."

It all comes rushing back to them in living color as Carlene goes on,

"The door opened and in came Bernice, just a twirling and singing that song _Walking on Sunshine._"

Bernice was singing in her off-key voice,

_"I'm Walking on Sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine and don't it feel good?"_

Bernice twirled herself down in the chair by the couch and Carlene clapped her hands then said, "Whoa! Very good Bernice! What has you in such a good mood?"

Bernice then said, "Well, for one, Christmas is over so they have quit playing that stupid '_Jingle Bells'_ song at the home. Those nurses there think since we are seniors, we have gone back into our 2nd childhood that we enjoy hearing that song...humpfh, just put on a good _Santa baby_ and that puts me in a good Christmas mood. 2nd of all, Julia and Mary Jo finally got me what I want instead of giving me the gift of friendship..."

She rolled her eyes at that than she said, "And lastly, I met a man."

Carlene smiled and Anthony sat up and he said, "Well, good for you Bernice."

He got up and went over and poured himself some coffee then Carlene said,

"I'm happy for you Bernice, where did you meet him?"

Bernice answered her by saying, "At that home, he comes drops by once a month to check things out and yesterday, he checked me out."

Carlene and Anthony looked at each other than smiled then Carlene asked another question,

"Well, what does he do?"

"Well, I'm not sure he's either an actor on _L.A. Law_ or royalty, he's got so many titles that I don't know but I figure since that Prince guy came out, we can all call ourselves anything the hell we want."

Carlene and Anthony looked at each other than Anthony asked, "Titles?"

Bernice nodded her head then Carlene asked, "What is his name?"

Bernice closed her eyes then slowly said, "He said he was Professor Doctor Richard Burton and he said he worked at some law place so that tells me _L. A. Law."_

Anthony pales and almost chokes on his coffee then he said when he regained his voice, he said, "Bernice that is Professor Richard Burton, he is my teacher at law school. They call professors, doctors."

"Oh? Why do they do that Anthony? Why don't they just call them teachers? I mean, they do the same thing?"

Anthony gave a condensing smile then said, "I have no idea Bernice."

Carlene than spoke up and she said in her naive' way, "Maybe it's because they have sued so many doctors that they now think they are one?"

Bernice laughed at that but Anthony looked at her like he could kill than Bernice said,

"Well, my date is tomorrow night so I thought I would come here to get some dressing advice from Julia and Mary Jo."

Carlene then told her, "Oh, I'm sorry Bernice but Julia went to New York to spend Christmas with her son and his wife and Mary Jo went home early but I'll be glad to help."

Bernice throws up her hand then said, "Oh dear, well, thank you dear and I could use your help but please dear could you think a little less like_ Hee Haw_ and more like_ Star Search_? I mean, no offense dear but I want to look more like that Rue McClanahan, I mean, like she does on the Golden Girls not when she was on _Momma's Family_ that was Hee Hawish."

Carlene looked over at Anthony then he said, " Bernice, when you go on your date with Dr. Burton, you have to be on your best, if you don't ; I may hear about this for the rest of my life."

Her eyes lite up then she said, "Oh yes, now I remember, Carlene told me. You went to his Christmas party and made a big old donkey of yourself with that ass laugh..."

Anthony dropped his head down in shame than Bernice said, "Don't worry Anthony, I'll restore the family name, I don't know what family name it is but I'll restore it."

Bernice then stands up, grabbed her purse then said, "Well, I got to be going, I got some shopping to do."

Carlene then asked her, "For your date?"

Bernice looked at her then said, "No, I'll just wear whatever I got in my closet for that. No, they are putting a play on at the nursing home and they put me to be one of the forest animals...or maybe it's a flower. Oh well, I'll get a skunk costume and a sunflower then when I find out, I'll be ready...bye!"

She then left just like she did when she came in, singing _'Walking on Sunshine'_ and dancing.

Anthony put his hand over his face, Carlene looked at him wondering what he was thinking then he said, "We have to go on that date Carlene!"

She cocks her eyebrow then asked in a high pitched voice, "What?"

He stood up then said, "Carlene, we got to go on that date! We got to follow them!"

Carlene slapped her thighs then asked, "What for?"

Exasperated, he then said, "Carlene, you just heard her, she's going to find a costume for the play, she doesn't know which one to get so she's going to get both; she'll probably wind up going as a skunflower !"

He then waves his hand in the air then said, "No, I think it's best that we follow Bernice and Dr. Burton on this date and save Bernice from herself or we're all going down in flames!"

Carlene then said in defense of Bernice, "I don't think she'll do anything tho embarrass herself on her date !"

"Carlene, you remember that time when Mary Jo and Julia went to the drive-in with Rusty and that woolly mammoth guy? And you and Allison went with those guys you got from the sandbox at the pre-school?"

She then hung her head in shame then said, "They weren't that young."

He shook his head and said, "UH huh, well, anyway, you remember what Bernice wore when I escorted her? She wore knee pads to give the illusion of bigger knees !"

Carlene thought about that than Anthony asked, "So what do you think now?"

She quickly answers, "We better follow her."

He firmly nodded his head then they sat down at the bar to make plans.

(((oOo)))

The next evening as the sun goes down, Anthony and Carlene hid in the bushes across the street from the little duplex that Bernice lived in at her retirement village. She has on her long coat and Anthony wears a jacket then she said, "Anthony, how long do we have to wait here? It's downright freezing, and if we stay in this way longer, we're going to hear some snap, crackle, pops ! And it won't be cereal!"

Anthony puts up his hand then said, "Don't worry, it won't be much longer, besides you have your coat."

Carlene blows into her hand then said, "Besides Anthony, how will we keep Bernice and Doctor Burton from recognizing us?"

He gets out of his jacket a large paper bag then said, "I've already thought of that."

He pulls out a long, wavy blonde wig off out of the bag, puts it on Carlene then said, "I borrowed this from the community theater."

He puts it on her in a rush and pulls some strings of hair out of her eyes then she said, "Anthony! I'm going to look like an anorexic Dolly Parton! And what about you?"

Just then he pulled out a black man's wig with his hair pulled in rolls and bright beads, puts it on then he said, "Hello Dolly! How do I look?"

With a straight face on, she said, "Like the bad guy from _Miami Vice."_

Just then they hear footsteps and they see Doctor Burton coming and Carlene whispers, "What about our coats? Bernice will recognize them."

He reached down to the ground, pulled up a long brown coat, pulled off the one Carlene wore then she said, "Now, I'll look like a blond rat version of Dolly..."

She looked down at the coat then said, "You could have at least got a coat of many colors!"

Anthony shushed her as he put on another brown leather jacket then they listen as the good doctor rings Bernice's doorbell, Bernie answers and she stood there in a smart, cute blue dress that really looks good on her and he said, "My dear, you simply look ravishing!"

Bernice's eyes light up then she said, "Thank you."

She shut the door behind her then he said, "Let's hurry my dear to the restaurant, I hope you don't mind but I made reservations at Barrington's Bistro."

Bernice then said, "Oh, French."

Richard shook his head then he went on to say, "Yes, and the owners get a bit testy if you don't get there on time so let's get there and then the rest of the night is ours mi lady."

"Just one thing.." said Bernice, "I don't do snails."

Richard roared with laughter at that then he said, "To be truthful, I don't either. Come on my dear."

As he escorted Bernice to the waiting limousine, Carlene said to Anthony, "It looks like everything is going fine Anthony, Bernice made a good impression."

He replied back to her, "Bernice always makes a good first impression, it's after that I'm worried about, come on."

She rolled her eyes as Anthony pulled her to the street and they hailed a cab.

Later as Anthony and Carlene get to the restaurant, _Barrington's_, she stopped Anthony from going in and she said, "What are we going to do ? We don't have reservations and you heard the doctor...chances are you must have it to get in here."

Anthony looked around then said, "Come on, we'll think of something."

Just as they walk in, they see Bernice and Richard sitting down at a table then Anthony pulled Carlene to the corner then he looked around then pushed her to a tall, fake bush in the corner. Carlene made a face as a limb got in her face and they watch Bernice and Richard but can't hear a word they say so he asks Carlene in a whisper, "Can you read lips?"

"No" is her answer then a few minutes later, a waiter comes by and looks at Carlene and Anthony then asked, "May I help you?"

Anthony straightens up then when the waiter sees Anthony he gets a snobby attitude then says, "Sir,_ Burger King_ is down the street."

Anthony and Carlene look at each other than Anthony looked at the table where Bernice and Richard sat at then he looked back at the snobby waiter then in his best Jamaican voice he said, "What? How dare you mon,my wife and I..."

Out stepped Carlene who is trembling with nerves then Anthony looked at her then said, "My wife , Dolly and myself are visiting your city and we came in here to get something to eat. We did not travel all the way from Jamaica to be treated this way by the likes of you! Where is your manager!?"

Anthony's voice gets so loud that Richard turned around in his seat and asked, "What on Earth is going on?"

Bernice looked at Anthony and Carlene in disguise then said, "Seems like that black man with his cream of sugar wife is having some problems."

Richard tuned back to Bernice then took her hand then said, "Well, no matter, let's let nothing interfere with our night."

Bernice smiled her goofy smile then he said, "I thought after this we would go to a little jazz club that I know and relax." "Oh, that sounds good and we can get down with our bad selves."

Richard laughs then a waiter comes over to take their order. Meanwhile, a fat, little round man comes over to where Anthony and the waiter is arguing back and forth and he asked, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Anthony then told him, "This...person has accused me and my wife of making a misstep into this lovely restaurant and not going to _'Burger King'_. I am highly offended and somebody will be hearing about this!"

The man's face turns red then he said to the waiter, "Tracy, what did you do?"

Anthony's ears perk up then he said again in his disguised Jamaican voice, "You mean I was insulted by a man named Tracy? Ha! Come, my wife, let's go see our lawyers now, I'm sure they will be anxious to start the paperwork to sue the hell out of this _place."_

The man's face pales then he said, "No, no! Um, we are not like this waiter here ! He will be fired...um, is there anything else we can do to make this situation right? What about if we pay for your dinner?"

Anthony and Carlene look at each other than Anthony nodded his head then he said, "Marcus, you come sit the gentleman and his wife...you, Tracy go pack your things and get out of here!"

Tracy gives a disgusted sigh then when Marcus, the other waiter comes; Anthony said,

"Could we sit over there please?"

The table they want to go to is somewhat closer to Bernice and Richard then Carlene said, "I can't believe we got in!"

Anthony laughed and he said, "Well, all I can say is thank God for stupidity sometimes."

The waiter came and put down their menus and Carlene picked it up then Anthony said,

"You're not seriously going to order are you Carlene?" "Oh come on Anthony, all this sneaking around is making me hungry, look, I'll just order something really fast all right?"

Anthony shook his head so Carlene opened the menu, looks at it then after a few seconds, she said, "Anthony?" "Hmmm?" "Why don't you order something really fast?"

He stifled a laugh than clicked his fingers, the waiter comes over and he said,

"Yes mousier?"

Anthony told him, "We are in a hurry so we'll have some of this."

Anthony pointed down at what he wanted then the waiter wrote it down on the pad then said, "Very good sir, Bouillabaisse soup."

The waiter leaves then Carlene asked, "What's that?"

Anthony told her, "Fish soup."

Carlene made a disgusting face but she eventually shrugged her shoulders. Bernice and Richard had a lovely meal with laughter and wine flowing. Anthony and Carlene had a bowl of fish soup with Anthony constantly worried about Bernice then he finally said, "I don't like all that laughing and wine flowing around Bernice, it's going to get that arterial flow problem Bernice has overflowing."

Carlene rolled her eyes then said, "I think the evening is going fine, just sit bank and eat your soup."

They eat then in the middle of eating, Richard and Bernice get up then Anthony said, "Look! They are going! Let's go!" "Anthony! I'm still eating!"

Frustrated, Anthony said, "Well, suck it up and let's go!"

She quickly finishes her soup then they watch Richard and Bernice leave and in a hurry to follow them, the white table-cloth at Anthony's table get stuck in his pants and the bowls and everything on the table goes with off with the table-cloth.

(((oOo)))

Later, Anthony and Carlene walk in front of a jazz club with the name in lights _'Night Dreams' _ then Carlene said, "I can't belive we found them after that long fiasco back at the restaurant."

Anthony looked around then said, "Well, it's all to the thanks of Doctor Burton having the unfortunate tactless and tasteless glow in the dark sticker that says **it happens on his limousine"

Carlene then said, "Ooooh, why does he have that?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders than said, "Oh, some stupid prank from students a few years ago. Now, let's go in."

Carlene sighed then said, "Well, I hope they are sitting down after that long running marathon you had me on from the restaurant, I'm wiped out."v

Anthony turned to her then said, "Don't worry Carlene, with Bernice and Doctor Burton both being in their twilight years, I belive that they are just sitting back and enjoying the smooth sounds of jazz music."

They opened the door and the instantly hear velvet voices on the bandstand singing version of _'They all laughed' by Louis Armstrong_ then they see Bernice and her date dancing to the song.

Carlene and Anthony look at each other than go inside and the booths are surrounding the dance floor in a circle then a wall between the booths and tables then they sit down at the first table they come to and Anthony said, "Let's sit here and watch where they go to sit down at, it shouldn't be long."

Carlene takes off her shoes to rub her feet than five songs later, Carlene asked, "I thought you said it wouldn't be long Anthony! They haven't stopped!"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders then Carlene rolled her eyes then said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She stood up and turned around to go when she runs smack into Allison. Allison stood back, looking at them like they were from another planet then said, "What are you two doing? You both look worse than you actually are, Carlene, you look like..."

"I know, Dolly Parton."

Allison said, "I was going to say a poorly dressed Barbie doll but...and Anthony you look like ...one of the guys from _Milli Valli._ "I said the bad guy from _Miami Vice." _said Carlene then Allison asked another question, "I'll ask again, what is going on?"

Carlene explains, "Oh, Anthony is stalking Bernice, she's on a date with doctor Burton and he's afraid she'll say or do something to embarrass him after that fiasco last week."

Allison scrunched up her nose then said, "Oh really? You're afraid _Bernice_ will embarrass you?..." She reaches in her purse and gets her compact out then opened it, turned it around to Anthony then said, "I don't need to say more."

Anthony ignores her then said, "Have you seen them?"

Allison rolled her eyes then said, "Please, everybody has seen them ! They came in here dancing to _It's a Good Day by Peggy Lee _and will probably dance out to _'Round Midnight'_ by Charlie Parker. You see that couple over there by the bar?"

They all look over and see a clearly exhausted man and woman sitting drinking some rum drinks than Allison said, "Last week they won a dance marathon, now Bernice and her date has bought them to ruins."

Carlene and Anthony glance at each other than Anthony sees Bernice and Richard walking to the table then said, "Well, they are finally sitting down for Frank Sinatra, come on let's go sit down at the table behind them."

The girls rolled their eyes but followed Anthony then when they sat down, they heard Richard telling Bernice, "Whew, this has been truly a magical night my dear, I feel like I have had a spell put on me; I have not danced like that in a long time." Bernice laughed then said, "I am a witch you know."

Richard laughed while Anthony groaned then Richard said, "I hope you don't mind my dear but I have a dear friend that he's been sick for awhile and I need to stop and check on him as we go home. He is a professor of History at the University, I think you will find him quite interesting."

Bernice takes a sip of her wine that she is drinking then she said, "I don't mind big daddy, that sounds interesting but until then, let's just kick up our heels more, the night is young and we need to show these cats how to swing."

Richard only laughed then he helped escorted Bernice out to the dance floor and as they start to slowly dance again, he said, "I can't help but feel like we're being watched but then again, everybody is probably watching us."

Bernice nodded her head in agreement and as they begin to swing , Anthony turned to Carlene, put out his hand then said, "Let's go."

Carlene asked him, "Where to?"

He nodded to the dance floor then said, "Out to the dance floor."

Before she can say another word,Anthony whisked Carlene out to the dance floor, he tried to keep up with both the good doctor and Bernice without giving who he was but then the dance floor started getting more people until Anthony could only see arms and legs. He could barely see the couple he wanted to see. He then said, "I can barely see them, can you see them Carlene?"

Carlene strains then says, "I think I see Bernice's elbow."

He looked at Carlene then with the beat of the music, he spinned her around and he didn't know it because he was so busy looking out at Bernice and Richard but Carlene spun around so hard that she danced off the floor then when she looked back, a tall, beautiful, black woman in her place. Anthony doesn't even look at his new partner, just keeps straining then he said, "Oh, I think they are leaving Carlene, let's go."

The woman asked, "I'll follow you anywhere honey, you just tell momma Blossom where to go."

Anthony turned his head then he screeched, "You are not Carlene!"

That's when Anthony realized that the "Woman" is really a man in women's clothing than Blossom said, "I don't know who Carlene is beauty but I'll do for you."

He laughs nervously then grabs her hand then spins the woman off the dance floor then runs and grabs Carlene and Allison and runs after Bernice.

(((oOo)))

Allison, Anthony and Carlene walk in front of a grand brick home and Allison asked, "Are you sure this is the house?"

Anthony nodded his head then said, "Yes, You said you overheard them say they were going to Richmond street and this is the very street and that's Doctor Burton's limousine."

Allison then asked, "So, how do we get in? We can't exactly go up to the door, ring the doorbell and say, "Hi, we've come to spy on your guests."

Anthony then says to Allison, "Allison, why are you here? Go home."

She snickers then said, "And miss this opportunity to see you make a major ass of yourself? This is better than the comedies on NBC on Thursday night line up."

She laughed out loud while Carlene tried to hide her smile behind Allison's hair. Anthony looked around the property then he said, "Come on, there's a gate, we'll sneak in then see where to go from there."

Meanwhile up in the house, Bernice, Richard and a tall, attractive black man in a light blue robe walked into a rather large room full of history memorabilia, and pictures on the wall of the Ku Klux Klan and burning crosses. The man then said, "I want to thank you Richard for coming and checking up on me, I appreciate it and I really appreciate you bringing this lovely young woman with you."

Bernice beams then she said, "Thank you." She then looked around the room at the pictures and she walked by the open french doors that has white curtains blowing in the breeze then she pointed to the picture then asked, "Could you tell me why a black man has these pictures of the klan with burning crosses?"

The man softly chuckled then said, "That is the question of anybody, black or white that comes in here." Richard then said, "I must tell you Raymond, that I wonder the same thing, I know you teach History, specifically American History but this rather baffles me."

Raymond walked over to the picture then said, "This shows you how twisted my mind is my friend, as you said, American History is my speciality but more to the point, the civil rights movement of the 1950's and 60's and as you know the Klan paid a major undesirable part of it and on a darker and more personal side, it has been talked about that there is a great-uncle on my Father's side that was hung by the Klan so I do have a morbid interest."

Richard then chuckles then said, "That is morbid Raymond, that's like the chicken being interested in how man cooks his fellow brothers." They all laugh at that then Bernice asked, "Have you ever seen a Klansman up close and personal?"

Raymond shook his head then he put up his hand, "Oh no, and I hope I never do...I think I would have a heart attack." They all smile at that then Raymond said, "Why don't we all go downstairs and have a glass of wine to finish the night?" They all agree and start to leave. Meanwhile, Anthony, Allison and Carlene carefully tiptoe on the stone walk leading up to the patio, Anthony inches closer to the doors and Carlene asked, "Can you see them?"

Anthony nodded his head then he whispered, "I'm going to try to get closer so I can hear."

He leaned in so far that he tripped over his own feet, right into the white curtains, he gets so twisted up in them, that they completely cover him. Raymond sees him and his eyes bulge out, Bernice and Richard gasp than Allison and Carlene come out and Bernice said, "Allison! ..." She looked at Carlene, doesn't recognize her then said, "Someone I don't know."

The girls race over and try to help Anthony stand up, remove the curtains off his head for him to see then Dr. Burton says, "Mister Bouvier! What is the meaning of this?!"

Raymond falls back into a leather wing tipped chair behind him then he said, "It's a brother who has turned on us!"

Anthony shook his head vehemently and tries to say, "N, n, no, it's not like that..."

Anthony starts braying like a donkey like he does when he gets nervous and the girls somehow get the curtain completely off of him and drag him out the window .

(((oOo)))

Back in 2014, present day, Carlene blows on some coffee as she finished reminding Anthony of the past than Anthony said, "Thank you Carlene for reminding me of the most horrible night of my life. I can always count on you."

She takes a sip of her coffee then smiles and said, "You're welcome."

Anthony then asked her, "Since all that happened I wonder what happened? I mean, why did Doctor Burton pass me in his class? And he not only passed me in his class, he was the one who recommended me for my first job at this law firm of which I am still employed."

She puts down her coffee then said, "Well, after Allison and I explained it to Bernice why you followed her around all night maybe she explained it to Doctor Burton and he understood."

He nodded his head then said, "Maybe but Doctor Burton was not the understanding type."

Carlene then goes on to drink her coffee then offers Anthony some.

(((oOo)))

Unknown to them, back in the past , after Anthony did finished his embarrassing stunt, Doctor Burton sat in his study. He was being warmed by the fire in the fireplace and he had a glass of wine in his hand and a stack of papers on his desk then he said, "Okay Mister Bouvier, let's give you exactly what you deserve."

Also unknown to him, is Bernice sitting on a top bookcase looking down at Burton. She saw that Burton intended to write a big, fat "F" on Anthony's paper and in fact he did but then Bernice blinked her eyes and the "F" is turned into a "A". She smiled then slowly disspapperead.

**A/N-I know this is a long one and I tried to use a lot of 1980's and early 90's icons to give it more of a feel from back then. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
